Different stories
by Jreaps24
Summary: Different story ideas up for adoption. I encourage anyone needing some type of start up idea to use one of the following stories.
1. Hollow Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Hollow talking"**

'**Demon/Hollow thinking'**

**Jutsus**

**Kido spells**

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

Two boys charged at each other with the intent of killing the other or subduing him. The first boy's skin was dark-gray and his hair was dark blue and reached to his back. His eyes were dark gray. Additionally, he had webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. Despite his current appearance, this was Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger.

The second boy had his slitted red pupils, longer and sharper nails and canine teeth along with longer and spikier blonde hair. The boy's whisker marks will also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. There was also the menacing red chakra surround him in the form of a fox cloak. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the konoha's number one pariah.

Currently two boys were charging at each other with their strongest attacks in their arsenal. Sasuke after having his family killed by his older brother made it his life's goal to get his revenge. He would do anything for the power as long as it helped him in the end. Naturally when Orochimaru offered him powers, he took him up on the offer without missing a beat. Naruto on the other hand made a promise to the girl he loved dearly Sakura Haruno despite the fact that she did not feel the same about him that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what. He was always trying to cheer her up despite the harsh words said to him hoping that one day she would return her feelings to him and not the brooder.

The two attacks connect to each other resulting in a purple sphere surrounding them. It was this moment that time seemed to slow down for the two boys. They floated towards each other rearing up a final attack to end their prolonging match. Sasuke pierced Naruto in the chest scoring a hit that would kill him eventually. While Sasuke had his arm protruding through Naruto's chest and towards his back, Naruto looked at him in disbelieve. He viewed Sasuke as a brother figure and best friend but seeing what he just did to him shattered that image. Using the last of his energy, Naruto made a gash across Sasuke's headband severing all ties he once had with him and signifying Sasuke's new status as a missing Nin. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes became lifeless before pain erupted from his eyes. As the pain subdued, Sasuke moved to a river to find his tomoe in his eyes connect creating a three intersecting ellipses. He laughed at the fact that he was able to gain the ultimate eyes and that Itachi would be dead soon after his teachings from Orochimaru. He took off to where Orochimaru's men told him to go.

Naruto could only watch in horror at Sasuke's laugh and the hole in his former body's chest. Upon looking at his own body or what it looked like, he noticed that he did not have a hole there but rather a metal plate with a long chain hanging to it. The chain was not attached to anything making Naruto wonder what it was. He thought about pulling it away but decided against it after thinking how painful it might be. He just sat there and stared at his dead corpse not getting over the fact that he was dead. When the rain started to fall, this did not motivate him to move away. His emotions went from shocked to anger to what his so called best friend did.

Soon the sound of footsteps caught his attention and out came Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the prone from of Naruto before shaking his head in disappointment.

"I guess Tsunade placed too much praise in your abilities but what do you expect from a dead last. Oh well, at least I know you didn't kill my student demon." Naruto was shocked that his sensei hated him but then again, this explained why he never taught him anything more than tree climbing. His rage now branched onto Kakashi. That was two people he thought of as friends only to find out how they truly felt about him. Wanting to find out who his friends were truly and who wasn't, Naruto followed behind Kakashi as he carried his mutilated body with him back to konoha. Right as they entered the gate, the people upon seeing his body cheered at the now deceased 'demon' as he had been labeled for as long as he was born. Naruto's anger began to boil more as the people cheered his death. His anger temporarily subdued when he spotted a patch of pink running towards his direction or rather his body. She ran to Kakashi and surveyed the area around him.

"Where is Sasuke-kun sensei? That baka promised me he would bring him back." Kakashi looked down.

"The demon was unable to bring him back meaning Orochimaru has him now." Tears leaked out her eyes as they began to fill with sadness then unholy rage took over. She cocked her fist back and delivered a punch to the head of Naruto knocking it out of Kakashi's arms not that he had a grip on it to begin with. She delivered several blows to his body while cursing his existence. Kakashi shrugged and left as Sakura continued to pound away at his body.

"Damn you Demon, you broke my promise on purpose just so I would say yes to your dates but that will never happen. I've always hated you monster and you deserve to die. Mom was right about you after all." The crowd cheered her on as is she was doing something right until a voice boomed throughout the growing crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tsunade the Godaime Hokage pushed through the crowd only to find her new student on Naruto's body with blood on her fist. She ran and shoved her off to retrieve the body before taking off with his body. Her eyes had already started to tear up at the sight of his pale skin knowing what this meant but she couldn't believe it. She would have to see if she could do anything or not.

Naruto watched with his rage once again rising as his love attacked his once human body. She was just like them and it hurt so much. His anger rose to new levels and he didn't notice the chains seemingly grow teeth and eat itself away. He was fixated on the scene and couldn't help but wonders what Tsunade thought of him or what she would do with his body. His chain had stopped eating itself halfway to the chest as hope of someone who cared it dimly.

Naruto followed Tsunade as she took his body away to the hospital. On his way there, he looked over the people's reactions only to be sickening at the sight. They looked happy that he was dead and it added pain to him. He did not notice Tsunade seemingly try to heal him on his way there. Tsunade entered a room and cursed the demon that resides inside Naruto pissed that it did not save the boy.

"Damn you demon, I hope you're happy now. I hope you rot in hell where you belong you foul beast." She broke down and cried knowing she lost her bother figure. Naruto for his part finally lost it. The last of his precious person also considered him a demon. Now he knew that everyone in konoha hated him from the clam members who either hurt him or ignored him, the civilian population who tortured him and cheered for his death, his so called teammates along with their demon hating sensei, and finally the one he viewed as his precious person who he viewed as family. His anger resurfaced and unlike last time, his anger would grow without hinder. The chain once again ate itself and Naruto only noticed as the last chain ate itself away not giving him time to react. The medal cylinder in his chest disintegrated and Naruto felt more pain that he did in his entire life though he lived a short life. White clay-like substance pooled from his eyes, mouth, and ears. Kyuubi awoke to see the transformation and grew interested.

'**Well since I won't be able to get a body and these people would no doubt try to extract my power from his body, why not give it to him? No doubt he will do great things in the future and I do suppose my time as a tailed beast is over besides, this will allow him to become stronger than certain level hollows despite his soon to be low level. It's the least I could do seeing as I am the reason he lost his childhood.'** With that last though, Kyuubi poured all of his energy into the transformation as a way to make Naruto a strong hollow. Now red youki and white substances swirled together as Naruto underwent the transformation.

Kyuubi's power was felt through all of konoha causing a wide scale panic. The people who was there 13 years ago thought the Kyuubi was coming to have revenge for destroying his body twice while the younger people who didn't know about Kyuubi wasn't sure what was going on but panicked at the vile feeling they felt.

Tsunade and Shizune watched in horror as Kyuubi's chakra seeped from Naruto's body and vanish into thin air. The youki ripped itself from Naruto's body at a fast rate making her wonder what Kyuubi was doing. Ninjas jounin and higher swarmed the area surrounding the room. Danzo made his way to the source just as the last of it went away and the feeling that came with it went away. Upon seeing the boy's body, he moved to retrieve it only for it to crumble into dust. He cursed not being able to get a sample of Kyuubi's chakra. He left the room cursing his luck and anything he could blame. He headed over to rethink his years of planning knowing he lost his supposedly weapon.

**Elsewhere**

In the distance, eight hologram figures stood on top of a large statue's hand as they waited for their last member to show up with something. The last member soon flicked into existence. The one with several concentrations of rings turned to the last one to show up.

"So tell me what you have on the nine tailed jinchuriki." Before he could receive his answer from the member, one of the nine statue's eyes broke completely and disintegrates leaving an empty socket indicating something only Pain and Madara knew what it meant. Unbinding rage erupted from the leader and sub leader as their years of planning went down the drain. "Who was it that killed the host Zetsu?"

"It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha Pain-Sama, Itachi's little brother. Apparently he was heading to Orochimaru for power when the Hokage sent out a retrieval team to get him. Orochimaru sent out some guards to fight them off leaving Sasuke and Naruto to fight. Naruto through the fight held back as a way to subdue him but in the end, he died." Itachi flinched knowing his little brother made an enemy even stronger than he was. Pain looked at Itachi's hologram with an impassive look while Madara stared at him with annoyance.

"Well Itachi what do you have to say for yourself? You clearly stated that he would not interfere with our plans and now this little brat has destroyed it." Itachi wanting his brother to stay alive and kill him so he could redeem himself directed the blame to another related source.

"But it was Orochimaru who actually destroyed our plan. He was the one that convinced Sasuke to come to him and he is a little convincing when he wants to be. Add that to the fact that my brother was a little emotionally unstable Pain-Sama."

"Very well I accept your excuses for now but I will have no choice but to find away to work without the Kyuubi. This will set us back a few years or longer which is when we will start capturing the others. In the meanwhile, someone find and kill Orochimaru." The nine figured flickered out of existence.

Naruto felt the pain subside from his body and opened his eyes after shutting them to ignore the pain he felt. He got up from off of the floor to find that he was in a seemingly never-ending white desert, with dunes like those of the Sahara. The desert is littered with what appear to be boulders and shriveled trees, but these are actually a form of quartz. The moon is on the opposite lunar phase of that in the Human World. The vast desert also seems to lack any bodies of water. The atmosphere was heavy for some reason but he was sure he would get use to it.

Naruto was a werefox with red nine tails behind him. There was also a seal for memo… on his stomach but he guessed the rest of the word was faded from view based on the appearance. He cursed Konoha for his appearance and in that moment, he wanted them to feel his pain. He would crush them with his clones and rasengan. It was then a thought occurred. If he died, then would he lose his chakra too? He tried channeling chakra but felt none flow through him at all confirming that his revenge would have to wait. He took two steps only for his ears picked up on several noises behind him so naturally he turned to see what it was. There behind him were several masked tentacle creature looking at him hungry.

This was an Adjuchas hollow that was on the verge of becoming a Gillian again. All he needed was a little more energy to prevent that from happening and was betting that this newly hollow would do so. If not then he was sure the many new hollows that came to the area would do so. Without wasting any time, he wrapped his tentacles around hollow and went to eat him.

Naruto upon seeing his intention to eat him grew pissed. He just died and now he was going to get eaten after getting a new life. There was no way he would allow that so acting on instinct, Naruto forced the tentacles from off of him and dodged the beast's mouth. He clawed at the beast getting some green goo on his finger tips. Out of curiosity, Naruto licked the green stuff and like ramen grew an instant liking to it. He looked over to see the green goo coming from his body and wondered if this was just a creature version of seafood. The thought of sea food attacking him made him laugh.

The creature turned to Naruto once again and attacked head on. Naruto was forced to dodge for his life until he found an opening. He tried using rasengan again through force but instead shot off a red powerful beam cutting off several tentacles from it. It roared in pain and trashed around in pain. It attacked Naruto once more growing desperate to evolve but Naruto dodged all of his attempts. Something pulsed on Naruto a few times. He looked to see a faded seal on his stomach completely go and information on Kyuubi destroying this beast came flooding in. There was also information on where they were, what they were, and techniques he would be able to use. This happened within the span of seconds giving the beast time to lash Naruto into the ground and once again try to eat him. The sound of low static booming made its way to the beast's ear. It felt no hollow in its mouth so it reared its head back only for it head to come off.

Green goo dripped from Naruto's tail as he used it as a sword to decapitate it. The beast fell down hard never to arise again. Naruto sighed in relief that he survived. He stood there for the next few hours going over techniques that he learned out of nowhere. Recognizing it as Kyuubi's memories, Naruto allowed his mind to search through them only to find that Kyuubi died upon giving him all of his powers during his hollow transformation thus explaining the fox tails and ears. He also learned that despite the fox's power, he was technically a basic hollow seeing as Kyuubi had youki and not reiatsu as the hollows did. He made a silent promise to get stronger as soon as he could then destroy konoha along with the people who caused him pain and suffering. After creating his goal, he devoured the hollow in front of him and allowed the power and knowledge to flow through him. This would be his first step into gaining power for revenge.

"**You better watch out from now on Teme because I'm going to destroy your life and the little banshee's. I also hope you're ready to die konoha because I will show no mercy to you."**

**100 hollow years and 1 human year later**

For some reason in Hueco Mundo, time moved faster than that of soul society and the human world. This didn't force them to physically age faster but mentally meaning Naruto had time to allow his skills to increase. This explained why hollows grew stronger quickly before stepping into the human world.

After devouring that hollow, Naruto used his newfound knowledge to find stronger enemies to devour. Naruto's rank rose quickly scaring many others of his growth. His reputation with his brutal fighting earned him the nickname Demonio Zorro. His reputation scared even Baraggan Luisenbarn, the king of Hueco Mundo. At first, Baraggan scoffed at his name and sent someone to kill him but sadly that attempt failed him. Naruto after finding out about Baraggan went to confront him. A fight broke out and before Naruto had a chance to finish him, he was attacked by thousands of hollows exhausting Naruto. Naruto had not achieved a release state at the time but he was sure he was stronger than him now. Naruto took off making Baraggan think of Naruto as another god like him. He made sure to tighten security around him not wanting to be destroyed by him knowing he would lose if they should fight again alone. It was there Baraggan stayed and recovered from the large injuries he suffered glaring at the thought of someone being stronger than him and would surely win if he should come back. He only hoped that the werefox did not indeed come back for him.

Naruto had kept his werefox appearance that he started off with only increasing slightly in size. The hole where his so called best friend created was still there as a constant reminder of his goal to kill him and make Konoha suffer.

Naruto smiled at his power knowing he would soon be able to destroy konoha but first he would spread fear into its people first and kill his first targets meaning Orochimaru then Sasuke. The way he would kill Sasuke would be one that all of Konoha would hear about. Sasuke's death should make Sakura depressed enough to kill herself and he would take her to Hueco Mundo where she would be eaten. The terror her eyes would show would make him happy after she had been the one to disrespect his body by hitting it like a punching doll. Yes he would make her suffer indeed. He opened a Garganta and went into it.

Naruto appeared at the final valley where he died and couldn't help but stare in awe at the damage done to the place. Using some youki, Naruto covered his reiatsu and took on the appearance of a young boy with brown hair before taking off in the direction Sasuke went to.

5 minutes later, 9 individuals showed up wearing black robes. The first 8 were regular Shinigami but the last one wasn't. She was a teen that looked to be 13 years old. She was a young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. This was Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13 and adoptive daughter of Kenpachi.

As to why Shinigami showed up in the elemental nations, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute had picked up on a unique hollow signature entering the world of the living and had soul society send a team before they lost his trail. By entering the real world, a hollow would set off a silent alarm along with giving soul society their levels but for some reason, his readings overloaded the rating system. He thought of this as a fluke thus sending low level Shinigami to the area. The small group of Shinigami surveyed the area sensing the residue of the hollows reiatsu and went in the direction it went.

Naruto eager to mutilate the Uchiha knocked several trees down to get rid of some of his growing excitement. He felt all bubbly inside thinking about ways he would torture the soul. Extending his senses after 20 minutes of walking, Naruto felt several chakra sources underground. Aiming a finger toward the floor, he simple called out **cero** firing a large beam creating a large hole in the ground. He saw a passage leading to his soon to be victim and went through taking his way to his source; he had still yet to register the fact that the group of Shinigami was only 15 minutes away from him. Naruto moved until he found Sasuke practicing a jutsu he called **chidori current** unaware of the danger he was in until it was too late.

A force beyond a boss summon struck him into a wall. He got up only to look in horror at what appeared to be his body.

"Well Sasuke if you're wonder whether or not that's your body then it is." The familiar voice caught his attention and he looked up only to freeze in his spot. "What's the matter teme, didn't you hear of revenge from beyond the grave?" There was humor in his voice as he approached his body and severed the chain connecting to him and his body. "By severing this chain, I've just killed you Sasuke." Sasuke felt pressure hammer down and his breathing turned rigid. "How about I end the pain you're in." He aimed his palm at Sasuke's soul and muttered **cero** and just like that, a beam shot forward destroying him and a few wall. Naruto took the remains of Sasuke and ripped severed it into pieces such as decapitating him and separating his limbs. He carved the words _'believe it' _on Sasuke's stomach. Right as he finished that, Orochimaru came running in along with his right hand man Kabuto. He paled when he saw his soon to be vessel lying on the floor in pieces but no assailant. He didn't get time to ponder as Naruto plunged his hand into his skull and used a cero to destroy his soul. He would leave Kabuto alive to spread the news. Kabuto fled the scene not wanting to get killed by an unknown force. Naruto waited until his presence was gone before attacking everything and everyone at this place. Once annihilating the people associated with the snake, he cloaked himself once more and turned around to leave back to Hueco Mundo where he would wait about another human year for his deed to be well known. Before stepping in the Garganta he stomped his footprint into the floor or paw print if will. This would show who or what was behind that attack on this once base of Orochimaru.

**Hueco Mundo **

Naruto once again reappeared in Hueco Mundo and went back to his territory hollows dubbed the fox's den. People avoided that place like a plague because of the amount of rumors being spread around. As soon as he made it to his base, he picked up 5 different power levels ranging from Vasto Lorde to Adjuchas class hollows. Only two belonged to Vasto Lorde and three of them belonged to Adjuchas class hollows. He made a guess that they were ignorant to his high level and thought they could take them down. Deciding to see if that was true, Naruto moved swiftly to his targets and came out in the opening to see three injured Adjuchas class hollows and two slightly bruised Vasto Lordes. It seems that they recently recovered from a fight but why come here unless they were hoping to avoid other fights. The two Vasto Lordes got into battle stance and waited for him to attack. Naruto used this time to look over their appearance.

The first was a light blue near-humanoid shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. The second was a brownish-green ibex-like centaur Vasto Lorde-class Menos. The third one was one horned brown deer Adjuchas class hollow with a complete mask. It had a red zigzag near her eye. The forth one was a lavender snake Adjuchas class hollow with pink and black eyes. Its mask sat on top of her head with earring like pieces on both side. The fifth one was a light brown lion Adjuchas class hollow with dark brown mane. Its mask unlike the other's white one was gold in the style of ancient Egypt. All of them seem to be women based on their appearance. This made him think of what Jiraiya would do in a situation like this. The image of him doing a ridiculous dance before giving them two thumbs up went by. He shook those thoughts from his mind.

"Well could any of you explain why ladies decided to go in one of the most dangerous areas in Hueco Mundo?" He flared some his reiatsu showing them just how strong he was then stopped to allow them to speak. "First tell me your names then your reason for being here." The near humanoid shark stepped forward followed by the brownish-green ibex-like centaur.

"M-my name is Tia Harribel, the second Vasto Lordes is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the lion Adjuchas is Mila Rose, the deer Adjuchas is Apacci, and the snake Adjuchas is Sung-Sun. We came here because I thought it would be safer to hide from Baraggan Luisenbarn. He offered that we serve him or die but I refused either. He sent over 30 Adjuchas hollows at us and would most likely send more. My sisters were injured so I was hoping to come here to allow them to heal. I'm sorry to trespass my lord." She bowed her head as she forced herself to say the last part as it made her sound weak. She hated how women hollows were only viewed as sex toys or easy pickings for others especially the male hollows but seeing this guy on levels above her and her group combined, she knew she would have to be humble if she was to live.

"I preferred that you didn't call me that. Just call me Naruto and would you not bow to me, you're making women look weaker that their viewed especially when a hand full aren't weak." The others perked up at this.

"You mean that you don't think of us as weak because of our gender." He shook his head before placing a finger on his forehead. A hologram projected from his eyes allowing them to see a fight between a young blonde boy and an older blonde woman. They watched as the older blonde beat the boy with just a flick of her finger. They stared in awe at the women and blushed at the young boy upon seeing his blue eyes and exotic whiskers. Naruto not understanding women after so many years appeared next to their red faces and felt their foreheads with his tails.

"Are you guys ok? You seem to be catching a cold." They stared at the supposedly dangerous hollow and made a silent agreement, this guy was clueless towards women. Then another thought occurred, why he would have a memory of a young boy until they looked in his eyes. They were the same blue ones as the boy indicating that this hollow wasn't as old as them but actually younger than them. How did a hollow so young surpass them in leaps when they fought tooth a nails to reach their current levels. Even hollows that ate for thousands of years weren't near his level. If this guy protected them, then they would be safe from Baraggan Luisenbarn. It was then Tia got an idea that surely would work in their favor.

"Hello Na-ru-to-kun, would you be interested in watching over us so that we could recover from our fight. You see, we were hoping that we could find a man that doesn't view us as weak to be our boyfriends but it's hard to find someone like that. We could be like a pack with us being your pleasurable women and you being our provider and supporter. This way we would satisfy you in ways never experienced before and you would keep us alive." She reached her clawed hands and gently gripped his member before pumping it a few times making him purr. Nelliel and the others picked up on what she was doing to the young but extremely powerful Vasto Lordes. She was trying to get him to offer them protection while offering him something he would soon carve for. The more he craved for them, the more willingly he would protect them.

This didn't mean that they would like it but in order to stay alive and grow, this had to be done. Nelliel used her soft tail and rubbed the underbelly of his rod. Naruto for his part closed his eyes and enjoyed the new feeling he was being exposed to and thought about their offer. If he protected them, then he would get to experience this and more. His nine tails twitched and his purring increased. Tia knowing they had him where they wanted him to be stopped as did Nelliel. Naruto pouted a little getting the others to giggle.

"Yes I would like to accept your deal but I would like you three to be my lovers instead of being something to pleasure myself to. It would make us equals instead." Tia's eyes widened a little as did the others. They offered to be beneath him to grow strong but he offered them something better. Tia seeing this as a better offer took it.

"Yes I would like that very much but if I may ask as to why make us equals when you could make us do your darkest biddings."

"Well I don't think you and your sisters would like that at all plus I couldn't find it in myself to use women as such. I also wanted to feel what it's like to have a lover seeing as I never had the chance at one." They accepted his answer. "Could you do those things again Tia-chan and Nel-chan?" They smiled at his innocent question before complying. The other three couldn't help but giggle despite their injuries.

**100 hollow years and 1 human year later**

Naruto after coming to those agreements with the women protected them while getting stronger. He brought in bodies for them to feast on to the point where they all became Vasto Lordes. Later he found out that he was able to evolve them through the use of Kyuubi's chakra making them an Arrancar. Their appearance took a transformation.

Harribel was now a woman with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wore a black jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. On the back of the jacket was a red swirl with a red fox head in the middle. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakuto horizontally across her. The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard.

The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket.

Mila became a dark-skinned woman who dresses like an Amazon warrior with the same symbol Tia sported on the back of her cloth around her body and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes, wavy hair and large breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts.

Apacci is was now a tomboyish woman with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wears a tight black jacket with the symbol similar to Tia on the back. Her jacket was customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakuto.

Sung-Sun was now a slender female with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long black dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss cross around her waist. Her Zanpakuto has been shown to be a three-pronged sai, which she conceals under the sleeves of her outfit.

Nel is a female with hazel eyes and blue-green hair. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, larger than average incisors, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes.

The remains of her Hollow mask were a horse-like skull with a pair of curved horns on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off. Her clothing consists of a simple black gown, which she tore off certain large proportions to make it a top and skirt.

Naruto was now a teen with nine tails behind him, fox ears, and the top half of a fox mask on his head much like Nelliel. He wore black pants, steel toed boots, button up shirt, black leather gloves, and a black jacket with the symbol he created using the same red swirl he adorned on his jacket when he was alive and adding a red fox head in the middle

After the transformation, the woman eager to test their bodies out had sex with Naruto and loved the feeling they got from it. Ever since the agreement, they got to know each other better. While doing so down the line, they all grew a strong love connection to Naruto and vice versa. They also found out about his darker side towards certain things such as his old village and told him that they would help him in his quest after learning about his pain and suffering. Their powerful reputation for destroying all those who entered fox's den to gain power attracted a lone hollow wanting to die a meaningful death.

Naruto easily defeated him in battle but chose not to kill him seeing how different he was compared to the others and gave him a new goal to serve under him as his right hand man after transforming him into an Arrancar. His name was Ulquiorra Cifer.

Ulquiorra Cifer was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wore a replica of Naruto's clothing out of respect and admiration of his master as he dubs him. If not master then it would be Naruto-sama.

Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet.

They all learned about their release forms or in Naruto's and Ulquiorra's case two release forms and special abilities making them the strongest group in Hueco Mundo. The fox's den became known as mythical forest seeing as it was occupied than just a fox. Even Baraggan Luisenbarn didn't mess with the group after hearing that the leader was the same one that nearly killed him. He knew without a doubt that he must have grown stronger thus he left him alone out of fear. This didn't stop him from calling himself King of Hueco Mundo seeing as no one else claimed the title. This drew some wrong attention towards him ending in a Shinigami defeating him and making him serve under him. Aizen went to the mythical forest only to find weak creatures occupying it instead of the legends hollows spoke of.

Naruto had taken his group to the Elemental Nations about 2 hours before Aizen came. He told his group of his plan to seize control over a village and destroy Konoha. As to which one, Naruto was not sure yet but whatever the village he would choose would become his. He went through a Garganta but made sure to cloak himself before heading out. The others did the same using similar cloaking techniques.

**River Country**

The small group appeared in river country before the Garganta closed behind. Naruto surveyed the area only to spot two guys dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. They both wore similar hats like Itachi indicating that these people worked in the same group as Itachi did. Currently the larger one was dragging something based on his snail-like trail and the blonde one-armed one was riding a clay bird. In the clay bird was a teen with red hair. Upon further inspection of the red headed teen, he found out it was Garra. The last time he saw Garra was during the invasion when they fought. Every blow they landed on each other allowed the two to connect with each other. He felt Garra's pain and in return, Garra felt his. But unlike Garra, Naruto had friends or so he thought. Maybe Garra was more of a friend than the ones in Konoha. Seeing Garra knocked out and at the mercy of Akatsuki made his blood boiled.

These were the same group Jiraiya mentioned about before he died. They wanted him because he had Kyuubi's power and he was betting that they wanted Garra because of Shukaku the one tailed beast. Without giving his group a heads up, Naruto aimed a cero and knocked the blonde's head clean off of his shoulders while destroying tress in the process. Ulquiorra fired a cero but through the chest area of the large figure. The figure turned out to be a puppet making them believe that there was one opponent. Tia decapitated the bird and Naruto caught the teen. Ulquiorra moved next to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama who was the two we just killed and what is the significance of the teen?"

"This is the Garra Sabaku I told you guys about. He too experienced the pain of being alone and the one I could consider a friend without a doubt. Everyone take on your physical appearance so we could greet him but make sure you look normal." Covering themselves in reiatsu, they each took on the appearance of their regular selves without any holes or pieces of their mask. This was a physical transformation Naruto created after discovering about the Shinigami gigai. They all waited around Garra until his eyes fluttered open to see Naruto standing in front of him.

"Does this mean I'm dead Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"No I managed to come back alive and save you so maybe we could become friends. After my death I realized that I truly did not have any friends in Konoha so I'm hoping we could establish that. Also I would like you to meet my group which includes Tia Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Ulquiorra Cifer." He pointed at each respective person as he named them off. "I was just on my way to choose a village to take over but couldn't think of one. What village do you think I should take over Garra? I'll set up an alliance as soon as the place is created." Garra thought about it for a while.

"Why not take over Iwa so Suna doesn't feel threatened all the time?" He said this as a joke but Naruto saw this as something else. Taking over Iwa would be easy since all he had to do was kill the leader and promise the destruction of Konoha. Iwa still hated Konoha for the simple fact that the Yondaime Hokage, the man that wiped out hundred of their men and the same man who condemned him to the life of misery.

"That's a good idea Garra but should I take over the village then you must break off the alliance from Konoha. I don't want my soon to be village to be associated with Konoha plus think of it as repaying me for saving your life." Before Garra had a chance to convince him otherwise, Naruto opened a Garganta and went through with the others. To Garra, they simple disappeared from sight. Garra took out several ration pills and swallowed them before taking off wondering if Naruto would be able to do as he said. But then again thinking of the fact that he actually came back alive made him believe so.

**Iwagakure **

Naruto and his group appeared at the gates of Iwa. They release their physical forms before anyone spotted them. Turning to his group, Naruto made a few commands to initiate his take over.

"I'll kill the Tsuchikage while the rest of you find the council members and kill them. Once they are dead, I want you to gain their memories through the techniques I taught you and impersonate them long enough to announce that they will step down for stronger individuals thus us coming in. Just look for the biggest homes of this village and head there. When you're done with that, meet up in the chamber room where the other council members will be killed. From there, we will take control of Iwa. Start the plan now."

**2 hours later** _**(I know this was rushed but I doubt the kage was prepared to fight a spirit. Naruto killed him the same way he killed Orochimaru.)**_

Naruto and his group posed as Oniki, Third Tsuchikage and a few of the most influential members sat in the council chambers. They took out anyone with influence over the village as to gain complete power over the village before making it seem that they stepped down. That is where Naruto and his group appeared as their selves minus the hole and mask meaning their own physical form. Naruto wrote a letter and sealed it with the head of Oniki and personally gave it to Garra who managed to make it right as Konoha Nins and Garra's sister appeared at the gates. The Konoha Nins Naruto recognized as Sakura, Kakashi, Team Guy, and Team 8.

Sakura wore a red top with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. On her back was an Uchiha symbol. Kakashi, Might Guy, and Lee only looked slightly older but everything else remained the same.

Tenten now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similar colored puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by open slippers. Neji abandoned the bandages and is clad in traditional Hyuga robes: a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching colored pants, with a gray apron tied around his waist and shinobi sandals.

Hinata lets her hair grow to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. The strands that frame her face still remain, but are longer due to hair growth. Her outfit comprises of lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a black fishnet collar shirt with navy pants and black heeled sandals. She still wore her forehead protector around her neck but it is now black. Kiba wore fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Shino wore a jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. Naruto noticed the lack of Kurenai but didn't care. All that mattered to him was preparing for a war against Konoha.

**Suna**

The konoha squad had finally made to Suna after a few days of running without break. After Naruto's death, everyone trained harder especially Sakura who had Tsunade forced to train her under the civilian council members and the elders. They grew a liking to her after she punched the body of Naruto with her fist. She swore to get her Sasuke back by herself and merely broke down when the news of Sasuke being killed reached Konoha. She blamed Itachi seeing as Sasuke was preparing to kill him fueling her need to train. She would kill Itachi and restore his clan using the limited sperm Konoha had of him. Because of her skills, she was granted one of the three girls that would receive his sperm as soon as she reached the age of 16. Ino was the second girl chosen and the third was yet to be chosen.

Kiba on the other hand grew happy upon hearing that Naruto was dead and Hinata was free for the taking. He took advantage of her broken state and had sex with her the first chance he got before leaving her for a girl named Mina. Hinata became the second Ice queen of konoha first being Kurenai. After having her teammate take away her virginity, she became the prefect Hyuga no longer caring about her teammates. Shino kept a calm face on the outside but inside he was buzzing with rage. Kakashi also wanted to kill Itachi to honor his fallen student Sasuke. Lee, Tenten, Guy, and Neji all trained to get stronger after the death of Naruto.

They all ran to Suna at neck brake speed to repair their relation with Suna. Garra heard people in Konoha talk about how Naruto's body turned into ashes and people pissed on it. This made Garra angry toward the village. When he told his people what happened to the boy you changed him, they threatened to cut off their alliance. Tsunade along with Jiraiya convinced them stating that Akatsuki would come after Garra and konoha had information on them. Suna wanting said information didn't break their alliance yet but would do so should an opportunity arise hence the reason this missions was important to Konoha.

They all ran through the village and straight to Kankuro's room. Sakura being trained by Tsunade opened the door to find Kankuro looking fine. She still ran over and did a diagnostic on him only to find nothing out the ordinary.

"You see, we didn't need Konoha to help us at all. Someone left some miracle medicine that heals pretty much everything including diseases." The turned around to see an old man and an equally old woman walk in.

"Good morning Elder Chiyo, Ebizo. Who took care of Kankuro if I may ask?" Chiyo giggled a bit scaring the others due to the fact that it sounds a little evil.

"It's that same people that saved Gaara and will soon be our new allies. I will not indulge information to you scum bags especially when it was Konoha Nins that killed my son. Get out of this village as you are no longer needed." Kakashi not wanting the alliance to fall apart spoke up.

"Don't be hasty with decisions like that. We do still have information on Akatsuki and a spy master that would be able to get more information. How about we talk things out?" Before she spoke, a voice cut them off.

"That will no longer be acquired anymore and I have no choice but to cut our alliance with konoha." They turned to see Garra. "I'm sorry but that was part of the deal made by the one who saved me and seeing as I do owe him my life, I agreed. As of now, Konoha is no longer out ally. We now have a new one whom will stay mysterious for now. You may stay here for a few more days but after that, you have to leave."


	2. Dark Sage

Fire burned freely in the area that was once known as the village of life. The sounds of scream and crying children could be heard throughout rubbles from what use to be buildings. The smell of burning flesh could be smelled throughout the area. A dark aura also could be felt from 20 year Naruto Uzumaki who watched with an impassive face. He wore black anbu pants, black long sleeve shirt, black combat boots, and a black jounin vest. He grew his hair down to his waist in the form of a pony tail. He held a blade coated in blood of the lives he took. His mission was to assassinate a man hiding amongst the people but after being lied to by a few; he deemed the entire village as people hiding the man in charge.

But that wasn't the real reason why he killed the people in cold blood. The reason was due to his transformation after the event that took place 1 year 3 months ago. Neji Hyuga became the Nanadaime of Hokage. He was deemed too immature for the position and that there was always next time. He couldn't believe after everything he did for Konoha that he was denied the position for hokage. He kept his promise to Sakura returning Sasuke Uchiha who was now head of a new police force, defeated Akatsuki returning the ninja villages back to their hate for one another as most no longer contain a jinchuriki, and killed Madara with abilities of having the Shinigami powers fused with him though he kept that a secret as an ace card. He was the strongest person in the entire village on a higher league than everyone yet his dreams were taken away from him so easily. He was also alone. He thought about the ones that was now married couples.

Sasuke and Sakura after much convincing on Sakura's part

Shikamaru and Temari

Kiba and Hinata after Hinata gave up on Naruto then gave Kiba a chance. The two fell deeply in love with each other though part of her still cared for Naruto.

Ino and Choji though no one knew how that happened

Neji and Tenten

Shino and civilian

Lee and civilian

Kakashi and Kurenai since Asuma were no longer with them. She had opened her heart up once more.

Anko and Iruka

He had no one once again and the only person he could trust was the Kyuubi after the two became best friends. He isolated himself only to come out for missions making the others worry though he didn't know or seem to care anymore. He was brought out of his thoughts when a 9 year boy came from behind small rubble holding a stick. His eyes were filled with tears and hate.

"You hurt mom and dad. Now they won't wake up. I'll hurt you too." He ran towards him with the intent on hurting him. Naruto's black pools stared at the running form of the little boy. As soon as he was close enough, he plunged the blade through his chest missing his heart. The little boy's glowing finger touched Naruto before he hit the floor dead. He showed no remorse as the boy's body hit the floor and bled. He reached his arms out and watched as rubbles disintegrate while floating up. The survivors did the same and screamed in pain before dying. Once he was sure everyone died, he went back to konoha. He vanished from the spot he was, a teleportation ability he gained as well. He didn't notice the boy's pulse start beating again or life coming back into his eyes.

Naruto appeared in the office of the towers in front of Neji, the hokage. He unsealed the head of the target and walked out.

"Hold on Naruto you need to give me a briefing on your mission. You should already know that." He glared at the back of Naruto's head.

"I killed the target and the mission was a success. That's all you need to know _Hokage-sama_." He spat the last part with hatred. He walked out ignoring Neji's calls towards him. He slammed the door behind and walked pass a pregnant Hinata and Kiba. Currently the two were flirting with one another until Naruto walked by. Their smiles turned upside down upon seeing him. Ever since Neji became hokage, Naruto developed a dark aura around him that continued to darken. Kiba sensed Hinata's concern.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; I'm sure there was an issue with his mission. He probably has a boring mission or something." He laughed a little but Hinata didn't.

"No Kiba-kun you're wrong. Naruto's been like his for a year now. Actually he's getting worse. He doesn't smile anymore and the warm feeling he carried is gone. He's becoming worse than what Sasuke was. I don't like this at all Kiba-kun." She frowned at what Naruto's become lately. The death of both Tsunade and Jiraiya must have affected him greatly. Kiba didn't like the sad look on Hinata's face.

"I guess I'll have to talk to him as soon. Maybe a guy's out party next week will get him back to his normal self. Right now I have a mission with my genin team and a C-ranked one at that. I'll see you later Hinata." He planted a kiss on her lips before setting off.

Meanwhile Neji stared at the door where Naruto left. He was in deep thought about what happened to Naruto. The change started right after he became Hokage which he knew was Naruto's dream. When he was chosen for the position, he denied it at first stating Naruto would be a better person to chose. Tsunade, the elders not including the deceased Danzo, and the council members had stated that he wasn't mature enough for the position and that he had other things to worry about such as fighting Konoha's strongest enemy Madara and the shaky alliance that was sure to fall apart as soon as Madara was dead. When stated about Konoha's current state, he took the position. He thought about running the village for a while then stepping down as soon as Naruto was ready. The elders, Tsunade, and council members smiled at his plan agreeing to it fully. That is until Naruto started avoiding people. They took this as a sign of him not being immature enough to handle what happened. The left him alone to cool down thinking 6 months would be enough.

Sadly that wasn't the case. The way he carried himself made him become more and more unfit for Hokage. Neji cursed the blonde for acting that way. He really wanted his friend to be Hokage plus Naruto was the strongest ninja they had. Tsunade was killed 8 months after being elected making Naruto more negative. Since Tsunade being close to him died, they thought he needed at least 5-7 months to mourn her death. Neji could only watch as Naruto become separated from the konoha 12. Being Hokage meant much paperwork add to the fact that Iwa and Kumo were still against Konoha seeing as they were the only one to have a jinchuriki. He was brought from his musing when Hinata came in. He smiled seeing his cousin happy though part of him wondered what would of happened if Hinata and Naruto fell in love. Hinata would have been there to fight off the darkness he sensed from him.

"Hello Hinata-san what may I do for you?" Hinata looked down a bit not knowing how to really put it.

"Its Naruto I need to speak about. I miss his smile and his goofy personality. He's not the same Naruto that I once admired Neji-kun." Her eyes watered a bit as she continued speaking. "He's even colder than Sasuke was. I can't stand to see him this way. I want the old Naruto back Neji-kun." Tears poured out her eyes making Neji feel down.

"Don't worry about him Hinata, I'll show him the light just as he did to me in the past." He went to his cousin and gave her a comforting hug. "Just leave everything to me ok?" She nods her head and left Neji to think of how he would be able to accomplish what he said. First he needed to give Naruto some time before approaching him.

**One week later**

Naruto relaxed in the bed of his apartment. He stayed here often as it was a good way to avoid people. He was brought from his thoughts when the sounds of banging were made. He ignored the knocking on the doors not once making a sound. He even hid his chakra signature as well as his scent. He made it seem as if he was dead which another ability he gained was. He was able to hide his presence complete. Not even those who saw him would be able to sense him. The knocking on the door ceased and rushed footsteps were heard. It sounded like an emergence not that he cared. 'Maybe someone more mature will be able to handle whatever mission that have.' This was the dark thoughts that flashed through his head. He picked up a bottle of sake and drank himself to sleep.

6 hours later the sounds of doors being destroyed awoke Naruto. He looked up to see the combination of angry and sad faces of Inuzuka clan members. Tsume went ahead and pulled him off his bed. On instinct he caught her fist aimed for his face. He was now able to see tears down her face.

"WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU COWARD? BECAUSE OF YOU, MY BABY IS SEVERLY INJURED YOU SON OF A BITCH." She swung at him once again using her free hand. Naruto blocked her then countered sending her back. Before she could attack again, Neji appeared in his hokage robes.

"Stand down now or else there will be punishments." Tsume obeyed not wanting a hefty fine. He turned towards Naruto. "Where were you Naruto when Kiba and his team requested backup. I sent my men to find you but you weren't anywhere to be found. You being the fastest here could have reached him in time to save him and his team but we couldn't find you. Because of that, Kiba was severely injured along with his genin team. There's a chance that his life as a ninja is over now. Sakura says it's not looking good for him right now. What do you have to say about that now? He took care of Hinata through missions as she had yet to give birth. Well what do you have to say?" He was angry if the edge in his voice indicated that.

Naruto yawned ignoring the angry Inuzuka clan members and the edge in Neji's voice. "Why didn't you send someone more mature for the mission? I'm sure sending me would have been a bad choice." Neji's fist bawled in fury when he said this. This was the reason why council members were starting to reconsider having Naruto as a hokage. He was becoming uncaring of his comrades. To add things up, he was now a complete asshole. Tsume knew what he meant especially when she agreed that he wasn't mature enough for now. She didn't mind him being Hokage and would have voted that after Neji stepped down for him to be the 8th hokage. He had the skill and he would have matured by then. But now he changed into something she wouldn't consider Hokage material. He was no longer the bright cheery boy she had come to like. He was becoming hateful even passing the Uchiha in that category. She turned to see how Neji would react. Neji forced himself to calm down.

"You're still as immature as ever Naruto. At this rate you'll never become hokage." Naruto snorted the proceeded to say something that shocked Neji to his core.

"I'm no longer interested in being Hokage. I gave up seeing no point in continue chasing after something for 20 years only to fail. I won't waste another 20 years of my life chasing something I will never obtain." Neji looked at Naruto. 'You were so fucking close to getting the position idiot.' He continued staring at Naruto in shock. Tsume recoiled in shock. She didn't sense any bluff at all. She turned and walked away with her group in shock. First her son could lose his position as a shinobi and now the strongest ninja in the village no longer wishes to be hokage meaning Neji would have to be Konoha's pillar of strength. Neji was strong but he wasn't the strongest. The strongest was Naruto, Sasuke who didn't want the position at all, and Sakura who also wanted nothing to do with the hokage position. The three surpassed the sanins. This didn't look good at all.

Naruto continues staring at Neji impassively. "Is there anything else you wish to speak about Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Naruto, you are herby stripped of your jounin position to genin for failure to show up." He waited for any reaction but received none. Naruto merely nods his head not caring about ranks anymore. Actually being a konoha ninja didn't seem so interested anymore seeing as his dream was crushed so easily.

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Neji was furious on the inside. He turned away and walked off to inform his cousin the bad news. She would be devastated about this.

In no time, the people of Konoha heard about Kiba and his team's injuries. It was also confirmed that he could no longer become a shinobi as his chakra network was screwed up then there was the fact that several muscle tendons were destroyed and unable to be healed by Sakura who was their best healer. The first thing they asked was why they didn't get Naruto which they stated that they couldn't find him. Word of Naruto's uncaring reaction to Kiba's injuries also shocked konoha to the core but not as much when word of him no longer wanting to be hokage. This led to the Konoha 12 and Temari minus Kiba heading towards Naruto's apartment. They found him leaving the apartment with several bottles of sake. As soon as they were close to him, several busty girls appeared near him. All of them wore tight bodysuit, masks, and a few carried weapons. The 6 months pregnant konoha and Suna kunoichi's being Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino stepped forward to Naruto. Sakura was the first to speak.

"NARUTO, what the hell's wrong with you? You should have gone on that mission to help Kiba." Naruto glanced at her for a second then towards the new comers. "Who are you ladies if I may ask and what are you doing here?" Sakura grew a tick mark as she was ignored. One of them stepped forward and introduced herself.

"My name is Princess Kitana." This got the attention of everyone else not in their group. What was a princess doing here in Konoha and what did they want with Naruto. Kitana wore light blue tight bodysuit and mask. Her long straight hair went to her butt. She wore leather high heels as well giving her the appearance as a hooker. She carried a fan on her side that said she was not a hooker but a warrior.

"My name is Mileena, Kitana's twin sister." Mileena was Kitana's twin sister and had the looks to prove it. She wore purple tight bodysuit and mask. Her hair was long like her sister's but went to her shoulders instead. She carried twin daggers strapped on her sides.

"My name is Jade, adopted sister to Kitana." Jade wore green tight bodysuit and mask. Her braided hair reached down to her waist. She carried a white staff strapped to her back.

"And I'm Sindel, their mother. I came here because I needed a mission to be complete. I was told that you were the one that could do a mission at that caliber. It's a long term S-ranked mission which I will tell you about more if you accept the mission. We came here to ask you directly. We would be honored if you accept this important mission."

"I accept but let's tell the Hokage first. I'll meet you at the towers princesses." The nod their heads and took off. Naruto turned back to pack only for Sakura to grab a hold of his shirt. He looked to see her angry face glaring daggers at him.

"I'm…not….done….with ….you" She said each word through gritted teeth. "What if he died on that mission Naruto? What about his genin team now? Their first C-ranked mission and they are no longer able to be a ninja after that. Their parents are civilians that aren't rich. Their kid's income would have helped them greatly but now their back to stage one being finding ways to make money." Naruto sighed in annoyance and pulled away from her grip ripping piece she was holding in the process. He vanished in a yellow flash, the Hiraishin technique he mastered. He didn't want anyone knowing about his other teleportation technique yet. He proceeded to pack the proceeded to leave straight to the towers where he saw the woman talking to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry but I can't just send Naruto alone as he is a genin of Konoha. He was demoted recently but I could send a jounin that's as strong as Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha has struck fear in the heart of many enemies." Sindel shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but Naruto is the only one I want and only him. He is the only one that will be able to complete this mission. I'm willing to pay for two S-ranked missions. If we can't have that request then we'll have no choice but to go to another village for another person meeting our requirements. There might have been one in Kumo." The thought of losing any clients paying big money to Konoha's enemy didn't bode well with Neji. He glanced over to see Naruto waiting for his choice.

"Fine I will send Naruto over alone but Naruto I expect monthly reports from you do you understand me?" Naruto nods his head slowly as to get the mission and leave. "Very well you may leave as soon as you can." The ladies seeing Naruto packed headed out. The group dashed away until they were far enough from Konoha. Naruto called for a quick stop.

"Ok what is the real reason you wanted me and don't tell me it was a guard mission because I know it's a lie." Sindel smiled towards him then moved until she was behind him. She hugged him from behind and whispered in his ears.

"You're right Naruto-sama, we heard things about you and we decided that you were the best choice to mate with. My daughters and I need a strong warrior to breed with. You are also the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan making you desirable. We want you to fuck us over and over until we have produced many children. We want to make Edenia the strongest kingdom ever and you our leader." She nibbled on his ear. He soon found his pants getting tighter in certain areas. The other girls joined as they started nibbling, sucking, and licking his skin. Sindel whispered in his ear again.

"So would you be interested in doing so Naruto-sama?" She assaulted his neck with soft kisses. Naruto found this pleasure to good to pass up so he nods his head and says, "Hai". Sindel stopped she was doing as did the others. She created a portal and took Naruto to another world in which Edenia resides. Naruto and the girls appeared with a large castle in front of a throne. Several ninjas appeared with crowns, a robe, and a gold staff. Sindel and the others quickly placed them on Naruto.

"When I said leader, I meant king. Your position carries as much power as a Daimyo. We as your wives will show you how to run things around here. You'll catch on immediately. Also I placed a spell on that request form which should wear off by now. The Hokage didn't realize that he gave you 2 years for this mission."

Just as she said that, the spell wore off causing a flash. Neji looked over it to find something he didn't notice before.

Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: Genin

Mission: S-ranked with double S-rank pay

Details: Body guard for Princess of Edenia

Duration: 2 years

He cursed as he failed to see through deception. He summoned anbu to head over to say place. He pulled out a map to locate it but it was not on a map meaning the place didn't exist of it was new. He hoped it was the latter. Only within 2 years, he would see if it is or not.

**2 years later**

Naruto appeared in front of the gates of Konoha alone without his wives or his 8 children 4 being 1 year old and the other 4 being 2 years old. He had 6 daughters and 2 sons which the son came from Kitana. Apparently producing sons were rare amongst his wives hence the reason why Sindel had two daughters. They also took on the name Uzumaki Namikaze into their world since they had none. The now Uzumaki Namikaze clan of their world came with enemies that opposed the Edenia kingdom being Shao Kahn's kingdom, the Shokan race, and others but they were fearful of the Edenia kingdom since they had the Lin Kuei clan consisting the following:

Smoke

Scorpion

Noob Saibot

Sub-zero

Cyrax

Sektor

Frost

Reptile

Tavern

Rain

Daegon

Naruto had combined the Lin Kuei clan and added others. He also had all of them wear all black clothes so people wouldn't know who was whom giving them element of surprise on their side. The Edenia kingdom also had Shang Tsung after a one on one fight which Naruto came out on top. He strolled through the gates of Konoha scaring away civilians and ninjas. His dark aura had surpassed that of Madara Uchiha instead of going away as the people thought.

During his time at Edenia, Naruto fought many battles until their kingdom was feared throughout that world. He killed several human warriors that came to defend their planet but Naruto killed them. When they merged the underworld with the planet, Raiden came down only to have some of his powers absorbed by Naruto, another ability he gained from Shinigami. He used his absorbing powers to get stronger toppling the elder gods.

Naruto passed his ex-friends noticing the small bundles of joy with them. A few of them noticed Naruto and waved. Naruto turned away and kept walking with his fake report in his hand. The report would just mention a few weak assassins here and there but that was it for action. He opened the door leading to the office to find Kiba, Hinata, and two of who guessed to be their kids. One was a girl and the other was a boy. Kiba seeing Naruto waved at him.

"Hey Naruto, you back from your 2 year mission already? Man I can't believe 2 years passed already. Look I want you to meet my son Minato named after your father and my daughter Hitomi." The two children giggled when Kiba introduced them to Naruto. Hinata frowned when Naruto showed no interest in what Kiba said. He turned to Neji instead not interested at all.

"Hokage-sama my mission has been a success. The details of the mission are all in this file." He tossed the folder which landed on the desk then turned away to leave. Kiba called out to Naruto. "Hey Naruto wait up. I want to ask you something." Kiba slowly walked towards a retreating Naruto. Hinata knew Kiba wouldn't be fast enough so she moved quickly and stopped in front of Naruto stopping him.

"Kiba-kun is trying to speak to you Naruto so don't be rude." She scowled at him in irritation. She was met with a fierce glare making her flinch. His hate seemed to increase over the 2 years he went away. His aura showed no compassion at all unlike last time where a hint of warmness was left allowing his old self to be revived. But now he was in total darkness, an area she would never expected Naruto to go. To think this was the result of Neji becoming hokage instead of him. This was childish or to her it was. Kiba made his way to him.

"What's wrong with you Naruto? You've changed and for the worse too. Even Sasuke's worried about you. How about me you and the gang hang out tomorrow seeing as I don't work then." Since he was no longer able to become a ninja, he's been working a civilian job as a clerk at his family's vet. He had gotten help from his mother as well when times got too tough for him. He not only worked but also helped Hinata watch over their kids as well.

"I would like to decline your offer now move out the way Hinata or else your children will grow up without a mother." This struck Hinata emotionally seeing the person she once admired so much threaten her. Kiba grew angry at this.

"Take that back asshole or I'll-"

"You'll do what civilian? What could you possible do to me, start a petition with the other losers to have my shinobi license revoked, call your mother, or what beat me with a stick." Kiba grew angrier as he was reminded of his non-ninja status. Hinata was too shocked to say anything.

"That's enough Naruto" said Neji as he stood up from his chair. "Leave the office now or you won't have your ninja license." Naruto glared at Neji before leaving with one last statement.

"As if I give a damn"

The door was slammed behind him. Kiba looked over to see a crying Hinata. His anger rose for the blonde man. "That asshole's always making Hinata-chan cry. No wonder he's alone. With that attitude, he'll stay alone. Who the hell would want to join his Harem Neji? You probably should cancel the restoration act now. I doubt having the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodline will matter seeing as no one would want his children." Neji looked down a bit.

"Unfortunately I can't do that Kiba. The elders had revealed too much about his bloodlines. They want his bloodline to continue no matter what. Healing abilities from both clans combined with one another taking it on a level beyond that of the Kyuubi, Fuingan bloodline allowing him to understand any seals plus the user would gain fuinjutsu knowledge that the parents knew, and more potent chakra isn't something they are willing to let go. Naruto's bloodline lies dormant within his body but he could still pass them on. They won't let another bloodline user go without producing at least 5 children especially when the Mokuton bloodline became extinct. Losing both Tsunade and Yamato ensured that. The only problem is finding someone who isn't afraid of him or dislikes his new personality. There is also the fact that they will leave him with that dark aura around him. I want the child to grow up with both parents." An idea soon occurred in Kiba's mind.

"I might have an idea but you probably won't like it." He saw Neji's full attention aimed towards him. "Why don't we have our nurses collect semen from Naruto and impregnate a few women. I would like to volunteer my wife Hinata. I know it sounds wrong but I know Hinata well enough to know that she would be happy to have a mini Naruto around with that big goofy grin. We could name him Jiraiya or Kushina. I also miss the old prankster Naruto as well."

"I too would like to volunteer my wife for that option." They turned to see both Sasuke and Sakura standing hand in hand. Sasuke continued his speech. "I miss the little dobe that use to see me as an older brother. I'm sure Sakura would agree as well plus I have a name picked out already. Either Fugaku or Mikoto Uchiha will do." Neji pulled out a paper and wrote down the female names.

Uzumaki/Namikaze clan restoration

Females:

Sakura Haruno with Future name of Fugaku or Mikoto

Hinata Hyuga with Future name of Jiraiya or Kushina

"Alright we need three more volunteers but for now I will have the nurses collect the semen. This will satisfy the council members and make the villagers happy when they see mini Naruto's running around. "Anbu" Several anbu appeared before him in kneeling position. "I want you to inform Naruto that by the order of the council members and Hokage, he is to head over to the hospital for semen collecting. His semen will be used to ensure that his family clan doesn't die." They answered with "Hai" before heading out. 30 minutes later the anbu showed up with mostly mild injuries. The leader stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama he declined your command stating he would not only quit being a konoha Nin but move to another country probably being Kumo or Iwa should you try to force him to produce children. Can my team head to the hospital now Hokage-sama?" He motioned for them to leave which they did immediately. Neji felt a growing headache coming. Naruto was once again the source. Sasuke could sense the growing agitation from Neji.

"I will try something Hokage-sama but I won't guarantee success. The dobe did beat me and he only grew stronger. Actually never mind I'll end up losing again." The others went silent that Sasuke just stated that he would lose. Thinking about clearly, they could help but agree. Sasuke tried thinking of something else but only one thought came to mind.

"I wonder how things would have been if he was actually chosen to become Hokage. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way. If you think about it, people like Orochimaru, Madara, and Danzo became the way they were because they were denied the position of Hokage." Neji's head snapped towards him.

"HE was not denied the position."

"Then tell me what it was the Hokage-sama? You were chosen over him for the position when he was clearly stronger than you by miles. He was more willing to run the position than you and he would have given his life ten times over for the position. Can you imagine what it felt like to have your dream crumble in front of you? Of course not so you can't imagine how he truly felt to be denied that position of Hokage. That was his life's goal and now it isn't." He rubbed the bridges of his nose. Sakura approached him and rubbed his shoulders.

"So what will we do now Hokage-sama? Surely you don't want to run as Hokage for too long but who will replace you when you're done? Konohamaru don't want the position anymore seeing as his idol didn't get the position. He looks up to Naruto as a big brother just as he did with me. I talked to him and he just wishes to be as strong as Naruto. That's another potential Hokage gone. I won't be taking that position and neither will Sakura seeing as our positions as head of the police force and head chief of the hospital is very important. We don't have many potential hokages." Neji could say anything as everything Sasuke said was true. He placed his face in his palm and this showed a sign that he was defeated. The others left him to contemplate alone.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting back enjoying a small feast he cooked. He was still angry about what Neji tried to do with his powers as Hokage. Just his name brought a bad taste in his mouth. Some friends they were to stab him in the back. He was interrupted by small insect like killing intent. He looked over to see the same boy from the village of life holding the same stick. He wore the same bloody clothes from before and the same look of hatred on his face. He ran towards him with the stick again. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought about how he survived. That didn't matter at all; he would make sure he died completely this time.

Just like last time, he waited for the boy to get close but stabbed him in the head instead. He checked the boy's pulse to find none. Just as he was about to stand up, the little boy's hand went up and hit him in the head with the stick. Naruto looked down to see the boy's eyes slowly opening but instead of the brown ones he saw, he saw blue ones that matched his own. A mark of a Phoenix appeared on his arm and the boy's arm as well. His eyes widened when he underwent a change. When the transformation was complete, the boy turned into his younger form when he was 10. Just as he tried to pull away, a small wound was created and the combination of blood and black chakra came out. The two went through a small wound that appeared in her arms. As soon as that was complete, information was added to his mind about what happened and general information on him.

The boy's parents used a kinjutsu that made him the boy's blood father as a way to prevent him from dying. He would lose all memories permanently of what happened and would gain not only all his powers unlike his children who gained one or two abilities but his new chakra as well. He apparently came from a clan known as the Sosei clan. The Sosei clan created the village of life based on techniques involving lifelines. He wondered why Orochimaru didn't go to them but guessed that he didn't know about them. The boy's name was Fushichou.

Naruto watched as the boy closed his eyes only to reopen those minutes later with a smile on his face. "Hello Otousan what are we going to do today? I think some clothes will be needed. Let's go shopping plus I need a bath and ramen." Before Naruto could say anything, both tattoos faded away completely. He received new information about what the boy knew. Apparently he was given life memories based on Naruto's knowledge. His life by the jutsus went as such.

He was born to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a strong but very small clan. His mother died when he was born. Naruto raised him from then teaching him when he became of age to be able to learn. Naruto his father was the strongest person in the village including the Hokage and he was still a genin. His dreams were to be the greatest Hokage ever and a great ninja like his Otousan Naruto. He's been taught a few ninja stuff and was suppose to enter the academy. Based on that, his father was to take him shopping now. Naruto allowed the boy to drag him throughout stored shopping for clothes and ramen.

The people of Konoha watched as the strongest ninja got dragged around by a 10 year old boy that looked just like him. They began to wonder when Naruto had a son or brother at that. His face had confusion etched all over it. Naruto was dragged from store to store buying many things for his new Musuko. He didn't like the idea of leaving his own flesh and blood on the streets. His personality matched his when he was younger plus he had an appetite for ramen and a large one at that. He was glad he was rich because the way he ate made him wonder if this was how he looked. The scariest part was that he had whisker marks as well.

The duo went to the apartment where Naruto created some clones to clean up. He placed his clothes in his room and went to bed only to find Fushichou lying near his pillow. He pats a spot down, "Can I stay here with you Otousan?" He pouted cutely and Naruto allowed him. The two went to sleep for the day.

The next day he was awoke by small toes on his face. He pushed them aside and continued sleeping. That is until a small pair of feet went into his mouth. He woke up to see his son's feet in his mouth as he continued sleeping. He awoke to find him removing her foot from his mouth.

"I guess someone had a dream about food right Otousan?" He felt his eye twitch a bit. He laughed at this then shot off to take a shower. Naruto used the second bathroom then made breakfast for 20 people knowing him and Fushichou ate a lot. He reappeared wearing an orange jumpsuit just as he did but had a headband with a swirl around his forehead. This was the headband belong to his mother when she was once in Uzushiogakure. Naruto watched his musuko eat at a fast pace as he ate slowly. He glance at Fushichou every once in a while. He was so much like him in his younger days. He was interrupted by knocking on the door which was the entrance to his apartment. Yes Naruto owned the entire building seeing as the home his parents had built was destroyed. He did a few remolding to make it one large place with many rooms though this didn't stop anyone from calling it an apartment.

He went downstairs to see Kiba and Hinata holding their children. Kiba had a grin on his face while Hinata had a look of concern for Kiba. "I heard you had a musuko Naruto. Where's the little one at?"

"Here" Kiba was startled when he made an appearance on Naruto's head in bare feet. He looked over at Kiba and his face went to confusion. "Otousan, why don't you heal him? His chakra thing is weird plus he looks injured." He moved to his shoulders where he made a seat. Kiba felt his heart race a little at the thought of getting his ninja life back to support his family more.

"No Fushichou I don't have one." Kiba's shoulders slumped unnoticed by even Hinata who caught the lie.

"You're lying to me Naruto, you can heal him. I've been around you long enough to know when you're lying to me or not. The question is why would you lie instead of healing him Naruto?" She glared at him. This person really wasn't the same Naruto she once fell for. Kiba hearing this statement felt down that his friend had a way to give him his old life back yet he didn't want to. Did Naruto hate him and if that's true then why.

"Naruto I want you to be honest. Can you heal me or not. I'm not asking you to but I just want to know."

"Yes I can but I won't." Kiba began to wonder why which he voiced. The answer is not what he expected.

"It's because I hate you and every so called friend that stabbed me in the back during election. Instead of me the strongest ninja in the village trained under Jiraiya of the sanin, you people chose that pathetic bastard instead. You people would choose that weak _hyuga_ instead of me. You are all fucking idiots." Hinata didn't like the way he talked about her cousin or the way he said Hyuga.

"Neji isn't weak and he is more mature than you Naruto. You're just jealous of him which you need to confess by the way. Jealousy doesn't look good on you. You were mature back then but now I don't know what to think of you." She had humor in her voice infuriating Naruto more.

"I was naïve back then little bitch as you are now. Maybe you forgot but wasn't it Neji that tried to kill you before? I guess another jyuken to the chest would wake you up." Hinata of course remembered but Neji had changed into a better person so the past meant nothing.

"I see you're still hanging on the past Naruto-kun. If you could remember that then I could see why you're becoming angrier. You can't let go of the past and it's killing you. You hate these people because of the past Naruto so let go. You really need to grow up Naruto." She was getting tired of his childish behavior. Kiba still had said nothing but he listened on to what the two were saying.

"FUCK YOU AND THE VILLAGE. Just roll over and die."

"Make us" As the words left her mouth, Naruto's hand found it way around her throat. Kiba didn't have time to react as she was lifted from her neck. Naruto lifted her to eye level and glared at her with every ounce of hatred. Hinata's eye widen in fear upon seeing those eyes. Images of the smiling blonde boy with dreams to be hokage flashed by but were soon replaced by a dark image of Naruto. Naruto tossed her backwards. Hinata braced for impact making sure the baby she held was safe. Kiba ran towards her to look for injuries and found none. He helped her up as Naruto shut the door again.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"Y-yes Kiba-kun, I-I'll be fine. J-just let me take the b-babies off your hand for a while. Y-you and the guys will n-need to talk to N-Naruto." Seeing her stuttered like this meant Naruto had just shattered the confidence she gained over the years from him. All her confidence came from Naruto and now it was gone by the same person she got it from. She had stopped stuttering for a while so it was serious. He needed to summon the guys now. He gave her the babies then took off to find the guys.

Meanwhile Naruto turned towards where his home with a darker aura. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if a rain cloud formed over him.

"Otousan wasn't that a little mean." A fierce glare silenced the young boy. Fushichou put his head down and mumbled an apology then shot off around the house to his room. He thought it was best that he left his angry father alone for a while. Maybe a few bowls of Ichiraku's ramen would hit the spot so he went and got dressed. He asked Naruto for some money which he gave him to let his musuko get away from him for a while. Fushichou ran off to where the ramen shop was and sat down.

"I'll have 3 Uzumaki size bowls of miso ramen." Teuchi appeared right at the counter when he heard a familiar voice he heard years ago. He looked down to find a replica of Naruto sitting where Naruto himself once sat. He guessed that this was Naruto's son he heard rumors about. He asked Ayame to cook up the meals as he watched Fushichou wait impatiently in his seat. Once the food came, Fushichou dove into the bowl eating at a pace that would make the Akimichi green with envy. Both Ayame and Teuchi watched in amazement until the blonde boy finished his last bowl and gave them the money he had. Teuchi watched as the blonde wonder left then turned to Ayame.

"I guess he's truly Naruto's boy and our next biggest customer."

Fushichou continued running with a smile on his face. The people that saw that smile couldn't help but join in as well. They greeted him kindly all wondering how he wasn't like the new Naruto was right now but no one though too much about it. They wished Naruto was kind again as his son was. Several of them felt ashamed that they treated Naruto badly when he was young. Seeing his son so carefree just like the father in the past made them realize how human the father truly was and still is. Fushichou kept running without a care in the world. He was soon stopped by an ice cream man.

"Hey little boy do you like some ice cream? I'll give you a free one since your father did help me a few times before though I never did give him a free one." Fushichou beamed with joy until a voice cut in.

"I'll decline for him." The man turned to find Naruto standing close to him with a fierce glare. "Stay away from my son or else." He stepped back in fear but tried to explain.

"B-but Naruto-san it's just a free ice cream sir. I was trying to-"

"Fushichou head home right now. You leave my son alone or you will be visiting the Shinigami soon." He motioned for his son to leave which he did not wanting the man to get in trouble. He could sense how much his father wanted to hurt him so getting him away was the best thing. He escorted him home to find the Lin Kuei stranding before him with grim expressions as well as damaged clothes. He sent Fushichou away to hear what happened. Noob stepped forward with a grim expression.

"Sir the Kingdom has fallen as well as the connection to the lands. Shang Tsung has betrayed us all as well as killed off your wives and children. He even allowed the elder gods into the kingdom taking out everyone except us. We managed to live to serve you sir." Naruto thought about what his next course of action was but couldn't think of much for now.

"Head over to wave country and build our base there. Make sure the base is well hidden from both civilians and Nins. That will be the place you will stay from now on. I will meet you there when I find something for you all to do but right now get cleaned up." They saluted then vanished. Naruto rubbed his head in frustration at his lost getaway home. He blamed himself for not getting rid of the sorcerer teme. He reminded him of Orochimaru. Well it wasn't like he had interest in neither the place nor his wives. They were power hungry and he was sure his children would be as well. Also he could sense the queen's intention to raise the kids to take him out giving them more power than before. Despite their beauty, they just weren't meant to be.

He turned to find his son staring at him with curious blue eyes. He unlike the others inherited the power dormant within him. It was as if he contributed into making him. He had the same chakra and blood flowing through him so he was his son. Whoever made that jutsu must have made it for personal reasons involving an adopted child and the one that adopted said child. They probably wanted the child to have the same blood flowing through them hence the creation of the technique.


	3. Bleach Crosssover

_Flashback_

_The new team 7 consisting of Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato stood in the rubbles of what was once a room in Orochimaru's base. It was recently destroyed by Sai and Sasuke leaving it open for the sun to shine on. Standing on top of the rubble was none other than Sasuke Uchiha smirking away as if he was the best thing that existed. _

_Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit similar to the one he wore when he was 13 years old. There were some changes though such as the white and red swirls no longer being there. The jacket was much more fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from the upper shoulders area to the sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. Not only did his physical appearance changed but his skills as well._

_Being trained under Jiraiya for three years did wonders for the once loud genin. During the first year of his training, Jiraiya re-taught Naruto from the basics of being a ninja, basics of fuinjutsu control over 3 tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra. It helped that Naruto was able to summon thousands of shadow clones to get years of training in days. For every shadow clone he made to train for the day was equivalent to 24 hours each. Meaning if he was to create 200 shadow clones in one day, then he would have initially done up to 200 days of training's worth. Jiraiya told him that only he was able to accomplish this type of training._

_During the second year, he went to __Mount Myoboku__ where he learned how to master sage mode to a higher extent whereas he was able to gather natural energy himself in only one month making Jiraiya and the Elder Toads __Fukasaku and Shima swell with pride at the one who was to be 'The child of the prophecy'. Naruto used another month learning the frog kata, __a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks.__ Having learned the Sage mode and the technique that comes with it, he had Naruto learn how to manipulate his wind and water based chakra until he mastered it. Having done that, he proceeded to creating not only the__** Oodama rasengan**__ but a __**Rasenshuriken **__and a __**Dekishirasengan**__. He also started incorporating shadow clones more into his fighting styles dubbing himself one man army. He also learned intermediate sealing level._

_In his final year with Jiraiya, Naruto harnessed the strength of the Kyuubi utilizing all of the beast's chakra. In order to do that, Jiraiya took Naruto to a secret temple and had Naruto break the seal initiating the fight between Kyuubi and Naruto over control of his body. Using barrages of his various Rasengan, Naruto was able to stop the beast's advancement long enough to reseal the beast but in a different seal created by Jiraiya that allowed him to use what was known as the Nine tails chakra mode. In that mode, Naruto learned how to use charka tails and the tailed beast Rasengan along with master sealing level having surpassed Jiraiya._

_Sakura now a __chuunin__, has acquired a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as she wore when she was 13, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. _

_She like Naruto had also gained a great deal of skills having trained under Tsunade. She learned how to harness strength that was on par with Tsunade on her current level, poison skills from Shizune, and genjutsu that was said to be almost as strong as an Uchiha's._

_Sasuke wore __a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword._

_He learned from Orochimaru many things from summoning to kinjutsu. Orochimaru took Sasuke to high levels in hopes that he would be strong enough to kill Itachi. His plan was to get his body after his fight with Itachi where he would be weak and vulnerable. He had yet to unlock his Mangekyo Sharingan though he was already on levels that would make a kage green with envy._

_Nothing was known about Sai and Yamato seeing as they did come from root and information on them were hidden away. The only reason they were allowed to come was due to the fact that Kakashi was injured from their last mission against Akatsuki and needed a replacement to head to a meeting with Kabuto under the disguise of Sasori of the sand._

_The two sides stood facing each other without moving. Sakura took a glance at Naruto before glaring at him with a single though in mind. 'I hope this idiot doesn't screw up so I could get Sasuke-kun back.'_

'_**Cha, that demon always screw up for us. No wonder no one likes him. At least Hinata was smart enough to move on to Kiba.' **__ This came from her inner Sakura. Though what she did say was true. Hinata grew tired of waiting for his affection and moved on to the next person. She thought 13 years of waiting to be noticed was enough so she moved on. When Naruto arrived, he noticed the list of precious people diminished greatly. The Ichiraku stand was burned down and the people there were killed in the fire over his time of training. Iruka was killed on a mission gone wrong from unknown assailants. Tsunade literally had no time for hime due to the council members bickering of the last Uchiha and Jiraiya was sent off again to get information for Konoha to keep its people safe. This led Naruto with no one to be there for him. Not even Sakura was there as she hated him along with the villagers after finding out about Kyuubi's fate and for failing to retrieve Sasuke when he first left the village. _

_Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eyes before speaking to the only person he had left on his precious people list of Konoha._

"_Sasuke, please come back to Konoha with me. You're like the brother I never had and seeing you away hurts me." Sasuke chuckled evilly at his once friend._

"_Why would I go back to that village that would only hinder me from killing Itachi and rebuilding my clan? This power I'm getting is much better that that excuse of a village you call Konoha." Naruto's body froze at what he said. Sasuke took this moment to move until he was directly in front of Naruto. "You know, instead of chasing me down for all these years, shouldn't you have spent your time training? After all it is your dream to be Hokage now isn't it?"_

"_How could I ever be hokage if I couldn't even save my friend and brother figure? Isn't that right Sasuke?"_

"_Well I guess I have to change your view on me now don't I Naruto? This is also where I will severe any bonds I had with you."_

"_Why are you doing this Sasuke? What about all we had been through as team 7? Did that mean nothing to you at all Sasuke? What about the fight we had three years ago when you chose not to kill me? What was that about then?" Sasuke sighed before explaining. _

"_You already know my reason to gain power which is to kill my brother Itachi. As for the team 7 part, it was a total waste of time playing ninja with you and that weak village. And for that last part, __I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started..." Naruto's image of Sasuke had finally crumbled to the fact that Naruto considered their time together a total waste. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of him unsheathing his blade and thrusting it downward to impale him in the back._

_Naruto grabbed his arm stooping the blade from entering his back then using his free arm pulled out a kunai and made a stab for the neck. Sasuke grabbed his arm too stopping his attempt. The two jumped back giving each other fighting space. Naruto summoned up several clones and moved into the frog taijutsu._

"_So it seems that the dobe did learn a trick or two. How about we step this fight up to our highest level? I want to see how strong I've become and finally gain the Ultimate form of the Sharingan. You were my closest friend after all so it is natural that I kill you for the __Mangekyo Sharingan so I will have the power to kill Itachi." Naruto said nothing knowing Sasuke would just ignore his pleas. Gathering natural energy, Naruto accessed sage mode in one minute. Sasuke seeing Naruto change activated his cursed seal level and charged at him._

_The match could only be described as one between demons but for some reason, Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to use nine tailed chakra mode and kill his friend despite what he said to him and his village. He pulled a lot of punches back while Sasuke didn't. He was so deep into thoughts about Sasuke actually wanting to kill him for power that he didn't realize that Sasuke hit him with a special poison coated kunai that prevented him from accessing Kyuubi's chakra. This did not stop him from healing since the Uzumaki clan had natural healing properties associated with their chakra. _

_After 30 minutes at going at it, they decided to go for a final strike. Sasuke had his __**Flapping Chidori **__while Naruto had his __**Rasenshuriken**__. Both parties charged at each other with the intent to kill._

_Sakura and the others could only watch in horror as the demon make an attempt to kill her future husband. They knew if they were to interrupt them, Orochimaru and Kabuto would step in. The two had yet to do anything but watch the fight with excitement._

_Just as the two reached near each other, Naruto hesitated for a second causing to be a fatal mistake. Sasuke rammed the chidori in his chest successfully destroying most of his heart. Naruto's rasengan graze his stomach, arms and chest before dispatching but this did not leave Sasuke unharmed. A few needles struck his chakra system successfully frying his system. This would take away his ability to stay a ninja. The two ninjas hit the floor with a thus._

_It was then ninjas on both sides ran towards them or rather Sasuke. Sakura watched as Kabuto ran a diagnostic over his body._

"_Well Orochimaru, it seems that his chakra system is fry meaning his body is useless now." Orochimaru grew pissed but could do nothing since the object of his hate had a hole where his heart was. Sakura in a fit of anger bawled her fist up and smashed Naruto in the head ending his fleeting life. That was the last thing Naruto saw, his teammates fist ending his life.'_

_End of flashback_

Naruto shot up from his nightmare with sweat dripping down his face. It was the same nightmare of his betrayal at the hands of his friends that he had every once in a while. He remembered the details of the battle despite it happening 50 years ago.

After his death, he had awaked in an area known as Soul society which was supposed to be a form of heaven. Living there for several years, Naruto was able to learn about the places in soul society. He discovered that he lived in one of the poorest parts of soul society where people died or rather faded away completely due to being destroyed by thugs. This was one of the poorest places in Rukongai. Rukongai was divided into 320 districts resulting in 80 in North Rukongai the rich, 80 in West Rukongai the mid class, and finally 80 in South Rukongai and 80 in East Rukongai being the poor.

Naruto secretly worked his way up in skills and knowledge resulting in him getting his own home isolated from the districts. He would secretly buy food using money he acquired through his inventions he sold to Shinigami. They did not know who he was but didn't care since he provided items such as reiatsu pills and bombs. Naruto simple used his master sealing skills combined with ones he acquired from years of learning to get to where he was.

He considered himself a master of stealth, Hakudo thought he created his own fighting styles, Kido spells once again created by him and, Hoho though he didn't know Shunpo but he had something better then it sue to the method it used which involved teleportation. He called it Inazuma which allowed his to teleport up to one mile every second. He did not show his ability to anyone and would use it when away from watching eyes. He also recreated some of his jutsus such as the different types of rasengan and his signature shadow clones.

Naruto moved from his bed and did his usual morning rituals such as shower, brushing his teeth and hair, then getting dressed in black a orange shirt with a red swirl in the back, black pants, and black sandals. He made his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast only to find nothing worth eating. Pulling some cash out, Naruto vanished in a yellow flash the appearing in an alley. He made his way out of the alley and into the market industry. He made a few stops here and there before deciding it was enough. With his hands full of bag of food, Naruto made his way through the crowd without once bumping into a single person or making a single sound when he walked unnerving a few people who noticed this.

As he made his way past an alley, he noticed a boy that looked to be no older than 13 with silver hair and bright sky blue eyes offering a dried persimmon to a dying girl around the same age with short blond hair and blue eyes. The boy put the food to her mouth and allowed her to open up and slowly chewed it. Seeing the small amount of food in his hands made Naruto aware that he would soon end up like her if he doesn't eat enough. Naruto approached them with his bag of food and dropped them on the floor. He created a few clones to grab them before they took off in yellow flashes.

"If you want to eat, then grab onto my arm but first, what is your name?" the boy grabbed onto his arm before replying.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru." Naruto scooped up the girl in with one arm then transport them several times until he was 15 miles away from the city. He placed the girl on the couch and went to cook up some food crumbling reiatsu pills in it. Since she was hungry, it means she had a lot of spiritual energy. This applied to Gin too. It was simple rice, chicken with sauce dish. He gave Gin his plate then sat down next to the girl to feed her himself knowing she would be too weak to feed herself. Taking a small spoon filled with rice, Naruto laced the spoon near her mouth for her to open up. She weakly opened her mouth to allow the food in and chewed it. The effects of the pill kicked in instantly. Her eyes widened as her energy returned to her body.

Taking the plate, she devoured the food off of the plate. Naruto went to the kitchen and brought out more plates and watched in amusement as the duo devoured the food. Thanking himself for making a lot of food, he went to grab some drinks for them to wash the meal down. As they did so, Naruto got a good look at them.

Gin and the girl had what would be considered rags seeing as there were many holes everywhere. He moved to one of his rooms and came back with new pair of the clothes they already had. He was glad he kept the box of kid's clothes and shoes after receiving them by accident. He handed them a rag and a towel before leading them to two separate bathrooms. They knew what he wanted them to do thus they moved to the two bathrooms and cleaned up.

The duo after getting cleaned up wore their new black robes and sandals. They made their way downstairs where Naruto sat on the couch as if waiting for them.

"Well I already know you name Gin but what about your name little girl."

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto." Giving her name didn't seem bad especially when the guy saved her life but there lies the problem. She's been an orphan as long as she could remember so why would someone like him give her food and clothing to some no body. "Excuse me sir but why would you help me? I'm an orphan and orphans are nobodies." Naruto frowned at her.

"First of all I'm Naruto Uzumaki and second of all, I helped you because I know what it's like to be an orphan. It isn't a good feeling to go day after day hoping for a decent meal. Besides, I could use a little company seeing as I am all alone. It does tend to get lonely here. Would you guys be interested in staying here? This place has 2 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, 1 large kitchen, and 1 large living room. There is a secret area around here though it is off limits to the two of you due to the many dangerous things kept inside there." Gin and Rangiku thought about the offer.

"What is the catch to all of this? I mean surely you want something from us." Gin was a bit skeptical though given his situation, who wouldn't be? It wasn't everyday that someone would offer an orphan a home. Naruto seeing where he was coming from thought about a solution until he got one.

"Yes the catch is that you will become Gin and Rangiku Uzumaki. That sounds like a fair deal considering you're getting a home to stay and food to eat. I will be your aniki from now on seeing as I am the older one." Gin was taken back at what he wanted from them. This wasn't anything he thought he would want from them. For some reason, he felt he could trust him as did Rangiku whom ran and hugged him.

"Yes I would like to be your oniichan aniki." Tears were streaming down her face at the concept of a family. Gin put on a foxy smile as did Naruto freezing him in his tracks. Looking over his face, he noticed that he had three whisker marks on each cheek. How he missed that was beyond him. Gin looked at Naruto before making his choice.

"I would like that too but wouldn't that cost a lot of money to take care of us?" Rangiku pulled out of his hug upon hearing that.

"Don't worry about money, I have that covered plus I have a lot of money from saving up. To tell you the truth, I'm actually considered rich seeing as I have over 16 billion stashed away in a secret area only I could access." Gin's eyes nearly fell out and Rangiku had a look of disbelieve written upon her face. "I know it doesn't seem that way seeing the size of my home but I'm a simple person. Until now, I was on my own for most of my life. But I guess since I have you two now, I'll let you something I never bothered to use." Naruto pulled out two credit cards and handed it to them.

"Why don't you buy what you wanted with those? I'll register your names in the system making you two an official Uzumaki. Also I think I should teach you two how to defend yourselves seeing the number of bandits in East and South Rukongai districts. I know several Hakudo styles, my own versions of Hoho, stealth, sensor, and kido spells I created myself ranging from Bakudo, Hado, and healing spells. Which two would each of you like to learn first?" They thought about the list presented and what styles was interesting to them.

"I would like to learn sensor and a few of your kido spells aniki but why not teach them all?" Naruto smiled at Gin's eagerness.

"That's because it might be a little difficult for you to learn that especially when my kido spells would be considered forbidden to soul reapers. They do not use any chants meaning they will take a lot of concentration and energy to utilize them. Now if you were to choose a specific type of Kido spell then I might be able to teach you a little hand to hand combat as well as the chosen type of Kido spell along sensor. Is there a certain type of Kido spell you would like to learn?"

"Yes I would I would like to learn a little assassination and Hado Kido spells."

"Alright then I will teach you a style I called the Fu Jow Pai. The striking movements are lightning fast, agile and powerful. Techniques unique to Fu-Jow Pai are ripping, tearing, clawing and grasping applications. Adding sensor skills to this style, you would be able to take down your enemies with your eyes closed making your appearance more of a fox than a tiger." Gin looked up to his aniki with a thoughtful face. His aniki did look like a fox making his image look cool in his opinion though he would never voice it. Gin closed his eyes and waited for Naruto to say something. Of course Naruto after he stopped laughing at his little joke looked at his face and nearly bit his tongue. He never fully imagined him looking like a fox but here he was with his eyes closed looking like a sly fox.

"You look so much like a fox that it's scary. Maybe you could pull off fighting with your eyes closed and soon you would be able to walk around with your eyes closed if you learn this fast enough. But seeing as you now have something to work on, I'll get you started immediately." He created a clone to teach Gin sensor and his Hakudo style first then later Kido spells. Turning to the girl, he asked her the same question, "Which two would each of you like to learn first?" Rangiku seeing the one called Gin started off first knew how to respond but didn't know which to choose. Naruto saw her trying to figure out what she wanted first s he decided to push her in a certain direction but first he had to evaluate her. He scanned her carefully so he would know what should suit her or not.

"Well Rangiku, I already know what fighting style I want to teach you. I call it the Northern Shaolin. The northern styles of kung-fu generally emphasize long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. As for your choices, I think offensive ones should help you along with a few medical ones. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds like a great Idea Aniki." Naruto created a clone just as he did with Gin starting her off with her fighting style. "Theses clones will help you while add a little input here and there when you need help. I want to see what I'm working with first before I really throw the two of you into training." The nodded their heads in acceptance before following the instructions the clones gave them about the basic kata. Rangiku would need more of his attention seeing as her form was sloppy but he would complain since not everyone was born a genius. Looking over at Gin, he noticed how fast he seemed to get the kata forms though it wasn't perfect but still great none the less. He would need less attention from him meaning he would be able to leave a clone with him each time while he tends to Rangiku.

Calling for them to stop, Naruto left only to come back with some ink and brushes. "Alright come over here so I could really make you both strong. I want the two of you to sit down and reach your arms and legs out for a second." Though it sounded a little odd, the two complied. Naruto took the brush and made swirl marks with an empty space in the middle on both their arms and legs. He channeled some reiatsu into them giving them a burning sensation for a few seconds. Upon completion, their bodies sunk to the floor as if gravity had gotten heavier.

"Those are gravity seals, something similar to weights but much more effective. Your bodies will get use to them until you are able to walk normally. This method is good for strengthening your bodies making your physical attacks stronger. I want you two to get use to the weights until you are able to walk again." Naruto left the two to struggle with their task ahead while he himself prepared food for them again. By the end of the day, the two limped in the house showing they improved a lot in one day. Naruto smiled at their success before telling them they since they were on their feet again, he would get them back to training in their respective styles tomorrow.

**6 years later**

Naruto trained the two straight into the ground making them strong on different levels. For Gin, he learned 4 high leveled Kido spells plus gaining the level of apprentice in stealth and master in sensor to the point where he no longer used his eyes to guide him. He kept his eyes closed hiding away his bright blue eyes, rarely opening them. He learned a move called **Sairento Suteppu**, a slightly faster variation of Shunpo without any noises but at the same time adjusted it so he moved like a fox.

Rangiku was only able to learn 3 high leveled kido spells due to the fact that her medical ones needed a deep understanding in the human body meaning she had to learn about the human body and things related to it. Her stealth was on an intermediate level and she too learned **Sairento Suteppu**, though she used the plain version without tweaking it to match her style.

They both mastered their respective styles making Naruto swell up with pride. Gin was currently at his level on par with a 3 seat officer while Rangiku herself was on par with a 5th seat officer. They spent 4 total years of isolation and Naruto thought it was time to allow them to leave if they wanted to. So here we find Naruto standing in front of his two pupils and relatives seeing as he had them registered as an Uzumaki.

"Well it's been nice knowing the two of you but now it's time for the two of you to do better things with your lives like become a soul reaper and change this place for the better. I want the two of you to enter the academy and get your Zanpakuto. You won't be able to learn how to do so from me since I haven't done do for some reason. Those swords will allow you to go beyond the level your at now besides, I don't want you two to waste your time here learning Kido spells for nothing. Put you skills to good use and reach for high goals." They could only nod but that didn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Naruto moved to hug her. "Don't worry; I'll visit you when I can as soon as you are a Shinigami." She embraced him before answering with a 'hai'. Naruto turned to Gin and gave him a hug too. "Be safe little Gin." Gin grew a tick mark indicating his dislike of his nickname while Rangiku giggled.

Naruto released him and stood up. "Now it's not like you won't be able to come here. You are welcomed to come here as much as you want but I'll be out more making profits for you to use especially you Rangiku. You do have a tendency to buy many clothes." She blushed not knowing what to say since what he said was true. "Now why don't you two be off and here is some things for you to take along." He handed them a scroll already teaching the basics of sealing so they would have to carry around their items in bags. As soon as they received their bags, they turned away and vanished.

Naruto deciding it was too boring to stay vanished a few times only to appear in Rukongai East district in alley. He stepped out of the alley and made his way to a ramen stands that was added a few years ago. The noodles weren't like the ones at Konoha but it was still good. He soon ate in silence only to be interrupted by a large man with light brown hair. He wore the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar and expensive, personalized jewelry. Behind the man was a mini version of him but with black hair.

"I have a sudden craving for noodles but some low life scum is occupying the stand. I don't eat with poor people so what should I do? I know, I'll remove the shit stain from here." He cocked his arm back and launched a powerful blow only for Naruto to block it with one finger. Marenoshin had his mouth open wide that a civilian blocked his punch. Naruto for his part ignored his look of disbelieve and finished off his noodles. He placed the money on the counter then using the only hand he had not blocking; he flicked the man with a single finger sending him through a nearby wall. In mere seconds, several squads of stealth forces surrounded Naruto.

Neither side was aware that two people were watching the fight from a distance. The first figure was a dark-skinned teen with golden-colored eyes and short purple hair. This was none other than Yoruichi Shihoin, the lieutenant of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. The second figure was a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored hair and gray eyes. This was none other than Kisuke Urahara, the 4th seat of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Both came over after seeing their captain fly through a wall wondering who would be strong enough to throw anyone threw a wall only to find a teen with blonde hair and whiskers. Seeing their captain on the floor out cold was no surprise since he got the position through being rich. He did not have the skills of a captain thus the 2nd division became a laughing stock. Seeing the teen in front surrounded by their force made them wonder what would happen next. What did happen was not something the expected.

There was a series of flashes too fast for the eye to count before the teen paused for a second. Five seconds later, four squads of specially trained combat specialists fell on the floor out cold. Naruto not wanting to attract more attention vanished only to appear half a mile from the scene and into an alley. Just as he was about to take off, some unknown force bent his arms behind his back and his feet were pulled together. He went to break the seal but a voice stopped him.

"Wait, we just want to talk to you about what happened back there. We'll let you go if you promise not to run."

"Fine I won't run away." Kisuke released him and allowed him on his feet. Naruto turned to see a purple haired teen looking at him with a slight red on her cheeks while the blonde man had an amused look on his face. The purple headed women was dressed in a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes.

The blonde man wore Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat. He also wears a dark green shirt and pants and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half.

"So would you two start off by telling me your names?"

"Oh excuse my bad manners, my name is Kisuke Urahara and this is my best friend and sister figure Yoruichi Shihoin. May I ask what your name is too?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now what would you like to talk to me about? I do have places to be and things to do."

"I just want to know where you obtained those skills. Those aren't skills taught in the academy plus you do seem like a civilian to boot. Your speed surpasses every Shinigami here so tell us your secret." Kisuke was curious at the teen in front of him.

"I obtained those skills through years of hard work. Any more information is classified seeing as I don't know either of you." Naruto tried not to sound too harsh but years of abuse made his very weary.

"Then why don't we get to know each other then Naruto-kun?" She added 'kun' to get a reaction though she didn't get the one she was expecting. Naruto simple narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you think that adding 'kun' to my name would win me over? Well it failed so don't do that again." His voice was harsh having had a certain pink haired banshee try that method once. Yoruichi frowned at the tone he used against her.

"Why are you so hostile towards me Naruto? All I did was add a simple suffix to your name. Besides I thought you were cute so what's wrong with adding 'kun' asshole?" She growled at him for snapping on her like that. Naruto bowed his head in shame. He did not mean to take his anger out on her.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi; I just took my anger out on someone who didn't deserve such treatment. Will you accept my apology?" Yoruichi thought it over before answering him.

"I'll accept you if you invite me and Kisuke to your house for some drinks, a meal, and a little talk." Naruto groggily accepted seeing this as a way to apologize. Before they had a chance to ask him to lead the way, Naruto grabbed the two by the arms and simple vanish only to appear somewhere different and far each time. Naruto soon appeared at his home letting the two.

Yoruichi surveyed her surroundings then stared at him in disbelieve. This area was nowhere near the Rukongai districts but the question was how far they traveled. Kisuke did not outwardly show his interest but inside he was equally amazed.

"Come on in and let's have that talk. I'll be in the kitchen making something to eat and fetch some drinks I've had for a while." Naruto went to the kitchen as did the two. Naruto cooked up several servings of Oden and a bottle of Sake both Yoruichi and Kisuke recognized as the rare BORN Yume WA Masayume. That brand of sake was hard to get even for the richest people. Seeing him with one made them wonder who he was. Upon seeing the desire of the bottle, Naruto rolled his eyes and left only to return with a few more bottles.

"I can make more of these things since I know the ingredients. I ran into the factory ingredients and made a copy of it though I'm not sure why at did that at the time but at least I don't have to worry about buying wine. I even created my own and named it the Kame no O sake." If the information of about him not only obtaining a ingredients of popular sake then imagine what their faces were like when he revealed that he created the most expensive bottle known in soul society. Looking at that fact, they knew he had to be loaded with cash but why stay at a simple home. Yoruichi was the one to voice it.

"Then why would you live in a simple home instead of a large one where people keep calling you 'sama' all day long?" There was a little sarcasm dripping in her voice. In truth, she wanted a simple life too. She grew weary of the title she was given and the appearance she had to put up for the general view. Her dream was to marry a strong beautiful man with soft hair, beautiful eyes, and a personality she would be able to withstand meaning not some snobbish noble with an ego too big for him. They would move into a simple home and raise their children away so they would be normal kids instead of arrogant ones.

"I like simple things in life plus I wouldn't want to become a snobbish noble then there is the public you have to keep an image for meaning walk around with a stick in up your ass." It was then her ideal of a dream boyfriend pointed at him. She looked over him carefully looked over him hoping she had finally found what she was looking for. His hair looked unruly and soft, bright blue eyes, exotic whiskers similar to that of a fox's, sharp canine teeth, tanned muscle arms, and a strong body. Then there was his aura around him that she didn't noticed but felt. The feeling was described as safe, comforting, and kind all in one. There was also a dangerous aura about him too but that was overpowered by the other feeling.

Kisuke caught his sister figure's face turning red just staring at him and knew she was falling for him having growing up around her for years. He decided to give her a little push. Yoruichi did not expect this so naturally her face met his as did their lips. Their bodies stiffened for a second then relaxed. Naruto for some reason could no longer deny the warm sensation that traveled through his body. Never in many years did he experience a kiss and he absolutely loved it. Yoruichi on the other hand couldn't believe she was kissing a guy for the first time. Her higher ups always tried to get her to marry Byakuya when he reached a certain status to strengthen their family relations. She hated them for that seeing as they were trying to control her life. But right now, she was kissing him on her own free will. Soon they broke apart for air. Yoruichi despite enjoying it voiced her question.

"Why d-did you kiss me back?"

"I don't really know why but I did enjoy it. Maybe it's because of the feeling I was never exposed to even before I came to soul society and during my time here." Yoruichi was confused by this. Someone surely should have made a move on someone who looked as good as he did in her opinion.

"What do you mean by that? Surely you've kissed a woman before?" Naruto shook his head.

"I have never kissed a girl before now. I wasn't much of a popular person when I was alive so women avoided me then. When I came here, I just kept to myself just as I did when I was alive."

"But what was wrong with you that women avoided you? You are a very handsome individual so what was the reason?" In that moment Naruto had to decide whether he should trust them or not but these people did seem like someone he could trust.

"Well prepare for a long story. First I'll start with the nine tailed beast. No one knew where they came from but they knew they were deadly having enough power to wipe away villages. There were nine as the title nine tailed beast indicates but all having numerous tails from 9 being the strongest to 1 being the weakest with different abilities. There were the nine tailed fox, the eight tailed giant ox, the seven tailed horned beetle, the six tailed slug, the five tailed dolphin horse, the four tailed monkey, the three tailed giant turtle, the two tailed monster cat, and the one tail raccoon." He paused for a second to allow them to capture an image of each creature or a close image before telling them the next important part.

"Over the years, each beast just attacked for unknown reasons and ended up having their souls ripped out and placed into infants seeing as they are the only ones that were capable of keeping their souls in." By now Kisuke and Yoruichi knew where he was heading plus for Yoruichi it explained where he got the whisker marks from.

"Judging by your face expression, you already know that I had one sealed away which was the nine tailed fox. People like me are referred to as Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki all shapes and sizes were treated as if we were the demon themselves thus driving a few of us insane. We were abused, ostracized, and hurt in many ways ranging from physical to mental abuse with barley little to no love at all. Despite my treatment, I tried to get people to see me as a boy with a burden. At first I thought it was working seeing that I gained a few friends but I was wrong." Naruto placed his head in shame remembering those people who claimed they were always busy to hang around anymore but Naruto knew they didn't want to be dragged down by the others by associating themselves with the village pariah.

"It took until death for me to realize how futile my attempts were. It was only through death at the ones I truly considered comrades and friends that I was able to see the truth that I never had any friends to begin with. It's the reason I stayed away from the general view when I came to soul society only coming out to make profits though I don't actually do the selling myself. I just create and have someone ship from point A to B. I receive my money through my banking system accessible to only me." Yoruichi wrapped her arm around his head and pulled it in on her shoulders then stroked his hair. She could clearly see the pain pouring off him in waves and could stand to see anyone this way. She along with Kisuke had a few tears in their eyes as they imagined what his life must have been like. It was then she made it a resolve to eliminate the pain with compassion.

"I could see why you stayed away from people. It is only natural that you avoid people seeing as the people made you skeptical towards people in general. I'm glad you shared this with us and I want to be there for you from now on. I will allow you to experience love for the first time of your life." She kissed his neck gently getting a soft moan from his lips. She planted several ones upon his neck while slowly trailing down towards his chest. Kisuke seeing where she was heading trailed out the living room to give them some privacy. Yoruichi lifted his shirt and Naruto lifted his arms in the air to allow her to take it off leaving him bare chest showing his Spartan sculpted body. She took off her orange over shirt and black sleeveless undershirt leaving her soft mounds to hang freely. She attacked his chest with kisses and licks filling Naruto's world with pleasure he failed to acquire. Using her free hands, she rubbed his crotch area getting him to rise fully. She pulled it out and gave him a few pumps making his breath become shallow indicting his reaction to her. She stopped and pulled his pants down before removing the remaining of her clothes. Naruto removed his sandals then his pants showing his complete body and hardened package. The two stared at each other's naked body before kissing again exchanging tongues every once in a while.

Suddenly Naruto's animal instinct kicked in as he found himself slamming Yoruichi on the surprisingly soft couch. He spread her legs open and licked away as if his life depends on it. Yoruichi was surprised by his action but somehow it felt good to be dominated by him. Her cat-like instincts kicked in and she wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him closer to her sacred sanctuary. Naruto felt her do so and stuck his tongue in her swollen lips a few times then licked the outer layer attacking the clit. Soft moan could be heard from her mouth as he continued to lick away.

Not wanting to leave him out, she used her leg strength and flipped him over so her vagina was on his face then in a quick motion, she rotated her body so their faces were facing each other's private areas. She pumped him once again before taking a few experimental licks. She felt his tongue attack her clit without mercy making her hips buckle. She grew moist down her nether regions and a strange build up before releasing her natural juices in him mouth. Naruto drank it not missing a drop. Yoruichi felt a little ashamed that she came before she started pleasing him but she would fix that problem. She allowed his rod to slide until it was in her throat and began bobbing from there humming each time it went to her throat.

Naruto once again started giving her another pleasure filled session as she pleased him. This went on for several minutes until he felt her buckle once more before spewing out into his mouth her juices again. He once again drank away but he too felt his rod twitch. He quickly licked her clean and was about to tell her he was about to come but she added a suction to his penis making him cum in her mouth. He heard the sounds of gulping indicating she drank his large load. Yoruichi tuned her vagina away from his face and in a quick motion; she grabbed his penis and impaled herself. He felt her body freeze already having an idea what happened, she had lost her virginity to him as did he to her. He stroked her hair in a comforting manner as she waited for the pain to go away.

Once that happened, she moved her body around allow her body to feel pleasure. Her body soon demanded more and more making her impale herself over and over. Her moans soon got louder after each thrust. In no time, her insides squeezed together and she experienced an orgasm. Her toes curl tightly and her energy started leaving her body. She soon collapsed on his chest and cursed not making him cum. This made her feel selfish for being the only one to get full pleasure from it.

Naruto sensing her lack of energy and distress flipped her and impaled her over and over. The combination of tight, warm and softness allowed him to reach him limit. Just as he was ready to pull out, Yoruichi stopped him.

"No I want you to let it inside of me and let it all out." He did just as she said and filled her taking away the rest of her energy. Her eyes rolled back and she went out like a candle. Naruto found himself going out to with his rod still inside of her. Kisuke walked in 30 minutes later after their moans were gone and found the two sleeping on the couch. He went back only to appear with a blanket to cover their bodies up. He went over to the several bottles of sake and drank until he was out cold.

The next day Naruto felt a tapping on his forehead. He opened his eyes to find the purple haired goddess in front of him. He muttered 'angel' causing her to blush though he didn't see it through his blurry vision. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he still had his penis inside of her. He simple pulled out and stood up allowing her to stand as well.

"Well Naruto-kun, does this mean we are an item now?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes I would like that besides, after last night I would be surprised if a little you or me popped out." He chuckled at her red face only to receive a foot to the face sending him out the door in the nude. Kisuke awoke just in time to be blinded by the moon. He placed his head back down due to the headache and being awoken to that sight. Yoruichi waited for Naruto to return then asked him where his bathroom was. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom seeing her limp when she walked. They took their shower together and dressed into their usual clothes. Naruto walked in and gave Kisuke a pill.

"This will get rid of that headache you have. I never imagined you would drink so much sake." Kisuke smiled sheepishly at him.

"I couldn't resist the drink. I just had to have more of this stuff." Yoruichi rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Well Kisuke, we have to leave now before our commander gets pissed but first, Naruto where are we by the way?" Naruto pulled out a map and showed them a marked spot. Yoruichi nearly had a heart attack.

"We're 15 miles away from Rukongai. How the hell did you get here in seconds?" Naruto flashed a foxy smile gaining a blush from her.

"That's one of my talents I have. I'm skilled in speed, Hakudo, Hoho, Stealth, and Kido spells though I prefer kicking ass. I am at level 0 in Zanjutsu though." Yoruichi added to that statement.

"I'm not good at Zanjutsu either but I am good at Hakudo, Hoho, and stealth. Maybe we could spar one day and see who is dominating between us." Naruto decided to play his card down.

"I don't know, you seem to be suffering from last night's battle." A foot caught him in the face sending him flying into his house by a red faced Yoruichi. She was embarrassed that he would bring that up. She look over her shoulders and yelled out, "Next time you will black out when I'm done with you and I'll be the dominate one in our relationship." She and Kisuke took off after that was said leaving Naruto with blood leaking from his nose at what she just implied. Naruto now had someone to love him and he was starting to think his life was going to get better soon.

**30 years later**

30 years had passed and for the first few years that passed since he started dating Yoruichi, things were going well. Gin and Rangiku flew through the academy without a hitch. The both grew in skills and physically as well.

Rangiku had long and wavy blond hair instead of the short amount she once had and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She developed a curvaceous figure and very large breasts, making Naruto believe she was on par with Tsunade. He could only sigh at the amount of people who would stare at her large bust. He growl at particularly nothing at the thought of perverts staring at his imouto's breast sizes. She was now dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami; though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wore a thin golden necklace with a swirl pendent with a fox head in the center of the swirl tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back.

Gin appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person; he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. Naruto guessed he didn't want to stand out too much thus dressing plainly.

Naruto found out that Gin became 3rd Seat of the 5th Division under a man named Sosuke Aizen. Naruto did not question who the man was but just congratulated him. He questioned him about his little Rangiku to see how she was doing. Gin simple told him that she was dating a prodigy found by soul society by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya. She was 5th seat of the 10th division at the time.

Upon hearing the word prodigy, he grilled Gin for answers remembering his days with Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy. He learned about the boy being young and how he learned things quickly though not on the same level as he did. Gin then told Naruto how he and Rangiku kept their skills hidden when they learned that if Soul society knew about him, he would be hunted down making Naruto praise his cunning skills. He made a note to destroy white haired kid should his imouto come back crying to him.

As for Yoruichi and Kisuke, he found out that after the battle with which he found to be the captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, Yoruichi became the new captain while Kisuke became the lieutenant before becoming the captain of squad 12 much to Yoruichi's new pupil Soifon irritation. Soifon was a relatively short and petite teen with gray eyes and black hair.

Yoruichi and Kisuke had also undergone physical changes such as her hair growing longer that was now kept in a long ponytail. Her body matured more giving her larger breast though not on the same level as Rangiku but it wasn't that far away from her pair either as they were CC-cups as opposed to her DD-cups. Kisuke only grew his hair out more and he looked much older. They both wore the same style clothing they wore before as did Naruto.

Lately there was a strain on their gathering for some reason and they came less often until they simple just stopped coming all the way. At first Naruto thought they were busy fighting off hollows but after a few missed visits, he knew something else had to be going on. He was now heading to the east and south Rukongai districts to gather information. All he needed to do was bribe a few people with things they wouldn't get their hands on such as expensive sake or a load of cash. After doing this for a while, he found out that Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai a friend of theirs and Captain of the Kido Corps was captured by the central 46 captured for conducting illegal experiments on a few other Shinigami but Naruto knew better than to believe them. Upon hearing that they would be executed and their official sentence day along with the people they 'experimented' on, Naruto went back to his house and packed up all his inventions, and belongings into a master seal he created in the form of a small portable scroll. He was going to bust them out before that happened but in doing so would eventually lead them here so leaving was the best idea.

Having pack his items, Naruto timed the day of their official sentence before heading over there dressed in all black clothes and a while fox mask. He covered up his blonde locks so his appearance was totally hidden from everyone. Once he reached the building, there was an explosion and a female and a male running from the building at top speeds. Based on her form and the way she moved, Naruto knew this was Yoruichi. Without waiting a second, Naruto followed them without giving away the fact that he was tailing them. For some reason, he found Yoruichi moving a bit slow for some reason. It was as if she was struggling to move at her speed. Kisuke already knew what was happening and grew concerned.

"Are you sure you should be moving like this when you're 3 weeks pregnant Yoruichi?" Naruto nearly lost his footing when he heard about her status. Yoruichi looked at Kisuke before reassuring him.

"Don't worry about me Kisuke. I'll be fine for now plus I want to make sure Naruto's child is ok. I'll be sure to take a break after this though I wish he was here with me. The child is going to be fatherless for a while."

"That's what you think Yoruichi-chan. I'd never leave you alone with our child to grow up fatherless." The voice nearly frightened her. Both tuned to see Naruto remove his mask and allow for his appearance to show. "As soon as I heard about the execution, I packed up and prepared to break you and the so called experiments out. I don't believe Kisuke would experiment on others like the way I heard about. I smell a dirty trick around here though but then again, I always suspected soul society to be corrupted from the start so when they tried to execute you for reasons they probably don't have enough evidence for I wasn't surprised." Kisuke smiled at his high intelligence glad that he met him. If Yoruichi had failed then he was sure Naruto would be able to get them out of the situation they were in.

The three traveled to a cave where Naruto met Tessai Tsukabishi who was apparently friend with the two since childhood. Naruto also saw a group of people on the floor unconscious. There seemed to be a glowing circle around the group. Tessai made a chant before the entire group disappeared only to end up in a different rocky terrain. Kisuke looked over at a confused Naruto.

"That was a way for us to travel to the human world known as Karakura town. I had a small secret based made here for but it seems that we will be moving here from now on. Now on to important matters seeing as we are wanted criminals of soul society except you Naruto. You're practically nonexistent or that's what it seems based on my knowledge. Is there anyone that knows anything about you?" Naruto thought of only two people that know him.

"Yeah I have adopted siblings that I taught in soul society but only two of them. I didn't get to show them everything I know so they don't know too much." Kisuke looked relief but Yoruichi seemed interesting in his siblings as she was never told about any of them before.

"May I ask the names of your siblings?" Before he could ask, several groans could be heard. Looking over, it would seem the group began to awake. Kisuke moved over to the blonde guy with short cut.

"Nice to see you awake meaning that my little project did indeed work. Did anything happen that you consider unusual Shinji?" Shinji nodded his head before telling him what exactly it was.

"I ended up fighting a hollow version of me. I felt as if I was fighting inside my mind while my body was strapped down. I'm guessing this is your doing." Kisuke nodded his head. He waited for everyone to rise on their feet.

"Well now that everyone is up and around, why don't you introduce yourselves to our guess Naruto starting with you Shinji." Shinji stepped to the only one he didn't know.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Shinji Hirako." Shinji has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth. He wore a gray long-coat, shirt and tie, a newsboy cap. Shinji appears to have a pierced round ring in the middle of his tongue.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Rojuro Otoribashi but you can call me Rose." Rose has purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wore a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and high collar, which he commonly keeps un-tucked.

"Hey I'm Mashiro Kuna." Mashiro's appearance is that of a young woman with Hazel eyes. She wore a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. Her overall style of dress is reminiscent of the costumes worn by the tokusatsu superheroes in late 1970s Japanese television shows.

"Hey dude, the names Love Aikawa." Love is the tallest of the Visored and has brown eyes and a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his rather incredible height. Love sports a green jogging suit and wears mirrored sunglasses.

"Hello Naruto I'm Lisa Yadomaru." Lisa is of a young woman with turquoise eyes, red oval glasses and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in two braided pigtails. She dresses in a long sleeved sailor _fuku_, with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief.

"Hello Naruto I'm Hachigen Ushoda." Hachi is a very large and rotund man. He wears a olive green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache and hair with a black cross-bone design in the center.

"The names Kensei Muguruma and don't forget." Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the 9th Division, which he once led. He wore a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. Naruto looked at the last person who had yet to go.

"I'm not telling you shit fox face. I don't even know who you are or why you're here meaning you could be an enemy." Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her. Shinji seeing his predicament gave him her name.

"Her name is Hiyori Sarugaki." Hiyori is a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wore her short hair in stubby pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first _kanji_ of her name and flip flops. She also has an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth.

"Why the hell did you tell him my name?" Shinji sighed at her short temper.

"He couldn't be an enemy seeing as he is with Yoruichi and Kisuke. They must know him from somewhere but what I want to know is why we haven't been told about this. What is it about him that you decided it was to be a secret." Yoruichi blushed before telling them.

"He is my boyfriend and soon to be father of my child. I've actually been seeing him for about 30 years now. I am 3 weeks pregnant due to my decision to have a child. I'm sorry for not telling you this before deciding but I couldn't help myself." The others had a face of disbelieve. She was a little saddened that she practically forced him to either be a good father and raise their child or a bad one and leave the two. Naruto seeing her sad look did not understand why.

"I'm actually glad you kept the child Yoruichi so there's no need to be sad about things. This is what I needed in life considering you are my life. Without you I don't have much except my two siblings that I don't see anymore." This reminded her of what she wanted to ask him.

"Who are your siblings anyway Naru-kun?" Naruto puffed out his chest before replying with pride.

"My adopted otouto is Gin Uzumaki, 3rd Seat of the 5th Division under a man named Sosuke Aizen though he's a complete mystery to me. Then there is Rangiku Uzumaki, 5th seat of the 10th division. You probably know them by the names Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto since Uzumaki is just a name registered in the Rukongai system though nobody really checks that." Naruto moved his head to the side and allowed an enraged Hiyori to miss her kick to the head. He caught the next kick and hand her upside down by her feet. "What's with you and your aggressive behavior?" She glared at him.

"GIN'S A TRAITOR AND SO ARE YOU." Naruto was confused at what she was trying to imply.

"Hiyori how exactly am I a traitor?" She sneered at him.

"The both of you betrayed soul society after pledging your loyalty."

"Who said I was a part of soul society to begin with?" He watched as her face became on filled with shock. "I know I do seem like a Shinigami but I trained myself. Also about Gin, he would need to follow someone seeing as he wouldn't betray soul society for no reason. I should have looked into this Aizen character but I guess it's too late now." Hiyori said nothing. She thought he was a Shinigami that traveled with Kisuke so naturally she attacked out of hate for Shinigami and humans. Naruto sensed that she would no longer attack so he turned her towards her feet and let her go. She continued to stare at him before voicing her question.

"Then why don't you tell us about yourself if you're staying with us?" Naruto shook his head then frowned.


	4. Bleach Crossover V 2

_Flashback_

_The new team 7 consisting of Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato stood in the rubbles of what was once a room in Orochimaru's base. It was recently destroyed by Sai and Sasuke leaving it open for the sun to shine on. Standing on top of the rubble was none other than Sasuke Uchiha smirking away as if he was the best thing that existed. _

_Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit similar to the one he wore when he was 13 years old. There were some changes though such as the white and red swirls no longer being there. The jacket was much more fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from the upper shoulders area to the sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. Not only did his physical appearance changed but his skills as well._

_Being trained under Jiraiya for three years did wonders for the once loud genin. During the first year of his training, Jiraiya re-taught Naruto from the basics of being a ninja, basics of fuinjutsu control over 3 tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra. It helped that Naruto was able to summon thousands of shadow clones to get years of training in days. For every shadow clone he made to train for the day was equivalent to 24 hours each. Meaning if he was to create 200 shadow clones in one day, then he would have initially done up to 200 days of training's worth. Jiraiya told him that only he was able to accomplish this type of training._

_During the second year, he went to __Mount Myoboku__ where he learned how to master sage mode to a higher extent whereas he was able to gather natural energy himself in only one month making Jiraiya and the Elder Toads __Fukasaku and Shima swell with pride at the one who was to be 'The child of the prophecy'. Naruto used another month learning the frog kata, __a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks.__ Having learned the Sage mode and the technique that comes with it, he had Naruto learn how to manipulate his wind and water based chakra until he mastered it. Having done that, he proceeded to creating not only the__** Oodama rasengan**__ but a __**Rasenshuriken **__and a __**Dekishirasengan**__. He also started incorporating shadow clones more into his fighting styles dubbing himself one man army. He also learned intermediate sealing level._

_In his final year with Jiraiya, Naruto harnessed the strength of the Kyuubi utilizing all of the beast's chakra. In order to do that, Jiraiya took Naruto to a secret temple and had Naruto break the seal initiating the fight between Kyuubi and Naruto over control of his body. Using barrages of his various Rasengan, Naruto was able to stop the beast's advancement long enough to reseal the beast but in a different seal created by Jiraiya that allowed him to use what was known as the Nine tails chakra mode. In that mode, Naruto learned how to use charka tails and the tailed beast Rasengan along with master sealing level having surpassed Jiraiya._

_Sakura now a __chuunin__, has acquired a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as she wore when she was 13, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. _

_She like Naruto had also gained a great deal of skills having trained under Tsunade. She learned how to harness strength that was on par with Tsunade on her current level, poison skills from Shizune, and genjutsu that was said to be almost as strong as an Uchiha's._

_Sasuke wore __a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword._

_He learned from Orochimaru many things from summoning to kinjutsu. Orochimaru took Sasuke to high levels in hopes that he would be strong enough to kill Itachi. His plan was to get his body after his fight with Itachi where he would be weak and vulnerable. He had yet to unlock his Mangekyo Sharingan though he was already on levels that would make a kage green with envy._

_Nothing was known about Sai and Yamato seeing as they did come from root and information on them were hidden away. The only reason they were allowed to come was due to the fact that Kakashi was injured from their last mission against Akatsuki and needed a replacement to head to a meeting with Kabuto under the disguise of Sasori of the sand._

_The two sides stood facing each other without moving. Sakura took a glance at Naruto before glaring at him with a single though in mind. 'I hope this idiot doesn't screw up so I could get Sasuke-kun back.'_

'_**Cha, that demon always screw up for us. No wonder no one likes him. At least Hinata was smart enough to move on to Kiba.' **__ This came from her inner Sakura. Though what she did say was true. Hinata grew tired of waiting for his affection and moved on to the next person. She thought 13 years of waiting to be noticed was enough so she moved on. When Naruto arrived, he noticed the list of precious people diminished greatly. The Ichiraku stand was burned down and the people there were killed in the fire over his time of training. Iruka was killed on a mission gone wrong from unknown assailants. Tsunade literally had no time for hime due to the council members bickering of the last Uchiha and Jiraiya was sent off again to get information for Konoha to keep its people safe. This led Naruto with no one to be there for him. Not even Sakura was there as she hated him along with the villagers after finding out about Kyuubi's fate and for failing to retrieve Sasuke when he first left the village. _

_Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eyes before speaking to the only person he had left on his precious people list of Konoha._

"_Sasuke, please come back to Konoha with me. You're like the brother I never had and seeing you away hurts me." Sasuke chuckled evilly at his once friend._

"_Why would I go back to that village that would only hinder me from killing Itachi and rebuilding my clan? This power I'm getting is much better that that excuse of a village you call Konoha." Naruto's body froze at what he said. Sasuke took this moment to move until he was directly in front of Naruto. "You know, instead of chasing me down for all these years, shouldn't you have spent your time training? After all it is your dream to be Hokage now isn't it?"_

"_How could I ever be hokage if I couldn't even save my friend and brother figure? Isn't that right Sasuke?"_

"_Well I guess I have to change your view on me now don't I Naruto? This is also where I will severe any bonds I had with you."_

"_Why are you doing this Sasuke? What about all we had been through as team 7? Did that mean nothing to you at all Sasuke? What about the fight we had three years ago when you chose not to kill me? What was that about then?" Sasuke sighed before explaining. _

"_You already know my reason to gain power which is to kill my brother Itachi. As for the team 7 part, it was a total waste of time playing ninja with you and that weak village. And for that last part, __I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started..." Naruto's image of Sasuke had finally crumbled to the fact that Naruto considered their time together a total waste. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of him unsheathing his blade and thrusting it downward to impale him in the back._

_Naruto grabbed his arm stooping the blade from entering his back then using his free arm pulled out a kunai and made a stab for the neck. Sasuke grabbed his arm too stopping his attempt. The two jumped back giving each other fighting space. Naruto summoned up several clones and moved into the frog taijutsu._

"_So it seems that the dobe did learn a trick or two. How about we step this fight up to our highest level? I want to see how strong I've become and finally gain the Ultimate form of the Sharingan. You were my closest friend after all so it is natural that I kill you for the __Mangekyo Sharingan so I will have the power to kill Itachi." Naruto said nothing knowing Sasuke would just ignore his pleas. Gathering natural energy, Naruto accessed sage mode in one minute. Sasuke seeing Naruto change activated his cursed seal level and charged at him._

_The match could only be described as one between demons but for some reason, Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to use nine tailed chakra mode and kill his friend despite what he said to him and his village. He pulled a lot of punches back while Sasuke didn't. He was so deep into thoughts about Sasuke actually wanting to kill him for power that he didn't realize that Sasuke hit him with a special poison coated kunai that prevented him from accessing Kyuubi's chakra. This did not stop him from healing since the Uzumaki clan had natural healing properties associated with their chakra. _

_After 30 minutes at going at it, they decided to go for a final strike. Sasuke had his __**Flapping Chidori **__while Naruto had his __**Rasenshuriken**__. Both parties charged at each other with the intent to kill._

_Sakura and the others could only watch in horror as the demon make an attempt to kill her future husband. They knew if they were to interrupt them, Orochimaru and Kabuto would step in. The two had yet to do anything but watch the fight with excitement._

_Just as the two reached near each other, Naruto hesitated for a second causing to be a fatal mistake. Sasuke rammed the chidori in his chest successfully destroying most of his heart. Naruto's rasengan graze his stomach, arms and chest before dispatching but this did not leave Sasuke unharmed. A few needles struck his chakra system successfully frying his system. This would take away his ability to stay a ninja. The two ninjas hit the floor with a thus._

_It was then ninjas on both sides ran towards them or rather Sasuke. Sakura watched as Kabuto ran a diagnostic over his body._

"_Well Orochimaru, it seems that his chakra system is fry meaning his body is useless now." Orochimaru grew pissed but could do nothing since the object of his hate had a hole where his heart was. Sakura in a fit of anger bawled her fist up and smashed Naruto in the head ending his fleeting life. That was the last thing Naruto saw, his teammates fist ending his life._

_End of flashback_

Naruto shot up from his nightmare with sweat dripping down his angry face if the red slit eyes had any indication. It was the same nightmare of his betrayal at the hands of his friends that he had every once in a while. He remembered the details of the battle despite it happening 50 years ago.

After his death, he had awaked in an area known as Soul society which was supposed to be a form of heaven. Living there for several years, Naruto was able to learn about the places in soul society. He discovered that he lived in one of the poorest parts of soul society where people died or rather faded away completely due to being destroyed by thugs and other forms of low lives. This was one of the poorest places in Rukongai. Rukongai was divided into 320 districts resulting in 80 in North Rukongai the rich, 80 in West Rukongai the mid class, and finally 80 in South Rukongai and 80 in East Rukongai being the poor.

Naruto secretly worked his way up in skills and knowledge resulting in him getting his own home isolated from the districts. He would secretly buy food using money he acquired through his inventions he sold to Shinigami. They did not know who he was but didn't care since he provided items such as reiatsu pills and bombs. Naruto simple used his master sealing skills combined with ones he acquired from years of learning to get to where he was.

He considered himself a master of stealth, Hakudo thought he created his own fighting styles, Kido spells once again created by him and, Hoho though he didn't know Shunpo but he had something better then it sue to the method it used which involved teleportation. He called it Inazuma which allowed his to teleport up to one mile every second. He did not show his ability to anyone and would use it when away from watching eyes. He also recreated some of his jutsus such as the different types of rasengan and his signature shadow clones.

Naruto moved from his bed and did his usual morning rituals such as shower, brushing his teeth and hair, then getting dressed in an orange shirt with a red swirl in the back, black pants, and black sandals. He made his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast only to find nothing worth eating. Pulling some cash out, Naruto vanished in a yellow flash the appearing in an alley. He made his way out of the alley and into the market industry. He made a few stops here and there before deciding it was enough. With his hands full of bag of food, Naruto made his way through the crowd without once bumping into a single person or making a single sound when he walked unnerving a few people who noticed this.

As he made his way past an alley, he noticed a boy that looked to be no older than 13 with silver hair and bright sky blue eyes offering a dried persimmon to a dying girl around the same age with short blond hair and blue eyes. The boy put the food to her mouth and allowed her to open up and slowly chewed it. Seeing the small amount of food in his hands made Naruto aware that he would soon end up like her if he doesn't eat enough. Naruto approached them with his bag of food and dropped them on the floor. He created a few clones to grab them before they took off in yellow flashes.

"If you want to eat, then grab onto my arm but first, what is your name?" the boy grabbed onto his arm before replying.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru." Naruto scooped up the girl in with one arm then transport them several times until he was 15 miles away from the city. He placed the girl on the couch and went to cook up some food crumbling reiatsu pills in it. Since she was hungry, it means she had a lot of spiritual energy. This applied to Gin too. It was simple rice, chicken with sauce dish. He gave Gin his plate then sat down next to the girl to feed her himself knowing she would be too weak to feed herself. Taking a small spoon filled with rice, Naruto laced the spoon near her mouth for her to open up. She weakly opened her mouth to allow the food in and chewed it. The effects of the pill kicked in instantly. Her eyes widened as her energy returned to her body.

Taking the plate, she devoured the food off of the plate. Naruto went to the kitchen and brought out more plates and watched in amusement as the duo devoured the food. Thanking himself for making a lot of food, he went to grab some drinks for them to wash the meal down. As they did so, Naruto got a good look at them.

Gin and the girl had what would be considered rags seeing as there were many holes everywhere. He moved to one of his rooms and came back with new pair of the clothes. He was glad he kept the box of kid's clothes and shoes after receiving them by accident. He handed them a rag and a towel before leading them to two separate bathrooms. They knew what he wanted them to do thus they moved to the two bathrooms and cleaned up.

The duo after getting cleaned up wore their new black robes and sandals. They made their way downstairs where Naruto sat on the couch as if waiting for them.

"Well I already know your name Gin but what about your name little girl."

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto." Giving her name didn't seem bad especially when the guy saved her life but there lies the problem. She's been an orphan as long as she could remember so why would someone like him give her food and clothing to some no body. "Excuse me sir but why would you help me? I'm an orphan and orphans are nobodies." Naruto frowned at her.

"First of all I'm Naruto Uzumaki and second of all, I helped you because I know what it's like to be an orphan. It isn't a good feeling to go day after day hoping for a decent meal. Would you guys be interested in staying at one of the places I own? All of my houses have 2 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, 1 large kitchen, and 1 large living room." Gin and Rangiku thought about the offer.

"What is the catch to all of this? I mean surely you want something from us." Gin was a bit skeptical though given his situation, who wouldn't be? It wasn't everyday that someone would offer an orphan a home. Naruto seeing where he was coming from thought about a solution until he got one.

"Yes the catch is that no one will know about the place you will know about the place that you live at. I will give the building to the two of you where you will live at. I will make sure the place is stocked so don't worry about hunger." He grabbed their hands and teleported to the area he mentioned. Once there, he showed them a secret passage in and out of the home from the city to their home. The passage required their reiatsu signature to be read to enter and exit so others wouldn't be able to use it. He prepared to walk out only to stop when he sensed Gin behind him.

"Is there anything you want from me Gin?"

"Well I want to come with you and learn how to fight. I'm pretty sure you know how to fight seeing as one, you also require eating showing the fact that you have reiatsu and a lot of it. The second is the fact that you seem to know your way around the districts and you're breathing still. These districts aren't known to be safe making me believe that you do have some skills." Naruto couldn't help but smile at his intelligence.

"Well that is true but if you want to come with me, then you will have to move around with me. I don't tend to stay in one place for too long. Are you up to this Gin?" Gin stood unmoving for a second before relying.

"I would like to follow you Naruto if you may."

"All right but I will remove you from the housing system seeing as you aren't staying here anymore. Stay here for a second and I'll be right back." Naruto went to remove Gin's signature in the system and took out a ring with a black fox head on it. "This will allow entrance to any place owned by me. Now first things first are teaching you a variant of Shunpo but without a single noise. I have been able to evade the soul society leaving me with fewer problems in the end. Should you choose to go there after my teachings are up to you" Gin smiled giving Naruto the impression of a fox. "I could tell that I and you are going to get along." He grabbed his arm and took off leaving Rangiku with a place of her own and a means of communication.

Naruto and Gin after several flashes appeared at a waterfall many miles away from the Rukongai districts.

"This area is one of the farthest areas away from society where I honed my skills. I will train you here in areas you find interesting. I created my own techniques and other things giving me a unique collection in Hoho, Hakudo, and Kido spells ranging from assassination to defense, but I don't know shit about swords. I haven't even got my sword to appear yet. I could also use several types of sensing skills to the point that should I lose one of my five senses, my ability to fight would not hinder. Look at me getting ahead of myself; I haven't had a pupil in years so you'll have to excuse me. Now tell me what you would like."

"Is it possible for you to train me to do anything without the use of my eyes? I was once told that if I closed my eyes, I would look like a fox." He did so and it reminded Naruto of what he uses to do when he was a kid. "I want to learn offensive and assassination moves too." Naruto thought over his request.

"I'll teach you all those you request and more. When I'm done with you, you'll be one deadly fighter. Of course, you'll be put through my hellish training course first." He cast the young boy a look that promised so much pain in the future. Gin for some reason couldn't help but shiver.

**115 years later**

Naruto looked over the skills Gin acquired through his hellish training before burning the piece of paper. He felt a sense of pride at what he was able to accomplish with the boy. Gin had become a son he never had and Rangiku became his daughter figure though communication was limited. Gin thought of Naruto as a father he wished he had resulting in a name change making him Gin Uzumaki, son of Naruto Uzumaki. This was how it was registered in the soul society system though no one knew about Naruto except his name.

Naruto taught Gin several highly dangerous Kido spells that didn't use chants at all making it hard to learn, sensor skills to fight without the use of his eyes resulting in his eyes being kept closed, stealth on an apprentice level, a fighting style he created, and Sairento Suteppu a variant of Shunpo. One of his fighting styles he named the Fu Jow Pai, a style that utilized lightning fast, agile and powerful strikes. This style used ripping, tearing, clawing and grasping applications.

His training came to a halt when his reiatsu fluxed wildly making his training harder. Naruto guessed it was his Zanpakuto trying to communicate with him. Not being able to help him, he sent Gin off to soul society only to find out that after just one year, he was given a seated position in the 5th Division 3rd. It was through Gin that Naruto was able to find the reason he didn't get his Zanpakuto. After resolving the problem, Naruto unlocked both Shikai and Bankai at an astounding rate showing Gin how much a fast learner his father figure truly was.

Naruto walked in to find Gin eating in his captain Shinigami uniform. He was given the position of captain of the 3rd division later after the previous captains and some seated officers had fallen victim to Aizen Sosukeand Kaname Tosen. Gin told Naruto about the Hollowfication and his role as well that had happened making Naruto wonder what this man was doing. He told Gin to keep an eye out for him. Naruto would have adopted Rangiku if not for the fact that she became a lieutenant for squad 10 under the teachings of soul society. Apparently they found out about her high spiritual energy 2 weeks after he gave her a home. This didn't prevent her from forming a family bond but it did limit their time together. If they found that she had any connection to him then he was sure that they would seek him out. He brought Gin out of his thoughts.

"Hey Gin, you think it's possible to get me into your squad. I've grown bored of sitting around doing nothing so I want to join the fun of hollow hunting." Gin looked at his Otousan with a creepy smile but it didn't faze him.

"Of course I'll be able to get you in Otousan. All I have to do is have you kill our current member in a fight and you'll be administered in immediately."

"Well let's go then, if they ask about me then explain how you found me in the south district with potential and other things."

Naruto using reiatsu took on the image of a silver haired boy but kept his eye color as they were the same as Gin's. He looked like a younger version of Gin with whisker marks. Naruto purposely kept those marks because he grew use to them. Having taking on his image, Naruto grabbed Gin's arm and teleported until they were at the third squad barracks. Gin moved in front of him and Naruto followed right behind him. The members of his division all gawked at the mini-gin following Gin. They all assumed he was their son. Gin led Naruto to find the current lieutenant ordering one of the lower ranked members around. The aura around him screamed ignorance.

"Hello Jack, we have a challenger her who wants to kill you for your position. Should you deny the challenge, you will lose to him thus losing your position as well." Jack scoffed at the young boy.

"I'll accept his challenge but don't get mad when I kill your son." He got up and drew his sword. By now members of the squad made their way to see what was going on. Naruto withdrew a kitchen knife not wanting to show his Zanpakuto.

"What are you serious? He hasn't even gotten his word yet. Oh well, I guess this will make my match much easier for me." With a battle cry, he charged with the intent to kill the boy. Said boy blurred out of existence and his world turned black. To others, Naruto simple faded out of existence and appeared behind their lieutenant. Their lieutenant stopped for a brief second before his head rolled off his shoulders shocking them at how easily this boy killed off their lieutenant. Naruto strolled over and took the badge signifying one's lieutenant status. He placed the badge around his arm and went to stand next to Gin.

"Well seeing as Jack died to Jin, he will be the new lieutenant for squad 3. If you want the position, then you must challenge him for it in a one on one fight to the death." The way he smiled made the other's nervous. Not one person step forward to challenge the boy. Naruto mimicked Gin's smile further making the others more uncomfortable. The duo seeing nothing else happening turned and walked away leaving the members something to talk about.

One week later news of the new lieutenant spread like wild fire and now we find Gin and the others being called by the Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13. He is an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Gin looked around and noticed all the captains were present.

Next to him was Sui-Feng, the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Sui-Feng is a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Sui-Feng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

Retsu Unohana, the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf. He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

Sajin Komamura, the captain of the 7th Division. He wore gloves with bracers, as well as a helmet, to conceal his entire body.

Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. Shunsui Kyoraku is a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

Toshiro, the Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. Toshiro Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Kenpachi is a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's _haori_ that has a ragged look to it. He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eye patch on his right. He has green eyes, pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. He is also one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white.

Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō

Sosuke Aizen, the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. Aizen is a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

Kaname Tosen, Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. Tosen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender, and has been blind since birth. He is usually seen carrying his Zanpakutō in his hand, but has also been seen with it suspended from a string-like attachment on the side of his clothes. He wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He wore clear goggles and kept his hair tied back in a ponytail.

The order they were in ranged from Yamamoto being in the center and 1 through 12 lined up in front of him. He tapped the floor to gain everyone's attention.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to bring to my attention something I picked up in rumors. Gin, is it true that you have replace your lieutenant with someone younger than Toshiro?" Gin smiled before nodded. "May I ask as to why would you do something like that?"

"Well he did manage to kill my lieutenant in a fight to the death match so naturally he is qualified for such a position if I do say so myself." The others in the room gasp at the fact that someone younger than their youngest captain was able to beat a lieutenant. Yamamoto seemed somewhat please seeing as Kenpachi became captain by killing a captain in a one on one match thus taking his place. This didn't mean that he approved of the method but it was legal to use the method so there was nothing else to say about it. He dismissed the individuals in the room to go about their businesses. Gin went back to his barracks and told Naruto about the news. Naruto smiled before taking off to explore.

He decided to visit the academy to see what it was like compared to the academy he went to. As he walked through the building he noticed many eyes gaze upon him. He guessed that it had to do with his lieutenant status and that he was in the academy. He ignored them and turned the corner only to have food slammed into him. He opened his eyes to see a short and petite, Rukia has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. She was currently holding a tray with s little amount of food left.

"I'm so sorry sir let me get that for you." He was about to use the sleeve of her shirt but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Look I'll pay for it somehow just please don't hurt me." She looked fearfully in his eyes having heard about who this was. Her body shivered in fear making Naruto feels odd. Was his reputation that scary? He did the only thing he thought of to stop her from shivering this much in fear. He pulled her into a kiss and mentally sighed when she stiffened. He was also enjoying her soft lips and beautiful aroma.

Rukia on the other hand couldn't comprehend what happened. Here she was mouth to mouth with a guy that killed a lieutenant with a knife instead of a Zanpakuto. There were rumors of him stating that he was a cruel ruthless killer that killed for the fun of it. It was also rumored that he was rich unlike her. She watched as he pulled back but did not move at all. A voice rang through the crowd.

"What's the rich guy doing kissing the orphan from Rukongai?" Naruto and Rukia turned to the source and Rukia groaned when she recognized who it was. Aki and Ayame Lee whom were twins born into nobility. Both had black long hair, decent size bust, slender legs, and wonderful curves. Then there was also the fact that they were spoil. Both twins saw the dangerous rich guy near Rukia and growled. Aki stepped forward to Naruto.

"Why would you want a poor girl like her when you could have a rich sexy girl like me? She doesn't have breast to please a guy nor does she have a place of her own." Naruto turned to Rukia who didn't return a look out of embarrassment.

"Is that true Rukia? You don't have a place of your own?" Rukia didn't turn her head to face him. Aki was the one to answer for her.

"She lives in the dorm rooms given to her out of charity. It's one of the smallest rooms here in the building. She and her poor friend Renji has to share meals." She and a few others laughed and Rukia at that point tried to leave but couldn't as Naruto keep a grip on her arm. He noticed the tears streaming down her face and felt anger. He knew what it felt like to live like shit and tormented for it. His head snapped in the twin's direction and the pressure around the room dropped. Rukia felt her knees give out and was about to fall like the others but Naruto caught her and held her bridal style. The heavy pressure lifted allowing people to struggle to get up.

Naruto turned and walked with the petite girl in his arms who stare intently at his face. Naruto turned at see her gorgeous big eyes stare at him. Her violet eyes mesmerized him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again but she stayed as stiff as a board.

"Don't worry about what they said. I know what it feels like to live poor. If you want, you and your friend could move in with me. I don't mind having others over plus you could eat as much as you want. I won't ask for anything in return for the favor I'm giving you. Also I'm interested in you as well." He grinned at her but she just continued to stare. Naruto sighed. "Why won't you respond to me? I'm not going to hurt you or anything, please." Seeing as she didn't seem like she would talk anytime soon, he sighed and looked up not knowing where to walk.

"Why" His head picked up at this. "Why did you defend me back there when you don't even know me?"

"I couldn't stand by and let people like them talk down to you seeing as you are human too. I also would like a female companion to date. I've been single for years now and it's time for a change." Rukia didn't realize it but tears were streaming down her face by now. The beautiful scene was soon interrupted by a teen with brown eyes and long crimson hair kept in a high ponytail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Naruto looked down to see a red faced Rukia. He guessed she must feel embarrassed for being caught by her best friend like this.

"I was just inviting the two of you to my home and also asking her to go out with me." Renji's eyes scanned him until he saw the badge. His eyes went wide as he realized who he was speaking to. This was the now known lethal lieutenant Jin who killed another lieutenant with a kitchen knife. But did this guy just invite him to join his home.

"Wait you're inviting us into your home?" Naruto nod his head and guessed his next question. "But why would someone with nobility invite us in?"

"Well I wasn't always rich. I use to live in the poor districts as well but I worked my way to where I am today. Now no more questions right now. Let's head straight to my place." He grabbed them and before they could say anything, he vanished with them only to appear a few blocks from the school. Renji looked at the house and recognized the house as the one no one knew who lived there or could access. He looked at Naruto and watched as he wiped blood on a piece of paper on the gate. The gate opened as soon as channeled spiritual energy into it. "Welcome to you new homes guys." Naruto pulled out a devise. "I want the two of you to wipe your blood and pump a little of you Reiryoku and you'll be registered in here. What I mean by that is that you will have access to this place at anytime." Rukia and Renji did what he asked and their names appeared one by one before fading away. "Now you may explore the house."


	5. Cold Calm Naruto

**(Idea by Kyuubi666) **

**.net/s/6077073/6/The_Heros_Brother**

**5 years after the Kyuubi attack**

We find Minato Namikaze in the private grounds of the Namikaze compound training one of his sons Arashi Namikaze. The other son of his was Naruto Namikaze. Arashi was the oldest of the twins by 5 minutes so in a haste, they chose to seal Kyuubi inside him with Hiruzen giving his life to perform the sealing. What they didn't know was that Kyuubi regurgitated an orb that by some miracle ended up finding before bonding with Naruto. This orb was known as the Hogyoku. Ever since the sealing of Kyuubi, Naruto noticed a high favoritism towards Arashi. He found himself neglected having no one for companionship.

Currently he was watching as his brother just unlocked his chakra for the first time. He himself had already done so at the age of 3 and he learned how to walk on walls at an early age. Both Minato and Kushina have been trying to get him to unlock his chakra but after trying several times, he was finally able to do so. Naruto scoffed at him before leaving Arashi. He already knew that Arashi would have all of _their_ parent's training but at least he had two spirits to teach him how to wield a sword. His spirits names were Zangetsu and Shinso. They allowed Naruto to train into Dangai Precipice World where for every hour in the human world that passed, 2000 hours would pass in the Dangai Precipice World. Naruto had only been there twice and only stayed 4000 hours total as to get familiar with the pressure. Sooner or later, Naruto would be able to train there without aging due to the Hogyoku blending with his chakra making his chakra dark blue. He did not have to worry about the Kototsu as it was destroyed and has been like that for years when Shinigami and hollows existed.

Before Naruto had a chance to even bring out his sword, the presence of his father entered the building and he found his body tensing.

"Hey Naruto I want you to teach your brother how to mold his chakra while I go retrieve some notes for him." Naruto sighed heavily unnoticed by Minato who had turned his back and left. Arashi approach Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Alright loser hand over your special scroll you have. I know you've been getting special training from a scroll so where is it." Naruto looked in confusion at the boy in front of him and shrugged. Arashi grit his teeth in anger.

"You're lying to me I know you have a special scroll and since you don't want to tell me, I'll have dad force you to." Arashi picked up a small rock and struck his face with a rock and tossed it aside before crying. Minato came out to see Arashi crying and in an instant appeared next to Arashi and questioned his bruised lip.

"Naruto hit me for asking how to get stronger." Naruto's eyes widened and before he had a chance to explain, Minato sent a blow to his face breaking his nose in the process. Naruto clutched his bleeding nose as tears streamed down his face. Minato took Arashi inside leaving Naruto in pain. Naruto's day only got worse when Minato told Kushina about the incident. She took out a bamboo and lashed out on him without mercy not realizing the damage she inflicted. She had inherited a bad gene from her father which was a short fuse and monstrous temper. Naruto cradled a broken hand from the attack. He went to his room and cried himself to sleep. Before he went to sleep, he began to wonder when the pain would be over. Little did Naruto know was that things would get more painful as time went by.

**5 years later**

We find Minato, Kushina, and Arashi trailing down the streets as people bowed to them. The three were treated as hero's because Kushina gave birth to the baby Minato used to seal the demon in. Naruto trailed several feet behind the group. Arashi wore a dark blue shirt with a red swirl on the back, black cargo shorts that reached to his knees, and dark blue sandals. Naruto wore all black shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals. As soon as they reached the academy, Both Kushina and Minato kissed Arashi on the forehead and wished him good luck before heading off. It's been like this for a year now. Naruto entered the academy without being noticed and waited for Arashi to make an entrance. He was not surprised when the arrogant bastard came in and soaked up the attention. Arashi enjoyed all the fan girls he had and the awe looks from guys. Ever since Itachi killed his entire clan including Sasuke before becoming an S-ranked criminal, Arashi had more fan girls than ever. He even had the attention of Hinata Hyuga, a girl Naruto found himself liking for some reason.

Arashi seeing Naruto sitting down went over and told him to move. Not wanting to have another senseless beating at home, Naruto moved to the last seat on the class. Naruto watched Hinata from the corner of his eyes as she poked her fingers together. Arashi saw him staring and called Hinata over who grew red from embarrassment. She went over and Arashi pulled her in a seat next to her and placed his arm around her. He stared back and noticed Naruto no longer looking at her so he removed his arm. Naruto was now staring out the window having another mental conversation with Zangetsu and Shinso. His training with the two proved to be fruitful.

Naruto was able to unlock his shika forms for both swords as well as bankai. He learned to utilize his swords as well as learning Shunpo, Sonido, and Shunko. Naruto was able to use a mask that granted him more power but he had a limit of 30 minutes to use the mask. That was pretty much all he learned for now which was his sword fighting skills along with their techniques, speed techniques, hand to hand, and his hollow mask. As for ninja related techniques, Naruto saw Arashi perform shadow clone and copied what he did later to find how easy it was along with the benefits that came as well. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka came in and began his lecture. Naruto was looking forward to the three years he would train more often in the Dangai Precipice World. He was sure his imbecile flesh bag of a brother would get more training from _their_ parents and that they would be too busy to notice Naruto's disappearance around the same time for several hours.

**3 years later**

Naruto had now mastered his sword skills, hand to hand combat as well as improve on levels beyond Kage. His power level could not be sensed by anyone below his level making everyone believe he was weak. Minato helped that image when he swapped his top scores with Arashi's dead last score. Naruto had no longer cared about that and adopted Zangetsu's calm personality. He also wore sleeveless, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. He also wore black leather gloves with his outfit and had his konoha headband recently made into a black belt. Naruto hid his Zangetsu in a scroll and Shinso was hidden under his coat. His blade Zangetsu had underwent a permanent change resulting in the blade being a daito with the black blade, the cross guard has four prongs expanding out larger from it. While still in the shape of the manji its now abstract stick-like in appearance. He did not wear any footwear as a way to feel the ground beneath him. Naruto not only mastered the two sword styles but he was much faster than his father even though no one knew about that which was good on Naruto's part. He avoided his family not that they even noticed as they were too busy teaching Arashi jutsus which they started him with shadow clones. It was through Shadow clones that Arashi was able to learn the humming bird, rasengan with the assistant of a clone, summoning toads though he could only summon Gamabunta's children Gamakichi and Gamatatsu without Kyuubi's aid and shunshin. The rest of his training was teaching him how to use Kyuubi's chakra in which he was finally able to use three tails of Kyuubi's chakra with the help of Jiraiya, Kushina, and Minato's full attention.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his senses to guide him home and up the stairs to what he thought of as his temporary home. He would soon drop the last name and move out to his own home. He saw a few abandoned homes for sale near the forest of death. They were being sold for 30,000 dollars or close to that price unless it was a mansion in his case. Said building was a 3 story mansion with 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a hot bath room, and a small training ground all for 100,000 dollars. That was the home he had his mind set on and the house he would get once he saved up enough money. He sensed his father approaching and sighed in annoyance. Minato opened the door to find his son relaxing on his bed.

"Naruto I want you to help your older brother learn fuinjutsu. I know you're capable of breaking things down into simple forms so he could understand. I want to teach him Hiraishin because Jiraiya, I, or Kushina couldn't get him off the basics. We read over a few of your assignments and you have a way of making things understandable." He pulled out a small book labeled 'basics to fuinjutsu' and tossed it on Naruto's bed along with a notebook and pen. He turned to leave Naruto to start on his work. Naruto cracked open the book and began reading. As he read the book, he would pause to simplify what he read making small notes here and there. Naruto took every page out the book and created 20 shadow clones to read certain amount of pages then write down what they learned in simple forms. After 4 hours passed, Naruto dismissed the clones and gathered all his information on paper and mentally. He took his soon to be brother's lessons and made a small pile before falling asleep for the night.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find the notes gone. He guessed that Minato found them this morning and gave them to Arashi. He woke up showered before getting dressed in a replica of what he wore and walked downstairs and to the door. As soon as he walked out the door, Naruto used sonido to get to the academy where he would receive a team today. Naruto entered the class to spot all the girls except Hinata swooning over him. He shrugged it off as nothing and sat down in the back of the class. A movement caught his attention and Naruto looked to see Hinata moving towards him and sat back down. Naruto's ears picked up on the sounds of doors opening and in walked Iruka. Iruka smiled at the class before getting them quite to announce the teams.

"Well class today I would have made a speech about the ninja life but you'll all probably fall asleep so I'll skip that part and to the team selection." Iruka listed teams 1-6 as jounin sensei picked up their teams. "Team 7 will consist of Arashi Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sai. Your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ami. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Namikaze, and Yakumo Kurama. Your Jounin sensei is Danzo Shimura. Both Sai and Yakumo were trained in private if you're wondering where they came from. You may group up in your teams and get to know one another." Each teamed formed together except Naruto's group since Hinata was already with him and Yakumo wasn't there yet. Naruto simple closed his eyes to zone out the noise. He soon felt Hinata tap on his arm snapping him out of his meditation. Naruto stared at her with an impassive look. Their eyes met which Hinata's eyes were filled with sadness and a sense of wanting. He recognized both when he stared at the mirror several years ago.

"Naruto-kun did you like me at one point at all?" Naruto was surprised thought he didn't show it at all. He merely nods his head. Hinata paused for a second before continuing what she wanted to say next. "Your brother told me about how you like me and the several times he would use me to hurt you and I'm sorry. All I wanted was to be acknowledged by someone who doesn't see me as being weak. I thought Arashi would be that guy but he's a jerk." Tears swell up in her eyes. "He told me that I was weak and had not potential to ever be with him which was the reason why he chose Sakura and Ino. I was hoping that you still retained any feelings for me Naruto-kun. I know it sounds selfish but I just want to be loved." Tears were streaming down her face by the time she was done. Naruto looked into his heart and found his buried emotions he had for her. Besides he would need a girl to build a new clan with and most of the girls were unavailable so why not pick Hinata right now? It was then he decided to give her a chance.

"I'll give us a chance Hinata if that's what you want." She nods her head and Naruto wiped away her tears. Hinata looked innocent which was probably the reason why he started liking her. He was soon brought out his thoughts when Danzo based on his one arm, and half bandaged face stepped in with a girl with brown hair that reached her mid back and brown eyes. Danzo motioned for Naruto and Hinata to follow him. Team 11 left the class and went to one of the unused training grounds where he motioned them to stop.

"Alright team 11; we will introduce ourselves such as your name, skills and dreams for the future. I'll start off first as an example. My name is Danzo Shimura. My skills lie within Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kinjutsu. My dream is to train strong ninjas for konoha and maybe become Hokage one day though I feel I'm getting too old for that dream so I guess there's no point in pursuing that dream." Yakumo went next.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama and my skills lie within powerful genjutsu through painting. My dream for the future is to bring glory to my clan." Hinata went next.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and my skills lie within hand to hand combat. My dream for the future is to become a strong Kunoichi and have a family of my own." Naruto was the last one to go.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. My skills lie within kenjutsu, hand to hand combat, and speed. My dream for the future is to have a family of my own." Danzo evaluated what type of team he ended up with. He had two fighters both being fighters and one supportive type. He would be able to work with this after all but he needed to know what level they were one. With a snap of his fingers, several chuunin level roots appeared out of nowhere. Danzo looked on his team.

"I will evaluate each of you in a one on one fight to evaluate you. Come at them with the intent to kill." Danzo watched back as each of his new students fought his men. He placed Hinata and Yakumo as high genin fighters but Naruto surprised him. Naruto had shown him to be on high chunin levels but Danzo knew he was higher when he noticed the fact that Naruto didn't seem to be using all his strength to fight. He just labeled Naruto as low jounin saving him the trouble of trying to get information out of him. With that being done, he made plans to increase Hinata's and Yakumo's strength. Naruto seemed ok for the time being. Danzo would be able to take them on C-ranked missions for now.

**One month later**

Team 11 left the office after coming back from their 10th successful C-ranked mission involving Bounties. Danzo was able to get both Hinata and Yakumo on low chunin levels just as he planned. Naruto went home with a scroll filled with money he earned at casinos when he went away for missions outside of Konoha. He tried gambling once and started doing it more especially when he hasn't loss a single game yet. He was able to save up 5 million dollars total and was ready to move from his parent's home and buy the mansion. Naruto retrieved his money and went to real estate where he found the information to the property and brought it with cash. He had the name placed under Naruto Kurosaki confusing the real estate seller who knew Naruto's actual last name. Naruto was given the property deed without any questions asked and Naruto just needed to do one last thing before he moved, change his last name legally.

Luckily Naruto has been working on this lately and was able to get a Hokage seal stamped on his request to change his name. Now that he had his home, Naruto went to the registration building and had his last name changed to Kurosaki. Naruto appeared 30 minutes later with the new name Kurosaki. They didn't try to stop him when they saw the Hokage seal. They just punched his new name into the system allowing him to be Kurosaki now. Naruto went home, sealed his belongings having learned immediate and apprentice fuinjutsu, and took them to his new home where he placed special power, security, and barrier seals around his new home. He created several shadow clones to buy some furniture for his house before leaving his home. Right as he left, his senses alerted him of someone coming right before two anbu appeared in front of him.

"The hokage demands for you to come to the hokage tower." The one that spoke grabbed Naruto by the arm and took him to the towers in a swirl of leaves. As soon as they appeared, Minato dismissed the anbu before activating privacy seals around the room. Once the room noise was kept inside, Minato snapped his head towards his son. His teeth were gritted in anger.

"What the hell is that about you changing your last name Naruto, ANSWER ME?" Naruto did not flinch from his tone at all but Kushina and Arashi did. "First tell me why you would leave our now elite clan to be a no name clan? I'm very curious myself." Naruto looked at him dead in the eyes with an impassive face.

"It's because I don't view any of you as family and I know none of you do too. Besides, you won't have to worry about me dragging the family name down in the mud because of my horrible skills." Naruto paused when Minato slammed his fist on the table. Naruto did not notice the hurt look in Kushina's eyes when he said the first part. Despite her harsh treatment towards him and her favoritism towards Arashi, she didn't stop loving Naruto at all.

"You and I know you're not dead last so cut the bullshit. And how did you get my stamp of approval and my signature on those papers. I didn't sign any paper like that. As a matter of fact, I'll have your name changed back to Namikaze immediately." Naruto did not show any reaction.

"Actually the name has been placed into the system already via computer. I am now known as Naruto Kurosaki. I will take my leave now Hokage-sama." Naruto turned and walked out the door before closing it back. Minato threw the stamp at the door in a fit of rage. He knew Naruto was a much smarter than his older brother as he inherited his intelligence while Arashi didn't. It all started with looks before skills.

Naruto received his looks while Arashi received a combination of both leaving him with purple eyes like his mom, spiky orange hair from red and yellow combining, tan skin from his mother, and of course Kushina's smile. As skill wise, he saw signs of Naruto being a prodigy thus he focused on Arashi so he didn't feel inferior to anyone. Arashi was to be seen a hero and heroes aren't supposed to be weak in his mind. If Arashi saw Naruto's strength then it would destroy him. He didn't know what he would do if Arashi no longer wished to be a ninja because he believed he was a failure. Arashi did also want to be hokage and Naruto didn't.

When they entered the academy, Minato knew Arashi would score low but not become dead last. He saw Naruto's scores and decided to swap them for a while until towards graduation test where he would have Naruto earn enough points to still pass despise having his brother's scores. He was not surprised when Naruto managed. As for Arashi's test, he told the Iruka to give him a simple one easier that the others. He had managed to teach Arashi how to surpass the practical proportion of the test so only the knowledge part he would tamper with. When he saw Naruto's answers, he began formulating ideas to get Naruto to help Arashi study seals to teach him his signature moves that would make him become hokage. He decided the direct approach and it worked. Arashi with major help from Naruto learned basic, immediate, and apprentice fuinjutsu. He was proud that Arashi wasn't far from learning Hiraishin but now that plan might be ruined. How would he get Naruto to continue his work with Arashi unless…. He would have to classify it as a mission above D and C-ranked. If he wanted Naruto to finish working with Arashi, then he would have to pay him at least B-ranked knowing that he couldn't boss around someone from a clan for personal business.

Minato looked over at Arashi who was lost in thoughts. His eyes landed on Kushina and saw the pain in her eyes no matter how much she covered it up. Naruto despite how much they neglect him did come from her womb. For one of her own to leave the family was painful. Kushina didn't know what to think anymore. She walked out with her head down without saying another word. Arashi didn't like the way his mother looked. She seemed upset and he couldn't stand to see her like this. He would make Naruto pay for hurting her. Arashi ran out the room and began looking for Naruto. He saw Naruto a few blocks away and ran towards him. Naruto sensed Arashi behind him and stopped.

"What can I help you with Namikaze-san?" Arashi grit his teeth in anger.

"You owe kaachan an apology asshole. You hurt her back there." His fist bawled up until his knuckled turned white. Naruto sensed the anger behind him but said nothing of it.

"How did I hurt your mothers' feelings Namikaze-san? Surely I have said nothing that would make her upset." Arashi by now wanted to ring his neck with his bare hands.

"Don't you mean our mother asshole? She did give birth to you whether you like it or not. You told her you didn't see her as family when she brought you into the world selfish bastard." Naruto did not show any reaction to what he said.

"Maybe I was her mistake. Look you should be happy right now seeing as you no longer have to deal with me anymore. You're now an only child. I'm sure an elite like you wouldn't want to be seen with trash such as myself. I am dead last anyway." Naruto stepped forward and vanished before Arashi could say anything else. Arashi was left staring at the spot where his Otouto was. His anger had yet to cool down enough for him to register the fact that his Aniki moved on speeds beyond his. Arashi turned away and went home to check on his mother.

He found her staring at their family picture but found a lack of Naruto in it. It never registered that they never took a family picture with Naruto in it. She was focused on giving Arashi one thing to tame Kyuubi's chakra, love. Both Minato and Kushina after finding out that enough love would allow anyone to control Kyuubi's hateful chakra; they began making Arashi as happy as they could. When an event that including Naruto making Arashi unhappy, they would discipline Naruto to make Arashi happy. They didn't even bother to check who was wrong and who was right. He needed to stay loved no matter what. It was now that Kushina realized how unloved by them Naruto felt. She didn't know what to do. If they started paying attention to Naruto then Arashi would feel some type of way. They didn't want Arashi to feel any negative emotions. She felt his presence and looked up with a smile hoping she could cover up her sadness.

"Hey Arashi-kun, what did you want?" Arashi could hear the sadness in her voice. He sat next to her before hugging her.

"I want to know if you're ok Kaachan. You seem pretty upset about what Naruto said back there."

"It's just painful for one of your own to disconnect themselves from us and no longer consider us family. I know it seems like I hate him at times, but I do love him. I could never hate my babies no matter what. I know he no longer sees me as a mother anymore and it hurts so badly. I just wish none of this happened but sadly it has." Arashi could only comfort her in her time of need. He would make sure that asshole suffered for what kaachan was going through.

Naruto sat back and relaxed in his home. He extended his senses out for anyone. He soon sensed Hinata moving towards his mansion. He also sensed Hiashi with her and wondered what he was doing here. He went to greet them. Naruto appeared in front of the duo and bowed.

"Greetings Hiashi-sama and Hinata-hime, how are you doing this evening?" Hiashi smiled at his respect unlike his brother who just calls him Hiashi. He was glad about what he was about to do.

"Greetings Naruto-san I have come here to offer you my daughter to you. The Hyuga elders have decided that since I won't allow them to place the cursed seal on them without a fight, they decided to disown her from the clan. Though I'm not happy about that, I'm glad that she won't be tortured by that cursed seal. You two must sign a few marriage papers to ensure she is no longer available to be harmed by my clan. Forget the whole marriage ceremony since we are pressed on time right now. The elder council members could easily marry her off unless she is already married since she is no longer under clan protection." Hiashi unsealed documents and Naruto signed them as quickly as they came. Once he was done, Hiashi added one more thing before going. "I guess she is now considered Hinata Kurosaki of the Kurosaki clan. All her belongings are sealed into her scrolls." With that being said and done Hiashi left the two.

Naruto registered Hinata in his compound before taking her to his master bedroom where she unpacked her things. If they were married then why not share a bedroom. It's not like they planned to do anything until they reached of age. Once they were unpacked, Hinata went to explore the mansion and Naruto went back to relaxing. He pulled out a manuscript of a book he was working on a novel called Fukai yokubou' (**Deep desires)**. He wrote 10 volumes of the book but didn't publish them yet. He would do so soon to bring in cash for his clan. 1 hour later his 11th volume was complete. He knew about a small book publishing company in wave country. He called Hinata and told him where he would be heading. She went with him to the Hokage towers where they ran into Danzo and Yakumo. They all walked in the office to see Minato talking to an old man. Minato looked up and saw who he was looking for.

"Ah yes here's the group I was looking for. Team 11 I want you to go to wave country and assassinate Gato. His shipping company will be transferred to wave country where it originally belongs. This will be considered a B-ranked mission seeing as once Gato is dealt with any ninjas under him will leave seeing as their pay will no longer be available. You are to leave immediately." Team 11 all went to pack before dashing towards wave country. Naruto made sure to pack cash to purchase the small book publishing company and a few copies of his manuscript. 15 hours later, they complete the mission without a problem. Naruto also brought the small company when he was alone. It was now called Kurosaki Inc marking his first business. He made a personal account that only he had access to where his funds from his book would be sent to. Team 11 went back to konoha where they reported the mission. Team 11 was dismissed after that. They all went in their own directions with Yakumo heading home to rest, Danzo heading to somewhere no one knows, and both Naruto and Hinata going home together.

The next day team 11 met up for a meeting held by Danzo. Danzo waited until they were all settled in before telling him his reason for calling them here. "The chuunin exams are coming up soon and Hokage-sama has told us that we will not be participating in the exams. He decided that we were good enough for chuunin before giving me these." He pulled out as scroll and unsealed three chuunin jackets from the scroll and gave them all one. "You are now registered for chuunin now and team 11 will be soon led by someone else. I have a feeling that he didn't want Naruto in the exams to face Arashi. Then there is the fact that he doesn't want me influencing his Ninjas much. I also have a bad feeling that I won't be here that long either." He pulled out a scroll and gave Naruto who was waiting to see if the anbu waiting a good distance would make a move. Naruto took the scroll while his senses were elsewhere.

Danzo gave given Naruto all the information on his root before heading off. Over the years he noticed the Yondaime taking the power that he had until he barely had any. Minato kept a close eye on everything he did but his son was ignored completely. This made him wonder as to why it was so. He sent a few root to spy on Naruto but he was sure Minato thought he was spying on Arashi. Naruto showed no signs of betraying Konoha or revenge. Naruto's personality went from anger towards being neglected to completely neutral almost like his root. He then decided that Naruto would be the next ruler after guessing that Minato would one day eliminate him just as the Sandaime would have done if not for the Kyuubi. He looked over his shoulders one last time at Root's future leader before heading away a few distance only for his head to be sliced off. He did not resist or fight back. When they probed through his body, they would find no information he had nor would they find the 11 sharingan and mokuton DNA he once possessed. Those were in the scrolls as well. Anbu grabbed his body and took off to Inoichi where they would try to extract information not knowing they would fail.

Naruto had stashed the scroll away before he and Hinata went home. Once Naruto was alone, he unsealed the contents and looked through what would soon change his life. The information he had were about all the information on Danzo's secret missions, his root members including the most loyal one Sai, and others only known to him. He even found the DNA of the Shodai Hokage and 11 sharingan. Naruto stashed the bloodline away for someone else when he found said person. After poking around, Naruto found vital information on events such as the Uchiha massacre being a mission Itachi was given. He was surprised that Sasuke Uchiha was not actually dead but one of Danzo's men after being conditioned along with Mikoto, his mother.

Naruto went to the base where he established himself as the new leader of Root. He recalled all root and went through each one of them. He found 5 spies and killed them before they had a chance to report anything to the Hokage. He guessed this was the reason Danzo gave him the things because he knew he was going to die soon. This left Naruto with 60 total members of root. He had Yamato build another base 1 mile under his compound and placed seals to his it's presence. The other base was secretly destroyed leaving no evidence of root being there. He knew Minato would have checked that spot out when he realized his anbu was dead thus the reason why he moved. Having made sure the entrance to Root quarters was well hidden, Naruto stepped out his home only for anbu to appear with a summons from the Yondaime. Naruto went to the tower to find the Namikaze family.

"Hello Hokage-sama, Arashi-sama, and Kushina-sama." He bowed his head to each one before looking at Minato. "What am I being summoned for?"

"There's the chuunin exams coming up soon and I would like for you to continue teaching Arashi fuinjutsu. I'll pay you the same amount as an s-ranked mission seeing as you will be training him for 2 weeks. The exams will be staring after the 2 weeks are up. Do you except this mission Naruto-san?" Naruto nod his head and took the scrolls Minato wanted him to simplify. He made his way out the room and continued walking. He stopped as he felt Kushina's presence nearby.

"May I help you Namikaze-sama?" He did not turn his head which was the reason why he didn't see the hurt expression on her face. Unable to say anything, she turned back to the office. Naruto continued walking with his coat swaying with him. Each time his feet touched the floor, he sent pulses out which returned allowing him to extend his senses beyond what they were. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to guide him through the village. He thought about the scrolls Minato gave him. Not only would he get paid to simplify them but he was gaining fuinjutsu knowledge as well. He couldn't help but shake his head at Minato. He's probably too focused on getting Arashi prepared for Hiraishin that he didn't realize that he was also learning it as well thought he wouldn't need it as he already had Shunpo, sonido, and shunko.

Once he made it home, Naruto went to the root head quarters where he would train his group until they were all beyond anbu expectations in stealth, speed, and swords. That was all he would be able to do as he himself was limited in jutsus though he had kido. But Kido didn't use chakra but Reiryoku which Naruto had fused with his chakra. After a few hours of improving root anbu, Naruto went to work on simplifying the sealing work Minato gave him. He would simplify them as quick as possible. In 2 days, Naruto did just that and handed them over to Minato. Once he received S-ranked pay, Naruto left the tower and to Hinata where he would help her get stronger that she currently was. The question was how would he be able to do so while making it a unique fighting style? He would need to search the library for information that would allow him to incorporate something into her current fighting style. While she was chuunin already, Naruto wanted her to be able to defend herself against jounins or anbu.

He walked out the house with a goal in mind. He allowed his eyes to close as he continued walking making the people wonder if he learned from Kakashi but advanced. Surely reading a book with the only visible eye and walking through crowds without hitting someone wasn't an easy feature. Naruto stopped when he sensed Arashi closing in on him. He sighed in annoyance wondering what the little brat wanted now. He merely opened his eyes to find Arashi dressed in a min version of Minato's battle suit which was the standard konoha uniform and white cloak with red flames.

"You made mom cry again asshole. You're going to apologize right now or else. All you've been doing is making mom cry. I don't even know why she even cares for someone like you. She's just too kind for her own good." Naruto rubbed his head feeling a migraine approaching.

"Once again how am I making your mother cry Namikaze-san? I have said nothing disrespectful towards her nor did I attack her."

"You're doing it right now again. It's OUR mother asshole. By denying her right as a mother is the most painful thing you could do to a loving mother. All she does is stares at our baby pictures now and cry. I don't get why you would leave an elite clan to form your own. As a matter of fact, how about we make a wager? We'll fight using whatever you feel like. If I win, you'll rejoin the Namikaze clan along with your weak girlfriend. If I lose then you won't have to do so plus I'll leave you alone. The fight will take place after the chuunin exams are over." Naruto seeing this as an opportunity agreed. Arashi smirked then walked away thinking he had this in a bag. He would get to test himself in the exams plus the final rounds was a month after the first and second part was over giving him time to gaining more control over Kyuubi's chakra.

"I'm guessing he's going to go all Kyuubi on me right Kakashi?" He heard chuckling from the roofs. Kakashi jumped down from the roofs with a book in his hand. Naruto glanced at the orange book in his hand. "Haven't you read that book too many times as well?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"I guess but Jiraiya-sama hasn't released a new one yet." Naruto sighed then pulled out a copy of his own porn book.

"Well, try that for now until he does. Don't forget to write your review and send it to the company." Kakashi accepted the book and started reading it. His perverted giggling could be heard indicating that he liked the book. Kakashi soon stopped and put the book away. That got Naruto's attention seeing as Kakashi was serious when he put away his porn.

"So Naruto, how have you been lately? I heard about your promotion to chuunin recently."

"Well I've been doing fine Kakashi-san." Kakashi looked over at him then stared towards the distance.

"Look I actually came here to hear what you thought about your mother. Ever since you made that statement about not being like family, she just cries." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes it may seem that Kushina hates you but that's far from it. She loves you and the spoiled brat with all her heart. Not even a week into training did I discover how rotten he was but he could still change. Minato-sensei also cares for you as well believe it or not." He sighed sadly. "I guess he just handled things the worst way. He is new to the father thing plus he raised himself for about 13 years. I noticed a few times that he would glance back at the family picture here and there. Maybe you should give them a second chance or at least Kushina." Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he grew another head. Kakashi knew he was asking for a lot.

"If you give Kushina-san another chance as a mother then I'll be in your debt for the remaining time of my life. I'll even be your subordinate sworn to your secrecy." This got Naruto's interest seeing this as an advantage. He could get Kakashi to train his root in jutsus as he did obtain over 1,000 jutsus.

"Why would you place yourself in such a position for Namikaze-sama?" Memories of Kushina using a bamboo on his ass for his mischievous deeds or across his head flashed through. There were also memories of her motherly love that passed through his mind. Kushina was like a temper time bomb but at the same time gentle when she showed her love. Seeing his mother figure cry didn't feel right. He didn't blame Naruto for feeling the way he did. Arashi being the brat he was now practically manipulated the parents so he knew Naruto felt unloved. What surprised him was the lack of anger towards them. He thought back to his question.

"I see Kushina as a kaachan despite her rough beatings which I strengthen from over the years. Trust me I had multiple broken bones especially when Kurenai reported that I was peeping under her skirt when we were genin. She chased me all over konoha with that bamboo stick and beat my ass until I started smoking. I've never peeked on another female before and I always respect them. The fact that her strength surpasses Tsunade surprises me. She's also the best healer in Konoha when she healed me up for a continuous ass whooping." Naruto smiled at the imaged of the fable copy cat running from Kushina. "So Naruto what do you say?"

"Very well you'll report to my compound at night where I will place a few seals on you just in case. I'll be seeing you later Kakashi-san."


	6. Descendants of Alduin

_**3 months before Kyuubi's attack**_

_Squeak_

_Thump_

_Squeak _

_Thump_

_Moans could be heard from the master bedroom of the Namikaze compound. Two lovers were found expressing their love for each other through sexual means. The first was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Minato is a fairly__ tall, fair-skinned man with bright blue-eyes, spiky blond hair and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The second was Tsunade Senju, the slug sanin. Tsunade is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Currently Tsunade was on top of Minato screaming out his name as she continued bouncing around. The bed bounced slightly from the ground due to Tsunade's monstrous strength. Their sexual activities went on for the next 2 hours before they grew tired. Both breathed heavily after their multiple orgasms. Tsunade took a moment to catch her breath._

"_So Minato-kun, where's the Uzumaki whore at?" Minato thought about the last location she would be about now. He didn't even care that Tsunade had just called his wife a whore._

"_I think she's over the Uchiha's clan compound right about now. She's probably talking about her son Naruto and how she hopes he takes up after me. She still believes that I love her. Anyway she's due to give birth 3 months from now so that's how long we have until we have a new host for Kyuubi and reduce your age Tsunade-chan. I want you, the love of my life to bear my children Tsunade-chan." Tsunade's heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. Her cheeks slowly became red showing how much his words affected her._

"_How did you find a way to reduce my age Minato-kun and how does it work?" She was very curious as to how he managed to pull a miracle off._

"_I was able to access a small amount of Uzushiogakure's secrets in which age reducing was one of them. The Uzumaki clan had left behind many secrets that could benefit Konoha greatly. Right now I and Jiraiya are working to break the seals surrounding Uzushiogakure thus giving Konoha access to all of the Uzumaki clan secrets. Konoha will remain the greatest shinobi village ever. Anyway the age reducer is a seal ritual that requires a sacrifice. My plan is to wait until Kushina gives birth to Naruto before removing Kyuubi and sealing it into him. Naruto will be Konoha's greatest weapon ever. After removing Kyuubi, Kushina will be extremely weak especially since she gave birth. I will use her as a sacrifice for the ritual to make you young again. To ensure Kyuubi stays as Konoha's weapon and for us to stay young, we will have Naruto produce children that will either be used to contain Kyuubi or for the ritual then repeat the process with the other children." Tsunade smiled that her sexy lover had things planned out._

"_You're surely living up to your reputation Minato-kun." She pecked him on the lips. "So what kind of secret do you think the Uzumaki clan possess? For a former ally, they did keep a lot of things from us." Minato shrugged his shoulders._

"_Whatever they had were considered dangerous. The fact that they were able to prevent all their enemies from entering their village means something. I'm glad they were very trusting to Konoha though. It made it easier for us to slaughter them before they had any chance to counter. Who knows what could have happened if Uzushiogakure became our enemy. We just couldn't take such a large risk. Sensei told me that they were considered God of fuinjutsu and that their skill in seals was something no one could ever match. Whatever they have will be given to Konoha. Konoha will take the title the God of fuinjutsu." Before Tsunade could respond, a loud knock on the door was heard. The hammering of the door could be heard throughout the Namikaze compound._

"_MINATO-KUN I LOST MY KEY DATTEBANE. CAN YOU LET ME IN?"_

_Tsunade's fist clenched at Kushina's loud voice. She hated that girl for various reasons staring with where the girl came from and the clan she was associated with. Kushina was an outsider to Konoha. She just didn't belong here in her grandfather's home or that's what she believed. Another reason stems on the fact that Kushina was the first jinchuriki of the beast that took the lives of her mother, grandfather, and father before being sealed inside a special jar. Tsunade didn't understand why they didn't leave Kyuubi inside the sealing jar instead of placing it inside of the little whore. She made a guess that the Uzumaki clan was trying to gain more power. Whatever the reason was, she didn't care. Besides, the clan was wiped out completely minus the little slut. Hiruzen and a few other countries got together to remove the Uzumaki clan from the world leaving one member. They would make sure that clan never rose to power again._

_She turned over to Minato and stared at him in sympathy. "I wonder how you managed to deal with her when you were fucking the little bitch. I bet she almost screamed your ears off." Minato laughed at Tsunade's joke because of how true it was._

"_Yes she was loud indeed but I'll admit that she did have some good stuff. Jiraiya told me how he didn't last 2 minutes with her sleeping body. As a matter of fact, he came after 10 strokes." The duo couple laughed at Jiraiya's situation._

"_MINATO-KUN DO YOU HEAR ME?" Both Minato and Tsunade rolled out of bed and got dressed. They didn't want anyone known about their secret marriage yet especially Kushina. They needed Kushina to remain in Konoha to give birth to Konoha's future weapon and sacrifice. Once Tsunade was fully dressed, she went out the window after kissing her lover goodbye. Minato walked downstairs and opened the door revealing his current wife Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina could be described as __slender, but feminine build, fair skin, large busts on par with Tsunade, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She currently wore a white high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals. Minato scanned the last Uzumaki in front of him with a tired expression. Tsunade sure did know how to rock his world._

"_Minato-kun you're making me blush." He didn't react to what she said at all but continued staring. _

"_So Kushina-chan what have you been up to?" Minato mentally kicked himself as she ranted on and on about their son. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the one to get stuck with the task of impregnating Kushina but the Hokage who was Hiruzen at the time had convinced him stating that the stronger the child was meant the stronger Kyuubi's next prison would be. He was also told to befriend her and make her feel at home long enough until she produced a child to contain Kyuubi before getting rid of her. Minato watched as her mouth moved on speeds he was only able to achieve through Hiraishin. She really was a motor mouth. He really needed to shut her up and there was one way he would be able to do so._

_Minato leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He waited until he was sure that she wouldn't talk again before separating from her. "Kushina-chan I missed you. Can you do something for your loving husband?" He unzipped his pants so she knew what he was asking for. Kushina looked down and smiled at her faithful husband._

"_Of course Minato-kun, I'll do anything to make you happy." She didn't hesitate as she got on her knees and pleased him. Feeling his hand on her head encouraged her to allow more of him to enter her mouth. While she pleased him, Minato's mind drifted to Tsunade. He imagined Tsunade giving him a blow job right now instead of Kushina._

Kushina held new newborn in her arm protectively. Tears flowed freely from her eyes from the emotional pain she was in. She couldn't believe that she was being used most of her life. The day she gave birth to Naruto, Minato proceeded to release Kyuubi from her in the most painful way possible. As he ripped the Kyuubi from her body, he revealed his intention to have Kyuubi placed into her son Naruto and that she would be used for the Uzumaki age ritual seal to reduce the age of his lover Tsunade. Her heart shattered into pieces when he revealed the fact that he never loved her and that she was just a means of gaining power for Konoha. Everything was going just as planned for Minato until a masked figure appeared killing Hiruzen's wife and a few others. The masked Nin tried to take Kyuubi but ended up causing Kyuubi to be released.

The masked Nin proceeded to cast a powerful genjutsu over Kyuubi forcing the beast to attack Konoha. Minato went to the beast and teleported it away from Konoha but not fast enough when the beast managed to hit Konoha with a tailed beast ball taking away the lives of many. Minato returned back to the cave where he proceeded to grab Naruto before taking off to seal the beast using a seal he didn't have much time to study. It was that reason why Minato died sealing the Kyuubi in his son. He didn't know that the seal required the sacrifice of the caster's soul hence the reason for his death. The masked Nin had left the area after being severely wounded. The masked Nin made a vow to retrieve Kyuubi another day. Kushina after regaining her strength retrieved her son and walked away from Konoha as quickly as she could.

This leads to her current situation she was in right now. She had no home, no friends to run to if she still considered Mikoto a friend, and a small crying infant in her arms. All she had was the clothes on her back. Let's not forget the ninjas on her trail. Minato must have told Hiruzen about his plan to have a new weapon for Konoha. Kushina would make sure Naruto never became a weapon for Konoha ever. Just the name Konoha made her blood boil. Her tears of sorrow and betrayal dropped on her newborn child. As if finally sensing his mother's distress, he stopped crying. Kushina glanced down to find her baby relaxing quietly in her arm. She returned her attention ahead as she distanced herself from Konoha and fire country as a whole. Once she was outside Fire country, she would need to find a place to raise her son.

Kushina's right hand formed into a fist which she proceeded to slam against a tree close by.

"DATTEBANE" The tree didn't stand a chance against the brute strength of A-ranked Red Hot-Blooded Habanero or SS-ranked Red death. As to why she had two ranks, no one knew who Red Death was other than Kushina. Red death was something she did in secrecy wearing stealth gear. When she wasn't red death, she was Kushina Uzumaki, A-ranked Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She kept this to herself to avoid attention both positive and negative. If they knew she was red death then they would expect more or send her on suicide missions when she thought about who she would be doing missions for. She cleared her mind of Konoha and focused on getting a better life. She was no longer in Konoha so why stress especially when Konoha was hit with a tailed beast ball. They would need time to recover from something that devastating thus giving her time to regain full strength and raise her baby Naruto.

She glanced back at her little tomato. Not only did he receive her facial appearance but straight red hair as well. A smile appeared on her face as she continued looking over her sleeping son. "Naruto, you'll make a great ninja one day." She began to giggle at the fact that she named her son after a ramen topping but she couldn't resist. "My little ramen boy" Kushina giggled uncontrollable as she increased her speed passing Fire country borders. As soon as she passed the borders, she took off in the direction of a neutral city where she would raise her son Naruto Uzumaki.

**Konoha…..**

"Hokage-sama, we have yet to locate Kushina's body sir. The cave collapsed on itself so we're not sure if she's dead sir." Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Have anyone found the new Kyuubi jinchuriki yet?" The anbu shook his head much to Hiruzen's irritation.

"What about Minato-kun anbu-san?" Tsunade didn't care about the whirlpool whore. She just wanted to know what happened to her husband. The anbu turned towards her and looked down slightly not wanting eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but Minato Namikaze is dead. As to how he died, we're still investigating that right now." Tsunade's fist was clenched in furry.

"Take me to his body NOW." Anbu nod his head not wanting to anger the slug Sanin. Hiruzen stood up and followed the anbu as well to where Minato's body was. Tsunade didn't waste any time in scanning the body to find the cause of death. There were no cuts, his chakra network wasn't damaged, and there weren't any new marks on his body. How did he die then? Her body trembled as she stared at her dead lover. She placed her face into his chest and cried her heart out. Hiruzen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have to slap away. Tsunade leaned up to examine his face again.

"Tsunade-san I'm sorry that Minato is dead. I know how it feels to lose a family member and-"

"HE WAS MY HUSBAND SENSEI!" This shocked the present anbu and Hiruzen. "We were secretly married 6 months ago. We were going to make the announcement once that whirlpool whore died but that won't be the case anymore. Sensei I need some time away from Konoha please." Hiruzen sighed as he stared at his student.

"Very well Tsunade but if Konoha is in any danger, I'll need you back here." Tsunade didn't respond to that.

"I'm also taking Shizune with me as well sensei." Hiruzen once again agreed with her request. He knew it was for the best that she was allowed to leave Konoha for a while. She had lost not only two husbands but her little brother Nawaki. Hiruzen understood her pain having lost many friends in the past and one of his sons leaving his grandson fatherless. Hiruzen watched as Tsunade went back to the village to no doubt retrieve Shizune. He made a guess that she would be gone before tomorrow. He turned towards his village and eyed it carefully.

"I guess Konoha has some recovering to do. Anbu, could you call the council members and advisors. I will have to inform them of our current situation." The anbu answered with a quick "Hai" before taking off to complete his task. "I can already feel a growing headache. A missing jinchuriki is the last thing we needed especially the jinchuriki of the strongest tailed beast." Hiruzen sealed Minato into a scroll before heading back to Konoha towards the council chambers. It would be there he informed the others of what happened based on what he gathered and to retake the position as Hokage. From there he would help Konoha recover from the deadly attack.

**13 years later**

"Kaachan I'm home and I brought my friend Gaara." Kushina turned to find her 13 year old son and smiled. A young red headed boy walked in but unlike Naruto's long red hair, Gaara's was short and spiky.

"Hello Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun, what are you two up to?"

"We just got done a C-ranked mission Kaachan and Gaara was amazing with his sand abilities. He's getting better controlling his sand kaachan." Gaara blushed at the praise he was receiving. His blush only deepened when Kushina hugged him. There was a nice warm feeling in his heart when he was around Naruto's mother. She was like a mother he never had plus she was the only one that openly showed that she cared for him. Gaara respected Kushina more than the Kazekage. Not only did she saw him for a young boy but she fixed his seal allowing him to sleep plus prevent Shukaku from whispering dark thoughts. Gaara blinked a few times when he felt Naruto poke him.

"Hey Gaara, are you ok?" Gaara stared at his brother figure. Unlike his real brother and sister, Naruto didn't show any fear when around him. He would treat him like a normal boy. He respected Naruto greatly as well. His elder brother and sister on the other hand would not only avoid him when they could but feared him for carrying the one tailed Shukaku. Both Naruto and Kushina knew about the beast yet they didn't react like everyone else in Suna.

"Sorry Naruto I was thinking about something." His attention went back to Kushina. "I heard rumors that you were going to become a jounin-sensei. I was wondering if it was true." Kushina allowed a large grin to adorn her face.

"That's right Gaara-kun and I made a request that I receive you and Naruto. After I told him my reason to make a strong team and attract clients, he naturally agreed to allow me to put the two of you on the same team. As of tomorrow morning, we will be a team. With of our unique abilities, we will be able to tackle on missions with ease. As for the name of our team, we will be known as Team Death. People will know of our team soon. Now let's celebrate the birth of team death."

The two boys high fived each other while Kushina smirked. Kushina went to the kitchen and began cooking a feast. Both Naruto and Gaara went outside the walls of Suna where they would spar on a certain level that would destroy Suna's training grounds. Those who saw the two boys leaving shivered at what they would witness soon. Every time the two boys spared, their chakra level could be felt throughout the village and it was terrifying to say the least. No genin should have that power which the possessed. As a matter of fact, Naruto and Gaara were the only genins in Suna that made it in the bingo books as B-ranked Nins from Suna.

"Alright Gaara, let's keep this nice and simple. We don't want to give anyone a heart attack now do we? Let's use taijutsu only to improve on our fighting style plus we'll do less damage that way." Gaara agreed with Naruto before they got into a fighting stance. They duo had a stare down for weaknesses in their stances but saw none. After a few minutes of trying to decide what to do, both charge at each at speeds no genins should possess. Fists collide with one another as soon as the duo came close to one another. Naruto ducked Gaara's second attack then proceeded to deliver a jab to Gaara's stomach. Gaara maneuvered his body to avoid the attack then jumped back.

Naruto went on the offensive side as he charged at Gaara. Gaara dodge, blocked, and maneuvered his way around Naruto's raining fists. He noticed that Naruto was moving slightly faster than before so he had been doing speed exercises. He made a mental note to do the same so he didn't fall behind. He switched with Naruto going on the offensive side forcing Naruto to be on the defensive side. Just as Gaara did, Naruto dodged, blocked and maneuvered his way around the sand user's fist of furry. The duo separated from one another leaving a good 15 feet in between them.

"So I noticed that you worked on your taijutsu skills. That's a good thing because if you're sand isn't around to help you, you'll be able to fight him with your fists. I heard from Kaachan how a member of the aburame clan failed a mission because his enemy managed to incapacitate his team before engaging him in hand to hand combat. The Aburame clan tends to focus on using their bug allies thus proving to be their downfall. If you relied on your sand then you would have ended up in the same predicament the aburame member was in." Gaara could only agree with what he was being told.

"It was very fortunate that Kushina-sama came along and taught me Naruto. Now I have long ranged, mid ranged, and close ranged attacks. Also you're mother is very scary at times and strong too. I think it's safe to say that she could become Kazekage at anytime."

"I know what you mean Gaara. I remember I played a prank on 3 years ago." Naruto shivered when he recalled the event. When he glanced back at his kaachan, he could have sworn he saw the Shinigami. Gaara shivered knowing what he was talking about. It was the same day Kushina accidently injured him easily shattering his sand's ultimate defense. All he remembered was seeing Naruto ran by the store he was in. As soon as he stepped out, he was run over by the enraged mother. The people of Suna watched in disbelieve as Gaara twitched from the ground. Kushina ran him over like an insect. 20 minutes later the sounds of screaming was heard. The people sent a silent prayer to the unfortunate victim wonder what was happening.

"I still can't believe I got ran over because you decided hey I want to prank my kaachan." Gaara glared at the whiskered boy in front of him. Naruto snickered when an image of Gaara passed through his head.

"Well that's what happens when a tanuki gets ran over." Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Now let's finish things up Gaara, I'm starting to get hungry." They engaged in hand to hand combat once again unaware of the small audience that formed at the gates.

"So otouto has been learning taijutsu? Do you think he learned it from Kushina-san?" Temari continued watching her little brother hold his own against Naruto if she remembered correctly. Kankuro watched the fight for a few more seconds before responding.

"That's definitely not Suna's style nor does it belong to our clan. Still how can that boy not fear Gaara? He knows Gaara has a tailed beast inside him yet he doesn't even care. He must not know about Shukaku's true powers. With the type of seal placed on him, Shukaku could attack that boy anytime and he doesn't even realize the danger he's in." Kankuro shivered when he thought about the weak seal on Gaara. When Gaara was a baby, the sand would always attack anyone that tried to get close to him or that's what his sensei Jin Satou, one Suna's puppeteer and wind users. It was the reason why Temari and Kankuro stayed away from Gaara when they were young. Jin was always warning them about Gaara killing them if they were to get too close.

"You two shouldn't worry about the seal anymore. I had already fixed that seal years ago." Temari and Kankuro turned to find Kushina standing behind them seemingly interested in the spar. They were one of the few that knew her name. Everyone else knew her as Sand Death which was a temporary name she came up with. Kushina's genjutsu seal would make her seem complete different to everyone around her. No one knew she was _the_ Kushina from Konoha. They also thought it was a coincidence that she had the same name as Konoha's now deceased Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"Wait what do you mean Kushina-sama?" Kankuro was curious about what she meant. As far as he remembered, the seal holding Shukaku was impossible to fix without major risks. Since Jin knew a little about seals, they naturally believed him.

"I mean that I fixed his seal so that he could sleep. I am a seal master after all surpassing the supposedly great Jiraiya. I'm actually beyond that fool's level." The sand siblings were a shocked by this.

"But what about the black marks around his eyes Kushina-sama?" Because of the weak seal, Gaara would have been unable to sleep which resulted black marks forming around his eyes.

"Those marks aren't from lack of sleep anymore. They are signs of what he carries like my son Naruto. Those whiskers show his status as a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune but don't tell anyone that. Anyway Gaara isn't the monster that sensei of yours make him out to be. Your sensei lost someone to Shukaku so his hate stems to Gaara for holding the beast. These people of Suna don't know about jinchuriki at all. He is still your brother no matter what. If he was a monster, then wouldn't he have attacked Suna already?" Kushina walked away leaving the sand siblings to think. Kushina called the two boys stopping their spar. The two boys ran towards Kushina upon seeing her knowing it was dinner time. "I'll race you two back dattebane."

The two sand siblings watched as Kushina kicked up a dust cloud when she dashed off. Naruto and Gaara were left choking on the dust storm. The two boys took off once again passing Temari and Kankuro. Temari noticed something about Gaara that made her frown a little.

"Did you notice how happy Gaara seem without us?" Temari felt slightly hurt. It was then another thought occurred. "I guess Kushina-sama was right. Jin told us that Shukaku wasn't able to experience human emotions but Gaara was smiling. Maybe we should give Gaara a chance Kankuro. Naruto's been around Gaara for years and he's still alive." Kankuro thought about it.

"Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt to try plus he is our brother after all. Let's head over to Kushina-sama's home." Temari agreed with Kankuro and the siblings made their way over to Kushina's home. As soon as they were halfway there, several anbu appeared in front of them.

"Your father requests your presence right away." The siblings were confused as to what their father wanted. Still they were sure Gaara would be wanted so why not pick him up first then head to the towers.

"Can we grab our brother Anbu-san? He's over Kushina's home right now." Temari hoped she was able to do at least that but the anbu shook his head.

"I'm sorry Temari-san but Gaara is being disposed of along with Sand death and her son Bruce. Kushina shouldn't have messed with Gaara's seal because Suna needs a weapon. Since he is no longer unstable, we'll have to place Shukaku into a new born child. Without a wild beast to call upon for our enemies, Suna won't have a secret weapon. Right now Suna is considered the weakest village right now and we're trying to change that. As for Sand death, she'll most likely fix the seal again so we must eliminate her." Kushina never revealed the appearance or real name of her and her son to anyone except Gaara since he was a second son to her. She truly did love Gaara as she loved Naruto and she made sure to express that motherly love to him.

A loud explosion went off indicating fighting amongst the group. Two anbu members appeared next to the siblings and the anbu stopping them.

"Sir Kushina has escaped with the others including Gaara. The Kazekage will have to know about this immediately." Several curses were heard from the others around them. They had just lost Suna's ultimate weapon. They all went away to alert the Kazekage about what just happened. They were sure he would place her in the bingo book as S-ranked. Temari and Kankuro stood unmoving not knowing how to react. Everything just happened so fast.

Kushina, Naruto, and Gaara appeared back in the wasteland of Uzushiogakure. Kushina watched with a smile as the village finished repairing itself. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact that no one ever thought about seals that would slowly repair itself with chakra. Since the village was using a limited supply of chakra from their damaged generator, it took years to repair the village back to the way it was before the attack. She made a mental note to buy some parts from snow country to repair their chakra generators. The chakra generator generated chakra for seals all around the village as well as around the village. This was the reason why Uzushiogakure was so safe. Their barrier kept everyone but Konoha Nins outside their village but that would change soon. All she had to do was add Konoha to their enemy list. No one would be allowed in the village unless she personally allowed them.

"Naruto-kun could you and Gaara clean up the bodies then burn them. Gather all the headbands in one location so I could melt them into something useful." Both Naruto and Gaara answered with a quick "Hai" before taking off to complete their task.

Kushina slowly made her way down the streets of Uzu to check over a few seals here and there to see if there were any problems. She continued doing this until she made it to her destination which was the defense center where she would add Konoha to the enemy list. After what Minato revealed, she will never trust a Konoha Nin anymore. Konoha was now her number one enemy pushing Iwa to second place. That village was the most corrupted or in her opinion they were. To think they would stab Uzu in the back for power. They were just like the Uchiha clan in a way. Did that mean Mikoto was also using her as well? She didn't know who she could fully trust anymore outside her two sons Naruto and Gaara. She would just have to be on alert at all times. With that last thought in mind, Kushina went to work on helping Uzu recover to 100%. Uzu's return would no doubt cause a large stir amongst those who destroyed it before. Unlike last time, destroying them would be harder since there were no access points.

"I just remembered something; Konoha has a few of our seals. I think a little trip will be required." She made a mental note to take any seals back from Konoha once the barrier and generator was up and running.

**Suna…..**

"So you believe that Kushina was just a cover-up name and that we saw was just a fake image she used for us?" The anbu nod his head much to the irritation of the Kazekage. The Kazekage cursed outwardly as he slammed his fist into his desk.

"That stupid whore stole our weapon. Now we don't have a weapon to defend our village. With the budget cut from the Wind Daimyo, we're barely able to support this village as whole. We'll have no choice but to drop Kushina from our files. Placing her in the bingo book will cost us clients she helped us gain. Besides we don't know anything about her as well as the clients. Still we'll need some type of weapon if we are to remain was one of the greatest shinobi villages. Tell Jin-san to up Temari and Kankuro's training. Also I want reactivate the human puppet project with Chiyo in charges once more. Suna needs anything that will help us recover."

The anbu vanished in a swirl of sand leaving the Kazekage to contemplate.

**Uzushiogakure…..**

"Alright boys, I'm heading over to Snow country for some technology to repair Uzu. I'm leaving you two to do whatever you want but be careful dattebane. There's food in the fridge so all you have to do is heat it up. I'll be going now boys to kick ass dattebane." She faded away leaving Naruto and Gaara to do whatever they wanted.

"Where do you want to go Gaara?" Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you pick an area Naruto? I'll just follow you plus you do tend to draw the wrong kind of attention. I'm sure with you around; we'll get into some fights." Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey it's not all the time that I get into trouble. Besides you're starting to sound like kaachan right about now. She's always talking about fighting someone even in her sleep. Kaachan is violent but she's also cool. I'm sure not a lot of people get to say that about their kaachan." Gaara chuckled at the statement.

"Well Naruto, not a lot of people have a unique Kaachan like us. But enough of that, let's get traveling. I have a few sand techniques I want to try out starting with my sand cloud." Naruto perked up at this. He loved hearing about new techniques no matter what the rank of said technique was.

"I'm guessing that you'll be able to fly or something like that right?" Gaara nod his head as he formed a sand cloud. He got on the floating cloud to show Naruto his technique. Naruto's eyes widen in awe.

"That's a cool technique dattebayo. Let's get out of here then plus I will be able to show you something cool as well." Gaara didn't have to wait long for the surprise when black wings sprout from Naruto's back. "Now we'll both be able to fly Gaara. Now let's go fly somewhere." Naruto flapped his wings allowing himself to take to the skies. Gaara followed behind Naruto on his sand cloud in the direction Naruto was heading. The duo would fly until they reached another village.

4 hours later, Naruto and Gaara were seeing flying over a small village in Tea country. They flew over the village making sure to stay out of sight. They would use the small amount of clouds in the air for cover. Just as the duo reached halfway over the village, Naruto felt a spike in unknown energy in the village. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't chakra. He motioned for Gaara to follow him into the village. Gaara wasn't sure why Naruto was heading down there but it's not as if he had other things to do.

"GET OUT HERE DEMON SPAWN!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

"THAT'S ONE OF THE UGLIEST THING I'VE SEEN"

"KILL IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE IT STARTS TO BREED."

A small boy around the age of 8 could be seen running as fast as he could from a crowd of civilians all wielding weapons ranging from baseball bats, pitch forks, kitchen knives, and more. The boy's appearance could be described as paled skin with long black hair that flowed to his shoulders with a few strands of hair in the front and blood red pupil-less eyes. His ears were pointed backwards just like his family's once great race, the dark elves. The young boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him hoping he would be able to outrun the blood thirsty group behind him. Tears freely ran down his cheek at the thought of dying because he was different. It was the same reason why he didn't have any parents. His father killed his mother when her human disguise was disrupted somehow. Apparently she kept up the appearance of a human to gain a better life. On the day he was born, she cast a power illusion against those who came into contact with him so he would be able to have a normal life.

Of course when her secret was discovered by his father, he immediately stabbed her multiple times in a fit of rage before turning his sight to him. His mother seeing her husband's intention used the last of her energy to kill her husband allowing her son to escape. Kibou ran away from the village to avoid death and gain a better life but that never happened. Kibou was chased out of a total of 3 villages because of his appearance and it hurt him each time. Kibou looked up to find the gates ahead of him and couldn't help but feel relieved that he was about to escape. That feeling however went away when several shinobi appeared at the village gates wielding swords. Kibou's heart dropped and the chance of escaping faded to nothing. He stopped running and turned to his right but there were 3 Nins there as well. He turned to his left but that too was blocked off. Kibou turned towards where he ran from to find the citizens closing in with blood thirsty grins on their faces.

The group slowly closed in on the young elf with the intention to kill him brutally. Kibou crawled into fetal position and prepared for his death. The sounds of flesh being ripped apart made it to his ears along with bodies dropping. He stayed in his position to await his death but it never came.

"Don't worry little one, they won't harm you anymore." This time he did look up to find dead bodies all around him as well as sand. He slowly stood up to survey the area around him. It was then he saw a teen with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Said teen wore a black jumpsuit with red swirls. Right over the blonde teen was a red headed teen floating on a sand cloud wearing the same clothes as the other boy. "Are you ok?" His blue eyes shone with concern only his mother had shown him before. There weren't any signs of disgust on his face. He slowly nods his head not trusting his voice. Naruto sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear. Anyway I think we should go before more Nins show up. My name is Naruto by the way and the person floating above me is my brother Gaara. What is your name?"

"M-my name is Kibou. I don't have a last name anymore because I hate my father. I never got to know my mother's name so I kept my first name alone." Naruto smiled sadly at the young boy as did Gaara.

"Well Kibou, why don't you come with us before more people arrive? I'd hate to have a bad reputation already when we haven't yet to explore." He spread his black wings once more and prepared to take flight once more. Kibou for some reason felt he could trust the blonde haired boy in front of him so he allowed Naruto to pick him up and fly off. It was this moment that a group of genin came in armed with weapons. They glanced up to find two figures in the distance. One looked like a boy flying on clouds and the other looked like a bat-boy.


	7. Vampire Naruto

Drip

Drip

Drip

The sounds of rain drops hitting the water made it to the ears of a young boy who was tossed off a cliff by a mob for dead. The boy was none other than 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune that nearly destroyed the village if It wasn't for the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage. The people of Konoha hated him and this recent torture was proof of that. His eyes were ripped out from his head leaving empty sockets; his legs were broken from the great fall. He could actually die this time unlike the other torture sessions and Kyuubi knew this as he tried to save the boy but the seal prevented him from doing much. Naruto crawled to the sounds of dripping thinking it was water. His throat was extremely dry from screaming in pain. The pain had somehow numbed away so he couldn't feel the pain anymore. The sounds of dripping got close. He reached his hand out to feel liquid hit his hand. He felt around until he found the source then drank despite the weird taste it had.

Viktor a vampire king was awoken from his 10,000 year sleep when his power started draining. His eyes opened up to a blind bruised child as his power was being drained by a child. He was sealed away here and his powers were separated in the form of a pool of blood directly in front of him. The spell casted on him would freeze in his current state until his power was moved away from him completely and at least 10 feet away from him. Someone did indeed try to move the pool of blood away from him but one of Viktor's followers sacrificed himself to kill the man. Over the years vampires fought a war against humans and werewolves until both werewolves and vampires died off leaving Victor the only survivor. No one knew that he wasn't killed as he was soon forgotten. Word of the vampires and werewolves being killed off spread throughout countries caused celebrations to happen. Victor grew angry that his race was practically gone.

Looking down at the boy Victor found a way to get vampires back into the world. He would ensure that his race survived even if it meant giving up his power and immortality to this boy. He said nothing as the boy slowly underwent the change. The obvious signs were the fact that the boy continued to drink and his taste slowly adapted to the taste of blood. Naruto's skin turned pale and his fangs began to extend a little. Kyuubi sensed what was going on and decided to add the small amount of chakra to strength the new blood and add to his changes. Kyuubi knew about vampires and their weaknesses but he would eliminate such weakness for his kit.

Naruto for some reason found the weird tasting water getting better each time. It soon got to the point where he loved it dearly. He drank away until there was nothing left. Right after he finished the last drop, pain erupted though his entire body. He could hear his bones breaking, his skin stretching, and the pain in his socket. Victor slowly faded away as Naruto turned into a new breed of vampire. A smile made its way to Victors face and that was the last thing he did before he disintegrated. Naruto feeling satisfied went to sleep unaware to what actually happened or the complete change he would undergo. In his mind magic water made him better.

Naruto awoke the next to the sight of a cave. He froze in his spot when he realized he was seeing again. This meant that the magic water gave him his eyes back. He stood up and surveyed his area. It looked like a deserted castle. Upon closer inspection he realized that this was indeed a castle but what was a castle doing below the cliff. This castle must have been really old. He rose or tired to until memories flooded his mind about techniques, wars between vampires, werewolves, and humans, family trees, information on the castle, and other information all in the span of seconds.

He looked back to the fountain then realized that the magic water was actually vampire blood and that he through a ritual became a vampire. The memories came from the blood and that there was a delay for him due to the fact that his body had to make some changes. He ran to a mirror to find a reflection confusing him as he knew from memories that the ritual made him a vampire. He flexed his hands realizing his skin was now pale. From what he knew, vampire's weakness was the sun and garlic so he would have to stay here until night which he would be able to roam the village. Since he couldn't leave now then roaming the castle and trying out his new abilities was the only thing he could do right now. He went to the first door and opened in. Right as he stepped in, he felt something crunch beneath his feet and the smell of garlic. He panicked at first but then he realized that he did not have any negative reaction.

This confused him as he was supposed to have been burned or something bad. He picked the garlic up and took a bite only for nothing to happen once again. Naruto turned back and flew up the way he was thrown down. He flew close to the light then stuck his hand out only for nothing to happen. This didn't make any sense but he wouldn't question his non-existent weakness. Naruto flew back to the castle and explored it for anything useful. It was there he found treasure and weapons from medieval times and others when Vampires existed. It was then Naruto chose this area to live in as this would ensure safety for him. He made a promise to make the vampire race proud of him. He stripped out of his old clothes and bathed by the river that flowed by the castle. Once cleaned, he got dressed in an all black robe from a room once belonging to a vampire child. He was glad the clothes fit as he didn't want to walk around naked. He had yet to find anything for his feet but he would buy something comfortable. Naruto gathered some gold pieces and left the castle. He landed at the edge of the cliff and walked towards konoha to purchase food using shape shifting. He took on the appearance of a small boy with black hair and light blue eyes.

With his new appearance, Naruto was able to buy clothes and sandals. He now wore white shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals. He enjoyed food in places he wasn't allowed and ate food he never had before. Of course every good thing comes to an end when several anbu surrounded him.

"Halt, release the henge around you and come with us Nin. Walking around without making a sound isn't possible for a child. That's beyond anbu level. So what village is you from and why are you here?" Naruto's eyes landed on the silver haired dog anbu and memories of him taking his eyes out came crashing back. That was the guy that tried to kill him. Naruto turned away quickly and dashed away. The anbu chased after him going top speed. Naruto heard the sound of something speeding towards him. Titling his head on instinct, Naruto was able to dodge the kunai that passed his head. Several more approached him with hissing sounds like a bomb. Naruto pushed against the floor and flew up passing the clouds to lose his pursuers. Kakashi cursed as they lost track of the unknown person. He went back to report to the Hokage and possible raise village security. Naruto traveled back to his home where he would rest or tried to. He found himself not being able to sleep at all and ended up training throughout the night without once feeling tired. He took this as another gift to appreciate. He couldn't help but be amaze at his power. He was sure that with enough training, he would be able to get people to acknowledge him and become the best ninja ever. He would need to see his jiji first. He waited until sun rose when he was sure the Hokage would be in the tower. He allowed his real appearance to show. He would not become a ninja under henge but as Naruto Uzumaki.

He appeared out of his castle then tread towards konoha. The sun on his skin made him sparkle like diamond though he didn't realize it. He went through town ignoring the hatred looks mixed with another look. The females while angry at the demon couldn't help but admire his beauty but their hate for him overpowered that admiration. Naruto entered the tower to the Hokage's secretary. As her eyes landed on the boy, she sneered at the foul demon in front of her.

"Go away demon the Hokage doesn't want you around. If you don't I'll have the anbu kill you." Naruto did not move infuriating her more. Right as she was about to call for anbu, Hiruzen who heard her came out.

"Hello Naruto I trust that you didn't have any problems coming to me." He moved over and hugged the boy. "What happened to you Naruto and why is your skin so pale. I'll have you checked up later but anyway what are you doing here?" Naruto looked down a little.

"Well I was thrown out the orphanage a few days ago. I found a spot to live that's peaceful. I want to be a ninja so I could continue live on my own and support myself. I don't want to live near people again jiji." Hiruzen frowned as leaving a 5 year old to live on his own didn't sound good. But seeing as this was Naruto, one of konoha's most hated that would be a good idea.

"Alright if we're you're living at is safer then you could stay there but you must come here for your check to support you until you become genin ok." Naruto nod his head. "I will do the registration forms for you but you must study for the academy. Stay here while I retrieve something." The Sandaime went to the office only to reappear with an envelope and a stack of books with titles such as reading and writing, the basic to the academy, and steps to being genin. He placed them in a bag for Naruto to carry. He sent Naruto off to study. Once he was gone his head turned to the secretary. "Your fired leave my presence at once." She hastily packed her things and ran out the door with tears coming down her face. She silently swore to get the demon boy for causing her job. She would start by spreading news of the demon having a new home that was supposed to be safe and the fact that he would be starting the academy soon.

Naruto with his new books went straight to the castle where he began reading through the books night and day as he did not sleep. In two weeks Naruto read and understood what the book was about. He was now 2 days away from starting the academy. He used those two days training more with his vampire abilities or finding new things he could do with said abilities. 2 days rolled around quickly. Naruto showered then went to the academy dressed in black shirt, shorts, and sandals. If he was to be a ninja then he would start using an orange jumpsuit he saw being tossed away. It was in perfectly good shape so why let something like that goes to waste. He wore black sandals with it. The people saw him heading to the academy knew where he was going. Several grins started being produced at what would soon happen. Naruto felt the people staring to trail him and couldn't help but be nervous. When he approached the academy there was a crowd blocking his view chanting "leave the village demon" over and over. Naruto saw no opening plus running pass ninjas didn't seem like a good idea.

Hiruzen hearing the crowd chant appeared with a group of anbu. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" Tsume stepped forward angered that the demon would be starting the academy. She hated the boy and didn't like the thought of him in the academy or the village. Since killing him was out the question then banishment was the next best choice. She and a few others got together and formed the perfect plan to have Naruto removed. "Hokage-sama we've had it with this demon. Either you banish it or my clan along with the Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Akimichi, and Aburame clans will leave konoha all together to another demon-free village. We are allowed to leave after all without punishment so make a decision."

Hiruzen was shocked at what he would obviously have to do. If the clan's leave then not only would that make konoha weak but also make konoha look bad. He looked sadly at Naruto at what he was going to do next. It was then an idea occurred in that moment. If the boy was being forced to leave then why not take this chance to give the boy his inheritance. He made a pause signal then vanished only to reappear with two sealing scroll. "I'm sorry Naruto but by order of the Hokage, you are herby banished from konoha never to appear anywhere near it. These scrolls are your family's inheritance and a blank scroll to seal your belongings in them. Just add a little chakra while placing it near the object to seal. You have 4 hours to leave Naruto so hurry up." Naruto looked over at the old man sadly and took the scroll. He put the scroll in his pockets and walked off until he was far away.

Naruto sensing no one around took off to his castle and sealed away everything there. The scroll surprisingly sealed away everything in the castle leaving an empty structure. Once that was done, he flew out of konoha first going up to the clouds so his scent wouldn't be detected then forward. Using the clouds he wouldn't be detected as he left. He flew for an entire day without once stopping. He stopped to unseal his family inheritance. Two large scrolls labeled Namikaze and Uzumaki came out along with a few uniforms with swirls on them, a few swords, and a white coat with red fire licking the bottom, and some jewelry. Naruto sealed away everything except the two large scrolls knowing jutsus were kept in things like this. Little did Naruto know was that these scrolls would help him gain power.

**11 years later**

11 years passed since Naruto was banished from konoha and the starting of his training. To konoha he simple fell off the map pissing off those who secretly sent out Nins to kill him or those such as Danzo who saw a potential weapon gone. After 5 years of avoiding even Jiraiya, they assumed he died and that an animal ate his body. What actually happened was that Naruto went into hiding in places people don't do such as extremely high mountains or deep cliffs where he trained until he mastered everything in both scrolls. In the Uzumaki scroll he mastered the jutsus, water manipulation, Fuinjutsu, using the Uzumaki special chakra, and kenjutsu. In the Namikaze scroll he mastered the jutsus, wind manipulation, the limited but powerful fuinjutsu, and special chakra control exercise. On top of that, he had the shadow element which he gained from being a vampire. He learned new techniques with his shadow element. The last destination Naruto went was Frost Country where he set up a small home within its forest. It was there he reside in secrecy.

Currently Naruto was meditating with his senses open. He allowed his chakra to mingle with the snow allowing him to sense up to a mile. He detected a small group quickly heading to Kumo. He waited until they were in sight. There were 4 Kumo Nin total and one hostage from Konoha based on her headband. As soon as he saw a glimpse of her closing eyes, he knew she was a Hyuga and that Kumo had kidnapped her. If she was to reach Kumo then she would be raped over and over. Naruto didn't wait before springing into action. He flew towards them with his sword in his right hand. Since they were in diamond formation, Naruto took the last person out first in a swift decapitation. The two in the middle were next. By the time the man in the front knew what happened, he was decapitated as well and while the unconscious girl was taken all in one motion.

Naruto took her back to his small cabin and unbound her. He placed her on his bed which he never slept in once then covered her up. Having made sure she was warm, he made her some soup as to when she awoke. It didn't take long until he heard her stir. He watched as her eyes open up revealing beautiful pale eyes with slight in them. Her eyes met blue ones and she couldn't help but stare in awe. That is until memories of Kumo Nin came rushing back. Her eyes turned into that of fear as she attempted to move away from him.

"Don't worry about the Kumo Nin. I killed them and rescued you from them. You're currently in frost country, the country right next to lightning country. No one knows you're here except me since this place is isolated." She looked around the room she was in. There was a total lack of pictures almost as if he was here alone. "How about we introduce ourselves a little, hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata stiffen upon hearing his name. When Orochimaru killed the Sandaime Hokage, the council members broke the rule regarding Naruto and his Jinchuriki status. The people in the village all celebrated that the demon was gone until what their new Godaime hokage revealed when she took the position. She revealed that Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. As soon as that was revealed, the council members demanded the son of their hero back but they weren't able to find him. Hiashi later presented a contract that Kushina and Minato created between her and Naruto stating that the contract was unbreakable by all but the two that would marry. The Hyuga elders stated that should she not marry the Namikaze heir then she would be married off to a noble being some rich old man 10 years older than her father at age 18.

But here she was staring at the man she was to marry. Her face heat up as her eyes scanned his smooth pale skin, light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, light whisker marks, and angelic face. She would have to produce children with him. Her face grew a new shade of red by now. Naruto seeing her face red walked out the room only to appear once more with hot soup. Feeling a little hungry from not eating, she took the soup and ate it. By the time she was done, she felt tired and found her eye lids a little heavy. Naruto seeing this turned to leave.

"Wait, could you stay with me Naruto? I feel much safer with someone around." He nodded his head until a thought occurred.

"I never did get your name." She blushed in embarrassment then answered. "Hinata Hyuga" Naruto unsealed a rocking chair next to her bed. He sat back and watched her as she slept.

Back in Konoha the Hyuga clan was all in a fit of panic having loss their Hyuga heir plus the secrets to the Byakugan. The remaining team 8 being Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were at the meeting the Hyuga clan was holding. Tsunade rubbed her forehead as they bickered about their next course of action.

"We should declare War on Kumo. They need to be put in place Hokage-sama. Those thieves have our Byakugan and pretty soon they'll use it against us."

"No we must eliminate Hinata and burn her body quickly before they get a hold of our secrets. Surely this would help us avoid war and keep our Byakugan safe."

"We should have placed the caged seal on her years ago now it's too late. That weakling caused us big time. I knew she would be a failure from the moment I saw her. Her sister's younger than her and yet she's a chuunin. Hinata should have been a jounin by now like her cousin Neji." Team 8 listen on with rising anger as they belittled their kidnapped teammate. Tsunade just continued rubbing her head to relieve the growing headache she felt. The sound went on and on.

"BE QUITE" This got her desired action as the room grew quite. "I did not come here to get a headache. Team 8 go get team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. You will try to find her until word comes back from Jiraiya that she in Kumo in which a silent retrieval mission from Anbu will be issued. The rest of you will be silent and wait. Do….You….Hear….Me?" Each word felt killing intent promising pain should they say anything that she didn't want to hear. Team 8 went as soon as they were dismissed to begin their mission. Tsunade left the Hyuga compound not wanting to deal with their mess.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened until they were wide awake. She looked in the area Naruto was in to find him staring at her. "Good morning Hinata-san you seemed to sleep well." She smiled gracefully at him.

"Hinata-chan will do fine and yes I did sleep well. This bed is so comfortable especially on the back. You must sleep well every night." He shook his head at that confusing her.

"I don't sleep at all Hinata-chan as I am never tired. Anyway I have some breakfast being prepared and I had a shadow clone fetch some clothes for you as well." He unsealed a lavender jacket with fur around it along with a few clothes. "These clothes are designed to withstand the cold temperature plus I added seals on them as well. Also my seal located a tracking seal located in your pocket. I'm willing to bet that whoever placed it on you will be here soon within the next hour and I have a feeling that they're your enemy too." She gasped in horror at the thought of endangering him. Naruto read her mind upon seeing her facial expression.

"Don't worry about me Hinata-chan. I've been training for years so I'll be able to handle whoever comes here for you." The confidence in his voice made her relax. Naruto sensed chakra signatures approaching his home. One of them was at least low kage meaning she was important. It would seem that he disabled the tracking seal too late. "I'll be back, Hinata-chan I just need to check on something. My clone will bring you your food and drink so stay put." He vanished right before her eyes.

He appeared right in front of the group of 4. The first was a male teen with spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He wore white long-sleeved shirt which is open at the torso with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. The second was a male teen with white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes, and wears a matching purple sleeveless shirt with grey pants. He wears a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it, and another belt around his chest that holds his Kubikiribocho. The third was a male teen with spiky orange hair. He wore black shirt, tan pants, and tan cloak. The last was a female teen with red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wears brown glasses, a lavender uniform common for Orochimaru's subordinates, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

The group stopped in front of him and the two had a stare down. Sasuke grew irritated instantly that this teen was trying to block his way. "Why don't you move out the way and maybe I'll spare you." His voice was cold and intimidating to others but not Naruto.

"What are you doing here Uchiha? You have no business here in an isolated zone unless you want trouble. Is that what you want Uchiha?" Karin looked over to Sasuke.

"I can't sense a chakra signature from him. It's almost as if he's dead or a special case. But the fact that he moved that fast makes me believe it's the latter. Either way I doubt you'd have too much trouble." She turned back to Naruto. "I would suggest that you move so we could retrieve the Hyuga girl for lord Orochimaru. Orochimaru-sama is not one you would like to keep waiting. He has plans to have the Byakugan and the sharingan fuse with one another so we'll need her for Sasuke-kun to have his way with her." Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

"You'll have to go through me first which I doubt you'll be able to do that." Before Sasuke could reply, the snow picked up and Naruto vanished. Their sights soon were limited to a certain distance. Sasuke drew his sword and prepared for battle having trained in a similar condition with Suigetsu. Suigetsu used the mist technique though but it was close enough. Suigetsu cursed inwardly as he had hoped that the teen would be intimidated by them. He was at a disadvantage seeing as the only water source was miles away. His water in the bottles he carried was frozen as well. His hydration technique wasn't an option as he was sure he would freeze. He looked over to see Sasuke scanning the area with his mangekyo sharingan. Orochimaru's obsession with the sharingan had given him information as to how to activate it without killing his best friend even though he had none. Suigetsu was sure that Sasuke would win now.

He was brought out his thoughts when a sharp pain appeared around his stomach. He looked down to see a hand protruding. Ice quickly formed around him and before he knew it, half of his body from his stomach to his feet was frozen. The others heard his painful grunt turned to see a half frozen Suigetsu. Karin made a painful grunt as well and her body hit the floor. Jugo ran over to find her on the floor with ice needles in her neck. He checked her pulse but found none so he assumed she was dead. Jugo by now panicked.

"Sasuke-san what will we do now that Karin's dead and Suigetsu can't fight? We can't fight and protect the two. We must retrieve for now or-"He was cut off when an electric enhanced blade went through his neck ending his life. "I told Orochimaru that a team would only hinder me but he insisted on me carrying you losers with me. I don't know why he would send such a keep kunoichi to her death but that's not my problem." He shook his head in annoyance not noticing the tears flowing from Karin's eyes. He turned to a random direction. "Why don't you come on out and fight me head on unless you're a coward. Only cowards hide."

"That's weird Uchiha-san but for a second I thought you were a samurai for a second there. I mean isn't being a ninja about stealth, speed, and deception?" The voice appeared in several different places almost as if he was on the move. If that was so then he was moving fast. Sasuke snorted at him.

"I guess I'll have to fight at a disadvantage then." Not even a minute after he said that did the snow lighten up revealing Naruto with an impassive look. Sasuke smirked thinking he had an advantage now. Without warning he shot towards Naruto with a chidori blazing. The sounds of chirping made its way to Naruto's ears. Right when he was close enough, he thrust his arm forward only for Naruto to blur out of his arm's path. Naruto grabbed his wrist canceling his technique.

"Is that all Uchiha?" He sighed sadly at the enraged teen in front of him. "I guess I was expecting a little too much from you Uchiha." He brought his knee into his stomach forcing blood out Sasuke's mouth. Using the other hand, Naruto slapped a seal on his forehead preventing Sasuke from using any chakra. A shadow clone appeared out of nowhere and took Sasuke away from the area where he was dumped in the snow for dead. Naruto thought about bringing Karin but maybe that was a bad idea. He could extract information from her but then there's always the possibility of something going bad.

"Hey what about me, you're not planning on leaving me in the snow are you? I only came on this mission to escape the pedophile so I never held any loyalties especially when he placed a slave seal on me. I was actually kidnapped from Kiri where I would like to return to soon." Naruto saw no deception about the kidnapping part but knew she lied about not returning. He would need to move soon anyways so why not get some information. He carried her back to the house where he found a concern Hinata waiting at the door. He placed Karin on the couch and dove into her mind. He extracted information she knew on Orochimaru and removed the remaining needles only to have her dash out the door as soon as she was able to. She did not know that he extracted information on everything she knew. Hinata watched at the girl ran as fast as she could then turn to Naruto.

"What happened out there Naruto and who was she?"

"Apparently Orochimaru played a role in your kidnapping. Based on the information here, he tricked Kumo into sending a few of their men to kidnap you. Orochimaru had a few of his man replace and kill a two of Kumo's men. As soon as they got to a certain point, the Oto Nins would have killed the Kumo Nins and took you to Orochimaru where he would have Sasuke have his way with you to combine the sharingan and byakugan. I extracted this from that girl which she has no idea about that." Hinata shivered at the thought of Sasuke raping her. He pulled out a disk. "She also has all her research on this disk. It turns out she's one of Orochimaru's sensor types and researcher. She'll most likely run back to him seeing as she has a sort of intimate relationship with him." He could only shake his head at her stupidity. It looks like we have to leave soon. We're no longer safe here." He pulled a map from a scroll and placed it on the dining room table. Hinata looked over the map and noticed different markings on different areas. There was a large X through Konoha.

"What do the X's mean Naruto-kun?" He looked over the areas to remember what they were for.

"Oh that's the area I will not be choosing. The circles are areas I might head to.


	8. Mutant Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes to see the bright lights and white walls again. The sounds of beeping machines made it to his ears and the smell of rubbing alcohol made it to his nose. He was in the hospital once again, something that has been happening for years. The sounds of arguing could be heard from outside the doors. One of the sound belonged to the Hokage and the second he guessed for a nurse.

"What do you mean Kyuubi's gone? That seal was powered by the death god to ensure that the beast does not return. Where is the Kyuubi anyway? And what's the source of his healing ability while you're at it. I need to know everything and don't leave out any details."

"Hokage-sama I don't know much about the situation. I've heard rumors about the boy being tossed off the cliff behind the Hokage's monument so as to the boy being alive, I'm not sure how. The abnormal thing is his body having metal structure where his bones are supposed to be and it's not normal metal. His brain activities are beyond human activities. There were a few times that his body physically changed. He also won't be able to use chakra at all sir. There was a note with his body but nothing explaining what happened. The note just said 'the last of the Apocalypse'. That's no real clue Hokage-sama. Someone must have experimented on him and not like Orochimaru did once. It's actually more advanced plus there's no sign of a cursed mark. It's like they were creating a weapon sir though I'm not sure." Upon hearing the name Apocalypse, this triggered memories of said person. Naruto closed his eyes again as information about his life flashed before him. Naruto soon knew who he was and what happened.

Apocalypse was a triple omega level mutant from the past and dimension. He escaped after defeating the X-men, the brotherhood, and others but not without great cost. He was slowly dying and he knew it. It was sheer luck that he found Naruto to pass on his abilities along with others he had taken from other mutants. By doing so, Naruto lost his ability to use chakra in exchange for his new abilities. Apocalypse died leaving him with what would become multiple kekkei genkai and his best experiment ever. The numbness in his body was the effect of the genes settling and the final phase. Once phase one ended then he would have fully gained information Apocalypse had ranging from the mutant powers he gained to normal subjects such as math, science, and etc…. He felt pain erupt from his head and he blacked out once again.

2 weeks later Naruto's eyes fluttered. He heard a nurse run off out the room only to reappear with another person. He didn't bother look who it was but he could tell the person smoke a lot. "Hello Naruto how are you? You gave me quite the scare when they said you almost died. You shouldn't be scaring such an old fragile man such as me in such a way." Naruto said nothing at all. He continued staring at the ceiling thinking about his life again. From the day he could crawl he always saw those looks. He didn't know what those looks mean but now he did. They were looks of hate he received over the years he's been here. He received them everywhere he went. The only ones he didn't receive them from were the old man, Hinata the shy girl, and the ramen people. The Sandaime entered his usual speech about how he shouldn't be down and how it wasn't his fault that the people hate him. He also went into his I will do all I can speech. It's the same as always.

Naruto drowned out the rest of his speech and questioned himself. What did he truly want from life that he's been fighting for? That's right he wanted to be Hokage. Was Hokage worth this much loneliness and suffering? No it wasn't, nor was trying to be a ninja only to have your education sabotaged. It was as if he wasn't meant to be a ninja at all. The lost of ability to use chakra only supported that statement more. If the people hated him this much then why try being a protector for them. With his new abilities and some training, he would be able to defend himself and live a normal life. He would also be able to defend himself from those who wished to harm him. There was the major fact that being a ninja relies on chakra which he couldn't use.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you're no longer able to use chakra. While you could become a taijutsu and kenjutsu user, it will take much time and dedication but I'm sure you could work with that. I'm sure that won't stop you from being Hokage right?" Naruto continued looking at the ceiling.

"Jiji, I don't want to be a ninja anymore or Hokage. I just want to live a normal life in the village if that's ok with you." Hiruzen sighed in sadness. It was truly a sad sight to see someone give up their dreams but there was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn't force him into becoming a ninja or that would go against konoha's beliefs and laws.

"If that's what you truly want then I'm okay with it as long as you're happy. I'll speak to the council members about giving me your inheritance as I'm sure you won't be denied this time. Just wait here for a few more days Naruto while I go attend a meeting." With that being said, Hiruzen had the council members. Once they were all there, he dropped the bomb.

"Someone has removed the Kyuubi from Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and our Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Before you deny his heritage, yes he was the Yondaime's son and still is and we have records to prove it. He's still alive thanks to whomever that removed Kyuubi but his chakra system has been destroyed taking his ability to use chakra. Since our Nins were involved in his loss of chakra usage and a once potential Nin, I have no choice but to give him his family inheritance early being the Namikaze and Uzumaki compound and accounts. The jutsus and ninja related things will remain under him and his family which will go under the name Uzumaki to avoid enemies for konoha along with potential war. This way no clan will be able to take advantage of the situation. This is not up for debate. Is there anything anyone would like to add?"

Hiruzen scanned the room for negative comments or signs of disapproval but didn't find any. They seemed relieved about the situation. Hiruzen waited a bit until someone from the civilian side finally spoke. "At last, the Kyuubi no longer has influence of the boy. I guess the Kyuubi got tired of holding the boy's soul as hostage and the boy's body as its own. It's too bad the boy lost his ability to use chakra. I'm sure he would have been the second coming of the Yondaime Hokage which was probably why the beast destroyed his ability to use chakra. It was the Yondaime that sealed him away after all." Much to Hiruzen's disappointment, the other civilian council members agreed thinking the boy was once Kyuubi's hostage but he was free now. Hiruzen dismissed the room and in less than a week, the law around Naruto was lifted. This was what general knowledge became to the civilians after being twisted around.

The Yondaime Hokage sealed Kyuubi in a boy to weaken the demon. Hiruzen prevented the boy from being killed to find a way to free the boy's soul from Kyuubi's clutches without killing the boy. Years of attacking the boy's body inflicted damage upon the demon until he fled the boy's body back to hell allowing the boy's soul to regain his body. The Kyuubi before returning home to hell destroyed the boy's ability to use chakra and his will to become a Nin. This was the story everyone heard. The people that saw him no longer glared at him with hatred. He was now a normal civilian of konoha. Only a few people hadn't changed being those that were nice to him from the start. They remained the same towards him whenever he showed up.

**5 years later**

Naruto watched over his super computer at his current fund. It had tripled over the years when he not only snuck out the village in disguise as a mercenary using his new abilities but also gained new businesses as well. One of his biggest businesses had come from a man named Gato whom tried taking over Wave country. Apparently everyone was too afraid to fight after witnessing their hero executed in front of them. Naruto now had a shipping company added to his businesses which he named Uzu Empire. He named his shipping company Uzu Shipping Corps and everything else Uzu Corps. This allowed Naruto to lay back and relax though he did enjoy the fights as a mercenary plus firing the weapons he re-created. Naruto punched in a few keys and his record as a mercenary appeared.

**Name: ****Kuroi Senko** (Black Flash)

**Hidden Village: Unknown **

**Rank: Kage**

**Age: Unknown**

**Signature Abilities: Teleportation leaving behind black smoke that fades in seconds leaving no trace**

**Notable Features: Wears an all black mask and all black cloak**

**Bounty: 50,000,000**

**Note: Wanted for the murder of Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. It was said that witness appeared the scene of the crime holding the head of Yagura in his hand. He stole the head of the Yondaime Mizukage and left the body. People believed he kept the head to gain information on Kiri.**

Naruto remembered that day well. He was asked by a lady by the name of Mei Terumi to help them in the civil war given his reputation. Her intentions were for him to fight off Yagura's body guards allowing her to fight Yagura. So when he killed Yagura instead, he had initially weakened the bloodline hater's side greatly allowing her men to win the civil war. As to why he was in the bingo book, one of Yagura's supporters told the water Daimyo about the death of Yagura. The Water Daimyo became enraged as Yagura was one of his favorites plus they would support each other at any time. He did not like Mei but he had no choice but to support her so that his ninja village or country didn't appear weak.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was a kage level fighter while those he went to the academy had just become genin a few months ago. Apparently the graduation date was pushed back to improve their skills. The idea of chuunin level genins entering the chuunin exams to get more clients was too much to resist. This of course had a bad impact as they wouldn't have experience as he did. Other villages started doing the same to even the battle field. They also saw the potential clients they would gain thus the graduation age were set to 16 years old under lame excuses to make sure they were prepared. Despite not being able to use chakra, that didn't stop him from learning taijutsu and kenjutsu. His abilities were more than enough to take others down. Naruto soon logged off his computer and went to the towers where he would request a team for a mission he had to keep up the appearance that he was a weak civilian.

Hiruzen stared over the mission Naruto had put in. It was a C-ranked mission with an A –rank payout to Hot Springs Country. He specifically requested Team 8 consisting of Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame out of all the available teams. The mission was a simple one, escort Naruto to spring country, spend a few weeks there, then escort him back. While this could be considered a D-ranked mission, it was marked C-ranked incase bandits attacked. They were also traveling outside of konoha. Any mission done outside of konoha perimeters was C-ranked and higher. Without wasting another second, he summoned anbu to inform team 8 of the mission.

Team 8 walked into the room 30 minutes later all ready to go. It was then Naruto was able to see their appearance having avoided people for years. Kurenai hadn't changed much but the others did. Kiba's attire consisted of black pants reaching to his calves and a leather form fitting black jacket with zips over the chest and sleeves. Akamaru was now large enough for Kiba to ride on. Shino wore a larger jacket reaching down to his knees and hid his face more. Hinata's change was the biggest he witnessed. Hinata became a full-figured allowing her hair to grow waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that hang over her forehead. The strands that frame her face still remain, but are longer due to hair growth. Her outfit comprises of a long sleeved, lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a mesh armor blouse with navy pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its color has changed from blue to black.

Naruto found himself gawking at her causing said girl to blush heavily and Kiba to growl at him. "Back off civilian, she's mine. She'll soon become my wife after I beat the Hyuga clan challenge." Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"What's the Hyuga clan challenge?" Kiba thought about for a while but decided to tell him seeing no harm in doing so.

"It's a challenge created by the Hyuga clan that anyone that accepts the challenge must fight Neji Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga. Once I beat them, I'll be able to claim Hinata as my mate and do anything I want with her. Anyone rich, poor, ninja, and non-ninja could try the challenge. But only a ninja of Royal blood would be able to beat him and not some civilian loser." Naruto knew that was directed at him but said nothing. "I bet in a few years I'll be able to beat the geezer and the stuck up asshole." Naruto saw ignorance radiating off of him which would prove to be his downfall. He looked over to Hinata and felt sadness radiating off her. For Hinata, being married off to the winner of a challenge made her feel down. Her father already expressed to her how he felt. He considered her to be weak and unfit for the Hyuga heir title. Her sister Hinabi was just better than her in the Jyuken arts. To her, it felt so weird for her. Each stiff movement was uncomfortable for her hence she tried creating her own style. While her style was good, there were many flaws in it. She made a vow to perfect it one day. Hiruzen coughed to regain their attention. "Alright team you may begin the mission as soon as possible." Kurenai led her team out with Naruto in the middle to ensure safety.

The trip to Hot springs country was a relatively safe one. There were no encounters with bandits or any signs of danger. The group soon found themselves behind Naruto as he ordered separate rooms for each individual. Naruto insisted that he pay for their rooms as a kind gesture plus he stated that the mission was to actually relax in Hot spring country for a few weeks. Kurenai was surprised as she thought they would have to watch after him as he relaxed. She took Hinata away to the female only hot springs to chat away. The guys went to the guy's only hot spring even though Kiba wanted to peak on the other two being Kurenai and Hinata. Shino of course threatened to expose him pissing off the feral teen. As for Naruto, he made sure he was alone before heading off to a bar. Right as he reached the entrance, the guard at the entrance stopped him.

"Sorry pal you must be 21 and older or a shinobi of a village with ID of course." Naruto merely smiled at him.

"You didn't see me enter." The man stiffened a little ands Naruto walked pass. As soon as he walked pass, the man seemed to return back to guarding the entrance not knowing about the blonde teen in the bar. Naruto made sure to erase any memories of being seen entering the bar. He made his way to a secret booth then hit the secret switch. The both rotated from the inside bringing Naruto to the secret area of the club. He slipped on his gear that gave him the name Black Flash and appeared in a crowded area where missing Nins from all over were. As he entered the area, all eyes went to him. By now the entire room was silent. A path was created for one of the most powerful Nins possible on par with the Akatsuki members that were present. Naruto heard the whispers amongst the crowd.

"Look it's the Kage killer"

"First Itachi and Kisame appears and now this guy"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Shit I need to leave as soon as possible"

Naruto found his way over to where Itachi and Kisame were standing enjoying their tea both wearing the Akatsuki cloak and hats. He sat down at their table ignoring the others moving away from them and ordered more tea for the group. "Hello Kisame and Itachi, how have you been lately?" He picked up his tea and sipped it. Itachi merely looked up at the man that was supposed to be deadly.

"Hello Kuroi Senko, what may I help you with?"

"I'm gathering information here and there. I want information of the people terrorizing my shipping company. In exchange, I'll give you information on the location of the Kabutowari in Kisame's case and Orochimaru in your case as it does involve your brother Sasuke. I know you love your brother Itachi and a few other things I won't mention here involving your last mission." Itachi sipped his tea once again as he thought about it. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down information. Naruto did the same for Itachi then the two exchanged papers. To ensure his information was correct, Naruto scanned Itachi's brain for memories. Once the information he was given was proven to be accurate, Naruto slipped into the shadows and vanished without a trace. He appeared in his room and switched back to his normal clothes. He punched up the information on each individual on his pocket device and found one female member in that group. 'She will make a wonderful collection to rebuilding my clan.'

He thought about his secret village Uzushiogakure, a village where the Uzumaki clan resides before their destruction. It was only due to a greedy group Konoha's Nins plus the dire situation that all secrets were transferred off the Island thus saving them. The Sandaime Uzukage seeing their greed placed the secrets into a blood sealed storage thus preventing any secrets from being taught or used by konoha Nins. This caused outrage amongst the konoha clans as the secrets weren't available to them unless they got Kushina being the last survivor to open them up. They never did get the time to do multiple events that occurred plus the event that lead to Kushina's death. The scroll stayed inside the compound untouched due to seals around the compound. Once Naruto gained said secrets through his blood, he transferred them to the newly rebuilt Island. The Island had about 20 women that swore to him that they would help build his clan. In exchange to allowing him to impregnate them, they would gain access to the Uzumaki clan jutsus and Asylum on his Island. To ensure that the secrets didn't teach them to others, he paced seals on their bodies that were powered by their own chakra. This would prevent them from sharing the secrets.

As to where he found these women and the idea, it was during his time as a mercenary. They usually traveled in a group until he came along for one reason or another. Naruto started gathering women and offering the power and asylum to his country after an incident with a girl that wanted to gain power. She had begged him for the power he had or any power because she was tired of being weak. She told Naruto it was her weakness that she couldn't save her family from dying. She offered her body to him and told him she would produce kids plus pledge her loyalty in exchange for power. After that, Naruto offered women similar choices or ones based on what they wanted. Some woman didn't just want power but some actually wanted a place to be accepted. A perfect example was Isaribi, one of Orochimaru's test subjects. She was shunned in her country forcing her to flee. She moved from one place to another along the sea raiding boats until she ran into Naruto. Despite having multiple women on his land, he was not in a relationship with any of them. They were just his means for rebuilding his clan. Ever women that accompanied Uzushiogakure were kunoichi. Each was on genin to Jounin level.

Naruto placed one of his trackers keep tabs on the group for later. He would deal with the guys and offer the female a chance at power, money, or whatever she wanted to gain another loyal Nin and female to help rebuild his clan. He put his device away and went to the hot springs to relax.

Three weeks later, Naruto slowly rounded up team 8 telling them he was ready to leave. Everyone except Kiba was packed and ready to go. They looked in Kiba's room to find him missing. Shino had his allies locate him. The group followed his bugs to another hotel. They followed the beetles until they were right in front of the room Kiba was in. Right as Kurenai went to knock, the sounds of bed squeaking accompanied by moans caught their attention.

"FUCK ME HARDER KIBA-KUN. SHOW ME THE TRUE WAYS OF THE DOGGY-STYLE." Kurenai's faces turned red as did the others. Naruto wanting to see what was going on picked the lock and opened the door revealing a girl with black hair and onyx eyes on her knees as Kiba rammed her from behind. Each male soon found themselves getting turned on. Her breast was easily D-cups being one level under Kurenai and oddly Hinata. Kiba leaned forward and sunk his now extended canine teeth in her. Kurenai knew Kiba had now marked his mate for life. He would remain by her no matter what. She felt relieved about this seeing as he wouldn't pursue Hinata any longer. Kiba grunt a few time releasing his sperm into her. He pulled out of her allowing access sperm to leak out. It was then he greeted his teammates.

"Hey guys this is my new mate Kin Tsuchi, 17 year old wondering Nin searching for a home and husband. She also wanted to have kids to care for and love. I figured since I was looking for a mate; why not allow her to come with me and become husband and wife. She said she trained in genjutsu using bells. I'm sure Konoha wouldn't mind a chuunin level Nin in our ranks plus she isn't a fan girl. She actually takes her training seriously unlike most konoha kunoichi." He smacked her butt as she stood up. She went to the bathroom to shower up. Kiba turned to Naruto. "Is it ok that we stay here for a few more days Naruto-san? I'm going to buy her some clothes plus relax a bit." Naruto turned to the others.

"Alright I'll give you guys another week which I will pay for." The others nod their heads and went back to a hotel with funds given to them by Naruto. One week later we find Naruto, Kin, and team 8 leaving hot springs country. Kurenai noticed how relaxed Kiba was but then he did have sex multiple times. She did not care what her students did with their personal life as long as the mission wasn't in jeopardy. Speaking of mission, she couldn't wait to get another one soon but a more combat related one. Over the time they spent here, she made sure to train them but there weren't any actual fighting other than the team exercise. This mission wasn't what she considered a mission at all. But at least they would get paid greatly. All they had to do was get back home which wouldn't be a problem.

Kurenai mentally kicked herself in the head when Nins boring a musical symbol on their headbands appeared in front of them. One of them stepped forward to the group. Kurenai marked him off as the leader.

"Kin you are to come with us to your new master. Konoha Nins step away from our target or there will be unnecessary deaths. I'm sure you guys would love to get back to konoha alive and unscratched besides, she has nothing to do with you all." Kin sneered at the group.

"As if I'd let that snake bastard Orochimaru touch me let alone come close to me. I'm not letting that bastard experiment on my body if it can be helped. Just leave me alone asshole or else." She left her threat hanging in the air. The leader scoffed at her threat.

"Surely you don't think a chuunin level Nin as yourselves could take on 6 jounins even with the help of one jounin, three genin, and a civilian. Speaking of civilian, I bet he's their client. Surely his death would mean failure for Konoha and a failure for Konoha will result in fewer clients later on." Kurenai knew how true those words were. There were several small hidden villages that suffered that fate. Also the thought of losing her student made her shiver. Not only would she lose the person she viewed as a daughter but her team as well. This would make her look bad as a jounin sensei. Future genins would be out of her reach as parents wouldn't trust her with them. She glanced at each Nin and knew that she wouldn't be able to take them all on. The fact that they were Jounin levels add to the fact that her team wasn't on their level yet told her so. Kiba snarled as he stepped forward.

"Sorry bastard but she's my mate now and I will fight for her. You'll have to get through me first if you want to get to her." Kurenai cursed inwardly as she remembered that Kiba marked her as his. He would fight no matter what. As his sensei and team leader, she would engage as well to prevent an early death. She glanced over to Shino and noticed he was prepared for a fight as indicating by the way he stood. His body was tensed as if ready to move at a moment's notice. Her eyes went to Hinata and noticed the same thing. It still didn't matter considering there was 6 Jounins against one jounin, one chuunin, three genin, and a civilian. The Oto Nin grew impatient.

"How about this, I'll give you 10 seconds to decide. Either you hand of the girl or we attack. I'm sure my men would love to fuck the three women then kill two of them who aren't Kin. As a matter of fact, I'm sure our master would love to have the Byakugan. He'll either remove them from her or use her as a breeding stock. She'll be raped over and over to produce warriors with the Byakugan. Now that I have given you a warning, decided now."

10 The entire group was tensed by now

9 Hinata's heart beat increased rapidly

8 Team 8 plus Kin drew weapons to prepare for a fight

7 Oto Nins drew their weapons in case the Konoha Nins attacked

6 Kurenai signaled for her team to get in attack formation

5 Oto Nins went into their attack formation as well

4 Kurenai prepared to cast her strongest genjutsu as did Kin

3 The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife

2 A few sweat drops found itself on the cheeks of the genins

1 Naruto yawned

0

The skies began to quickly darken and form together. Both sides looked at the skies as the once beautiful clear skies shifted to dark stormy clouds within minutes. One of the Oto Nins just happened to look down to find what appeared to be the source.

"Boss, this is the civilian's doing." All eyes turned to see Naruto's now blank eyes as he stared up at the skies. Rain soon started forming and the wind picked up as well. The same Oto Nin that spots him drew a quick conclusion. "I bet it's a kekkei genkai that allows him to manipulate the storms. Based on the fact that three members of that team specialize in tracking, I'm betting Konoha sent a tracking team after him to bring him back thus giving them another strong kekkei genkai." The leader of the Oto group took this information and quickly came up with a plan.

"Alright guys, we have a new objective. Kill everyone except the Hyuga and the storm boy. I bet Orochimaru would love to have both of them for experiments. We might get some type of bonus for this." He motioned one of his men to target Naruto. As soon as he did, a bolt of lightning struck violently instantly killing one of the Jounins. The remaining 5 Nins jumped back just in time to avoid another bolt. Tornadoes soon formed close by causing maximum destruction to the surrounding areas. The Oto Nins found themselves dodging bolts of lightning to avoid death. The winds picked up forcing both sides to stick to the floor using chakra. Naruto used the currents to glide across the field. He would make his performance a spectacular one knowing Kurenai would report this to the Hokage. The Hokage would report this to the council members thus him becoming a valuable person.

Naruto despite being rich was only a civilian clan with no power over shinobi related things or any power in areas he wanted power in. He would gain said status then move on to bigger plans. Ever since his dream as Hokage or any kage had died, Naruto began searching for another dream. His new dream was found in the form a Daimyo. The Daimyo had power not only over a hidden village but a country as well. He formulated a plan that was mostly complete. He followed a list he created making sure to include what his choices were.

Find a location for Village to be built- The location acquired once belonged to the Uzumaki clan

Rebuild village and make it safe and nearly invisible to all- Complete/ the whirlpools provide extra defense for the village as well.

Get others to join village making sure to gain woman for rebuilding clan first- Ongoing

Expose one of the abilities he had to gain ninja status- Incomplete

Make decisions as you go along

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as his not so well plan. He was basically winging it but so far things seemed to work. He didn't plan too far ahead considering that situations could arise from out of nowhere. While he had ideas, he knew too well that anything could change. One of his ideas was to get Tsunade of the Sanin to run his village as she pleased. He would keep her in the dark as to who the Daimyo was. He kept tabs on her and her growing debt now reaching 90 million dollars. As soon as she reached a little over 100 million, which would be within the next month or so, he would swoop in and offer to pay her debt under the agreement that she becomes the Yondaime Uzukage. The Uzumaki blood did flow through her though not as much as him. She was more Senju than Uzumaki but the fact that she had the blood of an Uzumaki in her still counts.

The Uzumaki clan had a kekkei genkai that even they couldn't figure out what to truly call it. It was an ability that involved their brains and the way it process things. The Uzumaki clan also possessed special potent chakra that gave them rapid healing and longevity; allowing clan members to live up to 500 years old before dying of old age. Now going back to their brains, their minds processed at a fast pace beyond normal human capabilities in unique ways. It is the reason why Fuinjutsu is simple to the clan. They weren't smarter than the Nara in terms of long term strategy but their planning skills do rival theirs when it comes to quick thinking. This was proven when a group of genins were able to create plans in the heat of the moment to minimize injuries when venturing back home through enemy territory. They were capable of learning with hands on approach such as Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu. Genjutsu are out due to massive reserves rivaling tailed beasts.

Going into details as to how Fuinjutsu was easy, they weren't able to fully explain it. What they were able to explain in a simple way was that they saw things from multiple angles beyond the amount of angles possible. In their minds, the seals would formulate different formulas based on knowledge such as science, math, physics, and other subjects. One of the Yamanaka clan confirmed this by entering the mind of an Uzumaki member with permission. He watched as the symbols would reform into different symbols though in actuality the symbols stayed the same for others watching it. Naruto was glad for such ability considering his mind only further advanced. His mindscape was now a blank area with symbols of the Universal languages floating around. No one would be able to read his mind no matter what they did. His mind was too sophisticated for others to understand.

Naruto watched as the last Oto Nin died hitting the floor. He allowed the weather to return to normal then turned to the others. "Well let's head back home so we could avoid more of this Orochimaru's men." The others mentally agreed with him. The group took off not wanting to risk another fight though a slaughter was more like it. Those lightning bolts fried the Jounins. Team 8 and Kurenai watched as Naruto glide on wind currents he generated. They could easily feel the strong winds thus they traveled in front of him. A few days later we find team 8 along with Kin and Naruto in Konoha chambers. They had told Hiruzen what happened. After hearing the story about what happened, he summoned the council members. Now here he was looking over the faces to ensure they were all present. Once he knew they were, he began his speech.

"Thank you all for coming today council members. Over a month ago, team 8 went out on a mission to hot springs country where they stayed for a month for relaxation apparently. The mission was a C-rank mission with an A-ranked pay due to Uzumaki's generosity. Kurenai will retell the events that occurred there and after." He paused allowing Kurenai to speak.

"Kiba met a girl that soon became his mate. Her name is Kin Tsuchi, a wondering Nin on par with chuunin in genjutsu or so she claims." She paused when Tsume howled in delight that her son had a mate now. "As we ventured out, a group of Nins appeared wearing head bands with music notes. Apparently they work for Orochimaru." Kurenai felt all eyes focused on her now. "They apparently was sent to bring Kin in for experiments and threatened to kill us. They all wore Jounin vests so it's safe to say they were all jounins. The leader gave us 10 seconds to hand Kin over or we would die except Hinata whom would be used for breeding purposes. Right as they reached 0, dark clouds formed into the skies and a storm came in. One of the Oto Nins found the source to be our client Naruto. Apparently he was manipulating the weather somehow. Naruto then used his manipulation over the weather to create tornadoes, bolts of lightning and rain. It was the combination of wet Nins and lightning that killed all 6 jounins." By the time she was done, all eyes went on Naruto. Hiruzen looked over to Naruto.

"Is what Kurenai-san said true Naruto? Do you have the ability to manipulate the weather?"

"Yes it is true Hokage-sama." Hiruzen saw no deception in his eyes. He then asked his next question.

"How can you manipulate the storm without the use of chakra? While you're at it, how long have you been able to use this ability?" Naruto had a grin on his face by now.

"I don't use chakra Hokage-sama. My ability to manipulate the storm comes naturally to me as learning. I've been able to use my abilities years ago after I lost my ability to use chakra" Hiruzen frowned at this. This meant that Naruto kept his abilities a secret for 5 years. He would have very well made it as a genin by now.

"Then why didn't you mention this Naruto? As a matter of fact, why did you give up on being a Ninja when you had such power to begin with?" Naruto thought back to the reason he gave up.

"I gave up because it wasn't worth the pain I went through. To have your education sabotaged, to be forced to eat out the trash because no one would want to serve the demon. Why would I endure their treatment then turn around to defend them? Why would I defend someone that would stab me in the back? I still don't want to become a konoha Nin even to this day. The same this applies to my once dream to be Hokage. Who would want to lead a place that would rather see you die that become their leader? I know I wouldn't and still won't. I like my life as in isolation. The only reason I requested team 8 was to seem weak. The reason why I exposed my abilities was to avoid problems. Those Oto Nins seemed like the type that would kill me or take me back as a lab rat. Is there anything else Hokage-sama?"

"The people aren't the same Naruto. They no longer treat you like a monster but a normal person or as normal as a civilian council member goes. Since Kyuubi was taken out, you were given a chance at being normal. Why not become a Nin now? I'm pretty sure you learned the Uzumaki Kenjutsu and Taijutsu style. Fuinjutsu will be easy for you even if you're unable to activate the seals from lack of chakra. You could still sell the seals considering the fact that all it would require is chakra itself."

"That doesn't change the fact that I was treated like a monster to begin with. I should have received equal rights when I had the Kyuubi in me, not when I had Kyuubi stripped from me. If I had the proper teacher then we would have someone with the power of Kyuubi to protect the village especially if a village as Kumo decides to declare war. Kumo has two Jinchuriki capable of using all of the beast's power. They have both the eight tailed giant ox and the two tailed monster cat. We on the other hand possess nothing against them. My spy network was able to pick u the fact that they could transform into the beasts true form for maximum damage." Naruto could see the civilian side become a little nervous. The shinobi side seemed shock. Hiruzen allowed the information to sink in.

"Yes it doesn't change the fact of your treatment Naruto and I'm truly sorry. You're also correct about having the power of Kyuubi to protect Konoha. It was your father's idea after all. He wanted you to become Hokage one day but I could see that won't happen." He sighed sadly. "But won't you consider becoming a Nin to gain a clan status as a shinobi council member?" This caught Naruto attention.

"What do you mean become a Nin for Ninja status? As far as I know, all that was required was for majority of the clan to possess abilities beyond civilian status in order to gain a status as shinobi council member. Since I'm the last of my clan and that I possess abilities beyond civilians, I should be granted a shinobi clan status." Hiruzen blew smoke from his mouth forming a perfect O.

"That rule was changed when people found a loop hole in that system. The new requirements are that majority of the clan must be a shinobi of Konoha no matter what type of Nin it is to gain that type of status. This was created to keep civilians from gaining too much power in the end. We also separated shinobi related things and civilian related things. The civilians won't be dealing with shinobi related things and Shinobi won't be dealing with simple civilian things. The only time both parties are involved is if it pertains the village as a whole or in your case, a new player joining the power play. Despite being separate, both sides contain even power so if someone joins one side, we will have to add another with equal power to the other side as a way of balancing things out. Think of it this way; we have X amount of power on one side so X amount of power will be required on the other side to create balance. This way both sides are happy."

Naruto cursed inwardly for not looking into konoha for recent changes. He was so focused on other things that weren't related to Konoha. He believed that they were too ignorant for change but he ended up being ignorant to the fact that people can change. It all depended on if they were willing to or not. He was forced in a tight situation now. While he was capable of leaving anytime, the shinobi side could easily turn to the fire Daimyo stating that a civilian clan was posing a threat to the shinobi side. The Daimyo would believe them due to the several incidents with civilian clans. Apparently civilians tried gaining more power than they were allowed almost sparking a war that would have left the village an all shinobi based one and a grave yard for the civilians. The incident was resolved but not forgotten.

"If I was to agree to become a Nin, what will be the terms Hokage-sama?"

"Well Naruto that would depend on you and whether or not we agree." Naruto thought about it for a while. On one hand, he would be able to leave freely to recruit people for his village. He would also be able to seek Tsunade out when he was away from the village without problems. On the other hand, he would be under the Hokage's orders. He would have to listen to the Hokage as well as the elders. He would need some type of leverage to use against them. An idea soon formed in his mind.

"I want to be able to quit at any moment and maintain my shinobi status no matter what. I will also gain the same rights as the other shinobi council members and clans. As for rank, I want to be tested for a rank or given a rank of chuunin or higher instead of wasting my time at the academy. If you agree to those terms then I will agree to become a konoha Nin."

Hiruzen turned to the council members. "Does everyone agree to those terms?" A chorus of Aye could be heard. "Very well Naruto, we agree to your terms. As for rank, I think chuunin will be a great start. You will be able to do solo missions plus you won't gain too much attention. Our Jounins are usually the main targets of our enemies as a way to gain a reputation." Hiruzen summoned anbu to retrieve a head band and chuunin vest. Once Naruto gained them, he was allowed to leave. Hiruzen and the others soon began discussing about getting another civilian council member to even the playing field.

Naruto left the tower with his head band around his head. He didn't think it was wise to teleport with anbu stationed around the building. After all it was the area where important people were being the Hokage, the elder Advisors, and the council members were. He ignored the people that greeted him. The images of their sneers and glares stayed imprinted in his mind. These were the people that made him miserable and he couldn't just let that go. He traveled to his compound where he would be at peace. Naruto mentally sighed when he detected multiple people in front of his compound. He soon came to the sigh of the rookie 11 being Teams 7, 8, 10, and Guy with their respective senseis. Naruto walked up to the group.

"What are you doing here in front of my home?" Kakashi waved at Naruto with a smile.

"We just heard about how you defeated 6 jounins by yourself. That's not something everyone could do plus manipulating the weather is a deadly ability for our enemies. We were hoping to see some of your abilities."

"No, now leave"

"I'm an Uchiha and I demand that you reveal your ability as well as show me how to do so." Naruto glanced at Sasuke in boredom.

"I don't care about your last name Uchiha. Also if you haven't notice, you're a genin while I'm a chuunin. I have more power over you Uchiha so scram or else I'll shock you to death." To further his point, he allowed the skies to darken. Lighting surged in the skies making the Uchiha back up from the weather user. He turned around and stormed off.

"Just you wait dobe, when I'm done with you not only will you show me but you'll be forced in teaching me all your secrets.

Naruto scoffed at the last Uchiha. He was just like every other Uchiha member he met. The question was why did Itachi leave this arrogant one behind instead of eliminating them all? "You keep telling yourself that Uchiha."

"SHUT UP LOSER AND LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE." Sakura glared at the once civilian turned shinobi with her tiny amount of killing intent. Naruto wasn't sure whether to laugh at her or feel sorry for her weak killing intent. Maybe he should show her what killing intent was. That's exactly what he did when he aimed some focused killing intent at her. He watched in fascination as the genin urinated in front of everyone. The others stepped back to avoid her bodily liquids. Naruto snickered at her embarrassment.

"That's what killing intent is unlike your weak version. The fact that you wet yourself shows how weak you truly are. You should just give up Sakura instead of dragging your team down." Sakura broke down as she ran away. Kakashi frowned at the display before speaking.

"Naruto, that wasn't a nice thing to do. She's still learning to become a great shinobi and still has a long way to go. Not everyone has special abilities like you."


	9. Sword Master

**13 years after the kyuubi's attack**

Many things happened within the span of 13 years starting with the death of Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki making him the last Uzumaki member alive and the sole master of every Zanpakuto that existed. Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Kushina also had a verbal tic: when she was flustered or excited. She would end her sentences with "dattebane", a trait she hoped she wouldn't pass down to Naruto who ends his with "dattebayo". As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanor, she still had a slight temper and could lash out from it. Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. Her skin was fair and her eyes were violet. She had a slender but highly feminine build. As an adult she usually wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron and she wore a black band on her left hand. She had long, bright-red hair which she inherited from her mother Mitsuru Uzumaki that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that was parted to the left of her face by a hair clip.

Kushina due to the annihilation of most of the Uzumaki clan decided to go to Uzushiogakure's neighboring land Konohagakure where her grandmother made her the next Jinchuriki container before dying of old age seeing as she inherited the Senju abilities and not the Uzumaki ones. It was there Kushina met Minato Namikaze in which love bloomed between the two pre-teens.

Kushina made plans after getting pregnant should the event that she die on a mission after giving birth and wouldn't be able to raise Naruto. A ninja's life was short and could always end at any time. She created a large scroll and placed it with all the things she wanted him to learn from sword skills to her personal hobbies inside a hidden spot within the apartment building she owned. She casted a strong genjutsu on the area in which only someone with the blood of an Uzumaki would be drawn to and would only is able to see as they were the only clan that used Reiryoku and a Zanpakuto.

She of course didn't want to leave him early but she was a ninja and had to make plans just in case something like that happened in which he would be prepared. But things changed for the worst for Kushina whom was giving birth. Someone wearing an orange mask ripped kyuubi out of her and commands it to attack Konoha in which Minato who was Hokage at the time battled the mysterious person who unleashed kyuubi while facing kyuubi himself. Having no choice, Kushina with the last of her energy bind kyuubi while Minato sacrificed his life into sealing kyuubi in a new born. Kushina later died from after affects of having Kyuubi ripped from her. Her body faded away when others approached her taking any information on her clan with her.

The history behind the Uzumaki clan is that the Uzumaki clan was older than the six path sage and stems into smaller clans such as Shihoin, Ichimaru, Kurosaki, Urahara, and the list goes on indicating the old age of the Uzumaki clan. But years of civil war for power wipe out most members of the clan leaving very few who met up with a few members of the Senju clan. The Uzumaki formed an alliance with them and decided to reveal their sealing skills to the world but not their Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto of the previous owners were sealed away inside a small dimension known as Soul Society where the blades were kept away from those who weren't an Uzumaki member. They would wait there until an Uzumaki member performed a ritual that bond a non-member of the Uzumaki clan with the Zanpakuto and its spirit. With Naruto being the last member, only he would be able to do that now but no one knew about that yet.

We find a limping Naruto heading towards the safest place of the village which was none other than the forest of death. There he would sit there until he healed which wouldn't take long. He found it curious that he healed faster than other kids seeing as someone his age had fell down receiving a small cut that healed days later while his healed seconds later. There were also the many beatings he received which he did not know why he received them anyway.

He did not know that he was hated for containing the beast that nearly destroyed the village even thought people saw him for the beast itself in human skin. All he knew was that the people hated him with a passion and always wanted to hurt him whenever chance they got. No matter how many clues he discovered himself, they did not add up to the names he received such as 'demon fox', 'fox boy', or 'nine tails brat'. He of course due to the hatred did not get to learn about the Kyuubi attack or seals in which he would have been able to figure things out soon at a younger age.

He later did find out when he started learning on his own in secrecy. When he was four years old, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage in which 1 year later received an apartment of his own. During that year he was forced to learn the basic of survival in which involved hunting for food and setting up camping grounds without being found. After moving from that lifestyle and into an apartment, he had then found a scroll but couldn't read so he waited until he was able to at least read and write.

There were things that Naruto noticed along with the hatred of the villagers such as the fact that he had super healing abilities. At first he wrote it off as help from the demon until he saw black stuff oozing from the area he had a cut which would retreat back into his skin. He knew this wasn't kyuubi's doing but his own. Based on his knowledge, normal chakra was supposed to be blue and kyuubi's were red. But was there any such thing as black chakra. Maybe he was special in his own way.

He began experimenting with it in which he would be able to do several things with it. Then came a day he used the energy and charged it trying to make a ball of dark energy. He succeeded in making one only to become unstabilized and fired resulting in a deadly beam that ripped through trees and floors. The first time he successfully used it was at age 8 when he ran into a kumo Nin.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just come from experimenting with his energy to create new techniques. After destroying a few trees, he headed home hoping no one would see him tired and attack him. On his way to the village, he noticed a lone guy moving suspiciously with a bag over his shoulders. He moved over to ask why he was acting that way only for the man to draw a sword and try to slice him in half. Naruto managed to avoid the blade by a hair length before bringing his palm in front of him._

_The man then again tried to slice him in half but Naruto once again dodged it. Irritated about the non dead kid, he placed the sack on the floor forgetting his current objective then charging at the boy at jounin speed. It was only due to his instinct that he managed to dodge most of the sword swings. The others gave him deep gashes that healed up instantly. Seeing him heal that fast shocked the kumo Nin. Maybe if he bought back the kid, he would get an extra reward. _

_With that goal mind, he attacked to disarm the boy. Naruto once again went on the defensive side using his black energy to power up his speed. He still received gashes but healed. He began feeling light headed from losing blood despite his healing ability. He never had to use his healing ability that long. He felt his energy depleting and knew he had to end the match. Spotting an opening, he charged some of the energy before launching through his chest._

_Just as the ninja died, Naruto felt several ninjas approaching. Not wanting to get caught, Naruto made a dash for it. He did not notice the opening in the bag or the now open lavender eyes stare at him in awe. As soon as he knew he was far enough, he collapsed in his bloody clothes._

_This was the site that a horny Kurenai and an equally horny Anko would soon come across. Anko and Kurenai were best friends that liked to have 'fun' with each other. Kurenai knew Anko since she was young. When Anko disappeared, she grew worried about her close friend. When news came back about her demise with Orochimaru, she went to comfort her friend. _

_Anko is a 21 year old kunoichi with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh seems to be somewhat transparent, since her body can be seen underneath. She wears a dark orange skirt, as well as a __Forehead Protector__, a small pendant, and shin guards. The pendant is on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat. _

_Kurenai is a 22 year old kunoichi with long dark hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them similar to the __Rinnegan__, albeit less ripples. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye liner. Her regular outfit consists of mesh armor, as well as a red blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is what resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha __forehead protector__ and regular Shinobi sandals. _

_From time to time, Anko or Kurenai was there for each other. Kurenai would give Anko sexual release knowing full well that others would treat her like a whore instead of the woman that she was. Anko meant a lot to her in which she would protect her even with her life. She even protected her from certain desires she picked up from her old sensei._

_Anko had gained a certain sexual desire from being a student under Orochimaru. She even taken on the likes for young boys even though she never tried anything with them but she did have thoughts about it. Kurenai would get those thoughts out of her system through a little sex._

_Anko comforted Kurenai when she found out that her boyfriend Asuma was cheating on her. It was that reason to why she became an ice queen. Anko would make Kurenai moan her name before releasing her juices into Anko's mouth._

_The two were heading in the direction of Anko's apartment. Anko leaned her head on Kurenai before whispering in her ear._

"_I'm so horny Kurenai-chan. Please take me as soon as we get home." She licked the ear lobe of her ear. _

"_I'll do anything once we get home my snake-hime." They continued walking until their eyes spotted a bloody figure. Without waiting, they both rushed to see who it was. It was none other than the local 'demon brat'. They didn't have any problems with him. He was just a kid ended up with a bad life. Knowing that leaving him out here was no good, they both picked him up before proceeding to carry him to Anko's apartment. _

_When they got there, they stripped him of all his clothes since they were all covered in blood. As soon as Kurenai remembered that they didn't have any clothes for him to change in, she left saying she would find some immediately leaving a horny Anko in front of an 8 year old._

_As soon as the door slammed, Anko's urges to have younger boys came back. This was one reason she cursed Orochimaru. He was a pedophile and so was she at heart after his influences. Well it wasn't as if she would do anything too bad so she reached her hand and grabbed his little member. After a few strokes, she began getting wet in her lower regions. She then placed two fingers in her pussy before thrusting a little. She stopped fingering herself and pulled her fingers out preparing to do something to the sleeping boy in front of her. She was about to go further with him until Kurenai stepped in. She stopped all thoughts of what she was about to do next. They then wiped him down before changing his clothes._

_After that, Anko and Kurenai had their sessions in which they decided to sleep together. When Naruto woke up, he began questioning them asking them why they saved him. They then told him that no one deserved to be treated like that. It was then that Naruto started friendship in which slowly developed into more over time._

_End of Flashback _

After that, he hung around with them in secret. He did not want them getting treated like him because of their association with the 'demon'. He got to know Anko and Kurenai greatly especially when he woke up to their little activity. They would often make comments that when he was of age, they would include him. This made him blush after they explained what they were implying.

When word got out about the kumo Nin's death, Kumo demanded a Hyuga saying it was compensation for the Hyugas killing their men. But that was shot down as the Hyugas told them that they didn't touch the guy at all along with sending images of the body along with the body itself. They then demanded to know who did it in which they exclaimed that they didn't know.

They were officially pissed now since they only loss a good ninja in the end without gain. They of course talked to their daimyo in which after several debates from daimyo to daimyo, leaf was forced to send Hiashi to his death to prevent war. But the Hyugas sent his twin brother Hizashi Hyuga in which satisfied the daimyo but not kumo seeing as they couldn't get the secrets behind the byakugan.

When Naruto did learn how to read and write, he began learning from the scroll in which had the basic skills of a ninja, a clone jutsu which was shadow clones, sword styles, taijutsu styles, Shinigami techniques, hollow techniques, and a few water jutsu's. He went in the order it was written in which he absorbed in a matter of days. He even figured out the purpose of shadow clones in which he made them sneak into the library using henge to learn theories about things such as ninjutsu to genjutsu. He also had help from his Zanpakuto spirit after choosing his sword in soul society which went by the name of Zangetsu. While he was able to pick as many swords and any one, Naruto thought having one and learning how to use its full power was a better idea. With the help of Zangetsu, Naruto unlocked Shikai and Bankai.

Naruto is most prominently characterized by his hyperactivity, being exuberant, impatient, and impulsive but he was also very observing when it came to certain things in his life. Those things usually revolve around battle, creating new techniques, and his hobbies. Anything else that wasn't related to those listed would be something Naruto was inattentive towards.

People thought of Naruto as an idiot which he led them to believe ever since he learned that deception could be a ninjas best weapon. He made people believe he was the 'class dobe' so they could underestimate him. He wanted them to think he was weak thus creating an emotional mask until the day he became a ninja which he knew that when he did become one, the civilian would not be able to touch him unless they would like to get punished for harming someone on the forces. Not only did he create an emotional mask but he used his black energy to cover his entire body thus giving him the image of a short orange jump suit idiot which went with his emotional mask. For his mask, he not only acted like an idiot, and failed the graduation test twice but he chose a girl in which he would associate himself with that he had no chance with which was the banshee Sakura Haruno.

Sakura always belittled him comparing him to Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha due to his older brother Itachi killing his entire family except for him and his mom Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke vowed to kill him and avenge his family. Mikoto had tried to turn him away from that path but he had his mind made up which she felt helpless. Sakura would hit him in whom he would pass out or actually pretend to so he seemed weak in the eyes of the others. Sakura in the end helped his weak image but now it was graduation time and it was time to get rid of his mask starting with his emotional image then his physical one.

He made his way into class before sitting down and waited to pass the easy test. He ignored the whispers from his classmates talking about him failing again. Iruka took the time to step into class followed by his assistant Mizuki. His eyes fell immediately on Naruto.

At first he hated the boy but after some encouraging words from the Sandaime to look at Naruto's life himself, his hate soon dissolved at seeing that he was just a regular kid until his hate was completely gone. But the same could not be said for Mizuki.

"Alright class, today will be the final exams which will be a three part one. The first part will be a physical one in which you will run through an obstacle course within a certain time frame, taijutsu match, and target practicing. The second will be the knowledge test in which you will answer 20 multiple choice questions, and last but not least will be the ninjutsu proportion in which you will have to perform henge, replacement, and three clones." He looked over at the class reaction but more so at Naruto at the last part. Naruto showed no reaction which surprised him. Mizuki smiled on the inside thinking of his plan.

"Alright class, let us begin the first part of the exam. You must get through the course under 5 minutes or else you fail the first part. Your times will be displayed on the board over there." He pointed at a black chalk board he bought out. One by one they began going in which the fan girls of Sasuke and the students of non ninja families made it a little over 4 minutes.

Shino- 2 minutes 40 seconds

Shikamaru- 3 minutes

Choji- 3 minutes 40 seconds

Kiba- 2 minutes

Sasuke- 1 minutes 50 seconds

Hinata- 2 minute 20 seconds

Naruto- 1 minute

That stopped anything they were doing. Someone had beat the Uchiha but not just anyone either. It was their very own dead last that beat them. Shouts of him cheating could be heard which was silenced stated he watched the whole match. Mizuki was equally shocked but didn't show it. How did the dead last pass? This did not bode well with his plans. He would have to wait until the last part to make sure he failed somehow. He needed Naruto to fail for his plan to work. They then moved one to taijutsu where they would go against each other.

Ino vs. ami, winner Ino

Choji vs. civilian, winner Choji

Kiba vs. Shino, winner kiba

Hinata vs. Sakura, winner Hinata

Shikamaru vs. civilian, winner Shikamaru

Sasuke vs. Naruto

The last match caught the attention of everyone. They began saying how the Uchiha would wipe the floors with him which made the Uchiha cocky stating he would knock the dobe down in seconds. As soon as the match began, the Uchiha charged at him in hopes of knocking him down within seconds thus humiliating him. But Naruto did not allow that as he weaved around each punch and blocked a few. This went on for over two minutes which infuriated Sasuke. He was to knock the dobe down much faster than this. Iruka then called the match.

"Alright guys, the match is over this match is a draw. Uchiha stop the match now." Sasuke stopped his assaults. The class was stunned again. He fought on par with the Uchiha. How is the dead last this good? Of course Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru already knew he was strong but kept his skills hidden. But only Hinata and Shino knew there were more to him than meets the eye. Hinata with her byakugan could see a black energy around his entire body but wasn't sure why. Shino tried planting a bug on him one day but they were too afraid to get too close to him due to a certain menacing energy surrounding him.

Before anyone could say anything about Naruto cheating, Iruka moved one to the next section of the test. Again, the fan girls and civilians did low in which they hit at least 2/5 kunai and 2/5 shuriken.

Shino- 4/5 kunai and 3/5 shuriken

Shikamaru- 4/5 kunai and 4/5 shuriken

Choji- 3/5 kunai and 3/5 shuriken

Kiba- 3/5 kunai and 3/5 shuriken

Sasuke- 5/5 kunai and 4/5 shuriken

Hinata- 3/5 kunai and 4/5 shuriken

Naruto- 5/5 kunai and 5/5 shuriken

Once again the class was shocked. Naruto had beaten Sasuke. Iruka groaned knowing he was going to hear about this later. Mizuki on the other hand forced himself to stay cool. He was sure that the demon brat was going to fail the last two parts of the exam or at least the important one which was the clone jutsu due to his extremely huge chakra reserves and little control.

The last part of the exam was a shocker to the two teachers grading the papers. Naruto got a perfect on his paper which was on par with Sakura's perfect score. Something was really weird for Naruto to do so well all of a sudden. Mizuki now had everything riding on the last part. So in alphabetical order, the academy students were called in which they came back with or without a headband signifying failure or pass.

Naruto was called last in which he slowly made his way to the room ignoring the whispers that he would definitely fail this test. Naruto made his way in the testing room in which he stood before Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka cleared his throat before beginning.

"Alright Naruto, even though you passed the other test, this one will decide whether you become genin or not. The other tests were just to prepare you for the outside world. Now I want you to use the three basic ninjutsu which is henge, replacement, and clone jutsu."Naruto transformed into a perfect Iruka before switching with a chair in the room.

"Alright all you need to do to pass is clone jutsu." Naruto began gathering chakra for a shadow clone while making signs for a clone jutsu. As he made the clone, Mizuki let out a small chakra pulse to disrupt the clone but that did not happen at all. This pissed him off which he threw a book at it. He was shocked when the book hit the clone instead of passing through. This was not a clone jutsu. That's when he found a way to fail him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you were asked to make a regular clone. This is a shadow clone. I'm going to have to fail you." He smiled inwardly at the brat's sad face. It seems as if his plan would come into tuition soon. Iruka smiled sadly in knowing this would hurt Naruto a lot.

Naruto made his way outside the class just as the bell rang. On his way there, he heard side comments from the parents.

"Look it's that boy"

"I heard he failed the exam"

"Good, I couldn't imagine if that "

"Shhhh, were not allowed to talk about that"

"Serves him right to fail"

As he made his way home, he sensed someone nearby. He stopped for a few seconds if in deep thought to identify who it was. It was none other than Mizuki. Mizuki then took this moment to approach him.

"Hello Naruto, what are you up to." He used his fake smile.

"Nothing much, I'm probably going to head home for a bit." He was actually thinking about his life here and all those hateful comments.

"Look Naruto, I know you are upset about the exam but I had to follow the rules. Besides, you could retake the exams another time. Or I could tell you about a secret exam in which you could take tonight." He was thinking hook, line, and sinker. But what Naruto Said next shattered his years of planning.

"No thank you Mizuki sensei, I know that I won't be able to be a ninja after failing three times so I can't retake the exams next year which is one of the rules stated before we begin learning. Plus I've been thinking about my life lately and I now realize that there is no point in becoming a ninja. There is too much hate here towards me. Who's to stop any of my comrades if I had gotten any to kill me while where away then come back and brag about it. I thought long and hard about it and I'd rather leave instead."

"But I'm giving you a once in a life time chance. Since you won't be able to go to the academy due to the rules, why not take this opportunity plus what will the Hokage say now. Wouldn't you do anything to impress him?" He needed Naruto for his plan.

"I'm sure jiji will understand. I think I will be taking my leave now Mizuki-sensei."With that Said, Naruto left a completely stunned Mizuki behind. His plans were now ruined. He could no longer get what he wanted because of the demon brat. With that in mind, he decided to abandon all plans for now.

Naruto made it to his apartment to find the doors destroyed. There were newly written graffiti on the wall with things like 'failure' or 'non ninja demon'. It seemed like the whole village knew by now. He knew he really couldn't stay as he was a civilian and not a ninja in which the people had the enough power to get away with their crimes against him as he was not a ninja under the Hokage. He then began packing up his little belongings and his scroll knowing he couldn't stay long. He would leave during the night right before the guards at the gate switched places with another.

It was night and Naruto slowly made his way to the gate. He made sure to time things perfect in which the guards should have left by now leaving him 5 minutes to leave without being noticed. He closed the gap between him and the gate and just as he was about to step past the gate, a voice stopped him in his track.

"Naruto, why are you leaving?" He recognized the voice from Kurenai. He turned around to come face to face with Anko and Kurenai. Damn, how did he miss her? He must have been too focused on leaving that he forgot about them. "I love you Naruto. There is no denying that now. I thought I could never love a guy again after Asuma but after having you around, I regained what was lost. I know you won't be able to be a ninja anymore, but please don't go. Don't you feel the same for me too?" Her eyes were teary up. Anko spoke up next.

"I feel the same way about you Naruto. Please stay with us." Naruto sighed at what he was about to say next. Released is fake image which did not surprise them since he had shown the how he actually looked like before.

"Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan, I also feel the same way about you guys. Ever since you guys took me in your homes and took care of me, I've been falling for you slowly until it came to the point where I couldn't stop thinking about you two. I'm sorry but I can't stay here for now at least. How about this, I promise to come back in about 4 years from now. When I come back, we will start a family together. I promise I will come back." He leaned forward kissing Kurenai on the lips before doing the same with Anko.

"When I come back, I will be much stronger than before believe it." With that, Kurenai and Anko went home while Naruto went pass the gate in which he would not see again until 4 years later.

As soon as he was a good distance from the gate, he placed his hand over his face gathering his dark energy then proceeded to draw it down creating a physical mask which was a black skull with red lines. **(Ichigo's hollow mask)**

His strength, speed, and agility increased on a new level. Using his new energy, he took off at high speeds moving away from Konoha to hone his skills mainly chakra control, Shinigami techniques to avoid using chants, and other skills he could use but not on the level he wanted. He would make sure to redo everything but made sure it was perfect.

After 4 hours of high speed traveling which he was now between Suna and Konoha, he settled down and created a temporary makeshift. He pulled out his scroll that was left behind and took everything out. Creating shadow clones, he had each clones read them to speed up his reading. By having his clones read them now, he would later be able to put them to practical use.

After a few hours of reading, he dismissed all the clones at once which proved a fatal error. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed due to overload of information. While we were out, his mind sorted out the information in which he would begin practical uses later.

As soon as morning rose, he began practicing the easier things that he had yet to learn yet from the scroll. He learned chakra control exercises and how to pull a little water from thin air. He knew only the nidaime Hokage was supposed to be able to do things and no one else or that's what the academy teachers Said. Naruto was sure he would be able to get it down soon.

Impatiently wanting to speed things up, he created clones in which he made them learn tree climbing, water walking, senbon balancing, and waterfall walking to increase his control over his chakra control.

**Konoha**

While Naruto trained, there was a meeting going on in Konoha as the jounins, anbus, the council, and the Hokage were gathered in one room. This was where the teams would be assigned. Hiruzen cleared his throat before beginning.

"Alright, after looking over the scores and request from jounin, I managed to create several teams." He then began naming off teams until he reached team 7. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai which was provided by our very own Danzo. Team 7 jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." This was almost what he requested except one person was missing from his request, his sensei's son. He wanted Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto because Naruto would be a good rival just as he and Obito was plus he owed his sensei that much. Sakura would be the support of the team and Sasuke because of Obito being an Uchiha and he felt he owe Obito as a dying wish plus he had a sharingan in which he would be able to teach Sasuke.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Their jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." She seemed pleased with her choices.

"Team 9 or team guy will be a circulation from last year. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." He looked indifference about his team. He knew the ino-shika-Choji would be reformed again but using the next generation. "Now are there any questions about your teams." Kakashi took this time to ask about his other member he requested.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I would like to know what happened to Naruto." Hiruzen expected this from him. He sighed before answering him.

"Unfortunately, he failed a third time and due to the rules, he won't be able to be a ninja. He failed the clone part of the exam in which was the most important part. I'm sorry Kakashi but Naruto is not a ninja." This shocked everyone in the room. The supposedly 'demon brat' was not a ninja. The civilian side was about to start making side comments until what Kakashi said next.

"But if he isn't a ninja, then what is stopping him from leaving seeing as he has no purpose to stay since he can't be a ninja anymore. Also what's stopping anyone from recruiting him to their villages as one of their ninjas?" This statement shocked everyone there. If another village got their hands on him, then they would have a secret weapon to use against them. Koharu and Homura seeing the panic beginning tried to ease them. Homura then spoke up.

"Don't worry, seeing as he isn't a ninja, we could detain him and keep him here for his whole natural life." This seemed to calm the 'demon haters' and pissed off the more logical thinkers. But then a civilian councilman caused panic again.

"But I think the little demon left already. People trashed his home and waited there only for him to not come home. Then there is also the fact that no one saw him so far not even at that demon loving shop of his." Both koharu and Homura paled at the new revelation.

"Then we need to send hunter Nins after him." It was then Hiruzen cut off their attempt.

"But he is not a missing Nin but a civilian who is able to travel as he pleases. Sending hunter Nins after him would be inappropriate for a civilian. Maybe, just maybe if he was a ninja then he would still be here. But apparently someone voted for a rule that made him unable to. Maybe next time you should think about you actions before doing things. Anyway, the matter of the situation is over. If only you listened to the Yondaime's dying wish. I won't force him to stay here and be abused case dismissed."

His tone left no room for arguments. The people who thought about Naruto joining another village and would get away scot-free cursed inwardly. Some of the individuals such as Danzo made plans to send his root out to see which Ninja village he would end up in not knowing that Naruto wouldn't end up in a ninja village in the first place.

**4 years later**

Naruto was found relaxing on the bridge named the great Naruto Bridge having defeat Gato and his army of samurai before he could hire ninjas. He stayed there and honed his skills until he was able to walk on air or shatter mountains. Naruto had taken another blade and trained until he was able to wield both swords separately and together using a certain style he created. The blade he chose was named Shinso. He even honed his hollows skills allowing him to pull over a mask over his face giving him a power boost but seeing how high his level was, he doubts he would need it.

He wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. He carried on his back a daito with the black blade, the cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out. While still in the shape of the manji it's now abstract stick-like in appearance while his other sword stayed tucked away under his coat. Naruto also wore a black glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to as the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. The back of his hair grew down his back ending at his waist and the front of his hair had a few bangs hanging down his face.

He was brought from his thoughts by his pupil Inari whom was running to him with his Zanpakuto on his back. He had performed the ritual with Inari after he came to him about training to be strong enough to defend his family and bring forward justice. Inari had unlocked the Shikai forms and Bankai though he could utilize bankai for only 10 minutes. He taught Inari Shunpo and how to use a sword while his sword's sprit taught him to hone those skills. Inari ran to Naruto with urgent news.

"Sensei, there are a group of Konoha Nins coming towards us, what should we do?" Naruto closed his eyes and thought as to why konoha would come to a non-shinobi village but decided to see for himself. He told Inari to stay put before heading to meet the group. He found the group making their way through the forest and shadowed them to find what their reason for coming here was. He looked over their appearance.

The group consists of 5 members. The first was a male Jounin with silver hair if his clothes were anything to go by. He wore the standard Konoha jounin uniform and jacket.

The second was a female teen with pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red top with black gloves, black low-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors.

The third member was a male teen with spiky black hair with a blue tint, which reached down and onyx eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

The forth member was a male teen with short ink-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He wears a short black jacket, high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He also carries a tip less tanto on his back.

The fifth member was a female teen with dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. She was full-figured and lets her hair grow to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. The strands that frame her face still remain, but are longer due to hair growth. Her outfit comprises of lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a black fishnet collar shirt with navy pants and black heeled sandals.

The group approached the village and began asking around for 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Not a single person revealed anything but instead chose to turn away from them. The same thing occurred and it was irritating them to no ends. Their mission was to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha after hearing about a group known as Akatsuki. Akatsuki was collecting Jinchuriki for unknown reasons and Konoha didn't feel ok with that. They wanted to keep Naruto at a close distance to keep him away from Akatsuki and a few members didn't feel safe with the Kyuubi roaming freely. Sasuke by now had enough of being rejected. He moved to a boy carrying a sword and stopped near him. The boy felt their presence and turned to him.

"What do you want Konoha Nin?" There was hostility in his words but Sasuke ignored them. He glared at the boy to intimidate him but Inari didn't react at all.

"I want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is now" he demanded the boy hoping the boy would just tell him but that would not be the case.

"I'm not telling you Nins anything and if I were you, I would step away or my blade will finish you off." Sasuke looked over the boy and laughed. He wore a white bucket hat with two blue stripes, white undershirt, and a shirt with red stripes, trousers, and white socks. There is a red swirl on both breasts of the outer shirt. The boy's overall made him that of a samurai in training. What could a samurai do to a ninja? Inari grabbed the hilt of his sword and the people around him stepped backwards. They knew despite his age, Inari was stronger than he appeared. Sasuke did the same and before he could react, Inari said one word, "Cry". Inari unleashed a high pitch sound to a radius size that allowed only Sasuke to hear. Sasuke found the world around him twist and turn as a high pitch sound echoed in his ears full blast. His vision grew blurry and before he knew it, his vision turned black.

Kakashi and the others watched as Sasuke stiffened up and fell over. Sakura ran over to him and used her limited medical skills she picked up from the hospital. After seeing he was ok, she glared at the boy before charging at him. Inari waited a few seconds before he blurred out of her vision. Sakura heard a whooshing sound then seconds later the sounds of two metals clashing behind her. She turned to find Kakashi preventing his sword from decapitating her using a kunai. Kakashi had sensed his intention through body language then made a move immediately which he was glad he did. While he was clearly faster than him during the single dash, this didn't stop him from being amazed at the young boy's speed. He surpassed not only his genin team but mid jounin speed as well. Kakashi sensed the tension rising and tried to talk things out.

"Ma, we were just looking for an old friend what is your name young one?" He spoke in a friendly manner as if they knew one another. Inari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance not liking his all too friendly tone. Inari had no intentions of given up his name so he said nothing. Tension grew thick as both sides remained silent. Kakashi still waited for the answer but saw he was getting nothing. Inari jumped back and vanish only to reappear behind Kakashi with his sword swinging downwards. Kakashi with his reflex from years in the anbu managed to block his attack. Inari jumped back and prepared to attack but stopped upon seeing his sensei behind the silver haired man.

Kakashi felt a hand placed upon his shoulders and turned around to find a blonde teen with long blonde hair and a black coat. "What does Konoha want with me?" It was then Kakashi knew who this was but couldn't believe the changes he went through. He smiled at the teen in front of him.

"The Sandaime Hokage's been looking for you Naruto. After you left, they had a vote to change a few things about the academy. The rule that about those who failed three times can't be a ninja has been removed. It's now those who failed three years has to repeat the academy for four years again. You'll be able to go to the academy and become a genin in four years." Kakashi smiled cheerfully at the fact that his sensei's son would be able to become a ninja. Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he grew a second head. Did this man think he would join their ranks? How foolish of him. Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"I would like to decline your offer sir but I will come with you to visit a few individuals." He turned to Inari before replying, "Take care of Wave while I'm gone Inari." Naruto watched as the pale guy picked Sasuke up. "Well seeing as we're traveling together, why don't we get to know each other? I already know Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, and Hinata-san but who are you two?" He was referring to Kakashi and Sai. Kakashi waved his hand lazily before responding in an easily lazy tone.

"The name's Kakashi Hatake and the other one is Sai." Naruto looked over the new faces before getting an image of their face imprinted in his mind. Hinata stepped forward to him and spoke meekly only for him to hear.

"I would prefer that you call me Hinata-chan instead. Thank you for saving me Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly that she knew it was him that saved her.

"Very well I will call you Hinata-chan instead." He smiled as her face turned red. He turned to the others before signaling them to lead the way. The others turned and began their walk towards Konoha. About 15 minutes into their walk, Sasuke woke up and began walking on his own. Naruto felt two sets of eyes on him and glanced to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at him. He looked ahead and closed his eyes to ignore them and focus more on nature. The feeling of being watched never left him but he pretended to not notice. Kakashi shut his book close before sparking up a conversation.

"So, Naruto what have you been up to since you left Konoha? We haven't heard anything about you being in another ninja based village." Naruto felt all eyes on him now and had a quick mental debate whether to answer him or not. He could just tell him a small amount of things he learned seeing no harm in doing so.

"I didn't do much except live peacefully in wave country. I helped built the bridge which they named after me. Other than that, I didn't do much or traveled anywhere." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he thought something over but said nothing. Sasuke scoffed at him.

"So the dobe didn't even train. What a waste of time loser." There was a small trace of disappointment in Sasuke's voice but it was mostly covered by arrogance. Sasuke saw Naruto as a challenge and the only one capable of beating him in the academy so he was slightly sad that Naruto failed to be a ninja and had taken off after failing. The others in class weren't even on the same league as him. Sakura chimed in on her love's words.

"He's always been a waste of time Sasuke-kun. I wonder why Konoha even wants him back." Naruto tuned her out and for the rest of the trip he did so. He answered a few questions here and there asked by Kakashi but most of the trip was quite. The group soon made it to the gates of Konoha and Kakashi led the group to the towers. Naruto ignored the obvious glares and mutters sent his way. As soon as they made it to the office, Hiruzen ushered them to the chambers where the council members from the civilian and ninja side, the two elders, and Danzo waited. All eyes turned to the new guest before turning to the Hokage. Hiruzen cleared his throat before speaking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, with the majority votes from our council members you will be allowed to try and gain the title genin and will be able to try over and over unless we decided to pass you. I will personally see to it that you pass the academy. Now let's move on to living arrangements shall we." His mood seemed bright at the moment but Naruto had to break that soon.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I do not wish to attend the academy nor do I wish to be a ninja. I came here to visit you and a few others before leaving to wave country once again. While I appreciate the offer, I have no desire to be a ninja. I find a samurai lifestyle more suitable plus I'm able to leave whenever I feel like doing so." Hiruzen frowned as he was not expecting this at all. This wasn't the Naruto he had once known. Homura seeing no one else speaking decided to say something.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow that to happen. Since the day you became the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, your decisions has been already made for you plus we can't allow Akatsuki to get their hands on Kyuubi. Anbu please detain him." Before Hiruzen could react, Anbu swarmed the room only for Naruto to fade away. The entire room froze when Naruto was in front of Homura with a small blade at his neck. The heads of the anbu slid off their bodies and pools of blood formed beneath their bodies. Naruto spoke to Homura with a calm but deadly tone.

"The next time you try to threaten my rights; I will kill you right where you stand. I will leave this village as soon as I visit a few others. I have a feeling that if I stay here too long, something is going to happen and I won't like it. I'll take my leave now." Naruto stepped off the table and walked out the room. Right as he reached the hallway, Hinata came running out behind him trying to get his attention.

"Wait Naruto, I'll take you to Anko and Kurenai." Naruto stopped and allowed her to lead him away to where they were. Meanwhile in the chamber room, discussion broke out as soon as Naruto left started when Danzo spoke.

"We can't possible allow someone with that type of skills to slip out of our grasp. He was able to kill anbu in seconds and 10 of them too. Even if he doesn't want to join our ranks, we could have him teach our ninjas how to wield a sword seeing as we lack kenjutsu users." The council members and the elders agreed but Hiruzen saw a problem.

"How are you going to get him to agree in teaching anyone from Konoha? His time here was nothing but pain and misery then there is the fact that he's leaving soon." The others were left to think of a quick solution. Hiruzen seeing them deep into thoughts dismissed them as he needed a way to get Naruto to stay in Konoha.

Naruto looked at the sad faces that were Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata. Apparently Hinata had fallen for him during his time in Konoha. She had discussed this with Kurenai who revealed that she along with Anko had fallen for him as well. They were sad that he wouldn't stay around for too long due to his situation and status with the village. Anko decided to ask when he was leaving.

"So Naruto-kun when are you leaving the village? I want to know how long we have together before you leave again." Naruto sighed sadly as he thought over a date he would stay for.

"I'll give it about under a week before I leave to wave country. It isn't far from here so maybe we could set up a meeting point where we could meet and have our dates. I'm sure we could still have a relationship still." Anko saw his logic and agreed though she didn't have much of a choice. Kurenai and Hinata accepted as well seeing no other way around it but they were still sad about it. Hinata saw the gloomy atmosphere and tried to brighten things up.

"Why don't we spend some time together starting now and get the best out of things." Hinata led the group out and into Konoha food districts. She made a few stops in stores and brought a few things for a picnic they would have later. After doing so, they all went to an unused training ground and had a picnic. They talked a bit but were interrupted when Team 7 came to their training ground. Sasuke stepped forward and made a demand.

"Dobe teach me how you were able to move so fast. I need those skills for my revenge." Sakura saw what her love desired chimed in as well.

"Give him what he wants baka." Naruto reached in his coat and pulled out a small wakizashi and pointed it at Sasuke in a threatening manner. Sasuke did not take his threat seriously so Naruto stood up in a firm position and held the blade with two hands and muttered, **Buto**. Faster than the normal eye, Naruto had his blade extend up to 5 miles and contract within seconds. Sasuke didn't see anything but a blur and he soon heard the sounds of trees falling down. He turns to see trees chopped down then he felt blood drip from his face. Reaching his hand to his face, he felt a small cut on his face. Sasuke looked to see Naruto aiming the blade directly at him now. It was then he took his threat seriously. Sasuke retreated as did Sakura but not before having a few words to say to make her love happy.

"My mother's on the council and she will hear about this baka. You will have to teach Sasuke soon." She ran after Sasuke leaving Kakashi and Sai. Kakashi looked back from Naruto and the fallen trees before coming up with a conclusion.

"So that sword fires wind blades, what an interesting sword you have." His voice was filled with awe. Naruto snorted at his logic even though it did make sense. He decided why not reveal a small information to him.

"It doesn't shoot wind blades Kakashi-san. I merely extended the blade to cut down those trees. This blade can extend up to 5 miles in seconds and contract at the same speed making this the fastest sword." Every person present nearly choked on their saliva after hearing that the blade extended. Before they could say anything else, Naruto extended the blade once more but kept it extended for Kakashi and the others to see. Kakashi touched the blade and the idea of it being genjutsu was shot down. This was the second unique sword he saw within a week and the week has yet to end. The other sword was the boy's sword. Kakashi thought of something before asking.

"Did the boy buy his sword from the same sword creator you buy from?" Maybe they brought swords from the same creator. Naruto shot down that idea as well.

"No I gave Inari the sword before training him. Each sword I contain has its own special ability. To receive a sword, you must have a ritual done on you to bond you with the sword. No one will be able to use the sword or even touch it. Should any case occur that you lose your sword, the sword will communicate with you and reveal its location to you." Kakashi was now interested in getting a sword.

"Where can I get this ritual done Naruto-san?" Kakashi could no longer contain his excitement. Naruto smiled before replying, "That's a secret." Kakashi frowned a little before covering it up with a chuckle. He contracted his sword and hid it away from view before turning back to his picnic. Kakashi and Sai took off after that. As he ate, he felt curious eyes on him and looked up to see Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko giving looks of awe. Anko voiced what the group wanted.

"We would like to spar with you Naruto-kun to test how strong you've become. Let's have a hand to hand combat." Naruto accepted the terms and they soon began their light spar. Naruto dodged their attacks as a way to avoid injuring them. They were impressed that he was able to dodge all of their attacks. After the spar, the all went to Kurenai's home for the night except Hinata who went home.

The next day, Naruto awoke the soft lips pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes to see light brown pupil-less eyes staring into his blue orbs. Naruto melt into the kiss for a bit but soon broke the kiss for air. Kurenai walked in with a plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Both women fed him before taking him to shower with them. After doing so, the three went over the Hyuga compound to collect Hinata. Once they collected her, they left the compound not noticing Hiashi staring through the walls. Naruto sensed him but didn't know he was watching him. Naruto and the gang walked out the compound walls and towards the training grounds. As soon as they reached the grounds, they all summoned swords they had after konoha decided to gain more kenjutsu users. He looked over their blades for a second but stopped. Naruto sighed before calling out to a few watchers that appeared nearby.

"You could all come out now." As soon as he said those words, several teams came out. Based on what Kurenai told him, they were team Guy, team 10, the remaining members of her team, and team 7. Naruto looked on with annoyance. "What do you guys want? I'm a little busy at the moment." Tenten looked at his sword in awe before moving towards it. Naruto turned to see Tenten watching his sword looking over every detail. She looked up and him before asking, "Can I hold your sword? It's one best sword I've seen and I would like to see it up close." She inched her way to get a better view.

"No you aren't worthy to do so." Her face contorts into anger at the way he replied and the fact that he claimed she wasn't worthy enough. She was one of the best kenjutsu in konoha despite still being a genin but that was due to the changes the hokage and the council made to strengthen their forces. Apparently other villages decided to hold back their academy students for 4 more years until their genin were chuunin level and up. Sending chuunin skilled level genins to chuunin exams make their countries look better to the clients. Genins were given more time to get stronger as a way to represent their villages. She trained hard until she was recognized as a decent sword fighter. But here this guy was insulting her and telling her she wasn't good enough.

"I bet I'm better than you in Kenjutsu." Naruto raised his eyebrow and drew his sword. Tenten summoned a sword from a scroll. By doing this, a silent challenge was issued. Kakashi and those who saw his small sword grew nervous. They knew what the little sword did but they did not know what the sword on his back did. If his hidden blade could cause destruction then they couldn't imagine what the larger blade could do. Naruto motioned for her to go. Tenten charged with her blade gliding across the grass. Naruto did not move at all until she was within range. Tenten aimed at his chest before slashing at him. Naruto did something no one expected; he stopped the blade with his finger. Before Tenten could pull her sword from his grip, he snapped the blade in half. Tenten stared at her sword in total shock that her family's last heirloom was broken. She had learned that her family died during the Kyuubi attack and that all information and other items except the sword as lost. This was the blade that her father defeated many enemies with. Her face twisted in fury and all hell broke loose. Tenten pulled out two scrolls and jumped in the air after calling out, **Twin Rising Dragons**. She jumped between the two opened scrolls and summoned as many weapons as she could before throwing them with deadly aim.

Naruto blurred out of existence and dodged every weapon she threw at him. Once she ran out of weapon, she looked over to see not a single weapon touched him. She couldn't believe he was fast enough to dodge all of her weapons without taking a single scratch. She used chakra strings to recall them back and sent them all at the same time. Naruto vanished only to reappear behind her just as her feet touched the floor. He had one of the kunai she threw at him posed at her neck. Tenten loss all anger and broke down having loss the last of her family's sword. Repairing it would cost a lot of money which she didn't have a lot of.

Naruto sighed before grabbing both pieces of swords and with enough Reiryoku he fixed the blade making it stronger than before and tossed it in front of her. Tenten stared at the weapon in awe before pulling out a small chain with a crescent on it. Naruto got the picture and went to her before applying Reiryoku to attach the chain to her katana. Before he had a chance to step back, she hugged him and rubbed his head in her chest. She felt power coursing in her blade and the fact that it was lighter than before. She released him before her face turned red. She quickly bowed her head and apologized.

"Sorry I just got a little excited." Naruto rolled his eyes at her before turning to Anko and the others. They had their swords sealed away once again probably after being intimidated by the display of strength. He knew he would have a kenjutsu battle anytime soon but what would he do.

"So what do you want to do guys?" Kurenai thought about something before voicing an option.

"Well me, you, Anko, and Hinata could go to another training ground and maybe learn a few Kenjutsu tips from you. You do seem skilled in kenjutsu if the way your body moves tells anything." Naruto saw this as a good option. Asuma thought tips from a kenjutsu master was a good thing. It would do wonders to help his team.

"Would it be ok if team 10 joins your training session Naruto?" Naruto looked over at the chain smoker carefully.

"Yes I would mind seeing as I'm only allowing a few people namely Hinata, Anko, and Kurenai to train with me. I will not allow anyone else at all." The others could hear the bitterness in his voice. Asuma guessed it was from years of hate directed towards him. Ino did not know why he would be so bitter to her especially her.

"What the hell's wrong with you Naruto? All he asked was for you to allow us to train with you and who's to tell you which training ground we could or could not use? Those training grounds are for konoha Nins not civilians dobe." Naruto did not comment right away.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you a few kenjutsu tips later then guys when we're away from konoha."He turned and walked away. As soon as he was away, the three shot Ino an annoyed look. Ino didn't know why they were throwing that type of look at her.

"It's not as if he could have given us any tips at all. He failed the academy several years ago and hasn't had any ninja training at all. I'm not even sure as to why Konoha sent for him." It was Sasuke who answered her.

"I'm not sure either but he isn't the same weakling we once knew. He single handedly killed ten anbu in seconds. He's faster than us and did you not have your eyes open when he snapped the blade in half?" Ino blushed out of embarrassment. The truth was as soon as she saw Sasuke, she started staring at him and picturing what their future would be like with one another. Sasuke could only shake his head at her stupidity.


	10. Naruto unknown

Test Subject: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 6

Appearance: Blonde hair spiky hair, blue eyes, whiskers on both cheeks, and tan skin

Bio: Found near death state after what seems like a brutal attack from weapons. Even with two unknown energies inside him known as chakra, he would have still died. Using the remaining battery power and time, I have implemented Silver Surfer's abilities into him using Silver surfer's genes and collected power of course. The results were magnificent. He went through a few physical changes such as his hair gaining several silver highlights. Other changes weren't noticeable by physical appearance such as his skin which is stronger than before. His age will also freeze once he reaches a certain level though I'm not sure.

I have also taken it upon myself in downloading knowledge on how to use these powers as to avoid endangering lives along with other knowledge that will be no further use to me. All the knowledge I had from the main core archives have been sent to the child's brain. It's unfortunate that I won't be able to stay around to see the results of a human from another dimension and past should he gain powers from an individual from the future and another dimension. This is android 2114's test results. Now I'm engaging the self destruct sequence as timed by my creator Apocalypse.

The sound of explosions alerted the village of konoha. The pod Naruto was in had been shot out the remains of the lab into the forest near konoha seconds before the explosions. The pod slowly disintegrated leaving an unconscious Naruto on the floor. When Naruto awoke, he now has the power beyond a kage but what would he do with it? Only with time will the answers be revealed.

Hinata Hyuga ran from her compound as fast as she could with tears streaming from her eyes. Her father had given her another verbal thrashing on how pathetic she was. He's been cold to her ever since her mother and his wife died leaving her along with 1 year old Hinabi and also the death of his brother Hizashi. She began to wonder when her life became so bad. It wasn't her fault that Kumo tried to kidnap her for their kekkei genkai. She didn't make kaachan sick and die after giving birth to her sister. Why did everything seem to go wrong for her?

Her cousin Neji was as cold to her as her father. She knew he blamed her for the death of his father and her uncle but due to the fact that he was from the main branch, he did nothing to her. She always tried to be nice to him to get him to stop hating her but that didn't work. He hated every fiber in her body. This reminded brought fresh tear to her eyes. Her eyes were blurry from the crying she did. She continued running not noticing a body lying on the floor until she tripped over it. Immediately she grabbed her foot in pain feeling as if she stripped over a boulder. When she looked up, she was shocked to see a boy lying on the floor.

She slowly made her way to the boy and rolled him over on his back. She checked for any pulse as the nurse would to find that he had one meaning he was still alive. She activated her byakugan while mentally making a countdown before she almost ran out of chakra. She had extremely small reserves but for some reason she found that she could see further than the others plus she could sense chakra from up to 7 miles but she would need to focus. She didn't have full control over the ability yet so she couldn't just sense people off the bat. She could also tell when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including herself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra Hinata can perceive its location and movement with great detail. She focused on Naruto's chakra signature along with looking with her byakugan. The image of a seal followed by a demon fox head soon appeared forcing her to cut off the Byakugan out of fear. She sensed two chakras from him. The first was warm and inviting to her and the other being a dark malice feeling threatening to destroy all. He had to be strong to hold back that from others and seal looked complicated as well. He also had large amounts of it surpassing her father. She subconsciously licked her lips at the good looking chakra. Neither of his chakra source looked or felt human but the one his body produced looked delicious and felt godly.

You see while Hinata was a Hyuga from her father's side, her mother was an outsider with two Kekkei genkai being a body type and chakra type. Her mother had the Mind's Eye of the Kagura and an unknown bloodline that gave her very small reserves which could be built overtime but not through normal means. She would need to suck chakra from a person's body by sinking her teeth into someone or sucking on their skin. She could even lick the person for small drops of chakra. Hiashi didn't know about that and still don't. Only Hinata had three bloodlines when Hitomi caught a rare disease that attacked her body from the inside out destroying her genes that was being passed to Hinabi thus she didn't get them. No one suspected foul play amongst the clan. Hinata approached the body and ran a tongue along it tasting his chakra. Her eyes grew as she savored every drop. This chakra was the best thing she had considering she secretly tasted a few branch members chakra before. She soon sucked on his neck for his chakra. She knew she could never get tire of this. She would make it her goal to get a lot of it. This boy had an ocean of chakra for her to drink from. She subconsciously remembered his chakra signature. As she pulled away from him, her body demanded her to get more. She never had this reaction before but for some reason she loved it. She soon realized that she was there for too long and dashed home not wanting to be punished by her father. Hinata appeared before her father once again. "Where were you Hinata? I've been searching for you pathetic excuse for a daughter. You should be training to boost your chakra reserves every minute. You barely have more chakra than a civilian who unlocked theirs has. You're brining shame to this clan Hinata." His cold unloving voice made her flinch. He activated his byakugan to see if she had enough chakra to begin again. It was then he noticed the slight change in her chakra coil size even if it was barely noticeable. Right now her reserves had slightly improved and the remaining chakra sat around. He deactivated his eyes not caring about that issue. She had enough to work with so he would allow her to start again. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the sight of dawn. He sat up and looked around for any signs of danger. He stood up and reached his arm out. A silver board was created right in front of him. He didn't know where or how he was able to do this but he would test out his new abilities. Getting on the board, Naruto flew towards the sky not once making a sound. He glanced in the direction of the hokage monument. He had promised the old man that helped him whenever he wasn't busy that he would become the next Hokage allowing him to recover. He also wanted to change the views of the people around him so maybe these new abilities were given to him to help him in his quest to be Hokage. First he would need to become a ninja first. With an objective in mind, he flew beyond the clouds and to the towers. He looked down at the towers with a broad grin. Using his mind he made the board move away as he jumped. The board stayed in the skies but away from view. Naruto landed on the tower only to slowly sink in. He was manipulating matter to accomplish this feature. Having past the rook, he landed right outside the doors leading to the room where he sensed several strong chakra signatures. These were the strongest signatures in the village. There was only one small signature slightly more than a civilian. He heard their conversation on the other side of the door. "Hokage-sama we have been informed by Itachi that there has been unusual activities with the Uchiha's. They have been gathering for meetings lately about their position in konoha. They're complaining about the fact that they had yet to get their request to move within the village granted. The civilians after the Madara Uchiha incident don't trust the Uchiha so their request can't be acknowledged. I have no doubt that they will do something soon." This came from an elder man. The next voice was an elder woman. "I think we should just have Itachi continue spying on the clan for now. He is Konoha's most loyal ninja anyway. Let's go Homura as I'm sure Hokage-sama has many problems to deal with right now." "Very well Koharu, I will leave the matter for another time." The door opened revealing the elders known as Koharu and Homura. Naruto simple placed Homura as male and Koharu as female. The two elders looked surprised that someone was able to approach them without their knowing. It was a more shocker when the boy was none other than the Kyuubi jinchuriki. They continued walking around the boy with other things on their minds. Naruto strode into the room. "I want to be a ninja jiji so I could be the next Hokage forcing you to retire. I want to start right away plus I need to make money for a place to live." Hiruzen thought about it for a while but agreed as this would help Naruto in the long run. "Very well Naruto and it's a good thing you started too seeing as class is next week. I'll have your forms ready by then. I also have an apartment building for you to live in. Apparently no one wants to move in since its location is in the abandoned district. They claim it's tainted with evil but that's not true. Actually the entire block is free seeing as no one wants to set foot in that area again. I'll send someone to rebuild the area for you. I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want with the entire neighborhood. I'll sign the deeds over in your name as the owners are dead." He secretly added something Naruto's mind picked up. 'It's actually tainted with Kyuubi's chakra from seals placed around but that won't hurt you seeing as you do contain the Kyuubi in your body. That seal Minato made was sure strong as hell. Then there's the fact that you inherited his body as well as your mothers chakra. Minato and Kushina would be ashamed about how their village treats their son. You must be rolling in your grave right now Yondaime.' Naruto's limited ability to read minds though just the surface ones allowed him to get the shock of his life. His father sealed Kyuubi in him. That explained the reason why he was treated like shit for 5 years. The people must know about it thus explaining the names such as fox-brat, demon, monster, Hokage-killer, and more. But how did the Hokage feel to sacrifice his son's life as well as his own. Naruto could understand a little about what his father went through so he couldn't be mad. Instead he would become a greater hero than his father and make both his mother and father proud. He accepted the ring of keys belonging to the entire neighborhood along with the deeds. 7 years later Naruto emerged from demon lane, the neighborhood he owned. He wore black cargo pants, black combat boots, black short sleeve shirt, and a black jounin vest. His vest had a small red swirl showing his family crest and business symbol. His business was located on the block along with his apartment. Over the six years living there, Naruto used his knowledge to create advanced weapon shop, special herbs shop, a medical center, and a few others. He used shadow clones to run the entire neighborhood making him rich from travelers passing through konoha. This did not bode well with the civilians but they could do anything with his seals placed around providing safety. Speaking of seals, Naruto managed to activate the Fuingan which gave him master level knowledge over seals. Apparently previous knowledge from each Uzumaki member was passed down along with the kekkei genkai itself hence the reason why it was not recorded. Using that knowledge he placed barrier seals around his area allowing him to let in anyone he wanted in and block out the rest. This was one of the reasons why his shops were safe. He also discovered another bloodline which the Sandaime had no choice but to reveal to Naruto who his parents were along but not the fact that Kushina was still alive along with his twin sister then gave him his inheritance meaning money from Namikaze account and compound, heirlooms, and family secrets such as Taijutsu style, limited jutsus, and kenjutsu. There was also Minato's famous fuinjutsu such as Hiraishin though he didn't bother learning that as he had teleportation already. This made Naruto a rich boy. The odd thing though was the fact that the Uzumaki account was missing. When searched, nothing was found disturbing Hiruzen as that much money went missing. They guessed Kushina took it away. He turned to his destination being the meeting for team arrangements. Hiruzen had talked him into getting one stating that he would be developing leadership skills which a Hokage needs. He walked into the area where soon to be jounin sensei's, clan heads, the Hokage advisors, and the Hokage himself were. He walked to the soon-to-be jounin sensei group. Hokage seeing everyone that is required here cleared his throat for a clear speech. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this important meeting. This meeting will decide who gets to train future ninjas of konoha. These kids are the future of our village so this is important. Now for you jounin sensei's, I want each of you to step forward and claim three students followed by a reason as to why those three as a combination. Who would like to go first? Also take your time as that will be the team you will be stuck with for years." With that he left the jounin senseis to surf through profiles of this year's graduates. Naruto scanned through students over and over trying to figure out who would be nice. So far he had his mind set on Shikamaru and Shino as Shikamaru's shadow jutsus and smarts combined with Shino's bugs would be great for binding and draining. Shino was also a keen one plus he would be able to get the two since Shikamaru was dead last though he knew he was just lazy and Shino was average. His eyes landed on Hinata's form. She would be perfect. Shikamaru would bind while Hinata and Shino drain and immobilize the person. He raised his hand getting Hiruzen's attention. "So you have decided who you want Naruto?" Naruto nod his head. "I would like Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. With Shikamaru's binding skills combined with Hinata and Shino's ability to immobilize people, this team will be able to capture targets alive." Hiruzen nods his head and thought it over. "Does anyone like to object?" Asuma stepped forward. "I would like to recreate the Ino-Shika-Choji formation. I've already discussed this with the parents and they approved as that formation has been successful in the past. This selection will also be more effective at capturing groups. Trust me I know seeing I have more experience than young Naruto. He is a fresh jounin after all." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But this freshly jounin has more power in his pinky than you have in your entire body. Don't think that because you were a part of the twelve guardian ninja means you're an elite and better than me. As a matter of fact why don't we have a competition now?" "That's enough" Naruto said nothing more as to avoid upsetting the Hokage. "I will grant Asuma his request as the parents requested the same as well. Now let's get on to other matters." Kurenai stepped ahead. "I would like Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga on my team for a scout and tracking team. I also believe I will be able to get Hinata to her potential." Hiruzen granted her demands as well. Naruto said nothing as the members he requested were taken away. He stayed quite as Kakashi took Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and a weird pale skinned kid name Sai. The other jounins took the other students starting with average skilled ones. Naruto was left with three dead last orphans named Jin, Jun, and Bruce. Jin was a boy with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Jun was a girl with brown hair and amber eyes. Bruce was a boy with white hair and grey eyes. All three were orphans most likely losing their parents in the Kyuubi attack. None of them contained a kekkei genkai or special abilities. All in all he was given a raw deal. He could hear the snickering of jounins as he walked out. Why was he being picked on when Kurenai was still considered a new jounin? Oh that's right they wanted to get on her good side to get her in bed if they could. She was considered the Ice queen of konoha after all. Naruto went home and ate his anger away before collecting his students when that time came around. Once he had them, he took them to his neighborhood passing travelers. He led them to a secret underground training arena he built with the help of an anbu using mokuton. He turned around to his group and scanned them closely with a keen eye. "Alright guys my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My goal is to create a strong team plus become Hokage. I want you guys to introduce yourselves the same way." Jin rose up. "My name is Jin and my dream is to become a great shinobi to be able to support myself. I also want to build a family one day." My name is Jun and my dream is to represent kunoichi's of konoha the best way I can." "My name is Bruce and my dream is to become an assassin." Naruto's eyebrow rose at that. At least he knew what to do with Bruce as he had a few weapons and armory made for assassination. "Very well guys, I want you all except Bruce to think about what skill you would like to gain. Examples are all around fighters, Taijutsu fighters, and others. Since this team possesses no real skill, I'll have to form one. Now think carefully as I show Bruce assassination tools." He led Bruce away for 30 minutes then returned with a new improved Bruce. He wore a light armored suit equipped with special blades which Naruto explained how they were special. Bruce clenched his gloved hands a few times.

Bruce thought about what Naruto told him about the suit vs. what he felt. The suit felt light enough to run fast. It was equipped with camouflage which allowed his suit to blend with the environment, night vision scope, infrared vision, x-ray vision, and a zoom in feature as well allowing your enemies to be seen from far away. The suit had two spear-like weapons in the arms as well as knives under the boots. Along with having that special suit, Naruto gave Bruce laser guns, explosives, and small disc blades to throw. The others looked over Bruce's new look with awe. His suit was all blue with a mask that gave him an intimidating look. **(Think of Cyborg sub zero' suit or Google it. Also for future reference Jun will have Cyrax's suit and Jin will have Sector's suit.) **Jin and Jun looked at Naruto and spoke at the same time.

"I want learn assassination as well." Naruto smiled at this as this made things easier for him. His team would now be an assassination squad. "Very well Jin and Jun. Both of you come with me so I could get you different weapons and suits as well." 30 minutes Jun came out with a yellow suit while Jin had on a red one. Naruto looked over his students with a smile. "Now that we have that settled, I will train you how to use your suits along with other things such as taijutsu, chakra control exercises to help you further and others as well. I will have you all learn over the next two months meaning no D-ranked missions. Instead I will have you do a c-ranked mission once the training is complete with results that will please me." He smiled at his students making them nervous. 2 months later Naruto moved to the side avoiding another electric net then flipped to avoid a rocket. Quickly using substitution, he was switched with a log that was instantly incinerated by fire. Using tree climbing, Naruto ran up the tree avoiding a frost beam. The frost beam froze everything it touched on contact. Right as Naruto reached the top of the tree, he spots a time explosion. Using teleportation he avoided a large blast large enough to take out 6 whole trees. Blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of danger. The sounds of rockets flying towards him put him on the edge. He leaned back, sideways, and then jumped to avoid three rockets. He looked back to see the rockets turn around to come back towards him. Naruto took off running as rockets took chase to him. He zipped through trees going in a zigzag pattern but the missiles had yet to crash as he wanted them. Pulling out three explosives, Naruto threw them ahead then detonate them when the rockets were close. The three rockets exploded. Naruto continued running until energy nets sprung from all direction catching him. Before he had a chance to say anything, he was hit by a frost beam then a rocket. The frozen Naruto died. Inside of the pieces of ice, the remains of Naruto puffed out of existence. Naruto entered the clearing clapping. The three students being Jun, Jin, and Bruce dropped their cloaking device. "Good job you three, I would say you three are at least mid chuunin. You're teamwork was also great as well. So what do you think jiji?" Naruto turned his head into the direction of a tree right where the spy was. Hiruzen stepped out the shadows and clapped as well though he was surprised that all the teams he spied on today, the only jounin to notice his presence and location was Naruto. The others had a feeling that they were being watched seeing as they went on guard but no one knew who it was or where. "I also have to agree with you as well Naruto. This team seems stronger than the others currently are right now. Actually the council members had kept tabs on the amount of destruction your team caused and they opted that as soon as I was able to, assign them a c-ranked mission or higher to test your abilities. I'll have anbu tailing your team should any help be needed. How does that sound?" Naruto thought it over before agreeing. Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and gave Naruto. "Your first mission is the elimination of a man named Gato of wave country. He's a rich man in charge of Gato shipping corps. The council members saw a potential trading agreement in them. Should you come across any belongs of his, you and your team may take it as well as the company. This mission will have large outcomes for you and your team Naruto." He smiled at their beaming faces. Naruto waited for something to appear in Hiruzen's head which it soon did. 'They fear you team entering the chuunin exams to out stage the last Uchiha so they want to promote you team as quickly as they could.' Naruto's eye twitched at this. An anbu appeared next to Hiruzen and whispered something Naruto perfectly heard. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's mother and twin sister will be here soon though I'm not sure when. They claimed to have finally found a way to remove Kyuubi and placing it in another dimension without killing Naruto. What is the best course of action sir? Surely they would have to tamper with the seal first in order do anything involving Kyuubi." Hiruzen turned to him. "Just have them move to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. Hopefully Naruto will be on a mission still by then. This mission should take a while to complete. As a matter of fact I'll send them now." Hiruzen turned to the team. "Team Naruto you are to head to wave country immediately but stay hidden while gathering information." Naruto nodded though he felt a little weird on the inside. Based on what he heard, his mother and twin sister left him to find a way to remove Kyuubi without killing him. This meant that he had a mother that didn't believe he was Kyuubi. Did that meant she loved him? He shook those thoughts away as he would find out soon. He and his team soon left to their mission. Hiruzen appeared in his office and grabbed his book. Right as he went to sit down, his chair rotated showing an exact copy of Naruto in female form and red hair instead of blonde reaching down to her waist. This was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto's twin sister. He felt a pair of arms grabbed him from the back and large breasts on his back. "Jiji where's my little Naru-kun? I finally found a way to keep the demon from influencing him just as Minato asked me to do before dying." He turned around to see the goddess known as Kushina. Her large firm breasts, slender legs, long fiery red hair now reaching down to her ankles, perfect curves, tones stomach, and perfect face. Hiruzen found himself growing hot. It was always like this when Kushina was involved. "I-I'm sorry Kushina but Naruto and his team just left for their first mission being C-ranked." He cursed his stuttering and his wanting of her body. Kushina let him go and smiled. "So my baby became a genin? That's good because I want his sister Naruko to be on the same team as him." Hiruzen shook his head making her confused. "He's not a genin Kushina. He's actually a jounin in charge of a team for now. The council members which many hate him deemed his team too powerful to enter the chuunin exams. This mission is a test that he will pass and lose his team as they will be promoted early as to not upstage the last Uchiha." Kushina's smile grew at the thought of her son being a jounin. She looked over Naruko and saw her sulking. She could only guess that the news of her twin brother surpassing her made her feel small. An idea soon occurred. "Well Hokage-sama when Naruto will lose his team then how about preparing another team in which Naruko and I are placed on. I doubt you will be able to create another team seeing as the others that failed have to attend the academy for another year." Naruko perked up at this and Kushina continued. "Also did Naruto learn the rasengan and the Hiraishin yet? Naruko and I learned both of them along with shadow clones." Hiruzen shook his head. "He didn't want to learn Hiraishin since he claimed to have something else but rasengan and shadow clones he did learn. He uses shadow clones to run his businesses. He's actually one of Konoha's richest now making more income than the Hyuga clan. I gave him the keys to the compound you and your husband made. Why don't the two of you visit his area but use henge to avoid attention. I would like to come but the seals block out non-relatives while he is away on a mission." Kushina and Naruko did just that before taking off using a map Hiruzen provided. Both activated their Fuingan and passed the barrier protecting the entire area belonging to Naruto. They looked around spotting many new seals they never saw before. Their minds recorded every seal in which they would be able to somewhat replicate. The seals all had an unknown energy in them that was a complete mystery to them. They went around like two kids in the candy park. Kushina was amazed that her son created a company named Uzu Inc. Uzu Inc had an advanced weapon shop, special herbs shop, a medical center which she was interested in running since she was taught by Tsunade of the sannin, and a few others including a soon to be book store. She found several book scripts and began reading them. Naruko seeing her kaachan start reading turned to a weapon store where she saw the shadow clone of her brother. Her brother was handsome in her opinion. He had blonde hair with silver streaks, light whisker marks on his face, and blue eyes like her and her father in his pictures. Actually he looked like their father but with minor differences. Right as she was about to speak, the clone dispelled. She sighed sadly at her misfortune. She would have to wait until he came back home. Naruko went back to her kaachan to find her in the soon to be bookstore reading the book still. "Kaachan aren't we going to the apartment or the compound soon? Why don't you just bring the books back when you're done? I think the apartment is a better place to stay so that we'll run into him. Also we still have to register for a rank." Kushina nod her head but her eyes stayed glued onto the book. Naruko grew interested as the last book she was glued into was Jiraiya's only non-perverted book. She picked up a book and started reading one. One week 2 days later Naruto and his team entered the gates with an anbu team behind them. He wore the biggest smile as he knew the anbu was impressed with his team especially when they were able to fight off Zabuza and his female companion Haku. Little did the duo know was that Naruto placed an advanced tracker on them. Haku had explained Naruto about her past and the reason she served a criminal when questioned. Naruto in turn told her about his jinchuriki status and how he was hated. The two was able to relate to one another's pain. This was why he placed a tracker on them for the sake of Haku plus he liked her. The two groups went straight to the office where Hiruzen was going through reports. Team Naruto took turns retelling what happened. The anbu team just handed in a written report before leaving. Hiruzen waited until the last member was done before dropping the bomb. "Very well, team Naruto has passed the requirements set by the council members so as of right now team Naruto is no more. Jin, Jun, and Bruce has been promoted to chuunin due to their skills so Naruto you will now be assigned to new genins." He handed out the chuunin vest to the three and dismissed only them. Naruto already knew what would happen next or he though he knew fully what would happen next. "Naruto your new team will be your twin sister Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and your mother will be joining as well. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Now before you ask about where they were and-"Naruto held his hand stopping him. "I already know about their little trip to find a way to remove Kyuubi without killing me. I have my sources. You don't really need to explain anything except if they loved me or not. That is all I need to know." "Of course they love you Naruto and still do." He blurted this out as quickly as he could. He didn't want Naruto getting any wrong ideas. Naruto confirmed this through the thoughts that went through his head. Naruto saw no deception either. "Good because for a second there I thought I would have to punish you when I became Hokage starting with making you eat old people's food oh and no Icha Icha. I would also make you watch boring history shows but seeing as you were honest, I won't do any." He left the office not seeing the pale skinned Hokage shiver in fear. The hidden anbu sweat dropped at their leader. Naruto took off in the direction of his businesses taking the roofs avoiding people. He senses two chakra sources that stood out. Using cosmic senses he was able to see the two redheads sleeping with his manuscript in their hands. Summoning his silver board, he made over there in record time and opened the door leading to the two. The sound of the door opening awoke the two. Upon seeing who it was, both Kushina and Naruko hugged him. "Musuko" "Aniki" They release him to get a better look at him. "Hello kaachan and Imouto." Upon hearing him call them by family titles without malice, they hugged him again. The two began apologizing for leaving him here. They were told about Naruto's mistreatment for a few years of his life but that stopped when he started growing wiser. Naruto stopped them from apologizing any further. "Look guys stop apologizing to me. Let's just put this behind us and look towards the future alright. We're together as a family and jiji told me why you guys left. I know you guys love me so stop trying to get that point across. I don't hate you for helping dad seal Kyuubi or dad for sealing Kyuubi in me. You guys sacrifice a lot so that's the end of it. Now let's go unsealing Kyuubi and putting him in another dimension." Kushina agreed through teary eyes that her son was able to forgive her so easily. Naruko's respect for him rose. They went to start the process in which took 3 hours to complete. They seal unsealed Kyuubi to have him sent immediate to another dimension create by Kushina and Naruko which was only accessible to an Uzumaki member. Having done that, the three went to the training ground. Kushina looked around at the advance weapons with awe. She was brought out of her musing by Naruto. "Ok kaachan before you make any plans, I need to go only for a few hours. I will be back soon so don't worry." He took off to the coordinates of where Haku and Zabuza was to come upon a shocking sight. Haku was on her knees crying at the headless Zabuza. "Haku" She turned her head to find Naruto. Without warning she ran to him and buried her face into his chest. She cried in pain at her now deceased father figure. "He's dead Naruto-kun and I need a place to stay. His former… sensei… and ….comrade….. Kisame killed him for the bounty. I sealed his sword away. He said… that it would be mines….if he died." She said this in between sobs. Naruto rubbed her back for comfort. "Don't worry Haku-chan, you could come with me and my long lost mother and sister. How would you like that?" Haku not wanting to be alone nods her head. She looked over her father figure's body and made a vow to avenge him one day. Naruto took her away and appeared with 20 minutes of leaving shocking Kushina and Naruko who didn't see any yellow flashes. They guessed that this was what he had that he didn't learn the Hiraishin. They also noticed a female with long black hair, which was to the length of his shoulder blades, pale skin and large, and dark brown eyes. She wore clothes similar to mist hunter Nins. She was currently crying into Naruto's chest. "Kaachan Imouto, this is Haku Momochi, adopted daughter to a now deceased Zabuza Momochi. Before you ask questions, I will start by explaining everything starting with the earliest I could remember. I would like to keep this a secret of our clan if you don't mind." Kushina and Naruko nod their head and so Naruto began telling the events that took place staring with his weird powers all the way up to now. By the end of the day, Kushina and Naruko knew about Naruto's life so far. The next day we find Naruko and Haku training side by side. Both were now training under Naruto and Kushina. Haku was the unofficial student but not Naruko. Word of both Kushina and Naruko being back in Konoha in their ranks spread like wildfire. In no time did guys start hitting on Kushina. Families from each clan started making plans to get their children to marry Naruko. This of course didn't bode well with Naruto seeing as they were only trying to use his sisters. Also the fact that his mother was being targeted by men made him tense a little. He mentally made a high standard in which he would cut the number of men down to a few quickly. Naruto made his way to find Haku and Naruko going through his weapons and testing them out. Kushina on the other hand was studying the layout of his hospital with a smile. Naruto scanned her mind and picked up some information. As he pieced things together, he realized that she wanted to his hospital and was making ideas to improve the boring layout. He also knew that she would be asking about it soon so he decided to beat her to the punch. "If you want the hospital then it's yours kaachan. Just make sure anyone planning on attending goes to the hospital only. I wouldn't want any one wondering my neighborhood unwatched as that could be a bad thing." Kushina nods her head with a smile then took off eager to make some changes to the hospital's design. This left Naruto with Haku and Naruko who was still playing with the weapons. Just as he was about to say something, his device that allows him to watch through cameras his neighborhood went off. He looked to see a live image of two out of three konoha elders and Sasuke Uchiha right behind them. He could only sigh in annoyance already knowing that they would say something to irritate him. He put the device away then went to where the three were standing outside the barrier. He smirked inwardly when they nearly jumped out their skins upon his arrival out of thin air. "What could I help you with Homura-san, Koharu san, and Sasuke-san?" Homura nods his head in approval to the respect level shown to them then started speaking. "We're here on the behalf of Sasuke Uchiha. We've seen what your old teams are capable of doing now and to thing this happened within the span of 2 months is no easy feature. We came here so that Sasuke-san would receive additional training added to the one he's receiving right now from Kakashi-san. Instead of assassin, we want you to train him to be an assault type." He stopped allowing Koharu to speak next. "We're also here to marry the newly genin Naruko to Sasuke-san as to ensure his clan doesn't die along with strong children." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two. "While I have no problem with the first request, I have a large problem with the second." Before they could speak, Naruto quickly flashed a kage level killing intent silencing them and freezing Sasuke. Seeing as none of them would speak, Naruto continued. "The answer is no and don't try anything or you'll see a bad side of me." Killing intent spiked once more and the two said nothing else. Naruto picked up their train of thoughts and seemed a little satisfied that they would get Sasuke to try the normal way to marry a girl which he would go through a process. "Now for the training thing, what did Kakashi-san say about this? Surely he wouldn't like for me to interrupt his training plus I do have a new team again. Why don't I give him a few weapons instead seeing as Kakashi would be more suited for the task? He did copy over a thousand jutsus and Sasuke does hail from a clan that copies and counters." The two thought about it then accepted his idea. Naruto had a clone retrieve a few weapons that would be great for Sasuke then left. He found Naruko, Kushina, and Haku standing by with worried expressions. He knew they felt his killing intent considering how much he produced. "Don't worry it was just a minor problem or annoyance but it's pretty much taken care of as of now. Hopefully I won't have to deal with that problem again." Kushina by now wanted to know what said problem was that warrants such killing intent. "They tried to get Naruko to marry the teme of Konoha being Sasuke Uchiha. I know what he's like and I know Naruko would never want to be with him. Naruko hugged her Aniki for being protective of her.


	11. Demigod

The sounds of an infant crying could be heard from the empty floor of the hospital building. As to why this hospital floor was empty, it was inhabited by the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. When the Yondaime Hokage died sealing the beast in his only son, the civilian council members were able to steal power from the Hokage's seat thus when Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage returned as Hokage, he was unable to help baby Naruto as he wasn't a ninja of konoha. The civilians had power over every civilian of konoha and civilian related things such as stores, libraries, and others. They had complete control over Naruto's life so when they deemed him too inhuman to stay with other babies they were able to isolate him without food or water hence the reason he was crying.

Weeks of no food and water brought Naruto to his current condition. His ribs showed through his chest, his bones were starting to show and his voice was horsed. He's been crying for weeks straight out of hunger but not one person came to help the blonde newborn. The dark cold room was the only thing he had with the occasional rats passing by in search of food. Now any other baby would have died with the condition he was in along with the lack of food but Naruto was not a normal baby.

He was a demigod due the blood that flowed through him that came from the now deceased gods after a large scale war broke out between demons and gods. Both sides killed each other in the end as it seemed that only a god, goddess, and demons could actually kill each other. Naruto's father Minato Namikaze was a demigod, Minato's father Arashi Namikaze was a demigod that married a wind goddess. Arashi's father was a lightning god and an unknown female Namikaze member. As to his mother's side, Kushina Uzumaki had god-like blood flowing through her but not as much as Minato as her father Kenji Uzumaki was a demigod but not her mother Gale Uzumaki whom was human. Kenji's mother was a goddess while his father was human. When Kushina and Minato met each other and fell in love, this resulted in little Naruto.

In the end, they left behind a single demigod in the world before dying from wounds inflicted on them by Kyuubi or in Minato's case, died summoning the Shinigami death god in which accidently revived the death god. It would seem that the death god would be able to recover and go back to reaping souls of the guilty ones. Since Minato and Kushina were not full gods, they were capable of dying from any weapons as humans though they were hard to kill. Naruto now possessed abilities such as mastery over plants and other plant related things which was almost like mokuton, lightning mastery, wind mastery, and two kekkei genkai being the Namikaze unnamed teleportation and the Fuingan.

Naruto continued crying as cold breeze brushed against his naked body. This floor had suffered from the Kyuubi attack leaving large holes in the walls and windows. Lightning flashed before rain began falling. Cold breeze entered the area causing the little one to shiver. His eyes scanned the ceiling showing wonderful ocean blue eyes. For unknown reasons, he was able to see from birth plus his body frame was stronger than a normal infants. This was one of the reasons why they believed he was a demon. He continued crying in his little crib as the winds picked up. The pain he was in was unbearable for him. The seal on his stomach slowly glowed red as he grew frustrated.

Red chakra soon swirled around him as his frustration increased but only for about 30 seconds but it was enough to weaken the seal enough to allow his abilities to be available to him. In attempt to move his little body, he found himself sinking into something. Once he went in all the way, Naruto found himself in an all white room. The sounds of people caught his attention to a large mirror with images of something that made his mouth water. What happened next would have shocked anyone that saw him. He turned his body over and crawled towards the object of his attention. He walked right through the mirror successfully teleporting.

Naruto appeared on the counter of Ichiraku's ramen stand shocking the customers when a baby appeared right in front of them. They instantly recognized the baby as the Kyuubi no kitsune in their minds. Hatred flashed upon recognition of the child. Teuchi recognized the look and the child so he intervened. He picked up the baby right as he tried to reach the bowl of ramen.

"I'm sorry young one but you can't eat his ramen. I'll get you-"That was all he was able to say when Naruto faded away and reappeared in the spot he appeared the first time. He retrieved Naruto once again but the same thing happened making those who saw it know it wasn't some sort of trick or genjutsu. Teuchi kept trying to reach the baby knowing he was hungry but the same thing happened once again. He then tried another approach. When the baby teleported, he moved to the spot he would show up but Naruto appeared on the opposite side this time. The man at the counter stood up and walked away leaving his bowl of ramen. He didn't like to be near the demon-brat. Naruto crawled over to the bowl and touched it only to recoil in pain when he was burned. He cried for a few seconds the stopped when the pain was over.

Teuchi seeing him no longer moving picked him up feeling successful in catching the blonde baby. He held the baby up to eye level and smiled at him. "Hello there little one, what is your name?" The baby looked at his face curiously but his face soon turned to that of pure pain before he vanished from Teuchi. Teuchi was confused until his eyes landed on a little blood on his counter. He looked up to find a chuunin with kunais in his hands with a smile on his face. Putting the two together, he realized that the maniac just injured a baby with a kunai willingly. His heart dropped at the revelation.

Naruto was in pain as he teleported wildly from different villages, countries, and areas. This pain was driving him insane and he didn't know what to do. Naruto would appear in his zone the levitated to a mirror thus ending up somewhere else. This continued to occur until he shot out from his zone striking something solid which was a boy around the age of 13 years old. Said boy looked up to find a baby screaming in pain with a kunai in his body. He removed the blade as quickly as possible and ripped piece of his shirt to wrap the wounds only to find it healing already until the wound was gone. Kimimaro walked over to the now silent baby and picked him up gently as he saw others do. Vivid green eyes met blue ones as the two stared at each other.

Kimimaro was amazed that he could see already but he guessed it was a kekkei genkai like his. The question was what the baby was doing in the middle of nowhere. Based on his scrawny form, he knew he had no one taking care of him. He couldn't take care of him considering that would be a challenge for a 13 year old. Something inside his head soon clicked. Maybe protecting him and becoming stronger would be a great life purpose for him. His now deceased clan never gave him a true purpose in life other than fighting for them then caged him. The attack on Kiri had ended their lives while he survived the attack and took down many Nins showing how much of a prodigy he truly was. Besides he would have a companion with him.

"Hello little one, my name is Kimimaro. How are you….?" He didn't know what to call the baby. It's not as if his name was stitched on his clothes as he was naked plus he didn't know where he came from. He would make up a temporary name until he found his real name. Thinking about how he found him plus his condition, Kimimaro decided to name him Kiseki.

"I think I'll name you Kiseki (Miracle) since you not only appeared from out of thin air but survived a kunai as well. Not first things first, let's get you some clothes. I can't have you flashing people now can I." The baby giggled at the tone he was using. For once Kimimaro didn't feel alone. Using one of his spare clothes, he wrapped Kiseki up tightly then continued walking. He needed to get away from Kiri as fast as possible. He was sure that Kiri hunter Nins and Anbu would check to see if all his clan members died in the fight or ran away knowing they would lose. Just this thought alone made him speed up a little. He wouldn't be able to fight with an infant with him plus if they discovered the infant having a kekkei genkai as he thought then they would kill him. Kiri's current ruler had a thing against kekkei genkai. It was as if he wanted to get rid of them hence the reason why his clan tried to take over but failed.

Kimimaro increased his speed leading him to a small ship leading towards Shokubutsugakure (The village Hidden in the Plants), a ninja based village closest to Kiri with no allies. It was said that the village had abilities close to the Senju clan but they were only capable of manipulating plant life that already existed but they could not spontaneously grow plants out of nowhere. They could also speed up the growth process of plant life with their chakra. The trip would be at least 2- 3 weeks but he was sure he would be able to steal some food here and there. That was his thought in mind but over the next three weeks; he was offered work when they discovered a 13 year old taking care of an infant by himself. The people aboard the ship that knew about this would give a helping hand out saying that it was a good thing as the child would be dead by now. Kimimaro was also offered a few ninja training as well being chakra control he heard of along with foreign ones. He accepted whatever they gave him seeing as it would help him later on.

Once the ship arrived, Kimimaro and a now healthy Kiseki came off the ship onto a sight that would remain engraved his mind for years to come. There were trees of all shapes and sizes everywhere including the docks. Fruits of all kinds hung freely around ready to be eaten. Vegetables were everywhere ready to be picked. The people had the same look of awe on their faces as well. He stepped forward only for something to stop him. Looking down, he noticed a vine wrapped around his leg. A swirl of leaves caught his attention revealing a jounin Nin wearing camouflage suit.

"I'm sorry kid but you're not allowed roam the Islands without the presence of a parent. This Island may provide free food but there are dangerous animals here as well due to this. The animals are where we receive our meat source. There are fishes ranging from big to small near these Islands. The fishes here can be deadly as well and don't think that all small fishes are the only ones that swim in shallow water. We have certain sharks that swim close by. We must be on constant alert here. Where are your parents anyway?"

"We don't have any parent's sir; they were killed almost a month ago. I found him alone without anyone to take care of him so I took care of him. I came from Kiri to travel for a while. I was hoping to get stronger to protect Kiseki more." The Shokubutsu Nin felt bad for the 13 year old. He had met a few orphans throughout his life. They became orphans from reasons he did not want to remember.

"Well how about we offer some basic training and a home for you and your sibling. We greet everyone here as family as we are all connected to Mother Earth. You'll be allowed to stay here as long as you can. Should you want to become a Shokubutsu Nin and learn our advanced moves, and then feel free to do so though most techniques aren't possible unless you have a plant related kekkei genkai of some sort. This Island was created by a branch member of a Senju clan hence our plant related abilities. Our Shodai Shokubutsukage had made it so that everyone here would be like family including guests. The Nidaime and the Sandaime who died by an unknown assassin followed the Shodai. Their deaths were the reason why we didn't create an alliance with another country. We just ship our crops around to make a large income for our Islands though the treasures that surround the Islands also make us rich. So what do you say?"

Kimimaro saw all this as a gain for him and Kiseki. "Thank you for you kind offer sir. I and Kiseki would love to stay a while. My name is Kimimaro by the way."

"My name is Jake Senju and I'll be escorting you to your new home." Jake started leading the duo but something struck a chord. He turned to the duo. "You guys have a kekkei genkai don't you? We've heard about the Yondaime Mizukage and his hate to bloodline users from one of our men shipping fruits to Kiri. We heard that a few clans were being executed in secret but they were rumors. Seeing you two alone just proved those rumors correct. I want to hear it from someone that lived there rather than rumors though. Is the Mizukage actually getting rid of bloodline users?"

Kimimaro simply nods his head. Despite the lack of love from his clan, he still thought it was sad to hear that people like him were dying because they were different. Jake found it a bit sick in his opinion but was glad he didn't live there. "Well as least you know that you won't have to deal with that anymore." Kimimaro couldn't help but agree.

**12 years later**

"Aniki I'm home"

Kiseki came dashing home to show his father the paper he received from the academy. In his hand he held a small piece of paper that would allow him to become a Nin as his aniki and finally regain his attention from that brother stealing girl named Haku. He would also regain the love she stole from him. Ever since she came into their lives 6 years ago, Kimimaro started giving her much more attention and less to him. She was turning Kimimaro against him and that's what he truly believed. But all that would change and he had everything riding on this. If this didn't work, then unfortunately he would have no choice but to move to plan B.

Kiseki opened the door to their home with a smile. That smiled soon faded away when he found said girl kissing him. His eyes narrowed in anger at her. He couldn't wait to drive her away but first he needed to regain what was lost. "Hey Aniki guess what?" He was bubbling with excitement but not once did he look up to him. He was too busy lip-locking with her. He waited there a few seconds and slowly his happiness faded. Memories soon brought him back to an event that happened when he was 8 years old.

"_They'll soon cast you aside Kiseki and you'll be alone like us." Kiseki glared at the group of kids in front of him. They each held smirks on their faces. The supposedly leader spoke again. "Just look out for the signs Kiseki. The first thing that will happen based on your situation is that Kimimaro will spend less time with you and more time with that Haku lady. The next thing is that she'll get big and within a year later, they'll have an actual child with their blood unlike you. They'll simple push you aside like a used chew toy for dogs." The group started laughing at the teary eyed boy. Kiseki ran away denying what he had heard._

But here he was staring at his brother as the two trade tongues without a care in the world. Seeing his brother slowly ignore him plus Haku had a large stomach, he knew that the students at school were correct. The paper in his hand was crushed by now. He turned away from the scene with tears streaming down his eyes. His brother no longer cared about him plus he would be getting a replacement soon. Seeing as plan A didn't work, plan B was the only thing left to do. If he wasn't needed here then he would leave. Maybe he would find someone that would care for him again, to feel important once again. The first thing he would need to do was pack his things so that his new replacement would be able to choose any room he or she desires.

Kiseki faded out of existence and appeared into his room where he proceeded to create solid clones using his plant ability. It was an ability they were taught in the academy though he adjusted it a little then allowed them to use it in the academy. Kiseki had actually created several jutsus ranging from E-B ranked plant based jutsus. Other abilities he possessed were unique to him being lightning, wind, and speed abilities. They even found his limited fuinjutsu knowledge surpassing theirs when he turned a simple sealing scroll into a complex one along with other simple things. He managed to shrink the size of the scrolls into rings for the people of Shokubutsugakure with his swirly eyes as they called it. All he did was focus on the seal while gaining information on it. Using the formulas and information he learned from class, he was able to adjust the seal.

This was the reason he was allowed slightly more knowledge than he was originally allowed. He added jutsus to their growing collection and to think teaching him elemental manipulation that they gained through trades would help them gain jutsus. Elemental manipulation training was as easy to get as the clone jutsu. It was a basic requirement for chuunins throughout the countries.

That being said, Kiseki was able to learn lightning, wind, and plant manipulation being the fundamentals allowing him to work on it on his own. Due to his high affinities towards them, he would be able to perform attacks on par with any jutsus without hand seals. He blended his taijutsu into his teleportation and super strength proving to be devastating. Kiseki was the best student in class as well as the strongest when he broke someone's ribs in a spar on accident. It was from that point that no one challenged him in taijutsu except chuunins and higher. Kiseki was considered a prodigy much to the jealousy of the class but that would matter now. He would not be staying around any longer as he felt like a third wheel.

After packing his things, Kiseki wrote up a small letter explaining his absence from Shokubutsugakure. He wasn't sure where he was going but he just knew he had to leave and soon. He placed the note on his mirror then changed into an all black jumpsuit he purchased from a traveling merchant. He also changed into black sandals to match his suit. Having made sure his belongings were sealed away in his ring, Kiseki faded out of existence to begin his travel.

It was at that moment that Haku came through the door with Kimimaro both wearing smile on their faces. They had just discussed what their new family status would be like seeing as they would marry soon. They would move Kiseki from being their little brother to their little son. With Kiseki being the son then the arrival of their daughter 2 months from now the four of them would be a complete family under the name Kaguya.

Haku would finally be able to bond with Kiseki without any traumatic memories coming back. It was the reason why Kimimaro had started giving her more attention. Haku had suffered a great deal starting with her mother's death for being a kekkei genkai wielder of Kiri at the hands of her father, her almost death by the hands of her father if it wasn't for her kekkei genkai, then the few years she lived abused by all considered normal while on the streets. When she met Kimimaro, she felt an attraction towards him. The rest of the story was history.

The duo scanned the room wondering where the soon to be rookie of the year genin was. He apparently dropped the paper on the floor downstairs. Kimimaro looked around the room until a note was found. Being curious, he went to read the note.

_Dear whoever that still cares,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm gone by now outside Shokubutsugakure. I could see that I'm no longer needed here. I could see how much you like Haku better so I won't get in the way. She makes you so much happier than you are with me. Also you and your real family will be happy without me since I'm not actually related to you by blood. I guess this is a goodbye forever._

_P.S. You ran out of Tea_

His body stiffened after reading this. What did he mean he was gone or no longer needed here? He didn't have time to think about it when Haku's voice was heard. "We need to find our Musuko now Kimi-kun. He's too young to be wondering off alone. Do you still have that tracking seal on him?" Kimimaro smiled at her response. When Haku said she wanted Kiseki to be in her life, she truly did mean it. Kimimaro nod his head then pulled out a small custom map powered by seals. Using chakra, he activated it allowing a small red dot to appear on the map. The red dot was located in wave country.

"Alright he's in wave country right now Haku-chan." Her eyes went wide at how this was possible. Kimimaro mentally slapped his head for not telling her about his teleportation ability.

"I forgot to mention that he could teleport anywhere he wants. I had placed limitations on where he could travel but I guess that limitation went away when he thought he was no longer needed." He frowned at the very thought of his soon to be son feeling left out. "I should have paid more attention to him then this wouldn't have happened at all." Haku rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Don't worry we will get him back Kimi-kun." He slowly nods his head but then he realized something.

"Wait, you can't go anywhere in your current state Haku-chan. I'll have to head out as quickly as I can but don't worry about him. Once I reach him, I'll talk him into coming back so we could straighten things out between us. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel that we no longer love him." Haku had no choice but to stay knowing she would anger the boy into leaving without hearing their explanation plus she would slow Kimimaro down.

"Very well Kimi-kun but please don't take long. The thought of our son out there alone doesn't bode well with me. He needs to be here for our family to be complete as well." He nods his head then went to the leader for a request to retrieve Kiseki. He knew the leader would grant him said request seeing as how important Kiseki had became.

Kiseki stared at the withering country wondering what happened here. The markets barely had any food and when they did, they were in horrible condition. He found himself growing agitated by the lack of meat. He could easily grow his own fruits and vegetables but he couldn't grow animals. He stormed around in anger about the lack of steak or other meats.

"Hey kid hand over your money now." Kiseki turned back to find a fat midget man with a large group of thugs behind him. Looking closely he was able to spot a few women in chains with terrified expressions. His eyes narrowed at what they would do to the women and he didn't like the idea.

"How about no Mr. Fat ass and release those women while you're at it or suffer the wrath of Shokubutsugakure. In Shokubutsugakure, slavery is the most hated thing along with mistreating of women." He pulled out a headband earning a few laughs from Gato and the others.

"So we have a little Ninja on our hands. Kill him and take his belongings." A few thugs charged forward with their blades drawn. Kiseki vanished before their eyes before pain erupted from their bodies. The thugs that stayed watched as Gato and the two charging thugs went sailing into trees dying on impact. The boy didn't have a scratch on him at all. Kiseki allowed lightning to dance around his body as he stared at the others.

"Either released the girls and run away from Wave country as far as you can or die by my hands." They released the girls then ran away as soon as they could. Not one dared to look back seeing as the supposedly mighty Gato died within minutes of meeting the small boy. Gato to them was a god capable of giving and taking life. If this boy could kill their god then he could easily kill them. Kiseki turned his back to go meat hunting but several arms grabbed his body. He glanced back to see several half naked women hugging him with tears streaming down their faces.

"Thank you so much."

"You just save wave country."

"What is the name of our savior?"

"We are in dept to you Master."

Kiseki separated himself from the crying women and motioned them to stop before they ran to him. "First my name is Kiseki and I'm not your master. Second where is the meat?" He said the last part with irritation. There had to be some steak here after all.

"There is no meat except fish Kiseki -sama. That guy you killed made this country poor by stealing from it. We don't have even the basic living requirements like proper food and homes." Before she continued, Kiseki stopped her.

"Get everyone gathered at the bridge in progress so I could count how many people are here. Hurry up so I could fix your problems." The four women ran in separate directions to do just that. He could hear them shouting, "GATO IS DEAD COME TO THE BRIDGE". Those words seem to have a magical affect seeing as people ran out their homes at the mention of Gato being dead. As soon as the people were gathered at the bridge, Kiseki went through a few hand seals then slammed his palm into the ground. Any damaged home repaired itself plus new ones were built as well. Fruit trees grew outside the village and others crops as well. The people turned to see all this happen right before their eyes. It wasn't everyday they get to see their village seem to repair itself. Once that was done, Kiseki walked through the crowd ignoring the curious looks he was receiving. Once he was ahead of the crowd, he made his voice loud and clear.

"PEOPLE OF WAVE COUNTRY SINCE I REPAIRED YOUR VILLAGE AND BROUGHT FOOD TO THIS PLACE, SOMEONE OWES ME A LARGE FISH PLATTER WITH FRIES. I EXPECT IT WITHIN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES." The people all sweat drop at the boy's attitude. The four girls that knew of his deed added on to that.

"GIVE THIS SHINOBI WHAT HE WANTS. HE KILLED GATO FOR US."

"HE SAVED US FROM BEING SEX TOYS."

"HE'S WAVE COUNTRY'S HERO"

"HE'S ONLY ASKING FOR ONE FISH INSTEAD OF MILLIONS GATO ASKED FOR." The villagers all stared at the boy wondering if it was actually true. It was soon confirmed when one of their locals dragged Gato's body with a large smile of his face. They knew none of their locals were able to kill Gato out of fear after he executed their once hero in front of them. He was also the only shinobi in front of them too. They all surveyed his body to find that Gato was indeed dead. Before Kiseki could ask again for his fish platter, an elder lady brought the platter to him. Kiseki gave her the amount he would usually pay for a platter and ate the meal.

"Thanks old lady this fish is good but let's get on with the business." The last part made the people of wave feel nervous considering Gato and his business made them poor. "How are you guys going to make money when you don't have anything to offer? The only thing that could be offered is your large variety of fish but you all need boats to get to them. I'll get the boats and the warehouse where you'll store your fish. You'll supply the workers to catch the fish. I'll have this place up and going within one week or my name isn't Kiseki. Now let's get to work right now." The people released their breaths seeing as he didn't mention any selfish goals.

**One week later**

Team 7 consisting of jounin Kakashi Hatake and his three genins Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha was found in guard formation around a man in his mid 50's by the name of Tazuna. Tazuna had requested a shinobi team for protection while he continued building the bridge to wave country. He had hopes in bringing business back to wave country so the people didn't suffer anymore. What he didn't expect was for Konoha to see through his lies and still send help. He glanced over to team 8 consisting of jounin Kurenai sensei and her genins Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. He had more than enough to take care of Gato and his group of thugs.

"Guys I'm picking up on 30 different scents approaching up quickly." The others tensed at Kiba's announcement. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see 30 thugs running towards the group in fear.

"I-I see them K-Kurenai-sensei but their unarmed. They seem to be running from-" She gasped in horror when lightning bolts pierced their heads. "T-they just died Kurenai-sensei. A lighting attack just killed them." Kakashi and Kurenai were on guard by now since only Ninjas could use ninjutsu. They went in front of the group prepared to fight. The sudden arrival of a cloaked Nin put everyone of guard.

"I'm guessing you're Tazuna that went to retrieve Nins from Konoha?" Both jounins reached for a kunai. "You're daughter Tsunami asked me to escort you back home. The people want you to continue building the bridge immediately so wave country could attract more people. Also there's no need for you Konoha Nins. Gato and his men have been taken care of. Wave country has regained its strength now." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the cloaked by.

"We still have a mission to escort Tazuna to wave country which we will do. I'll deem whether or not wave country is safe enough." The cloaked Nin only nods his head then turned away. He vanished before their eyes to report back to Tsunami. Kakashi turned back to Tazuna.

"Don't worry we'll continue watching you until we deem it safe enough. For all we know this could be a trap for you." Tazuna felt safe seeing as the Konoha Nins would continue guarding him. Both teams continued escorting Tazuna killing a few bandits on the way there. As soon as they entered the village, Tazuna moved to his house where he found out from his wife that Gato was indeed dead. Kakashi along with Kurenai searched the area but found no threats towards the village. They both returned to team 7 and 8. Kakashi motioned both team to gather around for what they would do next.

"Alright guys we'll stay here until the bridge in complete. Just lay low while keeping your eyes peeled. We have to make sure Gato's men remain non-existent to wave country. Despite what the people said, I'd like to stay on the safe side. Now spread out along the village. If you run into any danger you can't handle then activate the flares you'll receive." He gave each member a flare to use. "Should anyone activate the flare, I or Kurenai will be over there as soon as possible." With that being said, he dismissed the groups.

"Hey guys I'm picking up the scent of that boy we ran into." Hinata activated her eyes to scan the area.

"He's over by the d-docks Kiba-san. What d-do you want to do?" Kiba thought about it for a while.

"Well he seems to be a shinobi but where is he from? Maybe we'll find out where he's from to make sure he isn't an enemy of Konoha. He could very well be sending a message for his people to attack us." Hinata grew nervous at the thought of more Nins coming after them. Shino being the only on to see her reaction sighed in annoyance what Kiba just did.

"Or he might be from a neutral village that has no grudge against Konoha or had anything to do with our village." Before Kiba could retort, he felt a sharp pain in the ribs. He glanced over to see Kiba giving him a stern look. It was then he noticed Hinata slowly relaxing. He scratched the back of his neck as he agreed with Shino's statement to put his shy teammate at ease. How she managed to become a shinobi was beyond him. Sure she tried her best at anything, still it wasn't good enough. He would rather have her removed than seeing her die or even worse. Since she is from the Hyuga clan, many people would try to use her for breeding purposes. "In any case we should investigate though. Let's go see what our shinobi friend's up to."

Naruto tensed when he felt the presence of the Konoha shinobi close by. The footsteps in the grass made him aware as to how close they were right now. It was as if they were approaching him but what did they want with him? "Hello Konoha-san, how may I help you?" Shino pushed his glasses up as he approached the boy.

"We were wondering what village you were from." Naruto stayed still for a while before answering.

"Shokubutsugakure, I'm from Shokubutsugakure which is located beyond Kiri. It's about 3 weeks from here if you take a ship there." Team 8 looked at the boy in confusion not having heard about the village but then again they didn't know anything beyond Kiri so it shouldn't be a surprise to them. Hinata kept thing about the village until something clicked in her mind.

"M-my kaachan mentioned it before. She wrote some information about it plus told me about how the land had fruits and other things throughout the Island. She said it grew some of the best herbs capable of being used for multiple purposes from antidotes to medical creams. That's all I know about the Island sir." Naruto was surprised that someone had information on Shokubutsugakure considering how little information was actually out there.

"Very good Hyuga-san, you seem to have some useful information on Shokubutsugakure unlike so many others. I guess it's because Shokubutsugakure isn't a major shinobi village like Kumo, Iwa, Konoha, Kiri, and Suna. If you're interested in learning more about then I wouldn't mind giving you some information. First are you interested in anything medic related?" Hinata nods her head.

"Y-yes I want to become a m-medic one day. I-I already started m-making my own healing creams." Shino and Kiba slowly walked away as the duo started discussing about medical things. They would also report their findings about the boy to their respective sensei. Naruto and Hinata were left to speak about different medical related things alone.

"So the boy is from Shokubutsugakure? I've heard a little about that place before on my travels as anbu. My sensei told me he's been there before but he never mentioned too much about it. He was just passing through the area and stopped for a few supplies but that's pretty much it. I'm guessing it's a neutral village like so many others." Kakashi relaxed a little more having found out that the boy wasn't from an enemy village.

"Where is he right now?" Kurenai was still a little wary of the boy wondering why the boy was so far away from his village. Kiba was the one to answer her question.

"He's at the docks with Hinata talking about medical related things. He seems to know a few things about plants and medical related things." This got Kurenai's attention. She enjoyed medical related things as much as her sister figures Hinata.

"I need to see just how much he knows about medical procedures." Kurenai left the group in the direction her student was in. She found the cloaked figure showing Hinata several more plants and discussing what each one does. Just as she was about to approach the duo, the cloaked figure proceeded to do something that shocked her to the core. He placed a finger to the ground and grew a small plant out of nothing. She heard about one clan capable of doing so being the Senju clan but they were mostly gone. The last of the clan couldn't use their abilities at all. She heard from her best friend Anko that there was one Mokuton user in Konoha but he wasn't from the senju clan at all. Kurenai cast genjutsu on herself and decided to watch from a safe distance. Once she gained enough information on the boy, she quickly traveled back to where Kakashi was reading his porn peacefully. She walked over to Kakashi gaining his attention.

"Kakashi I've got something you need to hear about. The small boy we encountered could grow plants from his chakra as well as trees from nothing." Kakashi's mind slowly processed what was said. His eyes widened at the implication at what Kurenai was implying. The only clan he knew that was known for plant manipulation was the senju clan. He snapped his book shut so that Kurenai had his full attention. The thought of a senju member alive with the Mokuton being active wasn't something he would brush off for later. The Senju clan was very important to Konoha so it was important that said boy came back with them so they could confirm that he is indeed a senju member and where his parents are if they are still alive.

"Where is he right now Kurenai-san?" The sounds of leaves crunching caught their attention. They turned to find the cloaked boy and Hinata approaching them. The cloaked boy gave Hinata a small pot and plant before turning around to leave.

"Wait"

The cloaked boy turned to the man that called out to him. It was Kakashi Hatake or Sharingan Kakashi as the bingo books refer to him. He recognized the two jounins from the bingo book and knew a little of what they were capable of.


	12. Uzumaki Genius

**8 years after the Kyuubi's attack**

"So you're thinking about allowing Kasumi to sign the toad contracts? She'll be extremely happy." Naruto stopped in his tracks and peered into the room to find his Otousan and Jiraiya discussing about his twin sister's training once again. He continued walking to work on his own project he was working on to get stronger since both his mother Kushina and father Minato seemed to focus more on Kasumi in everything from waking up to training. Even the villagers were the same but there was also something else. 8 years ago the nine tailed fox attack the village forcing the Yondaime hokage to seal it away. He sealed Kyuubi's chakra into Kasumi whom was born 30 seconds in front of him while Kyuubi's soul was trapped in his own body. Ever since the day he could remember, he was hated by the general population. Some even went as far as to physically injure him or try to kill him. It was only due to the Uzumaki bloodline that he was able to survive the attacks.

Their last attack at the age of 4 led him to discover something life changing. They tossed the young boy down a large ditch that led several miles down to a place unknown to them. No one has ever been down there nor did they try going down there. The place gave off an eerie feeling so they blocked it off then labeled it "Konoha's final fall". Anyone that went down never came back. So imagine their surprise when they found the demon brat the next day in a healthy condition. They would have caused more damage to him if they were able to find him away from his family. Somehow he was able to avoid them completely angering many of them. They began wondering how the demon was able to avoid them but bet he would screw up one day.

As soon as he was out the doors in privacy, he focused at the area located in Konoha's final fall. Once he had the image of the area in his mind, he teleported. Teleportation using visual images was an ability he gained when he discovered foreign technology light-years ahead of their time. It was also there he gained abilities that would now be considered kekkei genkais. He looked up to find his small base or flying fortress completely fixed. He thought about making it a solid base but then what if he had to leave. So this led him to fixing the ship using the knowledge he gained from Apocalypse whoever that was. Not only did he repair the ship but he created his own work. Naruto walked into the ship and straight to one of his works activating a few machines on the way. The machines would fly to where his base was being built outside of Konoha. He was glad that the ship had a small machine builder that created 8 foot machines for various purposes.

He went to a small glass container that held his suit of perfection. It was a small black jumpsuit with special abilities. The suit could change its colors, blend in with the environment, repair itself when damaged, grow as he did, keep the body at room temperature in cold and hot weather, and finally stay clean. The hidden hood would allow the user to cover the entire head when he went invisible. Without waiting any longer, he slipped it on then transformed it into a neon orange jumpsuit knowing how people avoid orange or specifically Nins. No one would suspect his suit being anything other than something horrible in their minds so it would be the perfect deception. He moved over to his next invention being a black pair of goggles with multi-visions ranging from infrared vision to heat vision. He placed the goggles over his head then had the goggles take on the color green. After inspecting his looks, he took off back to Konoha after hiding his ship with a cloak.

He appeared back in his room to grab his combat boots he built for durability plus it was the final peace to his suit. He would keep the boots black since there was no need to change them. Now that he had the complete suit prepared, all he had to do was continue working on his base as well as getting stronger so that he would be able to defend himself from any villagers or Nins that hated him for reasons he didn't know about. Despite having super healing abilities beyond the Uzumaki clan, he didn't want to rely on that or take too many risks. Since the people on the library didn't want him in, physical exercise would have to do for now. He would have to create his own taijutsu style as well as learn how to use a weapon. He knew Otousan would me teaching Kasumi ninjutsu and taijutsu, Kaachan would be teacher her kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, and Jiraiya would have her sign the toad contract plus teach her a few things most likely being controlling Kyuubi's chakra. This led him to fend for himself but he would rise above Kasumi no matter what. He would make her powers seem so small compared to his. Not even his Otousan would be able to stand on his level. The very idea of him beating his father brought a smile to his face. With that thought in mind, he went off to start his training.

**5 years later**

**Team 7: Kakashi Hatake**

Kasumi Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno

**Team 8: Kurenai Yuhi**

Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame

**Team 9: Might Guy**

Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten

**Team 10: Asuma Sarutobi**

Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara

**Team 11: Anko Mitarashi**

Naruto Namikaze, Jin Haruno, and Kenji Yung

"Those are the teams for this year's graduates plus the beginning of your journeys as real Nins. You will be faced with many dangerous missions in the future so whatever missions you receive now is to prepare you for later. I would suggest using any spare time you have into training to increase your chances of survival. Now I guess I'll let your jounin-sensei take you all away." Each jounin-sensei took their students away where they would get to know each other. Anko took her students to one of the training grounds instead of her usual "forest of death" to avoid any problems with the council members. She apparently ended up with council member Jun Haruno's son Jin. Jun was also the mother of Sakura Haruno but she knew Jun wasn't giving Kakashi a hard time. Anko knew Jun hated her like most of Konoha because of the incident with Orochimaru's desertion as well as his experiments on leaf Nins. Anko never experimented on anyone nor did she know about Orochimaru's work until it was too late. From that day on, she was known as snake whore or other cruel names. Her reputation made her single as no one wanted someone tainted by the vile Orochimaru. The only reason she had Jin as a student was because he was assigned with her. She knew he would be temporary but not the supposedly dead last Naruto. Apparently he was the dobe of the year. If she managed to keep him then maybe she could keep her newly full jounin status.

As soon as she reached the training ground, she turned to her students to speak. Jin cleared his throat stopping her from speaking. "My kaachan is on the council member so anything I say goes snake whore." Anko found her anger boiling towards the little brat but did nothing as she could face great consequences. She kept up her impassive face as he continued speaking. "You must teach me and Kenji only and not the demon dobe. If you teach him any-" A firm grip around his throat stopped his speech. He was hoisted in air by his throat preventing him from breathing. Kenji seeing Naruto's hands around Jin's throat delivered his strongest punch to Naruto's stomach only to pull back in pain. It felt like he punched a wall.

"If you want him to live them both of you will leave this team and never return. If you don't then I will have to do bad things." He raised a little killing intent to further his point. Once he saw that they would obey, he released Jin allowing him to run home. Kenji was right behind him not wanting to die at the hands of the foul beast. Naruto turned back to Anko with a smile. "Well I guess it just you and me now sensei? I guess the whole team work test won't be needed now right?" Anko smiled at the genin in front of him. Not many people knew about the true genin test plus she was sure Minato didn't tell them about the tests as to lower genin death rates.

"Well Gaki, you sure surprised me especially with the speed you moved to put the gaki in place. I'd say that was mid chuunin speed though something tells me you're faster than that. I won't ask you about all your skills so instead I will just have to fight you one on one." Without warning, she drew a kunai then tossed it at him. Naruto sidestepped the kunai then dashed towards her at speeds she didn't think was possible for a genin. She jumped over him or tried but he seemed to anticipate that as he jumped. He caught her in his arms then ran at the speed he started running at. Anko used a substitution with a log and watched in shock as he knocked over a tree with the log in his arms. If that was her then she would have suffered broken bones in multiple areas. Naruto turned back around having failed a move in progress known as the monster dash. He would have to experiment with it later.

"It looks like I'll have to experiment with that later but it's time to get serious." He didn't give her anytime to make a smart remark when he brought his feet down to the ground creating a split towards Anko. She jumped higher than she did before thinking he was going to try another charge but that wasn't what happened. Naruto blurred from his spot. As she looked around for him, she felt a strong grip on her ankle. Naruto pulled her down as if she was light as a feather then forced her hands behind her back. Anko found that she was unable to move or escape his monstrous grip. Cold steel pressed against her neck stopping her completely. "Well Anko, I guess I win this time. Maybe if you didn't underestimate me, you would have been able to avoid capture. I noticed how much you were holding back on me and I don't like that. When I release you, I want you to attack me with the intent to harm. If you don't then I won't be prepared for the world outside of Konoha. Now let's start this fight for real and remember, I do have the Uzumaki bloodline that grants me healing." Anko allowed a blood thirsty grin to appear on her face.

"Well if you put it that way brat, I'll show you why I'm a jounin." Naruto allowed her to get up to fight again. Anko raised a little killing intent which rose by the second when Naruto didn't show any signs of being affected yet. She continued until she reached her limit but he didn't show signs of freezing up. "So it seems my little pupil does have a few tricks your folder doesn't mention. I'm glad I went with my gut feeling when I thought your files being inaccurate and I was right. I'm guessing you hid that for a reason so I'll keep it a secret. Now let's begin our spar shall we." With that being said, the duo engaged in a one on one fight. Naruto decided he would show off a little speed and strength. By doing so would open up an opportunity to take on C-ranked missions soon.

By the time the fight was over, Anko found herself out of breath while the stamina monster didn't look slightly winded. She was impressed with how long he continued to fight. She noticed several flaws and major ones at that like the flaws in his fighting style. If it wasn't for his speed, he would have had to rely on his healing which she was surprised he didn't do so. He was faster and stronger than many jounins. His strength was probably beyond Tsunade and he didn't use chakra to get that type of strength. Other than his unique taijutsu style, super strength, and speed, he didn't have much in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or fuinjutsu. His ninjutsu was academy at best while the others barely existed. He mentioned his skills with a hammer but she placed that as almost the same as his taijutsu style. Since most of her jutsus revolved around snakes, she would get him to learn nature manipulation plus teach him the shadow clone jutsu to add a powerful technique to his arsenal.

"Alright gaki, I'll teach you a jutsu that will be useful to you later one. Since I don't have much jutsus to teach you, I'll help you with elemental manipulation after finding what your element is." She pulled out a piece of paper and gave him instructions as to what he needed to do. The results were beyond what she expected. Not only did he have the five elements being wind, water, lightning, earth, and fire on equal levels but unknown elements. She would focus on the elements she could teach him about being fire manipulation. The library should have some information on wind manipulation but that was it. "Well brat, we have some work cut out for you so let's get started."

Two weeks later we find Anko staring at her pupil in total shock that he mastered not only the fire manipulation but wind too. There wasn't much information on wind manipulation so how could he learn it to such extent that he could create his own wind based attacks without handseals. It was here she wrote it off as him being a genius. Maybe he got his smarts from Minato and Kushina but kept it a secret. Whatever it was, she was glad to have a pupil like him. Now the question was, what would she do now considering there weren't much D-ranked missions for them plus they wouldn't get a C-ranked mission yet until the Hokage deemed them ready.

"You don't know what to do am I correct Anko-sensei?" The look on his face told him that was the case right now. "I never imagine being a shinobi could be so boring when you're a genin. I guess we'll have to find things to do for now." A large spike in chakra caught his attention as well as Anko's. The amount of chakra was easily beyond Kage level. The duo ran over in the direction it came from. What Naruto saw made him feel small once again. His years of training had reached him on levels no genin was on but here his sister was on a level beyond him right now. The color of her eyes was orange. Her entire body seemed to be made out of chakra. What was this chakra she had and just how powerful was she. He didn't realize his teeth were clenched against one another in jealousy but Anko saw that look and grew a little concerned. She knew that Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya trained Kasumi from the day she could walk so that she had mastery over Kyuubi's chakra. They wanted to make sure that the chakra didn't go chaotic so they dedicated their time into helping her master the demon's chakra while leaving Naruto to learn on his own. The results were obvious to her and anyone else. Even the Uchiha watched with anger in his eyes at how powerful his teammate was compared to him.

Naruto turned away not wanting to be near the area anymore. He needed to train more if he was to surpass her. There was one way he would possible being able to do so but abilities would be lost in the process. There might be other risks as well but it would be worth it in the end. He dashed off away from Anko then vanished to his lab where he went to work on his own body. By the time he was done, he would be able to achieve powers beyond Kasumi. With that thought in mind, he began his work after creating a shadow clone to continue his life for now. His clone would tell Anko that he would be busy for a week.

One week later, he emerged from his chambers feeling like a new being. After several tests, he found which abilities he had lost to gain more power but it was worth it. By combining cosmetic energies along with the same chemicals that created the beast known as Hulk, he created an energy wolf-hybrid being with no limits on his power though he was sure there would be side effects later on. He would just have to work around those side effects. To test his ability, he jumped from the bottom of Konoha's final end to the very top with ease. He extended his senses outwards and found that not only were he able to sense everyone in Konoha but the many lives in other villages. He couldn't contain the large smile on his face when he realized how successful his work was. He needed to see what else he was able to do or couldn't do starting with teleportation. He focused on an area not too far from Anko and teleported there. Just like every other time, his teleportation was a success showing him that he didn't lose that ability.

"Hello Anko-sensei" Anko was started by his voice but relaxed when she recognized the voice. She turned towards Naruto wondering how she didn't sense him at all or why she couldn't sense even now. "I hope you didn't get too bored without me now." A sly grin came across her face.

"Not really considering you had a clone here. Since you're here, let's go get a C-ranked mission. I heard the other teams received one to see if they are truly ready for other C-ranked missions of higher." This brought a smile to his face. Anko seeing this led him to the towers where they received a simple C-ranked mission to investigate some disturbances in sea country. Team 11 or the remains of team 11 dashed out the towers with their gear prepared. Anko kept glancing at him wondering what he was doing over the week he claimed to be working on a project. How was this project going to help him get stronger anyway? So far he seemed weaker than before considering the fact that she couldn't sense him at all. She didn't take into consideration that he was actually too strong for her to sense him or the fact that he didn't possess chakra anymore but rather something stronger.

The duo reached their destination within a few days with rest here and there. They traveled to their client whom led them to where the disturbances were believed to come from. Anko for some reason thought this place felt familiar but just couldn't quite place it. She simply shrugged it off as nothing. They traveled to the island then separated to cover the area more. Naruto turned into the direction he felt a large chakra signature on par with Jiraiya but didn't say anything to Anko. He wanted to test his new abilities out to see what he was capable of. He transformed into his wolf-hybrid form then went towards the source to find none other than Orochimaru.

"**I'm guessing you're the disturbance Orochimaru? It looks like it's my lucky day to test my abilities on." **The metallic voice brought the snake sanin out of his thoughts. He didn't sense anyone other than his pupil Anko entering the island nor did he sense the odd looking creature enter his base. As a matter of fact, how did he pass those traps without alerting him? He hid his surprise in favor of a neutral look.

"You know who I am yet you still want to fight me. You must be incredible stupid to want to fight a sanin such as myself. I'll simply dispose of you then experiment on your body to see what abilities you possess. The fact that you were able to sneak up on me without me detecting you shows you have something that may be useful to me." Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation.

Anko cut through another group of people that wore an advanced version of the cursed seal she wore. By now she realized that Orochimaru was involved somehow meaning this was no longer a C-ranked mission. She could only hope her genin was holding his own until she was able to reach him in time. A few mutated experiments charged towards her once again. She slit his throat ending his life quickly and as painless as possible. Her anger towards her old sensei only grew when she thought about the amount of lives he ruined for his ambitions. She curses his name as dark thoughts of him dying went through her head for the snake sanin. She wanted him to suffer more than anything and could only hope there was someone out there to make his suffer. A large explosion on the opposite side of the island she was at went off creating the perfect mushroom shape cloud of smoke. Her heart dropped when she realized it was the same direction Naruto was in.

Anko dashed towards the area hoping he would be okay somehow. A series of explosions went off in different area as if the fight was moving. Who was Naruto fighting that warrants such large explosions? The next explosion dwarfed the others in both size and sound. If she wasn't nervous now, surely the last explosion did the trick by now. She doubled her speed hoping her student was okay. The sight she came upon was something one would imagine in a war. She scanned the area where the last explosion went off to find Naruto standing still unharmed. She looked in the direction he was face to find a shocking sight. There not too far away was Orochimaru being supported by a cloaked Nin. He was breathing heavily plus sweat poured from his face. Orochimaru glared at Naruto with pure hatred.

"I'll kill you one day brat along with that old monkey and your father as well. Not only with you die but Konoha will burn down to the ground. You will all suffer my wrath." He and the cloaked Nin sank into the floor leaving no trace to follow. Naruto of course sensed the duo several miles ahead but decided to let them go for another day. His head turned towards Anko.

"Well we took care of the disturbances plus I got to try out me new improved shadow clone plus my newly cosmic clone. Let's head back to the towers and report our mission success." Anko was curious as to how Minato would react when they told him how Orochimaru was forced to retreat thanks to Naruto.

Minato spat tea all over Naruto's face when he mentioned the snake sanin being in Sea country. Naruto wiped the tea off then continued explaining his fight though he left out a few things. "I used my newly cosmic clone jutsu plus a few strategy of my own to force him into retreating. It helped that he underestimated me from the start. He kept peeling his skin whenever my clone blew off an arm or something but that eventually drained him. He along with a cloaked Nin took off running. Anko at the time of our fight was taking care of Orochimaru's experiments plus she didn't know about Orochimaru's presence until the fight was over." Minato saw no deception in his story at all but the very thought of his son taking on a sanin without much help was no small feature at all. This showed how much of a prodigy he was compared to his older twin sister Kasumi. Before he could say anything else, team 7 walked into the door. Kakashi stepped ahead to make a short description.

"Team 7 returning from a C-ranked turned A-ranked mission Hokage-sama. Apparently Tazuna-san lied due to complications in wave country. We encountered the demon brothers, Zabuza Momochi, and his apprentice. Towards the end of the mission, we encountered the rich corrupted Gato who was the source of wave country's suffering. He was taken out by Zabuza who fled with his apprentice Haku. The other details about the mission have been recorded sir." Minato read over the details for more information. Once he was done, he massaged his forehead to prevent the slowly growing headache.

"You're first C-ranked mission turns out to be an A-ranked mission. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this generation is cursed or something. Team 11 just came back from an S-ranked mission which started off as a C-ranked mission." Team 7 perked up at this wondering how it was an S-ranked Nin. "Apparently Orochimaru himself was there at the scene and Naruto forced him to retreat using a jutsu he developed. I'll find more information about this cosmic clone when we're training him right Kasumi?" Kasumi pumped her fist in the air and cheered about Naruto's victory.

"We are from the Namikaze clan so of course we're going to be super strong." Naruto was surprised that she didn't make any smart comments or showed any signs of jealousy like the Uchiha were showing. She was actually happy about his success but he didn't say anything about it. Also what did Minato mean by his training? Weren't they supposed to train her to use the Hiraishin so she could be the next yellow flash or something else? He was brought out his thoughts when someone snapped their fingers in front of him. He turned to find Kasumi standing next to him with a concerned look on her face. She placed a hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature.

"Are you okay Imouto? Is there anything I could help you with? It is my job as your big sister to make sure you're okay along with protecting you. If I can't do that then I'm a failure as a sister then so tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm fine Onee but thanks for your concern." He didn't know when she started caring about him but then again he was never really around her much.

"You're lying to me Imouto and I know it. If you don't want to talk about it now then it's okay. If you want to talk about it, just come to me anytime." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. A few of the watchers awed at the scene in front of them. Naruto by now didn't know how to react so he stood still.

"Well Naruto I want you and Kasumi to head over to the compound so we could begin your training. You will get the same training Kasumi received. We would have started earlier but a new complication appeared forcing us to spend more time on her. We thought it would be best to let the academy teach you as they did me but I never suspected that they would sabotage your education behind my back. I'm truly sorry about making you feel neglected Naruto. I guess that's what happens when you place blind faith in others. I promise to make it up somehow." Naruto still hadn't said a word at all.


	13. Swamp Temple

Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Kurenai Yuhi quickly made their way to Temple of Shadow formerly known as Swamp country. Jiraiya's spy network had picked up on Naruto's location being there before said spy was killed. As to what he was banished for, it was for injuring Sasuke Uchiha who made an attempt to reach Orochimaru betraying Konoha for power. Naruto through the awakening of his bloodline beat Sasuke and returned to Konoha without a scratch on him. No one knew about his injuries thus the civilians along with the elders and few shinobi council members voted to banish him. Tsunade without any emotions showing at the time banished him but cried later. It's been 4 years since the incident and he was needed back to help their current situation. Konoha was at war with Iwa, Oto, and a few small countries such as Kusa.

Hinata became a full-figured and lets her hair grow to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead and cage bird seal. The strands that frame her face still remain, but are longer due to hair growth. Her outfit comprises of a long sleeved, lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a mesh armor blouse with navy pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its color has changed from blue to black. She was sent to track for Naruto's chakra signature with her eyes. Her feelings were another reason she was chosen instead of Neji as she would be able to convince him to return to Konoha.

Kiba wore leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, and matching the jacket. Akamaru had grown enough to allow Kiba to ride his back easily. Kiba and his companion were sent to track Naruto's scent down. It wasn't hard to forget his scent at all considering he use to sneak out of classes with him when Iruka had to take care of a few things.

Shino wore a longer jacket that hung down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. He was sent to drain Naruto's chakra to weaken him.

Kurenai wore the same outfit as before which consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. She was told Naruto sucked at genjutsu hence the reason she was chosen as well. She would put him out with her strongest genjutsu allowing anyone from her team to restrain him. Team 8 was mainly made for tracking Naruto. Not too far behind them was team 10.

Team 10 consists of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Asuma Sarutobi. Their main goal was to capture Naruto Uzumaki alive.

Choji wore a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food". His brown hair has grown much longer reaching to his waist and he also changes his earrings from hoops to the studs that he got as a gift from his previous jounin commander. His ability allowed him to restrict Naruto's physical movements.

Shikamaru wore his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his headband is the same as before, but only the metal part is visible, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a chunins tanto, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap. He would make up a strategy to catch Naruto with minimal effort.

Ino wore a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her headband around her waist as a belt. Her abilities enable her to invade Naruto's mind thus stopping him physically. Both teams were to find and capture Naruto. Naruto was to return to Konoha where they would have him join the ranks once more. He would start off at the rank of genin since that's the rank he had before his banishment.

The two teams looked up to see a large temple protruding in the skies. This was Temple of Shadow indeed. The two teams created a checkpoint in which they would meet up if Naruto was not found there. They passed out brown cloaks and hid their headbands as to avoid trouble towards their countries then separated to begin their search. Team 8 entered the area and noticed that everyone wore dark blue cloaks and demon looking masks. The people noticed the odd balls and stared at them making team 8 nervous. Hinata leaned over to Kiba.

"They don't seem to like us Kiba. Do you think Naruto-kun could be here?" Kiba noticed the looks as well.

"I noticed the looks and I also have Naruto's scent lingering around here. He's still here so don't worry. You'll be able to show him how much you love him if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way making her face turn red. He felt a sharp pain in his side and a small killing intent. His head turned to a slightly angered Kurenai.

"Now's not the time for sex related jokes Kiba." He got serious after that. His ears picked up on some whispers and they weren't well at all. The whispers put the entire team on the edge.

"Looks it's those ninjas again. Can't they just leave us alone?"

"Wait until the dark angel comes for them. They'll suffer soon when they're being punished for invading these peaceful lands."

"I wonder where they're from."

"I noticed another group just like them enter so they must be together." All whispers stopped when large bells rang. The people stopped what they were doing and all went towards the temple as quickly as they could. Team 8 spots team 10 nearby and went over to them. Kurenai approached Asuma.

"What do you thinks' going on here? There must be a gathering going on. Naruto's probably there as well so we should head over there." He nods his head and ordered the team to henge into a civilian wearing the same thing the people wore which were dark blue robes and demon looking masks. The two groups in henge followed the people into the temple to find there was indeed a large gathering. Team 8 and 10 sat amongst the people and looked around until their eyes fell on the amount of torture devices they had. Kiba and Akamaru's nose picked up on strong blood scents. He turned to tell the others but judging by the looks on their faces, they smelled it too. It didn't take an Inuzuka to smell the blood that. Based on the amount blood stains on the sharp devices, people were being killed her often. A man wearing dark blue robe, demon mask, and crown made his way on stage where torture devices were set.

"Hello Shadow-worshippers today we have a special event. Today we have a special event today. We have found a light-worshipper close to our home and now it's time to punish her for worshipping another religion near our worshiping grounds. Please bring out the sinners." What happened next shocked the Konoha groups to the core. A women and child was dragged who looked to be about 5 years old. Several robed figures held her down as something rose from the ground. Hinata gasped when she saw what it was before the others using her byakugan. Right as Kurenai was about to ask what she saw, the leader announced its name.

"Her punishment will be chosen by the wheel of torture." A large wheel with multiple kanji for different punishment was shown on the wheel ranging from decapitation to other gruesome ways to kill someone. There was one slot on the wheel that wasn't punishment. Instead that slot was live. "Sinner you may spin the wheel. Should you land on live slot, we won't kill you but instead allow you to live under certain painless agreement. Now go ahead and spin or your child will die now." As soon as she was released, she ran to the wheel and spun it. She closed her eyes and prayed to get live. Her prayer went unanswered as it landed on burn." The leader inhaled some air and blew fire on her and the child without warning.

Team 8 and 10 watched in horror as the woman and child screamed in pain before dying. The people cheered as this happened. To the Konoha groups, this was sickening to them. Something rose from the grounds of the stage once again shocking the group. It was a small 5 year old boy with black wings. He wore mini black anbu pants, steel toed boots, and black shirt. The shocking part was the blonde hair, three whiskers on each cheek, and similar blue eyes. This was Naruto but why was he a child. The little boy looked up at the leader with a smile even though his eyes showed promises of death.

"May I ask as to why I'm standing here in front of the weird people again for the 8th time today?" The leader went to retaliate but froze in mid step. His head slid off his body scaring the followers. "Anyone else wants to make another stupid move." The people took off and ran away instead leaving the two konoha group. Naruto turned towards the group. "What would you Nins want with this place? I'm sure sacrificing isn't your kind of thing." The Konoha group got rid of their disguise allowing Naruto to see who they were. As soon as Naruto recognized tactician team Ino-Shika-Choji, Konoha's best tracking team, then there was also two strong jounins one being an ex-guard for the fire Daimyo and the genjutsu mistress who was on par with many Uchiha's in the same place he was, he knew they were here for him. But what did they want from him unless…..

Naruto didn't wait another second to think but jumped backwards instead gaining distance between him and the group. He glared at the groups in front of them unleashing large amounts of killing intent. "So konoha didn't like the idea of Kyuubi roaming free alive. I bet the person that brings the head gets a promotion or something. Well that's not going to happen here or anywhere konoha scum." He flapped his wings easily taking his small body frame off the floor. Hinata dashed forward not wanting to lose him again. Naruto seeing a Hyuga run forward flapped his wings firing wind blades at her forcing her to dodge them. As soon as she dodged them, he took off to the skies and the chase began.

Both teams ran out the temple using chakra to their legs. They watched as Naruto distanced himself between the two groups. He flew to the sun causing them to look away for a few seconds. When they looked back up, he was nowhere to be found. It was as if he simple vanished in thin air. Hinata looked down and found a black feather that matched Naruto's wings. She picked up the feather and placed it in her pocket to add to the necklace she was making out of the remains of things left behind by Naruto and things she had taken after he left. The group seeing as their mission was failed was about to leave until Shikamaru found something odd.

"Wait guys, what did Naruto mean when he asked the leader as quoted, 'May I ask as to why I'm standing here in front of the weird people again?' Do you think they somehow forced summon him through a ritual? We need to investigate that area." The others agreed then searched the area until they found scrolls but it was in another language. They searched around a little more but found nothing else so they turned towards their next destination being konoha. They knew the hokage wouldn't like the news at all so they prepared for the worst.

"So you've managed to find him but he escaped." Shikamaru had explained everything that happened including the weird group that tortured people. Tsunade rubbed her temples knowing the civilian council members around her would soon say something that would anger her. Of course it came from the mouth of Jun Haruno.

"I knew we should have killed the demon when we had the chance. I bet he'll be coming here for revenge." Killing intent spiked from Tsunade as she locked eyes on the banshee. She wanted to crush the pink haired bitch right now. Jun said nothing else out of fear. Tsunade sighed as she thought over what she could do next. Based on how he vanished, she knew what happened but how the council would react. There was only one way to find out.

"Well Shikamaru, based on the way vanished and his wings it seems that he unlocked both of his kekkei genkais being from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. He's of course the last of the two now. The Namikaze such as Minato Namikaze specialized in teleportation which originated from Akarigakure. The clan died off killing each other for power leaving Minato alone. Someone left him near Kumo for them to collect. Apparently someone sent Kumo a message with a few details on the boy seeing as they did sent elites to retrieve him. It only thanks to Jiraiya who was walking by that he ended up in Konoha as he picked up the lone child and walked away. He later found out about the message about the child but not any details about his abilities. Kushina's case was something else. Her clan just died off and the whirlpools grew violent so we could not investigate what happened nor could we do so still. They specialized in Fuinjutsu beyond Minato's level. They created the three pronged kunai that guided Minato to his target as he wasn't proficient in his kekkei genkai. It's another reason why I believe Naruto was able to become Hokage. He had the potential to pass his father and now it's showing outside the village when he's no longer a konoha Nin. I have no doubt that Kumo will try to get the boy if they were to see him. Their still angry that we took a bloodline that would have been there's hence the reason they tried to steal one of ours. If not Kumo then Akari will no doubt regain him."

The council members allowed the information to sink in. Naruto was the son of their yellow flash and red death. There was also the fact that his bloodlines activated making him stronger than many of their Nins and yet he had no loyalties to any village. Not only that but he had Kyuubi thus anyone getting their hands on him had a potential weapon or powerful Nin. If said country hated Konoha then they could easily send Naruto after them. The colors of the council member's skin left at the thought of Naruto destroying them the same way his father crippled Iwa. It didn't help their situation that Naruto might hate konoha thus only a little manipulation would be required. Homura pushed his glasses up as he turned to Tsunade.

"We need to get that boy immediately. We can't have another country gaining Konoha's bloodline. We've already lost the sharingan and the Mokuton. The teleportation cannot fall in the enemy's hands or he'll be used to breed better Nins for them. I say we call Jiraiya and begin the search immediately." They were met with sounds of agreements. Shino stepped forward gaining the attention of the council members.

"I have a better idea Homura-sama. We could use the Bikochu beetle to track not only Naruto-san down but Sasuke-san as well. I have located several beetles and isolated them to breed. The next batch will hatch soon so it is important that I have two items that belong to Sasuke-san and Naruto-san." Hinata pulled out a scroll and unsealed Naruto's old headband. She gave Shino the headband then moved back.

"That was Naruto's before he left. I kept it with me just in case he returns." Shino gave a curt nod and sealed it away.

"Forehead girl has Sasuke's headband so you should tell her as well. Also she'll want to head with us to retrieve Sasuke." Ino was stopped when Tsunade held her hand up.

"I'm not sending any of you this time. I'm sending two elite groups to retrieve the two. I'm not taking any more risks in losing these two. I'm sending Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Yamato, and Tsume. Everyone except Shino is dismissed. We do need those beetles for this mission." With that being said, they filed out the room leaving Tsunade to make a plan. The look in her eyes showed that she would not fail the mission.

Two weeks later we find a crowd gathering at Konoha gates. Konoha Nins ran to the gate to find a shocking sight. The retrieval group consisting of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, and Yamato carried an unconscious Sasuke and an equally unconscious Naruto. Based on the battered clothes and blood stains, they knew a fight broke down. The group looked run down especially Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato who went after Naruto. It was through careful planning that they were able to capture both Naruto and Sasuke. Both groups went to the chambers where the council members were slowly gathering until they were all there. Tsunade couldn't contain her smile when she saw both teens restrained by multiple seals.

"Good job you all we have now recovered the last Uchiha and the last Uzumaki-Namikaze member. I want you all to give me a brief explanation as to what happened that could warrant such damage to yourselves." Jiraiya went first.

"Well it wasn't easy especially when he used teleportation to fight us along with wind and water manipulation. He even combined the two creating ice attacks. He managed to teleport 6 miles from us in one flash but the seal I slipped on him plus the special seed Yamato had slipped in his food before the fight took a toll on him. We caught up to the boy and retrained him." Shikaku went next.

"Sasuke was found training in one of Orochimaru's bases alone. Apparently he was practicing a new jutsu. Upon seeing us, he attacked us stating we were below an Uchiha and with careful planning, we managed to beat the troublesome teen but not without injuries." Tsunade thought over what was said.

"What rank would you give based on your encounter and what do they specialize in?" Jiraiya puffed his chest out in pride.

"I'd say Naruto is at least jounin level. He seems to specialize in taijutsu, stealth, and speed which he used in combination with teleportation. He could hide his chakra plus silent his footsteps completely. He lacks experience and a lot of it. Not once did he use Kyuubi's chakra but his own." Shikaku waited to see if Jiraiya had more to say but after he didn't, he spoke next.

"Sasuke is also jounin level but unlike Naruto, he specializes in Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu. It seems that these two did surpass the others as we predicted. They both in my opinion have the potential to be Kages though I doubt neither would want the position seeing as they did fight to stay away from konoha. What will you do with them if I may ask Hokage-sama?" This got the attention of everyone as they waited for Tsunade to respond.

"We'll monitor the two for the time being until I could think of something. Also Jiraiya I need you to remove Orochimaru's taint from him then put the two in a secured room. Make sure they could only access enough chakra to cause a small flare but that's about it. I wouldn't want the two escaping anytime soon." Jiraiya took up both teens throwing them over his shoulders then took them to a secured room leaving Tsunade and the others to continue their conversation. Once he did what was asked, he went about his own business which was peeking on naked women.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a while room. He couldn't feel much chakra flowing though his body so he knew there were seals on him. He would remove it as soon as he was up and about which was no problem for him. He cursed himself for allowing them to not only slip something into his meal before the fight but for also not seeing Jiraiya sneak a seal on his body. He sat up in what felt to be a bed.

"So it seems that they caught you as well." Naruto's head snapped to the familiar voice to find Sasuke Uchiha, the reason why he was banished from konoha or partially. "So it would seem you're still a dobe. I bet you're happy that I'm back aren't you?" Naruto glared at the one he once saw as a brother surprising the Uchiha.

"Go fuck yourself traitor. You're partially the reason why I was kicked out of here and now I'm back in this hell hole with you of all people. Of course I'm not happy to see you asshole." Naruto turned his head away not wanting to see the traitor. Sasuke felt his blood boiled in anger.

"I didn't ask you to come after me dobe. My revenge is all I have to look forward to and there's no way I would have let you in my way. I told you my dream and yet you tried to stand in my way. You don't know what it like is to lose so much in so little time dobe. I lost my family all to the brother I once look up to. Could you imagine how I felt when someone I looked up to me tortured me" Sasuke snarled at the angry blonde in front of him.

"Yes I do" His voice was low but Sasuke still heard him. "I saw you as an older brother in the academy. I always tried my best to get your attention in the academy. I always tried to be like you but when I couldn't, I tried to be better than you so you would acknowledge me. I was happy when you acknowledge me in the chuunin exams. To me that was one of my greatest moments of my life. It was painful for me when the person I saw as my brother tried to not only leave me but kill me as well for power. That pain grew when the person I loved spat on my very existence. She was just like everyone else that hated me. Not only did I lose someone I looked up to along with my love for the pink haired bitch but also my dreams as well as my love for this village." Sasuke allowed Naruto's words to soak into his mind. He didn't think Naruto thought so highly of him. He always though Naruto was a no name orphan trying to make a name for himself. He did what Itachi did to him. He was no better than Itachi. Itachi betrayed his family and village. Itachi tried to kill him or in his mind he did. He felt as if he was walking down Itachi's path and that angered him. He put his head down in shame. He really screwed up this time.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I didn't know you thought about me like that." Naruto's head perked up a little as Sasuke continued. "I guess I was so focused on killing Itachi that I didn't know how much I was hurting you. I told myself that I wouldn't follow Itachi's footsteps and here I am doing what I said I wouldn't do. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me." Naruto could hear the sincerity in his voice. There was also his sad tone showing that Sasuke was truly sorry. For some reason he could find it in himself to hold it against him. He turned to the Uchiha and smiled.

"I forgive you teme." Sasuke looked up to see him smiling and not his fake smile either. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders and it was then his words fully registered.

"What was that dobe?" Lightning shot from their eyes as they began a stare down.

"What's the matter teme; you can't hear me now could you? Maybe I should tell your fan girls and soon to be rapists to quite down. I'm sure the council wouldn't want the last Uchiha to extinct. I can imagine it now, little Uchiha children with different color hair including pink. They'll only be able to produce steam instead of fire." The color left Sasuke completely at the thought of his clan being brought back with fan girls. He needed to escape and fast.

"Dobe you got to get me out of here. I'll be damned if I let a fan girl rape me and revive my clan so how about using that fox's chakra?" Naruto's eyes widen a bit but then realized that Sasuke must have learned it from Orochimaru. He also noticed that Sasuke didn't refer to him as the fox.

"Sorry teme but they sealed that off big time but I do have a plan in which the amount of chakra we have right now will work. I've created several jutsu that uses this amount of chakra so this will be cake walk for me." He stood from his bed as did Sasuke. It was in that moment that Sasuke noticed that he was slightly taller than Naruto but that didn't matter right now. He watched as Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds. His body slowly began to shrink as did his clothes until he was in the form of a 5 year old wearing a kid's version of what he had on down to the steel toed boots. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's leg and did the same for Sasuke though his clothes didn't shrink as well leaving Sasuke naked. Naruto pulled back his sleeve and pointed at a seal.

"I have extra….clothes….so put chakra in seal" Naruto panted feeling his limited chakra return slowly. Sasuke did as he was told and a replica of Naruto's clothes came out. Sasuke was glad it wasn't the orange monstrosity he used to wear. The new clothes were actually nice. "Alright teme, let's sneak out the vents and out of konoha." He followed the blonde boy through the vents of the building. It was small enough for the two to slip through easily but not for teens. After a few minutes of exploring, the two emerged from the side of the building only to come face to face with team 8. Akamaru's face was right in front of Naruto's own. Kiba went over to the vent system and pulled out a chibi Naruto.

"Hey Hinata I found yours and Naruto's son. I think he's escaping his playpen." Hinata fainted there on the spot much to Shino's and Kurenai's irritation. Both glared at Kiba making his laugh nervously as he continued holding chibi Naruto. He held Naruto in the air as Akamaru retrieved chibi Sasuke. "Well I stopped them from escaping right boy?" "Bark (You're on your own with this one Kiba)"

Kurenai shook her head as she took Sasuke from Kiba and brought Sasuke to eye level. Sasuke spits in her face hoping she would release him giving him enough time to run. Kurenai wiped the spit off with her free hand then placed Sasuke over her knee and spanked him like hard while saying "Bad Sasuke" over and over.

"Stop this you commoner I'm an Uchiha. I'm above spankings you Konoha Nins. Let me go at once or suffer the wrath of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai increased her power making Sasuke's eyes teary. Kiba, Shino, and the newly awakened Hinata laughed as the Uchiha received a mother's punishment. Naruto sighed at the fact that he forgot to tell Sasuke that in their chibi form they were physically weaker but then it wasn't often you got to see an elite get beat in public.

"Don't forget the dobe sensei." Naruto glared at Kiba as thoughts of pranking him went through his mind. As soon as Kurenai got done with Sasuke who was now holding his rear, she turned towards him. Naruto widen his eyes giving him the ultimate adorable look. He allowed his eyes to get teary earning an awe moment.

"It makes me almost not want to beat the rascal key words being almost." She took Naruto from Kiba and dished out a few hard spankings much until she was satisfied. "Alright guys call for anbu and alert them of their escape. If we weren't here then they would have no doubt slipped away. I'm sure Hokage-sama would have been upset that all their hard work was for nothing." Kiba pulled out a device and called over to Tsunade to alert her of the situation. 5 minutes later anbu appeared to retrieve the duo. Tsunade wanted to know how they escaped so easily plus what Kiba was talking about them being chibi-fied.

Tsunade waited for her anbu to bring the duo back for questioning. Her anbu soon appeared with two chibi version of Sasuke and Naruto instead of the teens she locked away. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered how they were able to get themselves smaller. She knew it wasn't genjutsu because of the way the anbu was holding them. They held the two as if they were the same weight as children their age would be. Her mind raced through different possibilities of how and who did it. Surely Sasuke wouldn't waste his time inventing jutsus like that. The only person was Naruto which his sexy jutsu as he named it was proof of that. His sexy jutsu was a physical transformation which no one knew about. She of course kept that to herself for later purposes or would have been if he wasn't banished. It must be a variation of the sexy jutsu but how did they use any jutsu when chakra was needed unless it required the amount they were left with of course. If so then this jutsu could be very useful for infiltration missions. Solid transformation would allow anyone to sneak around enemy base and gather information as they searched the area.

She dismissed her anbu who had placed handcuffs on the two boys before leaving them to Tsunade. Tsunade allowed a smile to grace her lips. "So you managed to make another odd transformation jutsu Naruto? To be able to take on the image of your younger self in the form of solid henge is something never accomplished until now. You truly do live by your reputation as number as Konoha's most unpredictable Ninja." Naruto didn't even react to her praise towards him. His face stayed neutral towards her. She was the one he recalled telling him he was banished. She was the Hokage so she had power of the shinobi. If that was the case then she banished him.

"What do you want with me Hokage-sama? Surely you didn't bring me here to listen to you. As a matter of fact, you had no right in bringing me back here by force. Sending Nins and elite ones at that was inappropriate for a civilian. Considering the fact that I was banished, I'm considered a civilian outside of Konoha's powers. Restraining me is against the law set forth by the Fire Daimyo. I'm sure he would like to know about Konoha breaking a law or so." Both Sasuke and Tsunade was surprised at this but didn't outwardly showed it.

"I just wanted to talk to you Naruto if that's ok with you."

"Then why do you have handcuff and seals on me. I am no longer under your jurisdiction nor will I. I am a mere civilian so I am free to go anywhere I want. Sasuke is technically the one you are legally allowed to retrain because he left Konoha twice without resigning. I demand a release or the Fire Daimyo will now as soon as I make contact with him. I'm sure he'll be interested in viewing Konoha as a whole once I'm done speaking to him." Tsunade's heart dropped at his threat. She could see how serious he was. If the Fire Daimyo did indeed come then he would find a few things that would put Konoha in danger like Naruto's treatment. The Daimyo would have known about Naruto's parents so he would be pissed to hear how the Yondaime's Hokage was treated and still is. She thought over for a few seconds and needed to make some moves now.

"Alright I'll remove the handcuffs if you promise to sty and listen just for a few minutes. If you promise to just listen to what I have to say then I'll let you go right now." Naruto saw no deception in her eyes so he agreed to her terms. She released the cuffs not having much choice on the matter. Naruto motioned for her to remove the seals before allowing her to speak. She sighed sadly before removing one of the seals allowing a little more chakra to flow through him. She removed another seal successfully but as soon as she tried to remove a third seal, the door to her office was forced open revealing enraged council members. Koharu seeing two of his seals removed turned to Tsunade with anger.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade?" Tsunade returned a glare of her own.

"Unless you want to risk the Fire Daimyo involved then I would suggest being quite. He's right about us not being able to retrain a civilian which was stated as one of Fire country's law. I guessed he studied up on his laws over the years we banished him. We'll be lucky if he doesn't report us." Koharu continued glaring at her.

"How could he tell the Fire Daimyo if we detain him?" You have to think clearly Tsunade."

"It's Hokage-sama to you old hag and how the hell will he be able to help us if he's detained. He'll simply slip away to the Fire Daimyo when you try to send him out. Keeping him here to fight won't help either because he'll simply sit by as Konoha gets destroyed. The only way is through negotiation or nothing at all." Koharu said nothing as she thought about their situation. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how true it was. But surely Naruto wouldn't fight for Konoha after what he's been through would he.

"That demon is on Konoha's property so he's under our control now." Jun Haruno sneered at the demon in front of her or that's what her mind perceived him as. Naruto glared at the annoying civilian in front of him.

"I didn't come here willing to this hell hole Haruno-san. You and these ass holes sent elite Nins after me. I'm sure that would be considered kidnap. I'm sure the Fire Daimyo would like to hear about Konoha Nins dragged civilians from their homes into slavery. He'll no doubt investigate Konoha a little further and find a few things that would very much anger him especially the real truth behind Itachi." Koharu, Danzo, and Homura paled at the thought of that. How did he know about what happened unless Itachi told him for leverage? Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion etched on his face wondering what secret on Itachi Konoha had. Before anyone else could speak, Danzo interrupted them.

"We took you by force so that you would be able to listen to us. We knew you were too stubborn to stand long enough to hear what we wanted to tell you. Your home needs you to fight in the war Naruto. We've been playing on the defensive side for too long and it's not getting us anywhere. We need someone with power such as you. We're willing to make you a few offers you never had during your last stay in Konoha. I'm sure there will be a few things that will catch your interest." Naruto stared at him as if he was the most boring thing in history.

"As tempting as that sound Danzo-san, I would like to decline your offer. I'm not well liked in the place nor will I be if Haruno-san is to go by. If I join Konoha then not only will I have to worry about enemy Nins belonging to Konoha but the resident Nins that reside here in Konoha. I could easily be killed when I'm sleep. I do not trust anyone here nor will I."

"What about the people you do care about that reside in Konoha Naruto-san?" Naruto turned to find Shikaku staring intently at him as if awaiting an answer.

"You're assuming that I had friends to begin with Nara-san. I was alone from the day of my birth and will remain alone. Konoha is better off without me being here plus I'm sure you'll be able to pull a miracle down the line just like the previous wars Nara-san." Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the young blonde in front of him.

"My son considers you a friend Naruto-san as well as Choji. What about Iruka and the people at Ichiraku who still care for you?"

"As if Shikamaru would consider me a friend seeing as I'm too troublesome plus he wasn't there for my support when they were tossing me out the village. Choji wasn't there either but then again he's Shikamaru's best friend. As for Iruka, he was one of the teachers that sabotaged my education. I bet the old man forced him to be nice to me or something. I was naïve then but not anymore. Ichiraku was all about business so all in all I have no friends in Konoha. There is no purpose for me here in Konoha." Shikaku continued to stare at him for any signs of deception but there was none. He truly believed no one cared for him at all when there was a good hand full that did care about him especially Hinata.

"If that's what you think then why don't you turn your back and leave now. Go ahead and turn your back on everyone that cared for you whether you believe it or not. You're nothing but a coward Uzumaki." Naruto glared at Shikamaru's father.

"So I'm a coward because I'm not stupid enough to fight for a village that scorns me. I'm not the same little brat you could manipulate Nara-san. As to the leaving, I'll be glad to leave this hell hole. I'll be taking my leave right now before someone tries to kill me. But I have one thing left to do before I go." He removed the necklace and tossed it at Tsunade's feet. Tsunade's heart slowly crumbled when he got rid of any connection he had with her. She kept her neutral face as he slipped out the office passing Sasuke on the way. No one noticed him slipping something into Sasuke's pocket before flashing away. Once they were sure he was gone, Koharu turned to Tsunade with a grim expression.

"So it seems that he hasn't forgiven Konoha at all. He's gotten a lot smarter than before Hokage-sama plus stronger as well. We'll have to rely on Sasuke to help us out now. Unlike Naruto Sasuke never resigned as a shinobi of Konoha nor was he removed from the ranks. Still we managed to lose two bloodlines from Konoha so easily. That isn't a good thing for Konoha." She returned her attention to Sasuke. "We'll have to make sure he doesn't escape from Konoha. Make sure he's placed in Konoha's best holding cells for now until we could decide what to do next." Anbu grabbed the Uchiha and took him away. The council members walked away seeing as nothing else would happen. Once they were away, Tsunade broke down and cried as she held the necklace in her hand. She destroyed any family relationship she had created with him completely. Anbu placed Sasuke into his cell then walked outside the cell where they positioned themselves. Sasuke sat back wondering what Naruto slipped into his pocket. Due to the handcuffs, he couldn't reach for it. Said object lit up slightly and before he knew it, he felt a pull on his body. The anbu wouldn't realize that Sasuke teleported out the cell until 10 minutes from now.

Naruto waited until Sasuke appeared in front of him who he did 2 seconds later after trigger his technique. It was a technique that allowed him to teleport one person or object by placing a chakra made ring on the object or person they wish to teleport. He created this as soon as Tsunade released a few seals giving him enough chakra to use it. He activated it once he was away from Konoha and all his seals were removed. He allowed his body to return to teen size before standing Sasuke up.

"So how do you like your freedom Sasuke?" Sasuke allowed a smile to appear on his face when he found himself outside Konoha's wall.

"It's good to be free dobe but I'm sure they'll send for us again. Can you remove these seals from me?" Naruto nod his head then did just that. Once they were back to their teen bodies, the duo took off at top speeds. Naruto didn't see any point in teleporting considering the lack of danger. They traveled towards Fire country border not once glancing back for any followers. They were only focusing on putting distance between the village and them. The sudden spike in chakra in front of them followed by a dragon made out of rocks rise from the floor. They were forced to dodge the earth dragon jutsu aimed for them. A group of Iwa Nins jumped out from the trees with arrogant smirks on the faces.

"So we get to kill an Uchiha and a Namikaze member at the same time. This must be my lucky day." With that being said, he charged at the duo but Naruto vanished shocking the Iwa Nins when he flashed away. The charging Nin was sent off course into a tree by an appearing Naruto with his fist outwards. The konoha Nins was surprised at the display. To some it was like watching Minato again while to others, it was like seeing the Yondaime fight for their very first time. The Iwa Nins stopped and looked at their comrade as he rose from the floor bleeding from the mouth. The Iwa Nins felt several broken bones all from one punch so he knew jutsus would be needed. He signaled the others to do the same and soon the attack began.

This was the sight team 10 came upon, Sasuke and Naruto destroying the Iwa Nins without mercy. Right as the last Iwa Nin fell; the duo made a dash for it but stopped when team 10 sprang into action. Both cursed their lucks when a few other Konoha chunins appeared in front of them. Asuma allowed wind blades to surround his trench knives.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto and especially you Sasuke? Surely you don't believe you could fight all of us at the same time now do you?" Sasuke gave them his arrogant smirk.

"I'm an Uchiha-" was all he could say when Naruto allowed one of his wings to come out and slap him down.

"Teme, that's the reason why you were caught the first time. The last time I checked, not all Uchiha's were good. Your skills don't come from your name. You're either born a genius or you work your way to the top." Sasuke answered with his usual 'HM" then turned his head.

"It just sounds cool dobe which you know nothing about. I mean who wears orange as a Ninja plus you hang out with toads." Naruto's faced turned red in fury.

"NO I DON'T HANG OUT WITH TOADS TEME." He went through the required seals for summoning then pumped a lot of chakra before slamming his hand into the floor. A large amount of smoke appeared causing konoha Nins to tense. When the smoke cleared, there stood a giant predator in all its glory. This creature was something they only read about in books and children's story. It was a white dragon. The fact that it was a dragon Naruto summoned shocked the group. "LET"S GET READY TO RUMBLE" As soon as the words left his mouth, the dragon went into combat mode attacking everyone on the opposite side from him. Sasuke summoned a battle snake to assist the snake. Team 10 along with the chunins tensed at what was about to happen which initiated when Sasuke launched at the others.

Sasuke with the use of his sharingan dodged each attack perfectly without wasted energy. He didn't want to be dragged back to Konoha so he would fight back with everything he had. He still had goals to complete and he sure wasn't going to be able to complete it here in Konoha. He landed a punch to Ino's stomach and was about to land another blow if it wasn't for Naruto grabbing him away and taking him away from the scene. Naruto didn't feel like fighting them at all.

The Konoha Nin watched as the summons went away leaving them without Sasuke or Naruto once again. Catching Naruto seemed hard the first time but now things would get more difficult when said target knew they were being targeted by Konoha. They knew Tsunade would be a little pissed not knowing that Naruto was allowed to leave. They weren't aware of the fact that Naruto was allowed to leave Konoha in the first place.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared 20 miles away from Konoha shocking the Uchiha. It didn't end there when Naruto flashed away a few times until they were 80 miles away from Konoha. He released his hold on Sasuke allowing him to recover from the strain he placed on him from traveling that far. Sasuke felt his body protest against walking for a few minutes. Each time Naruto teleport, it inflicted strain on his body. This meant that teleportation wasn't meant for multiple people. He allowed his body to relax for several minutes until the pain went away completely. Once that was over, he began traveling with Naruto once again but to a small village. The closest village was Iron fist country, a small village that thrived on many dojo allowing fighters across the world to fight with just their hands. It seemed like a good place to relax for a while so that was where they set their destination to.

"So teme, what are you going to do about Orochimaru?" The question caught him off guard as he forgot about the sanin wanting his body. He wasn't planning on giving the snake pedophile his body anytime soon. He said he would to satisfy the sanin for now but he didn't mean it. He thought about his best choice and going back didn't seem like a good idea right now especially when he would try to transfer his soul right now.

"I'll leave him be but he'll notice that I'm gone soon especially when he wants to transfer his soul soon. He'll have Kabuto search for me since he is his ultimate spy. We'll simply kill him taking away Orochimaru's spy network leaving him in the dark. With Orochimaru in the dark for a while, we'll be able to move here and there until he actually steps in and work his own spy network. By then our trail will be cold. I'm not sure what he will do after that but we'll be covering up our tracks while I search around for Itachi. Knowing Orochimaru, he'll probably use Itachi as a way to reach me but he'll have to be careful not to attract Akatsuki or he'll be a dead man. They still; want him dead plus the ring that belongs to them to extract Kyuubi from you but I'm sure you prepared for the Akatsuki." The grin on his face told him just that.


	14. Birth of the Phoenix

"_I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you... You helped me find the right path... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..._"

_**Almighty Push**_

Naruto shot up from his dream and fell out of the tree he slept in and hit the floor hard. His heart raced as this was the second time, two days straight after the incident with Pain that he dreamed of Hinata and her near death. The entire village was still under construction after getting hit like that. It was also during that day that something awoke inside him after the seal weakened a bit. He wasn't sure how but he was able to levitate things and sometimes read people's minds. He was able to see the conflicts that went on in the people's minds. Sure they were cheering for him on the outside but on the inside they were having debates with themselves. One on hand they were thinking about how this was his fault in the first place that Akatsuki attacked but on the other hand, they were happy that he saved their loved ones hence the reason he slept on a tree away from the village. He kept his mind occupied with the thoughts of Hinata, the once dub weird cute girl and now his hero.

He closed his eyes and let his heart make his decision on the matter. First he thought about Sakura Haruno, his once love interest. Was that true love or was that a child crush. Memories of their adventure as team 7 before Sasuke left flashed by. After much thinking, he realized that he viewed Sakura as a sister figure.

He thought about Hinata Hyuga. While he did not know her any more than Sakura, he did always feel his heart beat faster when he was around her. Her shy personality brought out the best of his confidence. He always felt awkward around her as a warm sensation passed through his body. Maybe that was what love was and he didn't even know about it. Maybe if he saw her again, he would be able to decipher his feelings.

He sat and crossed his legs before going into meditation. He slowly accessed sage mode and searched for Hinata's chakra signature. After finding the location, Naruto deactivated sage mode. After the fight with Pain, he found it easier to access sage mode seeing as he was forced to learn quickly in the heat of the moment. He made his way to the hospital and through several rooms to find Hinata. He couldn't help but smile a little when the people only showed their thanks to him but frowned slightly when he picked up a few negative thoughts on the way. Once he reached her door, he cleared everything from his mind and opened the door to find a bandaged Hinata sleeping peacefully. He sat in a chair next to her and stared at her sleeping form. Seeing her angelic features brought tears to his eyes.

"I know you don't hear me right now Hinata but this is something I have to get off my chest. Two days ago you told me that you love me then to prove your point nearly died for me and I didn't know what to say. I never heard anyone tell me those words before and mean it so it was a shocker to me." He blinked away most of his tears. "I spent the last two days thinking about what you said and my time chasing Sakura. I came here because I didn't know how I truly felt about you or Sakura and now I can. You're the only person that never looked down on me, the person to give me courage when I'm done, and the one to make me feel truly special and for that I love you too Hinata Hyuga. I promise when you're back on your feet, you will have my undying loyalty and love and only you or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Tears streamed down the sleeping girl's face but Naruto didn't know as he himself was wiping away tears of his own. He rested his head against her chest as to feel her calm heart beat as stayed like that until sleep claimed him.

Hinata was shocked by his declaration. When she heard the door creaking open, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Her heart raced when the person spoke. The voice was easily recognizable as Naruto, the boy she finally confessed her love to before almost dying. She felt so weak not being able to do much. She watched as he became enraged at her 'death' and couldn't help but smile that her 'death' could cause so much rage. She heard about him using four tails against Orochimaru when he mentioned Sasuke but she never heard of him using more tails when Sakura was directly involved. As he brought up the battle between her and Pain, she thought that her chance at love with him was over. Her heart nearly stopped when he told her that he loved her and promised his undying love and loyalty to her. Naruto was known to never break a promise so to hear him promise this meant she finally got what she wanted, Naruto's love. She forced her heart rate to calm down as she felt him rest his head on her chest.

After doing this for a while, she opened her eyes to see Naruto's hair color changing. Soon fire erupted around him and consumed her as well. The fire did not burn her at all but the thought of being on fire didn't bode well with her. She watched as Naruto's head rose and in place of blue sparking eyes were pure black ones. She watch as Naruto's fang increase and sunk into her neck. She screamed in pain and pleasure alerting everyone there. The area around them crumbled before fading away. The world around her spun around until she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes, she found Naruto lying next to her. He groaned before looking up into the eyes of the girl he declared his love for. He realized that they were no longer in the hospital.

"Why are we in the middle of the forest Hinata-chan?" She shrugged her shoulders indicating that she did not know. Hinata herself asked Naruto a question that popped into her mind remembering the scene that played out in the hospital.

"Naruto-kun, what did you do after you confess your love?" Naruto's body froze when he heard that. "Yes Naruto I heard you confession to me and I'm glad you love me because that's been my life's dream. Can we be girlfriend and girlfriend Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and cut in before Hinata got the wrong idea.

"I want us to be more Hinata-chan. I want the two of us to be together forever just as I promise." He pulled out a ring from his jacket. He looked over at Hinata and saw the tattoo of a phoenix on her neck. He gave her the ring before asking her about the tattoo.

"Hey Hinata, where did you get the phoenix tattoo, I never saw you with it before." She rubbed the spot where he bit her. "I think I got it from you Naruto-kun when you bit me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly not knowing whether it was true or not.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I don't remember doing that. I'm sorry if I did bite you." She stood up and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; it doesn't hurt me by the way. Let's head back to the village so we could figure what's going on." Both teens got up before taking off to the village. When they arrived, Naruto froze in his spot. Hinata looked at Naruto with concern.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Her voice was filled with concern for him. He looked over at her before explaining what stopped him.

"Hinata-chan, I think we traveled back into time. There are only four Hokage heads on the mountains instead of five but why didn't we revert to a younger age unless there is a second version of us running around. Let's go see if this theory is true." The aura around him changed to something Hinata didn't like. "If it's true then he'll most likely be subjected to the same pain I went through to become accepted." Hinata remembered how hard he worked just for a little acceptance.

"Then we'll take them away from the hatred Naruto-kun but we'll raise them as our children. We could live our lives as civilians instead because quite frankly I won't waste my life trying to prove myself again. I want a peaceful life instead of life of pain and misery. We could teach Naruto and Hinata how to fight." Something dawned upon them when she said that. "Naruto-kun, wouldn't it be a good idea to change our names to something else? It would be odd to call the two of you Naruto." Naruto thought about it for a second before he came up with a solution.

"How about I go by the name of Arashi and you take on the name Hitomi. Both our last names will be Uzumaki since I didn't know about my father until during the attack with Pain." Hinata was confused by now.

"Who is your father Naru-I mean Arashi-kun?" He pointed at the Yondaime's head and it was then she saw the resemblance between the two. She gasps in revelation.

"I can't believe you're the Yondaime's son but then again that would explain your good looks." She winked at him. "Wait if we traveled back into time, then what happened to Kyuubi?" She activated her byakugan and saw no traces of the seal. His coils were much larger than before. Actually they were shockingly large "I think you absorbed a lot of Kyuubi's chakra before he vanished. You are no longer a Jinchuriki Arashi-kun. Now let's get Naruto-ko and Hinata-ko but we must have a plan now. Where are we going to go after this and what are we going to do for a living?" Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well Hitomi-chan, Ero-sannin did say I have better skills than he did at writing and drawing porn. I guess I could create my own porn books and make some money." Hitomi wiped a little bit of blood from her nose after having a dirty thought pass by.

"I could open up a small clinic since I did learn a great deal from Tsunade-sama to the point where I was on par with her in healing but I didn't learn her super strength." Naruto seeing their plan thought of a place he knew would need help.

"As for the place, we could go to wave country. Now that our plan is set, I think I have a Namikaze and Uzumaki account to raid and you have two sad children to pick up. Meet back here within the next 30 minutes."

**Reference from Now on (Future Naruto= Arashi Future Hinata= Hitomi)**

They took off to complete their task and returned a few minutes earlier. Arashi looked over to see both sleeping forms of them and couldn't help but smile. Hitomi was Arashi and could help but stare in awe.

"Arashi-kun you look so adorable when you were young. Let's go before I pinch his little cute whiskers." Arashi pouted before pointing at his light whiskers. Hitomi just giggled at him. The two turned and began their journey away from Konoha with Arashi carrying a large master scroll with all the cash from both Namikaze and Uzumaki accounts giving him a total of 6 billion dollars, jutsus, and heirlooms on his back. He held Naruto in his arms protectively but couldn't help but feel sick at his small frame. His body wasn't anywhere near as healthy as it should be but he would soon fix that. They both traveled at chuunin speed until Hitomi grew tired from moving at her top speed but also carrying her younger self Hinata. Arashi using sage mode and shadow clones carried her but moved at speeds that would make Guy green with envy. Thanks to his stamina and speed, the group made it to wave country in a few hours. Once they arrived, the group moved throughout the area and Arashi noticed a rather large home near the shore being sold. He moved to the man with the intent on buying it.

"Hello sir but how much do you want for you home?" The man looked to be about 70 years old. He was bald with a long grey beard that hung down to his waist. His eyes were squinted and he was hunched over.

"Well sonny the original price was 500,000 dollars but nobody wants to buy it so I'm settling for 200,000 dollars seeing as I'm going to die soon. I have lung cancer, bone marrow disease, and a brain tumor. I'll take only cash right now so I could go all out before I die next week if I could make it." Arashi unsealed a small scroll of money he had taken aside and gave it to him.

"There is exactly 500,000 dollars in the scroll." Right as he said those words, the old man signed the deed over to him and left telling Arashi to throw his stuff away making him sweat drop. He did just that and had a few clones buy some furniture seeing as the old ones were worn out completely. He had other clones draw up some seals having been taught fuinjutsu by Jiraiya until he was able to understand the concept of learning about existing ones and creating his own. Once he was done, Arashi placed Naruto on a small bed decorated with toads and foxes. Hearing he turned to see Hitomi holding Hinata. He stepped aside and allowed her to place Hinata next to Naruto.

"They look so cute Arashi-kun. Now that we're settled in, I think it's time that we release the genjutsu and explain that we're going to be their Kaachan and Otousan." Arashi did just that and waiting until their eyes were open. Right as their eyes open, Naruto moved back in fear and Hinata froze in her position. Arashi grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him into a hug. Naruto struggled for a bit but felt no pain so he relaxed.

"Don't worry Naruto we won't hurt you. We're going to be taking care of the two of you from now on meaning we will be you new Kaachan and Otousan from now on." Arashi heard a few sniffles and looked down to see Naruto crying.

"Dwo you mewan it?" Arashi nodded but had to stop himself from laughing at the way he spoke when he was younger. Hinata hearing this looked up to the one who was to be her new Kaachan as if asking if she agreed. Hitomi nodded her head and hugged her. Arashi moved Naruto close to Hitomi and Hinata before going into a group hug.

**3 years later**

Three years passed since Arashi, Hitomi, Naruto, and Hinata moved to wave country. Arashi wrote several books and drew several manga which he placed them under the names 'Fukai yokubou' (**Deep desires)** being the noveland 'Kurai Shouyoku' **(Dark lust)** being the manga. He had the two under the name Arashi but no last name as to avoid attention. Hitomi hired a man by the name of Tazuna to build a clinic where she ran her business and created new medic techniques. With funds provided by Arashi, she was able to but advanced technology for her clinic. The two lovers created a strong bond between them and their children as they were recorded as such in wave country. They were now recognized as the Uzumaki family after Naruto married Hitomi in a temple. He placed seals on him and the others giving them the appearance of a red headed family with blue eyes. Both Arashi and Hitomi picked up cooking lessons should one of them not be able to make it in time to cook.

Arashi had also fixed Naruto's health problem and assisting Hitomi get rid of Hinata's stuttering problem. They also taught the two some ninja skills. Naruto and Hinata's skill level were mid genin as Arashi and Hitomi turned their training into fun activities utilizing ninja skills. Arashi was currently cooking lunch when he heard his son's voice.

"Come on your starving and you need something to eat." Hinata's voice was heard next.

"Otousan won't mind giving you food so please come with us." Arashi went to see what the commotion was about only to freeze at the sight in front of him. The boy was easy to recognize by his face as Haku. Haku wore a black shirt and shorts both covered in stain and had holes. He noticed the boy freeze when he saw him. Arashi walked back into the kitchen and came back out with a silver plate filled with sandwiches and a few chocolate brownies on the side.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" Haku looked up at him and tried to decide whether to trust him or not but seeing and hearing his voice made him feel compelled to do so.

"My name is Haku." Naruto continued to smile.

"Do you have any parents?" Of course Arashi knew but he wanted Haku to answer him and goad Haku into adoption. Haku shook his head. "Would you like to be a part of our family? I would be very happy if you said yes." Haku not wanting to pass up the offer nods his head. "Alright eat up and I'll get some clothes for you. My wife Hitomi will check on your health." He put the plate down and watched in amusement as the three quickly ate the sandwiches. Be brought out a few more before they were full. Naruto turned to Hinata and pecked her on the lips before running off. Arashi could only smile that Hitomi was recreating clones of them down to the marriage part. At least Naruto would be happy. Seeing Haku's confused face he explained the situation.

"They're not actually related. I adopt the two. Naruto is related to me by blood and Hinata was a member of a clan that wasn't treating her right. Hinata and Hitomi are related by blood though. I placed an illusion to make them look like siblings. You will get one too so you will be able to blend in with us. But I'll show you what we actually look like." He released the henge for a few seconds to show him what they looked like. "Now it's time to give you a bath." He led Haku to the bathroom and had him strip down. Arashi gave him a warm bath before dressing him in black shirt with bunnies on it, black shorts, and black sandals. Arashi watched as Haku became fixated on the bunnies and couldn't help but shake his head. He moved to Haku and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You could go out and play Musuko. I'll get you registered in our family." He turned and went down the stairs not noticing the tears that streamed down his face. The thought of having a family again was too much. The question was would they still keep him after they found out about his abilities. He went to the room Arashi assigned him in and found a bunny covered sheets. He sat on his bed and thought about how they would react if they found out. He soon went to sleep on his comfy bed.

Arashi didn't see Haku come down so he headed straight up to find him sleeping on his bed. Based on his constant turning, he seemed to be having a nightmare. He moved and woke him with a gently shake. Haku shot up with fear in his eyes. As soon as he saw Arashi, his heart skipped a beat. He accidently punctured his stomach with an ice spear. Arashi looked down and pulled out the ice. Haku watched with awe as the wound healed up. Arashi pretended he just found out about his ability.

"So you're from the Yuki clan. What an interesting turn of events that I was able to possible get the last of the clan." Haku was shocked that he didn't call him evil or a freak before striking him. Naruto saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry I don't hate you for hurting me. Besides, I think your abilities are cool." Haku jumped from his bed and hugged him finally feeling accepted.

"I thought you would hate me for having a bloodline." Naruto rubbed his back.

"No I wouldn't hate you for that besides, this whole family has bloodline". Haku pulled out of his hug.

"Is it you fast healing ability?" Naruto nod his head.

"I have that ability and I could make things levitate." He made the pillow float to him and Haku stared at him in awe. "I guess I have to teach you how to control your bloodline tomorrow so that you won't nearly kill me." He chuckled as Haku grew red with embarrassment. "Let's head down to dinner. You're new kaachan is cooking this time." He led Haku downstairs and to the kitchen. Hitomi looked at Naruto and gasped.

"What happened to your shirt Arashi-kun?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Haku accidently did it with his bloodline." Hitomi understood Haku's bloodline from when Arashi told her about it when she was younger. She moved over to him and checked on his physical condition.

"He's physically in good condition. He probably didn't live on the streets for too long. Go to the table and wait as I bring the food out Musuko." Haku answered with a quick 'hai' before leaving to the table. Arashi helped Hitomi carry the food out and share it out. As they all ate, Arashi decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Haku do you know what you want to do with your life?" Haku thought about it for a while before responding.

"I want to heal people and make them better." Arashi nod his head before looking over to Hitomi.

"Your Kaachan runs a clinic and I'm sure she will love to assist you in that. Plus I have a feeling that you will do fine as a medic." Haku looked over Hitomi and saw her nod of approval. He grew excited that he would be able to heal people. Arashi reached to the floor and pulled out a white bunny with a collar with the words chappy on it. Everyone watched awkwardly as he hugged the rabbit. Haku felt their eyes on him and had the decency to blush. They laughed at the cost of his expense before Arashi pulled out a frog wallet as did Naruto before telling the others he named it Gama-chan. Naruto gasped when he revealed that his wallet was also named Gama-chan and that Hinata brought him it. They all enjoyed their meal before heading off to bed.

The next day came and Arashi rose out of bed to see id Haku was ready to train. He found a note from Hitomi stating that she would teach him both medics and help him use his bloodline. Arashi then went to see Naruto but he was training with Hinata. Having nothing else to do, he ventured into town and looked around to see the town before Gato ever gained control. He would make sure Gato didn't ruin this place for these people and as soon as the opportunity arises, he would take over all of Gato's businesses. Right as if someone answered his prayers, a fat man in business suit was seen bullying a man. Arashi thanked his luck as he was here to witness Gato's attempt and would stop him now. He vanished only to appear behind Gato. Before his men could react, Gato and the red head were gone. The group all panicked and left the man to search for their boss. While they did that, Arashi drained information from Gato before making his body shatter into particles not scene by an eye bloodline or not. He went to Gato's ship and ransacked it before making the yacht shatter into particles making it non-existent.

After killing Gato and destroying the ship, he searched for Gato's men and silently removed them permanently from wave country and the world of the living. He signed the deeds over to his name making him the owner of Gato's shipping company. He renamed it Uzumaki shipping company. Having done so, Arashi paid Tazuna to build a bridge of his design. He would place seals on the bridge to allow certain people in and out wave country. There would be a fee to get into wave country whether by land or sea. The money that would be made was connected to an account which would be distributed to the people of wave who owned businesses that contribute to wave country, to buy food for the unfortunate, and the clinic. By giving money to the clinic, medicine for people would be covered thus allowing anyone to get medicine for cheap to none depending on their situation. After doing so, Arashi gave Hitomi an update on the situation before sending over clones to help Tazuna build the bridge. The bridge was built two weeks later and Arashi had placed the seals on the bridge that would create a barrier around the bridge. There was a toll booth that anyone entering had to pay to pass the barrier otherwise no one would be allowed to enter.

Having done that and create the account for the village, Arashi went to the clinic to see Haku's progress and couldn't help but be amazed at his fast pace learning. But then again, Haku did seem like a fast learner when they first met. Arashi left the clinic with a smile on his face. He searched for his children and trained them until the day was over.

**5 years later**

It's been 5 years since Haku had joined the family and several things happened within that span. The first big even was the multiple children produced by Arashi and Hitomi. They had three children of their own which they named them Hizashi, a 3 year old boy that looked like Neji as a child but midnight blue. Nagato was a 2 year old mini clone of Arashi with green hair resulting in the combination of dark blue and yellow. The last child was 1 year old girl Inabi, a mini copy of Hitomi with green hair. All children had the byakugan but instead of light purple like Hitomi, their eyes were light blue. They were one year apart from each other. Arashi and Hitomi had Hizashi at age 21, Nagato at age 22, and Inabi at age 23 before they stopped for a while to raise them. Naruto, Hinata, and Haku were capable of handling their own.

Naruto without Kyuubi was able to fight on mid jounin level and with Kyuubi's power he would be able to fight a Sanin on equal grounds. Both Haku and Hinata were on low jounin levels. Naruto used pure wind/water element manipulations and chakra manipulations, his taijutsu was the humming bird on jounin level, and his speed was high jounin. Hinata adopted her mother's gentle fist style along with pure water manipulations. Haku's mastery over his bloodline was extremely high allowing him to create mirrors long distance and travel through each one.

Over the years Arashi had been in wave country with his family, his funds increased until he had to make several bank accounts. Arashi created a spy network that picked up danger. As soon as word leaked about his musuko Naruto and the Byakugan being in wave, Arashi and his family moved to Uzushiogakure, his family's land that has been deserted for years and built a fortress on the island. Using his created fuinjutsu skills, Arashi cloaked the entire island from everyone. After doing so, he placed seals and security around the island. Arashi created docks around his islands and retrieved a few of Gato's once owned ships and customized them making them his family's private transportation. He removed the genjutsu from the family allowing their new features to show.

Arashi's hair had grown to his waist and he had bangs that went down the front of his face. His face had matured to that of a man. Arashi's years of physical training gained him perfect abs and refined muscles giving him a god like appearance. Naruto's hair grew down to the top of his back with a few strands of hair hanging down from his face. Haku's hair had grown down to his mid back. The back of his hair was made in a bun and the rest were made into two pony tail hanging from the front side of his face. Both boys grew some muscles though not much.

Hitomi's hair had grown to her calves while keeping her straight-cut bangs that concealed her forehead. Her face had matured as well making her look goddess like. Hitomi's body became one that most guys would kill for. Her breasts were now one size larger than Tsunade giving her EE-cup breast. Her body resembles Tsunade in her genjutsu but her body was real. Hinata's appearance was a replica of Hitomi when she was younger except the clothes. The males wore black shirt, black jackets with red swirls on the back, anbu black pants, and combat boots. The females wore black battle kimonos with red swirls on the back. These were the outfits that signified them as the Uzumaki clan. The children wore white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, black shorts, and black sandals.

Currently the Uzumaki family was on a yacht towards Nagi Island where a festival was being held. Hitomi mentioned that her mother took her there several times and would like to go there with her family. Arashi after making sure the Island defense seals were activated packed up for a trip and took the entire family on one of their yacht. The trip was a few days but it was one relaxed trip there. Arashi stopped the yacht and grabbed the kids. Using water walking, Arashi and Hitomi took Hizashi, Inabi, and Nagato before start running. Naruto and Hinata followed right behind them. They all made it to Nagi Island in not time. Once they were there, Arashi found an apartment they would be using for a few days and paid for it. Naruto, Haku, and Hinata took off to play the games that were set up amongst the area. Arashi took Nagato and Hizashi to the casino to show off the Uzumaki luck as it seems the two had inherited gambling genes. Hitomi was left taking Inabi out sightseeing which didn't bother her at all.

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata went through several target games before getting bored. Commotion soon caught their attention. The group turned around to see a man unravel bandages from a girl showing scales similar to a fish. The girl was had purple hair in two pony tails that reached her shoulders and onyx eyes. She had C-cups, slender body, and toned legs. Haku felt his heart stop for a second. He didn't have time to think about the beauty in front of him when the man drew a knife ready to end her life. Haku quickly appeared in front of him and struck him down with a strong kick. A few nobles saw the girl sneered before ordering guards to kill the abomination. Haku grabbed the girl before vanishing in a swirl of ice. Naruto and Hinata took off as well in swirls of water.

The group appeared in the hotel room. Haku placed the frightened girl down or tried to. She had a tight grip on his body and her face was currently in his chest. Haku heard her crying rubbed her back to comfort her. He moved to the bed where he sat back with her. Naruto and Hinata left the room to give them privacy. Haku stayed with her until she stopped crying.

"It's ok they won't hurt you anymore. My name is Haku Uzumaki, what's you name gorgeous?" Isaribi looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I wish I was beautiful but instead I'm a monster." Haku didn't respond on that but instead placed a kiss on her lips shocking her. Just as she tried to pull away, he pulled her more into the kiss. Isaribi moaned without realizing it. This was the first time in 16 years that she felt such pleasure from a guy. She cursed her body as she found her resistances melt. Haku broke the kiss much to her disappointment.

"My heart stopped when I saw your beauty. This never happened to me before so I'm not letting this chance slip between my fingers no matter how much of a monster you say you are. Kaachan and Otousan said I needed to find a girl that I will have a family with so why not start with you. I could tell you are a good person in pain through your eyes. It's an ability I picked up from Otousan." Isaribi grew nervous about his parents.

"What if your parents hate me Haku-kun?" A small blush appeared on his face when she added 'kun' to his name.

"Hate you for what?" Haku and Isaribi turned to the voice and found Arashi with his two sons. Arashi seeing Haku hold Isaribi in his arms grew a perverted look. "It looks like Haku got himself a perfect catch." Both teens blushed heavily. "Hello Isaribi, I heard rumors about you but I don't see how you're a monster at all. Why don't you come with us to our home? It's isolated from all the villages so you won't have to deal with the hate. Actually, why don't you take her there now Haku and get to know each other. The people are looking for her to eradicate her and they're checking hotels too." Arashi pulled out a small device. "Isaribi, I want you to sign your name in blood on this device so you will be able to access my home." While she did that, Arashi gave Haku a seal to transport them to the Island. Once she was registered, Haku used the seal while holding her to teleport to the Island. Just as Haku left, Hitomi came rushing in with Inabi. She ran to Naruto and Hinata before instructing them to take their siblings home via transporting seals.

Right as she sent Naruto and Hinata away, the door to the room shattered. There standing with his byakugan active was Hiashi Hyuga and a few Hyuga members. Hiashi scanned the room until for his daughter and the baby with the Hyuga bloodline before turning to the two. His eyes widen when he saw Arashi. In his mind, he believed that this was Minato Namikaze but what was with the whiskers. He put that as the affects of fighting Kyuubi.

"Minato is that you?" Arashi was taken aback by the question for a second before answering him. "No I'm not him but I am related to him by blood." He did not reveal the actually truth but part of it instead. Hiashi was beyond shock but quickly placed on a blank face expression.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion Namikaze-sama; it's just that this woman had my daughter Hinata and a Hyuga child with green hair. The byakugan is very important to our clan and must not be out in the opening for villages like Kumo to get their hands on them. We are here to bring her home where she belongs." Arashi nod his head understanding him.

"That child with the green hair is mine. Her name his Inabi and she is my little precious bundle of joy. As for Hinata, my wife being a Hyuga decided to raise her and I told her I will back up her decision. You'll be leaving without her." Arashi noticed the elder Hyugas step forward.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening Namikaze. You see she is a member of our clan thus you have no say in what we do with her." Hiashi didn't say anything but his eyes watched as the elders of his clan threaten the man that had his daughter. He didn't know what Minato's relative was capable of and making threats wouldn't be a good idea. Right as the elder stepped forward to attack; an unknown force threw the attacker along with the other elders through the door. Hiashi watched with wide eyes as an invisible force threw his clan elders out. The mysterious man vanished along with the obvious Hyuga woman. He was glad that he didn't attack or he would be unconscious like the clan elders. He would have to find out about the Hyuga women from Jiraiya's spy network plus the nine tails brat was here. He knew the Hokage would like to hear about that part despite how much he hated the boy. There was also the fact that a relative of the Yondaime lives without any signs of being a ninja of another village. He summoned the branch guards to pick up the elders and left to find information on a missing Hyuga.

Arashi appeared on his yacht with Hitomi and transported it to his fortress. Once that was done, he and his wife went to the fortress to find everyone gathered in one area including Haku whom had the new guess sitting next to him. He cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"I have decided to cancel our plans to stay for the festivals seeing as the Hyuga clans are also there including your father Hinata. There is no doubt that our little encounter will be reported to the Hokage soon. Naruto, I'm sure Konoha will be looking for you as because they see you as a weapon of theirs but I won't let them have you without a fight. We'll need to be more careful from now on." With that being said, Arashi went to tend to the younger ones while Naruto, Arashi, Hinata, and Isaribi went to train. Haku had persuaded Isaribi to train along with him to defend herself. He even encouraged her to use her transformation form. After showing him her true form, she grew comfortable to use it around him.

Arashi and Hitomi had a discussion about what their next plans were. After tossing ideas around, it was then they decided that they would need allies or guards for the fortress. The fortress was only protected by seals so if someone such as Jiraiya or as skilled as him in terms of seals, they would be able to roam around the fortress while putting his family in danger. He thought about possible allies and Kiri seemed like a good choice. They were close to their location and they were skilled in water jutsus. Arashi told Hitomi his idea before taking off.

Arashi appeared close to the walls of Kiri. He took on the appearance of a regular civilian before entering the village. Upon seeing the horrible state it was in, Arashi knew asking them for alliance wouldn't be a good idea. He soon began gathering information to find out what was going on. What he found was a little disturbing. Apparently there was a civil war going on now. There was Yagura and the bloodline haters against the bloodline users or those who were on their side. They recently caught 26 year old Zabuza Momochi and his 15 year old apprentice Kimimaro Kaguya. They were soon to be publicly executed in a few days. Arashi having enough information went to the area where Zabuza was being held. He used his mind reading abilities to gain information on where Zabuza and Kimimaro were being held along with the Decapitating Carving Knife. After getting the required information, Arashi killed the man and allowed his body to fade into nothing. He took the form of the now deceased guard before heading in to retrieve the sword. Having sealed the sword away, Arashi made his way to Zabuza and Kimimaro's cell where both were hung by their arms and legs on the walls. Based on the bruises they had, they were tortured.

Zabuza looked up at the guard and spat towards him. The spit had almost made contact with his face but stopped in mid air. His eyes went wide seeing as this should be possible unless.

"You're a bloodline user aren't you?" Kimimaro looked up as Arashi took on his true form. Arashi smiled at him.

"Yeah I heard about your situation and I would like to help you in exchange for your service. I would like you and your apprentice to be guards for my family and train a few of them kenjutsu. I will pay you heavily so that you will have funds to do what you please include take over the village. I will expect an alliance between my family and Kiri once you are Mizukage. I will help you in the war to help you take over. What do you say Zabuza-san, there's nothing to lose right now." Zabuza didn't even think about it as he agreed. Arashi raised his arm and the chains around Zabuza faded away. He threw a scroll to Zabuza before pulling out seals. Zabuza unseal the contents of the scroll to find his Decapitating Carving Knife. Arashi placed seals on both new guards and had them register their names in the mansion's system. Having done that, Arashi activated the seal transporting the group to their new homes.

It was there he introduced the two to his family and students. Zabuza was surprised to find how close they were to Kiri. Arashi showed Zabuza the second island he controlled that was once the wasteland that was near Uzushiogakure. He told Zabuza that he would be allowed to use this fortress as an area to recruit people. Zabuza accepted the offer and looked forward to taking over kiri. And to think he would gain funds just by teaching kenjutsu to a few brats. Arashi took him to see Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Isaribi who would be learning kenjutsu. He left them alone after that to begin. Kimimaro was left on guard duty watching over the little kids as he himself went to handle things here and there.

Arashi went to wave country to check on updated information. As soon as he met his contacts for information, he grew shocked to hear that Itachi and Kisame were walking around wave country searching for Naruto. He smiled before heading over to where they were last sighted. Arashi accessed sage mode before tracking down the two strongest chakra sources. He spots the two walking side by side in Akatsuki cloaks. Arashi knew information about both members that shocked him.

He knew about the Uchiha clan's uprising leading to their deaths by orders of Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. He also knew about Kisame's killing of Yagura's men thus leading to him being marked a criminal. Arashi appeared in front of the duo in a different form and waved at them.

"Hello Itachi and Kisame how are you this fine evening?" They didn't respond so Arashi continued speaking. "I'm looking for strong warriors to protect my family including an Uzumaki Naruto who I hear you're looking for him. Before either of you make up a lie about Akatsuki's goal, I already know about the elders order to have you clan wiped out Itachi and the corrupted ways of Yagura. Zabuza is currently making preparations to become Mizukage right now. I'm sure he would need your help Kisame. Itachi I could have your health condition fixed soon but you'll have to watch over Naruto and train him a little in hand to hand combat." He allowed his form to show. Itachi thought about it before turning to his partner. A silent conversation occurred before Itachi turned to Arashi.

"What do you have in mind?" Arashi told them that he was recruiting guards to watch over his island and family should he leave for something important. He was also preparing for when he encounter konoha soon. He registered the two in his fortress and gave them a tour. Kisame met up with his old friend Zabuza. He told Zabuza that he would join the fight to liberate kiri from the current ruler. Arashi now had 4 strong guards for his family for now. Arashi approached the group stopping them from what they were doing. They noticed his clothes looked different than before.

Arashi wore black muscle shirt, black leather pants, black leather combat boots, and a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. He also wore black sunglasses. On the back of his coat was a red Uzumaki swirl with blotches of black on it. In the center of the swirl were kanji for plague. Arashi unsealed several similar outfits like his.

"These are the clothes that will represent my new group plague. The coat is mandatory for those you want to join but everything else is optional. I figured why not make a powerful group since I'm not making a ninja village. Any of you four interested in joining?" Itachi went forward and grabbed the coat. He preferred keeping his anbu suit to go along with the coat. Kisame and Zabuza didn't join since they were already apart of the seven swordsmen. Kimimaro wanted to stay with Zabuza thus he declined. With that being done, Naruto went to his next plans.


	15. Energized

"Hey, wake up" Naruto opened his eyes to find beautiful girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. She was currently wearing pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark choker around her neck. Naruto blushed at the sight of the girl in front of him. "You shouldn't be sleeping out here or you might catch a cold." Naruto waved it off like it was nothing.

"I've never been sick nor will I due to my kekkei genkai. I have super healing so I'm able to sleep out here without worrying about getting sick. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Haku Naruto-kun. Are you by any chance a shinobi?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he nods his head.

"Yes and I'm going to be the greatest ninja one day dattebayo." Haku couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"So do you have any precious people?" Seeing his confused look, she elaborated more. "Do you have anyone at home that's important to you?" All cheerfulness left his face as he thought about anyone he considered precious. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how alone he was. As a matter of fact, he's been alone from as long as he could remember. His mind drifted back to the orphanage where his horrible treatment began. His room was a cleaning supply closet, his food came from the trashcan, and his best friend was a toad wallet he found one day. As he grew up, he was subjected to physical and emotional harm from practically everyone. It was through pain that he was able to strengthen himself. One day an anbu almost killed him but his healing abilities saved him. Not wanting to take another risk like that, he attended the academy to learn self defense. The teachers not wanting to see him get any stronger sabotaged his education so he taught himself what he could.

He failed the exams two times because he couldn't use the clone jutsu but managed to pass on the third try when a scroll with a solid clone jutsu made it way to his possession. Even up to this day he didn't know who gave him the clone jutsu but it helped him greatly in his trainings. When he graduated, he thought he would gain a teacher that would help him get stronger but that wasn't the case. Kakashi deemed him a waste of time based on files from his academy. Not once did he investigate why he wasn't on the same level as the others.

"No Haku I don't have anyone precious to me. The only person I have to rely on is Gama-chan." He pulled out his wallet and hugged it a little. "He protects my funds no matter what." At first Haku thought it was funny until she saw the serious look in his eyes. She winced inwardly at the fact that his best friend was a wallet. "What about you Haku-chan?"

"I do indeed have a precious person Naruto-kun and I'm grateful for that." Haku now thanked the fact that she had someone to care for. She still felt bad that the boy in front of her was so alone. She remembered being in that position several years ago before Zabuza found her. She was just a beggar on the streets then. Thinking about it, Zabuza was the best thing to happen to her. He was like a father figure to her not like her real father that tried to kill her because he discovered that she had a kekkei genkai.

"Well Naruto-kun, maybe we could be friends." Seeing his eyes brighten so much caused her to smile. His eyes were also asking for acceptance as well.

"Are you sure?" She was taken aback by his question but nod her head to show that she wasn't playing. Naruto launched forward and hugged her. "Thank you for being my friend Haku-chan, that means a lot to me." Haku couldn't help but blush when she felt his toned body through his clothes. She even noticed the warmth his body produced. Her eyes closed for a little while as she allowed her body to relax. Her body soon reacted under his touch as she leaned back allowing his body to rest on her. Naruto was about to pull back up thinking he was too heavy for her but she pulled him back down.

"Don't move Naruto-kun." She inwardly cursed herself for her hormonal problems. She was 16 years old for crying out loud yet she was getting excited about a 13 year old. Well technically he was an adult. But still she was at least 3 years older than him. She allowed his leg come between her legs allowing her to grind against it slightly so he didn't suspect a thing. She bit back a moan from the pleasure she was receiving right now. Her mind drifted about naughty things that include the boy in front of her. Her mind soon thought about something that made her curious. She pressed against his body more to feel his penis. When she felt how big he was now before an erection, the area between her legs became dampened. She couldn't believe how much a 13 year old was packing already. The idea of being his friend sound better than before. 'Friends with benefits' would be the next phase.

"So Naruto-kun, why don't you show me a few ninja things you could do." She allowed Naruto to get up though she did already start missing that warm feeling she felt from him. It was like sitting close to a fireplace. 'Hopefully he knows water walking plus takes most of his clothes off to do so.' A little blood dripped out her nose at such naughty thoughts. She wiped it away quickly not wanting to get caught. The duo went down to nearby water and Naruto stripped down until he was completely naked. Haku's little image of Naruto water walking in his underwear was blown away by the new naked image of him. She kept a neutral face as she scanned him carefully. Her eyes stayed on him as he walked across the water with ease.

"I was able to piece together the water walking exercise with the little information I was able to get. I'm not very liked in Konoha so there are many things I wasn't able to learn. I couldn't access the library like everyone else so trial and error was the only way I could learn new things. I also used what knowledge I was able to learn then experimented with them." He extends his palm and created a ball of swirling chakra. "I was able to reinvent the Yondaime Hokage's rasengan based on the description of it plus I made it stronger when I added wind chakra nature to it. I'm planning on adding my other elements as well." Haku was now interested in his other elements.

"What are your elements Naruto?"

"I have wind, water, and lightning based chakra thought it's supposed to be impossible. Anyway I could also fuse them so it would be similar to the Ice and storm kekkei genkai I read about in a book. I tried making ice based jutsu but all I was able to do was make ice weapons like knives, senbons, and wires." Haku was shocked at the revelation of the blonde. The more she stayed around him, the more impressed she became. Having three element based chakra is considered impossible as well as having two unless you have a kekkei genkai. Naruto had three element based chakra flowing through his body equally. A normal Nin had one element based chakra flowing through his body which was his primary element. When learning about your primary element, you tend to pick it up easily than the other elements. Every other element would be secondary to them meaning it would take them more effort to learn said element.

"You're amazing Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed in embarrassment at the praise he was receiving.

"Thank you for your compliment Haku-chan." He continued grinning until he realized he had a mission to complete. He dug in his pocket and retrieved a small necklace with a small rusty chain attached to it and gave her. "It's a necklace I created with my chakra. It took me about 3 weeks to create it but it's worth it. I want you to have this because you're my best friend Haku-chan." He hugged her again then got dress before taking off. Haku replaced the chain with a new one before placing it around her neck.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She walked off to gather a few more herbs then going to check upon her father figure once more. She could only hope that Naruto didn't get involved in the upcoming fight against her and Zabuza. She knew she wouldn't be able to hurt him now after seeing how innocent he truly was. If he does get involved then she would put him in a death-like state taking him out the fight. Besides it wasn't often she ran across a very cute boy that was so innocent like him. Of course she would have to take that away if he was going continue being a shinobi. The life of a shinobi was a tough one.

Naruto ran back to Tazuna's home just in time for dinner. He enjoyed her meals since it wasn't from a trash and it was freshly made. He never thought he would appreciate food so much in his life. He sat down at the table and made a small prayer ignoring his teammate's odd looks. They just ignored him then continued eating. Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari said their prayers as well before eating. Naruto allowed each taste to dance around his tongue. He felt that he needed to savoir each bite because it wasn't everyday he would receive food like this.

"So what have you guys been up to? Are you guys making plans against that Zabuza guy and his helper?" Kakashi could sense the nervousness in Tazuna's voice when he asked the question.

"Don't worry about them Tazuna-san, we will handle the situation. I'm training Sasuke a few powerful attacks to take on his helper while I fight Zabuza. Sakura will be able to guard you should any bandits attack you. She along with Sasuke was considered the best of their class. My other genin which I ended up with was considered the worst of the class. I guess they expected me to whip him into shape but that's impossible. He will always be the worst student no matter what I do." Naruto didn't outwardly show it but he was pissed about the way his sensei described him. He finished his meal and walked out the house thanking Tsunami on the way out. He didn't want to be near his teammates or he might say something he might regret. He went towards town to allow his mind to clear the negativity inside him. The sounds of glass breaking soon caught his attention.

He went to investigate the commotion which led him to finding two thugs with weapons breaking into a small store. He didn't give them a chance to enter when he summoned clones to knock them out quickly. The sound of trash being knocked over alerted him that there were others and that they were retreating. He along with the clones jumped to the roof tops and followed the thugs back to a small base located in the forest. Using henge, he took the forms of the thugs he knocked out then entered the building. The thugs shut the door to block entry form the unknown ninja that attacked their men. They saw his shadow enter the area their comrades were and attack.

"Did anyone see him follow us?"

"No we left him behind. He must have been a weak genin or something."

"That's good to know but we have to lay low for today. No one is to leave this base for the rest of the night. Gato has all his cash located in the basement. He didn't keep them near him because those two missing Nins. They could easily go through his traps and stealing his entire fortune and businesses. He's going to move them as soon as he kills them. We'll be getting paid big bucks soon plus a few women to play with. I heard he's sending a few guys to grab the bridge builder's daughter for us." A few men chuckled along with him.

"That girl has some wonderful tits on her."

"I would love to give it to her all night."

Naruto seeing that they weren't discussing anything else important snuck away to the basement to retrieve the fortune that was supposed to be there. Somewhere there was doubt in his mind. Who in the world would leave his entire fortune in one spot? He disabled a few poor traps as he went down to the basement. The building had more floors than he originally thought. He soon came upon the sight of a large vault in the wall. Using a few skills he created with water, he opened the vault revealing things ranging from gold to 20 pallets of cash. There were a few scrolls as well which he guessed were ninja related. Without wasting another minute, he summoned more clones and began sealing it away. He was glad that he found a few sealing scrolls to play with. It was how he was able to learn a little about fuinjutsu. Using the sealing scroll plus a few symbols he learned from the neck of the deceased animals he found, he was able to make a better sealing scroll. He kept sealed everything into 3 scrolls he had with him. Two of the scrolls would be for personal funds and any ninja related things he would be able to learn. The other scroll would be funds for this village being 18 out of 20 pallets in cash. His clones separated the jewelry as well into the two scrolls giving the village most of it.

20 minutes later, Naruto pocketed the scrolls then walked away setting up new traps on the way. His traps until the others were actually more complex so they would most like get caught in it. He walked upstairs to find all the guys knocked out with liquor in their hands. Seeing as he didn't have to fight, he simply walked out the door with everything Gato owned including his business deeds. He would give most of the deeds to wave country while keeping a few. With his own businesses, he would be able to generate funds for personal usage. He would be able to afford many things in life especially things he wasn't able to afford before. Naruto went towards a tree near Tazuna's house then closed his eyes allowing his body to rest.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to the sounds of explosions. A few more explosions went off in the direction of the bridge so he dashed towards that area to see what was going on. He soon appeared at the sight of Sakura tossing kunai with paper bombs towards a group of thugs charging towards them with weapons. Both Kakashi and Sasuke used fire jutsus to clear through the group. There was no present enemy Ninjas so he guessed Zabuza and the other person didn't show up at all. Seeing as he wasn't needed there, he ran back to Tazuna's house killing any thugs heading towards Tsunami. He quickly took out the thugs that was attacking Tazuna's door to get to his daughter before entering to find Tsunami armed with a kitchen knife.

"Tsunami-san, are you ok?" She gave a curt nod indicating she was fine. "What's going on out there?"

"Gato was robbed by one of his men leaving him broke. His two shinobi is no longer with him since he can't afford them anymore. This made Gato angry so he sent his men to take anything this country has. It's lucky for us that we have shinobi on our side to take care of them." Naruto now understood what happened due to his actions.

"Well since my team's handling Gato and his men; let's look over what Gato has offered back to wave country." This statement confused Tsunami until he unsealed the contents put aside for the village. It was then Tsunami realized who robbed Gato. "Yes I was the one to rob Gato for his cash. I found his base chasing a few morons. I disguised myself as one of them as robbed them on the way out. No one even knew what happened until it was too late. The deeds to the business here and a few other areas outside wave country are here except a few I'm keeping for myself. There were 20 pallets total but I'm keeping two as well as a hand full of expensive things." Tsunami thought it was logical plus she would have done the same thing if she was in his position. "Just summon the people here for the wonderful news." She immediately called Inari and had him alert the people.

Kakashi finished the rest of Gato's men before killing Gato himself. He glanced back to find Sasuke and Sakura pilling the bodies onto the bond fire they created and couldn't help but feel pride. He would make sure they receive more money for their efforts while Naruto didn't get any cash. Not only did he fail to show up but he was a burden to the team. He left his team to fight Gato's men and that warrants for his removal. He would finally be able to remove the demon from his team once and for all.

"Let's head back to Tazuna's home guys, you all did a great job except Naruto as always. You will both receive a little more cash but he won't get any. As a matter of fact, I'll have him removed from this team once and for all." Both Sasuke and Sakura smiled for different reasons. For Sasuke, he would be removing a burden from the team leaving just one more to remove. For Sakura, she would get to be with her Sasuke-kun alone plus didn't have to worry about the demon. With that being said, team 7 minus Naruto went to Tazuna's home where they found Naruto standing guard at the door. Kakashi noticed a few people leaving the house in a happy mood. Naruto looked up to find his team finally arrives. He peeked inside to see that all the money, jewelry, and other things were distributed back to the people in bags of money. It turns out that they actually gained more money than Gato stole from them. Wave country was able to gain double of what they lost. Kakashi walked pass Naruto to check up on the others. Naruto was about to walk in until a small senbon imbedded itself next to him. There was a note that read,

Meet you by the river you trained at

P.S. Haku

He crumbled the note placing it in his pocket then went to the area he met Haku. It wasn't as if his teammate would care that he was gone anyways. He entered the area he was asked to come to and looked around the area.

"So this is the boy you told me about Haku." Naruto's head snapped in the direction the voice came from to find Zabuza along with Haku who was wearing the same clothes as the fake hunter Nin. It was then he realized that she was the fake hunter Nin and Zabuza's helper. He was on guard with a kunai out.

"We're not here to fight you Naruto-kun. If we wanted you dead then we would have done so as soon as you entered the area. I came here to talk to you." Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. This was the same guy that fought on the same level as Zabuza. If he wanted to then he could have killed him without alerting him. He was the master of silent killing anyway. He put away his weapon seeing as it was no longer needed.

"So what did you want with me Zabuza-san?" Zabuza unsealed a black katana with red handle and tossed it at his feet.

"I want you to pick that sword up Naruto." Naruto seeing no harm did just that and swung it a few times. "Keep the sword boy but make sure no one knows about it. Also make sure the scroll I'm about to give you remain a secret from everyone including your Hokage. Both sword and scroll belong to your family's clan. Also we'll keep in touch with you. We'll request you under Haku's name so don't forget." He took off leaving Haku with Naruto. Haku went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be seeing you soon Naruto-kun." She took off with Zabuza leaving behind a blushing Naruto. It seemed that things were finally looking up for him. He pockets the small scroll after sealing the sword away. Once he was sure the sword was secured, he went back home to finish his mission.

Two weeks later we find Naruto standing outside the Hokage's office staring at a piece of paper he just received from Hiruzen. He was just removed from team 7 right after the mission was over without pay. Kakashi and his team made it seem that he didn't do anything at all during the mission except lack off. Naruto didn't even bother saying anything knowing how much influence Kakashi had than he did. Kakashi was considered one of the elite jounins of Konoha so he had a reputation that people respected. People would listen to him any day over what he had to say. The only good news was that he kept his genin position. He didn't really care about being removed since he wasn't being taught anything at all. He folds the piece of paper then went towards his house located on the outskirts of Konoha.

Once he was there, he entered the building and unsealed the scroll's content to find various scrolls with swirls. Using Shadow clones, he had several clones study each scroll until he memorized all the information. Once he memorized the information perfectly, he would destroy the scrolls to prevent anyone from stealing it. By the end of the day, Naruto memorized everything that was in the various scrolls. The only thing he needed to do was put them to practical use. Before he started doing ninjutsu, taijutsu, or kenjutsu, he needed to learn certain fuinjutsu first which won't be too hard considering how easily it came to him. He would also be able to access the Uzumaki's secret training ground where time moved much faster than in the real world. It would be there he would master many years worth of training within weeks. For every week in the real world was equivalent to 10 years of training in the special training area. This would allow him to master fuinjutsu completely as well as a few other things. This would help him become stronger than Kakashi in no time. With that thought in mind, he began working on his fuinjutsu with determination flowing in his eyes.

**One month later**

Naruto looked over his new clothes in awe. His new clothes consist of black cargo pants with various pockets, black shirt with a red swirl on the back, black combat boots with steel toe, black leather trench coat with a red swirl on the back and a black cloth for his headband replacing the blue one. He had grown a few inches though not too much. The only major increase was his hair length which he hid over the years with a genjutsu seals. After removing it, his hair was revealed to reach his back. He had a few bangs that reached his eyes. Using his headband, he was able to retrain the bang from his face. He took a few more minutes looking over his appearance before leaving his home.

On his way to the towers, he noticed the lack of hate directed towards him and guessed that no one recognized him now. It wouldn't be long until someone recognized him soon. He knew someone was bound to realize who he was sooner or later. But until then, he would just enjoy the little amount of peace he was able to get right now. This was a once in a while opportunity he wasn't willing to give up. He continued walking t o the towers in a rather good mood. His mood soon went sour when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So the demon decided to try getting another mission today. I would have thought that after a few days of being denied missions that you would have given up by now but I guess you were to stupid right Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned to find team 8 approaching him. Hinata giggled at Kiba's smart remark then replied.

"H-he's t-too stupid to give up K-kiba-kun." Naruto didn't show any hint of being effected by her words. Her words to him were like cotton made pillows. She was Kiba's fan girl and one of the weakest girls in class. She would praise anything Kiba did to get on his good side. She was like Sakura in a way though unlike Sasuke, Kiba actually gave her some attention especially when he was in heat. He once caught the two alone doing various things with each other naked but said nothing. He wasn't sure what they were doing but based on Kiba's reaction, he seemed to enjoy doing what he was doing. Naruto looked up to find Kurenai's cold eyes staring at him. He could tell that she hated him as well but he didn't care. He turned away from team 8 and walked away ignoring the giggles from Hinata as Kiba made more smart remarks about her.

Naruto entered the room not caring about the fact that team 8 was behind him. He guessed that they were here to see him walk out empty handed. He walked into the room to find Hiruzen reading a C-ranked mission if the ribbon attached to it indicated so. Hiruzen looked from the scroll to find the person he wanted to see.

"Hello Naruto-san, you're the person I wanted to see. There seems to be another C-ranked mission requested by Haku. I would ask you if you'd like to go but I know you'll go like every other time so here you go." Hiruzen gave Naruto the scroll allowing him to read its contents. Kurenai got over her shock and went to Hiruzen for a mission as well.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request a C-ranked mission as well. I believe my team will be more than ready for one sir."

"I'm sorry but that was the last of the C-ranked missions today." An idea quickly formed in his head when he noticed Naruto hadn't left the building yet. "I could place you on the same mission as Naruto Kurenai-san thought you would be placed in charge of the mission due to ranking."

"I'm fine on my own Hokage-sama."

"I would like to accept that offer Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sat back in his chair as he lit his pipe. He needed to think about whether or not it would be a good idea. After thinking things through, he finally came up with a decision.

"I will send team 8 along with you Naruto but Kurenai will be in charge of the mission so please listen to her." Naruto bit his teeth down in anger at what the Hokage just did. Kurenai motioned for him to hand over the scroll which he had no choice but to do so. Kurenai read over the mission before briefing her team.

"Alright guys, we're to help a couple retrieve some rare flowers located somewhere too difficult for civilians. Since this is a tracking team, we'll be able to find this flower easily plus their offering big bucks too. This will be cake walk for us team 8 so let's get this mission done." She led team 8 the towers while Naruto just followed behind. He allowed a cruel smile to appear on his face at what would happen when team 8 realized that his C-ranked missions were actually A-ranked missions disguised as C-ranked ones. As to why they were considered A-ranked, let's just say the chance of survival was low at best. Kurenai would regret taking any of his missions ever.

Team 8 plus Naruto traveled to the area their client would meet them. As soon as they reached the area, two cloaked Nins stepped out from behind the tree. Haku removed her hood showing her face as she walked towards Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun it's nice of you to make it. I noticed you brought along guests unlike last time but will they be able to handle the task?" Kiba cut in before Naruto could speak.

"Finding that flower will be cake walk for us unlike the dobe here." The cloaked man laughed at the boy's declaration as he removed his hood. Kurenai instantly recognized him as Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. She heard about team 7's encounter from Kakashi but what was he doing here?

"Do you honestly think we sent Nins to help retrieve flowers? Why the hell would we request something so stupid?" Kurenai took out the scroll and threw it to him. Zabuza read the contents before turning to Haku as he began laughing again. "So that's how you've been able to get the gaki. You made up a lie to the Hokage so he would sent Naruto out thinking he was picking flowers. That's a smart idea Haku-chan but anyways, why don't you start your little show Naruto. I have a few others that will be here soon." As soon as he said this, several missing Nins appeared next to him. Naruto nod his head then summoned a black sword. He stabbed the black sword in the air then twisted it as if unlocking a door. Everyone around him watched as a black doorway was created before their eyes. Zabuza turned to the other missing Nins to talk to them.

Naruto turned to find Kurenai storming toward him in anger. Her genin team looked confused as to what was going on. "What the hell do he mean fake mission Uzumaki? Are we not here to retrieve a specific flower?"

"No"

"Then we're heading back to Konoha immediately plus I will be reporting this to the Hokage. You might as well say goodbye to C-ranked missions for the rest of your life Uzumaki and possible your shinobi license. Team 8 we're heading back home now." She stormed off towards her team then turned back when she didn't hear Naruto come with her. Naruto walked over to Zabuza as he finished up his talk with the other Nins.

"Let's go Zabuza plus I'm itching to try out a few new moves I learned. I'm sure Kyuubi would like to spread his legs a bit as well." Yes Naruto did find about Kyuubi when he gained fuinjutsu knowledge. Once he mastered fuinjutsu, he managed to get Kyuubi to become a summon creature for him. He would summon Kyuubi from his body in all his glory. Kyuubi was released with all his powers making him a special summon. He was the first person ever to make a summon contract with Kyuubi allowing him to summon him at will.

"Uzumaki Naruto I command you to get over here right now." Naruto continued ignoring Kurenai's demands. Instead, he followed Zabuza through the portal he created into a city that was overwhelmed by demons. It was here he along with Zabuza and Haku went to fight demons. As to why they would travel to a demon populated area, Zabuza was taking the souls of a demon plus their energy to create his own special weapon. Zabuza had found information about this when he ran into a beautiful Uzumaki member by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. When he asked about her demonic looking sword, she mentioned a few things about demon souls being absorbed to create the weapon. What he remembered the most was that the sword she carried was one of the swords capable of opening a portal to the area. She mentioned that there was another sword but it was lost in her family's land where her village once stood. Seeing how destructive her blade was, he searched for such a blade out and was able to locate it. After a few attempts to use the sword, he gave up for a while. After searching the ruins of Uzushiogakure, he discovered that only an Uzumaki member was able to use the sword. So imagine his surprise when his daughter figure Haku mentioned a boy with the last name being Uzumaki. He was even more surprised when the blade reacted to his touch. As soon as Naruto touched the sword, a small chakra pulse went off. It was then he knew that Naruto was indeed an Uzumaki member and possible the last of said clan.

Kurenai watched as Naruto walked into the portal with A-ranked missing Nin Zabuza and a girl named Haku. She grits her teeth in anger that the demon ignored a direct command. She couldn't wait until she got back to the village. She would have his shinobi license revoked once and for all. She looked up to see the other missing Nins enter the portal before the portal went away. She would report this right away.

"Let's head back home team 8. Naruto will have to deal with the Hokage once he decides to come back home. I don't have time for things like this." Team 8 began their journey back into Konoha.

Naruto watched as Zabuza continued slashing through weak leveled demons with ease along side with Haku. Once Zabuza cut his way through the 39th beast, he activated a seal placed on a sword to absorb any energy left behind from the beast. By doing this over and over, the sword would slowly undergo different transformations. The sword would also get stronger as he continued adding demon energies in it.

"So how's the progress on my sword Naruto? How many souls or how much energy did I absorb?" Naruto allowed the seal to display the numbers.

"You absorbed 200 souls plus enough energy to match a low chuunin. It's a good progress considering the creature we're fighting. If you want to gain more souls and energy then you'll have to travel deeper into the city for stronger demons. There are demons on par with the tailed beasts but unlike the tailed beasts, they can actually die by our hands. Would you be interested in traveling further?" A grin spread across Zabuza's face at the thought of more power.

"That does sound like a better plan Naruto plus I'll be able to test my skills more. This will also give me the chance to gain more power than our Mizukage and his host the three tailed turtle. Start me off at a demon equivalent to the one tailed beast. I'll work my way up until I'm strong enough to take on three with ease." Naruto nods his head knowing where Zabuza was going with this. He had told him about his dream to defeat a tyrant that controlled Kiri. That was all he said about the Mizukage but then again he didn't really care too much about his goals.

"Very well Zabuza, follow me and listen to my directions on the way there. I'll get you to your enemy while avoiding unnecessary fights on the way there."

"I like the sound of that Naruto-san. Let's get this party started." Naruto led Zabuza and Haku deeper into the city where the dangerous creatures stayed.

"So Naruto not only knew these missions were a lie but he actually went on them?" Hiruzen was trying to figure out why Naruto would take on dangerous missions for less money. He needed to investigate more on the situation.

"Yes Hokage-sama and he ignored a direct order from me to go off with a few nuke-Nins. I don't know what's going on Hokage-sama but I'm sure it's nothing good." It was this moment that Kiba decided to speak. His enhanced hearing was able to pick up on the conversation Zabuza had or parts of it since he was listening from one conversation to the other.

"I heard that Zabuza guy tell the others about entering a demon world to forge weapons out of demon souls and their powers. He told them that if they brought back a few demons alive then they would be able to get Naruto to forge weapons using their souls." Hiruzen choked on his pipe at the revelation. Once he regained his composure, he allowed a sigh of annoyance to escape his mouth.

"So Naruto has access to the demon world meaning there is more than one sword capable of opening a portal to demon world. I need to know how many swords that can open portals to that world. The last thing we need is for someone to open the hell gates to allow demons to roam freely in our world." The thoughts of more demons roaming the world sent shivers up team 8's spines. Kurenai's mind began drifting for more possible scenarios. Naruto could very well get revenge on Naruto by summoning his pact to destroy Konoha. As a matter of fact he could summon every demon to this world to destroy not only Konoha but put human kind into extinction. The more she thought about what Naruto could do, the more fear was pumped into her heart. She needed to tell her friends about the possible danger immediately. As soon as she was done speaking to the Hokage, she dismissed team 8 then went to find Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and Anko. They needed to know about what was going on.

Kiba turned to Hinata with a sly grin while Hinata blushed up a storm knowing what he wanted to do. "So Hinata, shall we?" Hinata nods her head and followed Kiba out the door. Shino watched Kiba manipulate his way into her panties. He knew very well that Kiba didn't love Hinata. He was using her feelings to get some self pleasure for himself. Once he had enough of her then he would simply dump the girl to self destruct. She was already proven to be fragile if her treatment at home indicted that so if Kiba being her only source of true comfort left her, she would possible end up suicidal. It was sad to know that your teammate was dangling from a string of hope. Kiba was just like everyone in his clan. They were true dogs when it came to relationships. While the Inuzuka clan valued loyalty to the village and family more than anything, when it came to relationships they were just horrible. It was the same reason Tsume the clan leader and her daughter were alone. Tsume cheated on her faithful husband to experience pleasure like she never felt before. Hana dumped her boyfriend so she could sleep with anyone at any time. Shino's anger began to boil when he thought about Kiba's bad influence on Hinata. Hinata was such an innocent person before she met Kiba. Now she was his fan girl on the same despicable level as Sakura and Ino. He could only hope that she change for the best. With his last thought, he went home not wanting to think about how much of an asshole Kiba was.

One week later, Naruto was found approaching Konoha with a smile on his face despite the destroyed clothes he wore. Fighting demons left and right for survival with Zabuza and Haku was fun especially when he was tossed around a few times. The adrenaline he felt when he and the others cut their way through to get to the exit. Also he noticed how pleased Zabuza was when he not only killed a monster on par with the three tailed monster turtle; he was also pleased to see who was actually strong and who wasn't. Only half of the original 26 made it back to the living world after staying a few days in the area where the weaker demons stayed. They were able to make demon forged weapons as well making them happy. As soon as he entered the village, anbu surrounded him with swords aimed at vital areas. All his happiness left when the leader stepped forward with a message.

"We are to take you to the council chambers immediately Naruto Uzumaki. Do not make any moves or we will take that as a sign of hostility towards Konoha. Please hand over any weapons you have immediately." Naruto spreads his hands allowing them to take a few kunai and other weapons he didn't care about. His main weapons were sealed inside the seal on his stomach so they wouldn't be able to take them from him. Once they were sure there was no other weapons on him, they informed the Hokage about Naruto being in Konoha. This would give him time to summon every council member in Konoha. Once Hiruzen gave them the signal, the anbu team took Naruto to the chambers all positioned around him. Hiruzen motioned them to leave which they did before speaking.

"Do you know why you're here Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No I don't know why I'm here Hokage-sama. I was taken here as soon as I completed my mission Hokage-sama." The others looked like they wanted to say something but kept quite.

"Very well Naruto, we heard from team 8 about you entering the demon's realm and wanted to confirm something. Are you assisting anyone in creating demon forged weapons for missing Nins?" He knew there was no point in lying. Kurenai most likely told everything being the bitch she truly was down to the missing Nins.

"Hai"

"May I ask as to why you would create powerful weapons for criminals?"

"I was making a small profit plus not everyone gets a demon forged weapon. Only the person that survives after capturing a few live demons gets a weapon. Half of the group I traveled with died and that was by the hands of weaker demons. They stayed in the safest area in the demon realm where weak demons stay at. The stronger demons reside in the heart of city where I traveled with Zabuza and his apprentice. It was there we stayed and fought high powered demons which is why my clothes are destroyed. I took a few brutal attacks there but I managed to get up each time." Hiruzen blew a perfect O from his mouth.

"How did you enter the demon realm which required a specific sword?"

"I had one but let's just say it's in safe hands right now. I'll get it back when I meet up with them someday but for now I'll sit back and relax." Hiruzen thought about what he heard so far before speaking again.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Naruto. I forbid you to meet up with them ever again. I'll have anbu retrieve that sword. The demon world was sealed away for a reason and a very good one at that. The last thing we need is for any more demons to roam the world. I'm also placing a 1 year restriction on you for hiding the fact that you were withholding information from your Hokage and lying about mission reports. Is there anything you would like to add Naruto?" Naruto didn't say anything as he stared at the Hokage with pure hate in his eyes. "Very well you are dismissed from the chambers." Naruto walked out the chambers immediately. 'I hope I'm making the right decisions.'

Naruto stormed out the chambers ignoring the smug looks he received from every Nin he walked pass. In a fit of anger, he shattered the doors leading out the towers scaring a few Nins. He made it seem that the doors were made out of the cheapest wood ever. A few stepped back after seeing his display in power. There was no way that the dobe should have been able to do that especially when the last Uchiha couldn't. Naruto ignored the frightened looks when stomped pass them. He needed to alone right now. As he distanced himself from the village, he felt his anger slowly leaving. He was always able to relax once he was away from the village. This village was the cause of his stress and now he was stuck here for entire year thanks to the old geezer unless he secretly snuck out. That would of course cause problems if his chakra signature wasn't present in the village. He had a unique chakra that only he had so it was easy to notice if he was here or not.

He went to his house and sealed off every entrance there was to the house. No one would be allowed to enter his home which he would remain here for the next year. He would only leave his home to train. As for food and other items, Zabuza and Haku would be able to send him those things for a fee of course. As to how he was able to do so, he created two special seals. Anything Zabuza sealed away in his scroll would be sent to his own scroll. This allowed Zabuza to seal things away from faraway places like Kumo allowing him to gain items. The seal also worked in a reverse way allowing Naruto to send money to Zabuza under radar. He was glad he created the seals because he would need it more than anything right now.

A rock bouncing from his window caught his attention. He went to find several genins running away from his house laughing all the way. Right now he was seeing red in his vision. His heart rate increased and his blood boiled to new temperatures. He glared at the tree several feet away knowing they didn't run that far from his house. Thoughts of painful tortures went through his mind as he continued staring at the tree. He closed his eyes and tried to think of more positive things before he ended up doing something that would land him in hot water. Killing three genins would no doubt bring forth the wrong attention and that wasn't something he wanted. He walked away from his window and went to his basement. It's not like the windows would break thanks to the many seals he placed on the house for protection. Once he was in the basement, he began meditating in peace.

"Konohamaru-kun, the demon's not showing up so let's go home." Konohamaru shook his head at the notion.

"No I want to defeat the demon everyone keeps talking about so that I'll be a super hero under my own name. They'll see me for Konohamaru the demon slayer instead of the Hokage's honorable grandson. If he doesn't come out now then he'll come out later. Either way I will become the greatest Nin ever." Moegi stared at the house with fear in her eyes. She looked over to find her closest friend Udon just as equally scared to be near the supposedly demon's home. Konohamaru was the only one that wasn't afraid and that was because he was too stubborn for his own good. She really wanted to get away from this place right now but she didn't want to leave anyone behind. An idea quickly formed in her head.

"Can we please get the demon later Konohamaru-kun? I really wanted to see this really cool ninja movie with my best friends. Would you really make me miss a chance because you couldn't wait?" Konohamaru turned around to make a combat but her wide teary eyes and poked out bottom lip crumbled anything he was about to say.

"Alright Moegi-chan I'll kill the demon another day." Moegi grabbed Konohamaru and Udon by the hand then led them away. She took a few glances back at the house. There was something about the house that gave off an unnatural feeling.

Naruto felt the presence of the three genin fade away but sighed in annoyance when he felt the presence of anbu take positions around his house. His only guess was that the old monkey sent them to make sure he didn't do anything they didn't approve of at all. The very idea of anbu watching him outside his house was very annoying. This meant that the only privacy he would be able to get was inside he own house. Training was no longer an option unless it was exercises or risk showing what he was capable of. If they knew he was strong then they would do everything in their power to make his life miserable. He took deep breaths to relax his mind. They would not get the best of him nor will they. His now glowing red eyes went in the direction anbu was outside his house. He would sit and wait patiently until he was able to figure out a way around all of his restriction. Right now he'll sit back and put up a show for everyone. He put of a mask of happiness and went to his window allowing anbu to see his smiling face. If it's a show they want, it's a show they would get.

**Five months later**

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he felt a group of anbu and a few familiar chakra signatures approaching his house. He groaned when his door bell was ringed followed by the sound of knocking. Not wanting to keep the all mighty council members waiting, he went to the door to find every council members and anbu at their side. His eyes scanned the crowd and found a lack of Hokage. "Good morning council-san and Advisors, what can I do for you today?" The council members got over their shock of his new appearance. Naruto didn't even bother hiding his image so they were able to see the true length of his hair plus new changes. No longer was his skin the tan they all knew him for but now a pale color as if he was devoid of sunlight. His hair color was now a light shade of yellow bordering white. Koharu stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Where were you during the invasion that took place 2 weeks ago Uzumaki?" Naruto's eyes scanned the area for any damage but found none.

"I wasn't even aware of an invasion Advisor-san. Actually I haven't left my house within the last 4 months since the 1 year restriction began. Pretty much I don't have a clue as to anything happening in Konoha." Koharu turned to Shikaku to see if he was lying. Shikaku shook his head indicating that everything he said was true. She hid her surprise completely. She originally thought he sat by as the invasion happened out of personal revenge or something but to hear that he was so disconnected from the village that he didn't even notice two countries attacking the village was surprising. The more she thought about it, the more she realized something else. The house location was actually a good hike. Add a sound seal to the factor and that would explain his reason why he would have been able to sleep through anything. This would prove to be a problem in the future. Since he didn't take any missions or shopped at Konoha, he had no reason to head into the village. As she continued thinking about other things, Naruto stood at his doorway with a bored facial expression. Koharu cut her thoughts short when she realized that Naruto was still standing there.

"Well there was an invasion led by Orochimaru 2 weeks ago. The invading force consists of our ex-allies and a village known as Oto. We were able to drive off the force but not without damage. We lost not only our Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi but many lives were claimed in the war as well. Right now we're pulling any Nins including retired ones. We're even offering prisoners that were once shinobi to help regain Konoha's power. I've decided to remove the restrictions placed on you and give you some of your family's heritage which includes her special blade that only you will be able to wield under a few special agreements. I want you to create a few special weapons that will help Konoha gain power. The weapon belonging to your mother will help you forge such wonderful weapons. We also want you to help our Nins get stronger by taking them to the demon realm. If you agree with those terms then I will personally give you your mother's home to replace this dump, her special sword, and her safe which includes information about her bank account. She was the princess of a country so she's guaranteed to have billions of dollars for you. You'll be the richest person in Konoha. How does that sound Naruto?"

Naruto thought about the negatives and positives of this deal. On one hand he would have to create a few weapons thought she never said what level they had to be on. He was sure if he made them a little stronger than normal weapons they would be satisfied. He would also have to take them to the demon realm but they never said he had to protect them at all. In return he would get richer, be able to travel once again to meet Haku and Zabuza which he kept in contact with, and another sword that will allow him to open demon gates. After thinking about her offer more, he found more positive things than negative ones so he agreed.

"That sounds ok with me. Where do I sign?" Koharu quickly wrote up a few papers and had the others sign it as well as Naruto. Naruto placed a black piece of paper and placed it on the original document. He made the paper glow a few times before removing the paper revealing a copy of the terms of agreement.


	16. Darkness falls

Destruction, Pain, and Sorrow

That was what Konoha was experiencing right now after several attacks from what could only be described as monsters and mythical creatures such as ones found in stories or nightmares. The monsters ranged in different size, shape, and color all possessing different abilities. Their goal based on what their spy network Jiraiya has concluded was to destroy the world. These creatures attacked every village though the most concentrated areas were the 5 major villages in which Jinchuriki's played an important role of defending the villages.

Kumo having had two Jinchuriki that was treated with respect suffered minor losses being loss of low ranked men. The hosts were Yugito Nii and Bee whom was the host of the two tailed monster cat and eight tailed giant ox. The Raikage used this event to stress the importance of a well treated Jinchuriki and the people were glad that they listened. Iwa on the other hand had a few damaged buildings on the outskirts of their village and loss not only a few low ranked but a few decent fighters as well. Iwa also had 2 Jinchuriki being Han and Roshi, Jinchuriki host of the four tailed monkey and the five tailed dolphin horse. Their relationships were strained to say the least but when the two showed up to save the village from being further invaded, the people thanked the two making them feel odd. They still did not let their guard down. Suna suffered as much as Kumo but unlike the others, their Jinchuriki being the host of the one tailed tanuki was the Kazekage and had no problems with his people. Konoha on the other hand had no host when they banish theirs when he failed to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from betraying Konoha 5 years ago though that was the cover up story. They've been trying to get rid of him for years and were able to do so with an excuse. Even Kiri had a host being the six tailed slug and let's not forget the three tailed beast that stayed in one of their lakes. Said beast stayed there away from humans and killed anything that went in that zone being the creatures seeing as the Nins avoided that area.

This leads to where Konoha was right now. The creatures inflicted more damage on Konoha than the other villages but considering their starting strengths before the attack began Konoha was still in a higher place in the power play of shinobi villages. They were still considered the toughest village but right now they were placed under a lot of stress. Not only did they have to worry about the creatures but also the possibility of another village attacking them when the chance provides itself. This was not something Tsunade would let happen. Having had a summary of the damages written down, she called for a meeting while sending her commanders to strengthen for another attack. The attacks only seemed to occur at night. The light from the moon would shine into the black portals in the skies allowing creatures to come out and attack.

Tsunade walked towards the council room where she found every council members waiting there on time. The multiple attacks at night put fear in the hearts of many as they didn't have the privilege to sleep at night out of fear of dying. Tsunade went to her seat and sat down ready to announce her report. As she was about to speak, Jiraiya appeared in a swirl of leaves with a serious facial expression. Jiraiya signaled for her to continue what she was about to do. Tsunade inhaled a breath then began.

"After looking over the reports, we have only loss 20 men but unlike before, 15 of them were genins. A small group of these creatures slipped by us and attack the kids monitoring the insides of Konoha. 5 chuunin went in and tried to save them but died in attempt to shield the fangs and claws from the kids. While they succeeded, another small wave slipped by and finished the job. As for damage in properties, we have suffered a total of 10,000 dollars in damage properties being the outskirts. We were lucky that the dragons didn't appear here or things would have been worst. As for injuries, 30 chuunins, 20 genins, and 15 jounins were sent to the hospital for extensive treatment." The council members seemed troubled by the news. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya will report what he found about the other villages and the creature problem." All eyes set upon the toad sage.

"After gathering information from all my sources, I've discovered that Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and Suna have taken less damage than us. When I looked into why, it seemed that they had a Jinchuriki that fought for them. The host wasn't brainwashed or forced. Kumo's jinchuriki fight because they love their village dearly and the people respect them thus fueling their desire to protect them. Kumo has a celebration for them once a year on a specific date just for them. Iwa and Kiri have a strained relationship but it seems that the attacks are forcing a bond between them seeing how they help them stay alive. We already know about Suna's being their leader and have a good relationship with the people. The point is countries with at least one or more Jinchuriki hosts are taking less damage. We on the other hand threw away someone that wanted to protect you all despite his treatment as a child." Not a word was said about him especially when the Hokage had taking a liking to him.

Homura pushed his glasses upwards then spoke after thinking things over. "So you're saying that with a trained Jinchuriki such as Naruto, we would suffer less damage?" He wasn't too fond of the boy so the idea of wanting him back after finally getting rid of him wasn't something he wanted. Seeing Jiraiya nods his head, he knew what he had to do though he still didn't like the idea. "Well no matter how much I hate the idea of his return, we don't have a choice. I don't want to lose my grandson Udon as he is the last of the Mitokado blood. If he dies then I'll be the only one left of the family. I already lost my son and daughter-in-law before. I'm not willing to lose someone else. I would like to call a vote for Naruto Uzumaki's return to defend Konoha while we find the source of the problem and put an end to this monster business." Once again no one said a thing. Tsunade noticed the complete lack of negative comments towards Naruto but then again no one voted yes so she took that as a no.

Much of her surprise, the council members agreed to the idea one by one with "Aye". The stunned shinobi council members didn't react making the council members nervous thinking they were against the idea. Council member Lily Haruno, mother to Sakura Haruno turned her face towards the shinobi side. Her face scrunched up in anger.

"SAY AYE IF YOU WANT OUR BABIES TO LIVE. I WANT MY SAKURA-CHAN TO LIVE." Her screeching snapped them back to normal and they quickly said "Aye" to avoid another screech. Tsunade smiled at the thought of seeing her little brother figure.

"Alright, with the majority vote, Naruto Uzumaki is to return to Konoha immediately." She turned to Jiraiya immediately and put on her mission face. "I want you to find and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki immediately. The sooner he is here, the sooner we will be able to fend these things off. I want you to use every source you have to find him. I'll allow two of our jounins to accompany you in your trip. You may leave immediately." Jiraiya scratched his chin as if contemplating his next move. Tsunade saw that he hadn't moved yet. "Why having you started the search yet Jiraiya? Start with the summons." Jiraiya looked up at her.

"There's no need in searching for the gaki Hime. I already know where he's at besides he's no longer with the toad summons for reasons I don't know so that's pointless. He's where Uzushiogakure use to be before its destruction at the hands of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa. I was thinking how we would be able to reach the Island, retrieve Naruto, and escape without being killed. That area is concentrated with more dangerous creatures like the dragons and even deadlier creatures being the size of the Hokage monument. I had one of my toads keep tabs on where he was moving after the banishment and that's where he stayed."The thought of a creature being that large sent shivered down their spines. If that wasn't scary enough, what Jiraiya said next put them on the edge. "Also the portal isn't floating off the floor like the other ones. It's swallows most of the Island. Gamakichi entered the area to follow Naruto. That portal could be accessed by anyone and anything when the moon is up. He states that the other side looks like a destroyed city with no life. I'm guessing that's what will happen to us soon if we don't do anything."

Tsunade sighed in annoyance at the fact that their target was located right near the most dangerous creatures. "Who do you suppose we send Jiraiya to accompany you on this trip?" He thought about the abilities plus the people that would be able to convince Naruto to return.

"Well I'll need a medic being Hinata Hyuga, Shizune, or Ino Yamanaka though I would suggest Hinata as her gentle nature would help us greatly on this mission. As for the second person, I would suggest Kakashi but he's needed here as well so I'm up for suggestion here." Names were called as well as team suggestions. Laugher was soon heard from the ceiling then out of nowhere, an old man dropped down unarmed. The old man turned to Tsunade seeing as she was the leader based on observation.

"Sending any Nin to that Island is the worst thing to do. Those monsters will slaughter your men. That place Jiraiya-san has described was once a city filled with life until the monsters came. They have no mercy for any human life and they will kill everything not being one of them. These monsters that you're dealing with were sent by their leaders. I bet Jiraiya noticed the different creatures attacking different villages but not once did those separate groups combined and attacked. That's because they're not ran by the same leaders at all. There are multiple leaders attacking different areas so taking them out might help. I was not able to save my town but then again, we didn't have a city of Shinobi or many clans. We only had two existing clan that slowly diminished due to killing one another." He paused allowing his information to soak in then continued.

"These things can be killed if you are skilled enough and I don't mean Kage level for most at least. Low chuunin should be able to fend them off though a little teamwork will increase the survival chances. There are a few creatures that will be difficult to kill but I have faith in you all. I hope you are able to defeat these monsters and may luck be with you." Seals glowed on his body and he soon disintegrated into dust. He was finally able to rest in peace knowing he was able to tell warriors a little about what they were facing though not much. Tsunade gauged their reaction to the news. Of course none were too happy about what they were facing. Tsunade turned towards Jiraiya.

"I guess sending a bigger team is required so I'll send team 8 and 10 with you. If what the old man said was true then we have a tough road ahead. Shikaku, I'll need you more than ever if our troops are to stay alive. We'll also need any help we could get right now meaning we need to find loyal allies. Now seeing as there isn't anything to discuss, you are all dismissed." She dismissed the room except Jiraiya the summoned anbu to retrieve team 8 and team 10. The two groups appeared 10 minutes later all prepared. Tsunade told them their S-ranked mission seeing as they would be encountering dangerous monsters. The two groups left determined to retrieve Naruto but not more so than 18 year old Hinata who loved him.

They created the best formation they could with Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kurenai surrounding the kids. They would be prepared for anything which they needed to be seeing as night drew close. They took the path with the least monsters to reserve their energies for later. The group traveled at top speeds to Uzushiogakure which wasn't too far away. It was at least 6 hours from their location at high chuunin speed without breaks. They on the other hand did take breaks. By the time night came, they were at the seas that would lead them to said Island. Right as Jiraiya was about to summon toads to get them across, the water froze up freezing anything that was touching the water. The ice seemed thick enough to walk on and after a few tests; they deemed that they would be able to walk towards the Island. Just be on the safe side, they increased their pace until they made it to the Island or the part that wasn't covered in darkness. The group looked up when they heard multiple wings being flapped. They tensed upon seeing the large crowd of red dragons flying around. They were about the size of 4 adults. None of them seemed to care about the ninjas being there. The sounds of ice breaking caught their attention.

Several turtle beasts rose from the ice. Their shells had craters that produced ice which explained why the water froze. They visually counted at least 30 of them but they knew there were more of them. Jiraiya's eyes went back to the dragon not trusting them. He had his senses opened up should the turtles try anything. "Let's find Naruto and get the hell out of here. This place is crawling with these things. Team 8 would you please track down Naruto as soon as possible? I'd hate for a fight to break out here." Team 8 seeing a Sanin nervous did so but stayed alert. Kiba allowed his nose and hearing to extend until he found Naruto's scent. He announced his findings to the group.

"I found him guys, follow me." The group followed Kiba until the saw a small house right next to the pitch black portal. There was a fence between the house and the portal. They guessed that this was where Naruto lived but wondered why so close to the portal. The group went to the house then without warning, barged through the doors. Kiba followed his nose into the dining room where the group found Naruto eating alongside with a small 9 year old girl. She had white hair, onyx eyes with no pupils, and pale skin like Orochimaru's. The little girl looked up at them then to her adopted father wondering if they were friends of his. Naruto looked up at the very same people he once viewed as friends.

"May I ask as to why Konoha Nin is in my home? Surely you forgot that I have no business with Konoha. Shouldn't you all be fighting those monsters that are most likely attacking your village? I saw a few strong dragons fly towards that direction." His eyes noticed them tense a little when he revealed what would be attacking. Jiraiya stepped forward to try to explain.

"We were sent here to retrieve you Naruto. With these creatures out there attacking everyone including kids, Tsunade grew worried about her brother figure." Naruto could easily sense the lies being given to him.

"I don't need help from Konoha especially when I've been on my own for 5 years. I'm strong enough to continue living without your help. The proof is me living right next to danger." Kiba retorted verbally.

"I think it's a dumb idea to raise a little girl right next to those beasts. As soon as she's alone, they'll probably attack her. You can't possible watch her every second dobe." Naruto ignored his insult and glared at the toad Sanin.

"I want you all to leave right now or I'll show you how much power I gained over the years." His eyes glowed light blue then turned back to normal. The others were a little nervous about the threat. His cold voice and eyes showed how much he changed over the years of his banishment. Hinata took a step forward without realizing it.

"Naruto-kun, what have I done to deserve your hate?" Naruto turned to find Hinata with teary eyes. Her eyes held what he was now able to identify as love but the question was why now. He allowed his mind to drift back for memories he had with her and soon found that she had never in her life belittled him or put him down. She was always encouraging him. Looking back over her, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she had become. She had filled out nicely over the years. He mentally shook his head of those perverted thoughts.

"When I think about it, you don't deserve my hate. I'm sorry if you think I'm directing my hate towards you but it's actually towards Konoha Nins in general." Hinata felt slightly relieved that he didn't hate her but was still taken aback that he didn't like Konoha. She knew it was because of his banishment and she also knew about his burden as well when the law was revoked allowing everyone to know. She would need to think of a way to change that but right now her village and family was in danger and if her love could help then she would get him to come home somehow.

"Umm Naruto-kun, how have you been doing l-lately." She cursed inwardly seeing her stutter return. She thought she'd outgrown that habit years ago. Naruto sat back down and thought things over.

"I've been doing fine Hinata-chan." Hearing chan added to her name caused her cheeks to turn red and her heart to skip a beat. She had to force herself from poking her index fingers together. The others seeing her work whatever magic she had moved outside allowing them quite time. It seemed that it was up to Hinata to convince him to return. They knew he wouldn't listen to them when he showed his anger towards them but calmed when Hinata spoke.

The group sat outside and watched the dragons in the sky wondering why none of them attacked yet. What was it about Naruto that caused them to stay away? Kiba stared intently at the dragons passing by while his ears were focused on the area around them making sure he didn't ease drop on the two.

"Man those things are making me nervous right now. We're in their territory and not one of them decided to attack. I don't know if I should be nervous or happy right now." Jiraiya added a few words to what Kiba said.

"That is why I want to be gone as soon as possible back in Konoha. Who knows what might happen if we stay too long. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be here if they decided to attack this house. I just hope Hinata can convince him or we'll be in trouble especially me. Tsunade will have my ass over a fireplace when she's done destroying me." Anime tears fell from his eyes and images of an enraged Tsunade passed through his head. He hugged his knees and shivered causing the others to sweat drop. The sound of the door opening caught their attention. It was Hinata wearing a small frown on her face. The others had an idea as to why she was frowning.

"He says he's not going back anytime soon to a place where he is treated like a monster. I tried to tell him that things might change but he doesn't believe they will. I really want him to come home with us to be with me. I really do love him." Kiba watched his sister figure grow sad and found his anger slowly boiling towards the blonde teen. The sounds of the door opening cut off what he was about to say next. Naruto was standing there with the little girl.

"I didn't know you had that kind of feelings for me. How about you tell me about this on the way to konoha so let's go?" Seeing him go from not wanting to go to konoha to wanting to go now made Kiba think he was playing with her emotions. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt baring his fangs.

"You better not be trying to play with her emotions asshole or else I'll-"

"Look Kiba as much as I would love to kick your ass like the chuunin exams, we need to go right now." The panic in his voice was noticeable to all but what would make him like this. Their answer soon came in the form of an earthquake. Naruto picked up Emily and dashed off in a comical way. The konoha Nins seeing him run away followed him not sure what was going on. In the corner of their eyes the ground split open and magma fired from it. The group soon realized why Naruto ran when a large tentacle shot from the ground. The tentacle was easily larger than over 50 homes. The grounds beneath soon began to fall apart as more tentacles and magma erupted from the floor. The teams found themselves on melting Ice and doubled their pace until they were on land once again not being the Island. The stopped to catch their breaths then looked up to see the Island slowly destroyed by a slimy looking beast with tentacles. Tentacles went to the sky and created what seemed like nests. More dragons poured out of the rising portal. Before the portal went as high as the others were, a beast walked out standing roughly 80 feet tall. The beast resembled a black bug with a deformed humanoid head in a turtle like shell, with armored arms and legs, bone ribs protecting a large red orb in his center, large demonic wings and a long skeletal tail.

"To hell with this, I can't believe that thing actually came here." Jiraiya turned back to Naruto who was staring at the creature that was now on top of the newly beast Island.

"What is that thing Naruto?" His eyes went back to the beast trying to figure out what it was.

"That is the Dragon King Kaimetsu in his larva form. That Island is actually a nest and energy source for dragons. What'll happen is that he will rest there for a while until he's evolved. Once that happens, he'll attack Fire country destroying all lives and take control of the areas near the volcano's and the areas close by for heat source where they will mate. It's the reason why dragons attacked Konoha or anything that's dragon related including the flightless ones. Those small things that creep around are the weaker flight-less dragons. I picked up information from the other side of the portal." Jiraiya stared at Konoha's new biggest threat. He needed to get Naruto back to konoha as soon as possible if they were going to combat this thing.

"So Naruto are you coming with us back to konoha or not? The people there will surely need you more than ever if this monster will attack not only konoha but the fire country. Think about the innocent people that didn't do anything to you. What about the people you considered family such as Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, and Tsunade. She missed you more than anything and would be happy to see you again. What about your dreams to be Hokage? Tsunade still clings on to that hope that you'll return one day and force her to retire." Naruto's eyes saddened a little about his memories of his time in konoha.

"That is no longer my dream Jiraiya-san. That dream will remain just that, a dream. I've given up on trying changing their views on me. If they still view me as a monster then I guess that's that."

Jiraiya sighed sadly. "Look even if you don't want to be Hokage, think about the younger generation that had nothing to do with your treatment. Konohamaru and his friends look up to you and talk about how you'll return one day and save them. Will you turn your back on them as well?" Images of the little group flashed before him bringing out a smile. They were an interesting group after all. He turned toward Jiraiya.

"Fine I'll actually go back with you but if I feel threatened in any way, I'm leaving immediately." Jiraiya nods his head. With the decision made, Naruto followed the group back to konoha at top speeds or in Naruto's case their speed level. The trip back to konoha was relatively safe and quite. They arrived the following morning having taken a few breaks on the way just in case they ran into dragons. Just because the traveled at night didn't mean that they couldn't attack by morning. They seemed to attack in groups only. Once most of them were dead, the others would retreat. As soon as they entered konoha, they noticed dragon bodies and burn marks around the area. Bodies of konoha Nins were being carried away showing the damage that was done. The konoha Nins looked on with sorrow wondering who died this time and how many were injured. They went to the towers where Tsunade summoned the council members. Once they were there, Jiraiya dropped the big news.

"Hime, we have a new situation on our hands. The supposedly leader of the attacks has arrived where Naruto's house once reside. The Islands of Uzushiogakure is no more." Shock was clearly written over the face of the council members. Tsunade recomposed herself and asked the first question that came to mind.

"How strong does this leader seem to you Jiraiya?" He thought about it for a while.

"I'm not sure Hime but based on his size being around 60+ feet, I'd say he's strong. Naruto knows a lot about him right now since he told us about the creature. He'll explain about the creature." He motioned for Naruto to step forward which he did. Just as he was about to speak, he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Emily.

"Otousan, I'm a little hungry." Naruto pulled out a small scroll and unsealed a small mini table and chair set. Once that was done, he channeled chakra to another scroll for a few seconds then unsealed food with steam rising above indicating that it was hot. He repeated the same process with another scroll but had a cold drink unsealed. He pushed her seat up to her table then placed a napkin. Once that was done, he turned back to the council members.

"Well it's about the same as a tailed beast around 4 tailed right now but once he evolves; his power level should be around Hachi and Kyuubi. Unlike the tailed beasts, it's not a chakra beast thus it could be killed." Tsunade allowed her mind to absorb the new information.

"Very well Naruto, since you have the most knowledge about these creatures, I'll be giving you a rank of Tokubetsu genin instead of a normal genin. I'll be-" She was interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Who said that I came here to join Hokage-sama? I only came here to visit, not to rejoin konoha ranks. I will not be joining this village so you might as well get that idea out of your head right now. I did not come here to defend this place as I have done in the past." This was not the others wanted to hear. Lily shot up from her feet in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HERE TO JOIN KONOHA? HOW ELSE COULD BE HOKAGE IF YOU'RE NOT A KONOHA NIN? THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, THAT WAS YOUR DREAM." Naruto flinched at the sheer volume of her tone. He could see where Sakura got her voice from apart from the looks.

"I gave up on that dream the day I was banished Haruno-san. I realized that no matter what I did, I would never be accepted here in Konoha nor will I. I was naïve to think otherwise but I can see clearly now. The hate was still present as I walked into the village. I bet you just wanted me to help you guys then remove me once again. I'm not as foolish as I once were council-san." No one said a word after Naruto spoke. To hear that he gave up on his dream and the village he once swore to protect as a konoha Nin was too much. But it was they realized that kicking him out made him no longer obligated as he was no longer a konoha Nin. They kicked out someone they needed now and mostly likely later. Konoha still did have enemies like Kumo, Iwa, and many others.

"Then why are you here Naruto-san?" All eyes landed on Danzo as if asked the most stupid question ever. They needed his help which was that obvious. The last thing they wanted was for their help to go out the window.

"I'm here to visit the younger generation of Konoha namely Konohamaru corps and a few others. They unlike you all haven't treated me like the Kyuubi yet. Something tells me that won't be the case for too long hence the reason I'll be out of here soon. Let's go see daddy's friends Emily." Emily allowed him to seal away her empty plates then placed her on his shoulders. Once secured, he left the chambers allowing another discussion to begin. It was Lily that initiated the conversation.

"We need to convince him in staying in Konoha plus rejoin our ranks. Despite how much I hate him, he is needed here to protect Konoha now and later. When I think about it, Konoha will always have enemies so every Nin will be needed. We could simple have his home built away from the villagers to make both sides happy. He'll be alone as he probably was most of his time away from Konoha and the people will feel safe away from him."


	17. Story request

Request by: .net/u/2212955/

Subject: story request/ Naruto and Naruto's twin sister pairing

Story is changeable

Naruto's mother took Naruto's twin sister with her when she left the village  
>abandoning Naruto so she could train his to kill him thinking he was the<br>Kyuubi. 12 years later /38 days after the gradation exam his mother and sister  
>return to kill him but she didn't expect Naruto and his sister to fall in love<br>with each other after rogue demons try to kill her. Naruto saves her life the  
>rest of the plot line I leave to you this is just the summary I know I did a<br>pore job on the summery you edit it if you wish but the paring must remain the  
>same<p>

**6 years after the Kyuubi attack**

We find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sitting alone in the dark woods holding a ball of electricity in his hands. He didn't know about whom his parents were or the fact that his mother was alive and left with his twin sister to train her so that when the day came, she would have her kill him. He didn't know about the greatest demon in history being sealed away in his body to save the villagers thus resulting in him being kicked out recently from the orphanage.

What he did know was that everyone seems to hate him and his new found lightning and nature abilities he received from a dying couple which the man who was barely alive claimed that he was a god and she was his goddess. The idea of a gods dying was absurd but the man claimed that they were poisoned by a demon by the name of Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of void and darkness in a fatal battle and that they were the only ones left among both sides that was able to survive for a certain time and that his time was soon up just as the women next to him. Naruto seeing a dying man asked what he wanted him to do. The man grabs the dead women's hands and merely taps his finger on Naruto's forehead with the other hand before Naruto blacked out in pain. What occurred was that he passed on abilities and basic knowledge on how to use it from him and the goddess next to him before their bodies crumbled away into nothing. These were the god and goddess know as Zeus and Gaia.

Naruto woke up the next day feeling refreshed and somewhat stronger than ever. He felt connected to nature and somewhat at home. Wasn't this supposed to be the most dangerous forest named the 'forest of death?' How is it that he felt much safer here than anywhere else. These were the questions he thought as he sat in the corner alone until night had fallen. Using knowledge he didn't know where he had before, he was able to produce a ball of electricity. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder through new knowledge he was sure he never had before. Opening his eyes, Naruto focused on the group beneath him and within seconds, he created a small two story home. He focused on the same spot and juts as fast as he created a home; he allowed the roots to sink back into the earth not wanting to build his home in this area.

Naruto moved into the back of the forest of death where he was sure no one would ever go. On his way there, he encased himself with pure lightning in the event that a wild animal should attack him. Surely the poor creature would make a shocking discovery as soon as he did touch him and no pun intended. Right as he made it into the back, it was there he built his home and grew fruits he knew of such as apples, bananas, pineapples, and grapes. He would create others as soon as he discovered them and as for meat, he would learn to cook animal meat through trial and error. Now with a home away from the hate, Naruto made a vow to himself that he would learn more about his powers until he could do many things with them.

**6 years later**

Naruto watched over his entire fruits, vegetable, and other collection having learned how to fully use both lightning and Nature abilities. He even discovered something weird about his eyes when applying chakra to it. He never did that again seeing many weird symbols flash through his mind and made sure he didn't until he figured out what his eyes did. He was dressed in simple black pants, shirt, and steeled toed boots with a straw hat and a white, flowered ladies kimono over his clothes. His clothes were odd but considering that he bought it from a traveling merchant from a distant village, he didn't care just as long as it was good looking in his book and comforting. He didn't have to worry anything especially Ninjas coming after him with his plant defense set up. Also with the new techniques he was able to create or recreate seeing as he didn't know anyone that made them, he was sure he could take on a few strong Nins though he never did test it on anyone. There was also his super strength and super speed that he could use. Should things get too much for him, then his newly summon as he was told after altering a seal on his stomach with his swirly eyes.

The summon was what was supposed to be the deceased Kyuubi but the fox told him he was sealed within him thus the reason he was hated. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders not caring anymore since he didn't have to worry about them anytime soon. While he was able to summon Kyuubi, the fox was not completely free as he would return to the seal should something occur that messed with the connection between the fox and the seal on Naruto's stomach. Feeling a little bored, he bit his thumb and went through the new seals he was taught by Kyuubi which allowed him to summon the fox. Kyuubi appeared right before him in the size of a horse. He stretched his body out having felt cramped up in a cage.

"**It's good to be free again Kit. I think a little rabbit hunting is needed about now." **Naruto watched as Kyuubi dashed off into the forest. He waited for Kyuubi to return which he did with an abnormal size rabbit. Kyuubi dropped the dead carcass in front of him and sat back down. **"I'm feeling like fried rabbit today. How about you use those cooking skills you learned from that book you found." **Naruto grabbed the corpse and dragged it to a small building he dubbed the cooking building. He shed the fur and cleaned out the insides of the rabbit. As soon as he was done, he turned to find Kyuubi holding two more rabbits. He couldn't help but sweat drop at this. Naruto repeated the same process as the first one. Once that was complete, he added ingredients he grew. When that part was complete, he placed the rabbits over a large fire then started cooking rice in super sized pots he acquired from merchants in route to the Akimichi shops. As to how he acquired money, let's just say a few demon haters tried to get pass the deadly plants without knowing what they were.

Once the meal was complete, Kyuubi took two rabbits and a half rabbits allowing Naruto half the monstrous rabbit and rice which was more than enough. Kyuubi went into a building Naruto created for him and went to sleep. Naruto on the other hand went out to see if any money was left behind. He arrived to see 2 new bodies and searched them. A total of 3,000 dollars, 40 kunai, 40 shuriken, and 10 explosive tags were found on the two bodies. He took their vest and placed their bodies for the animals to eat without being harmed by his plants. This was the process that occurred that he gained money and equipment by. He ventures home where he proceeded to store the weapons in his storage area. He had collected a total of 2,000 kunai, 2000 shurikens, and 10 explosive tags mainly throughout the forest of death and few from chuunins.

"**What's the point in collecting those? You're not thinking about opening up a store for the chuunin exams that's going to occur soon. It's Konoha's turn to host them 2 days from now; this place will have many Nins killing each other. I also suggest that you move your plant defense back. I want to see them fight each other to the death." **Kyuubi chuckled in excitement thinking of limbs being chopped off or jutsus to destroy one another with.

"That do sound like something cool to watch plus I could learn a few jutsus by watching their hands and memorizing them." This sounded like an interesting part indeed. Thoughts of making his jutsu arsenal larger brought a smile to his face.

That's what happened two days later and happened for the next 5 days. Out of all the jutsus Naruto saw, he was only able to copy one jutsu as the others were genjutsu. He was able to copy a jutsu known as shadow clone jutsu from someone by the name of Sasuke Uchiha who used one clone to assist him as his teammates being a paled skin boy named Sai and a pink haired girl Sakura covered him. Naruto was a little sad that his time was wasted for one jutsu but later cheered up when he learned of said jutsu and the things he could do with it. When the forest cleared out of Nins, he used shadow clones to collect weapons, money, and whatever useful items near dead bodies. He left the corpse for the animals in the forest. He stored the weapons in his weapon storage building then organized it. Seeing the amount of weapons he had, he could sell them to merchants and that's what he would do next.

Storing away a great amount of weapons, Naruto went outside the village and searched for a merchant which was easy seeing as the chuunin exams were attracting people. He found one and sold the weapons he carried earning 15,000 dollars for a quarter of the weapon supply he had. He sealed the money away and started traveling around for any merchants carrying anything he would be interested in. He jumped from tree to tree but stopped when the sounds of battle was heard coming left from where he was at. He went over to find two red haired females fighting what seemed like experiments on the run. Based on their appearance, they looked like mutated humans. The fact that they were attacking the females like animals indicated that they were no longer humans. His eyes landed on the smaller red headed girl and his heart skipped a few times.

Kushina cursed her luck having to run into Orochimaru's experiments that he most likely let loose to see what would happen. She glanced over to her daughter Naruko with a worried expression. She was her last baby seeing as Kyuubi killed her Naruto-kun then wore his skin as clothing to mock her. She left the beast in disguise back home to her home in the now rebuilt Uzushiogakure. It was there she trained Naruko to kill the beast and avenge Naruto's soul. She slashed through the experiments without mercy or remorse as they were no longer considered humans. She glanced back to Naruko to find a beast sneaking up on her. The beast reared back and threw its claws towards her back. Kushina ran towards her despite knowing she would be able to save her only child. Time seemed to slow down as the beast's claw was about to pierce Naruko. Naruko hearing her mother's warning turned her head to see her soon to be killer.

Without warning a figure surrounded by lightning struck into the beast saving Naruko's life. The figure did not stop as he blurred once again taking down several other beasts killing them on contact. Having thousands of volts enter anybody would cause severe injuries or death especially when it was concentrated. Naruko watched in awe as the beasts were cut down quickly. She felt her kaachan hug her but her eyes continued watching as the beasts died until there were no more. It was then she saw a boy her age with long blonde hair reaching down to his waist. His clothes seemed odd but she would be able to change that. When he turned around, her heart skipped several beats just as she was told would happen when she would her destined love.

His ocean blue eyes were enticing, the whisker marks on his face made him look exotic, and his smile was one that could brighten her day any time. She made a mental vow that she would make him hers no matter what. "I think I suffered love at first sight kaachan." Kushina smiled when she heard this then turned to see who that person was. Her smile ran away when she saw the object of her hatred in front of her eyes. She drew her sword once more.

"So the demon knew I was coming for him and decided to confront us. I guess we'll finally avenge not only my husband but my son as well." Naruko's eyes widen then looked over his features once again. He looked just like her Otousan from the pictures she saw. This meant that this was supposed to be her brother but if he was a demon why did he save them? Naruto on the other hand watched as the older red headed women's eyes matched that of the villagers. He deducted that she was a Kyuubi hater as well. Based on what he saw earlier, she was a ninja meaning he could finally test said techniques but for some reason he didn't want to make the small girl sad.

He didn't have time to think about it when the older girl charged at him with her sword. He went on the defensive weaving through attacks that would have taken a limb off if he wasn't fast enough. This red haired lady was fast; actually she was terrifyingly fast as she almost landed a few death blows. He avoided her blade but her fist made contact with his face sending him through several trees. This lady was strong and fast. He looked up to find Kushina right in front of him ready to decapitate him. Using his teleportation technique, he appeared out of danger but not completely. Kushina appeared behind him in a red flash seconds later scaring him. He teleported again but once again she was right behind him. It was only due to the fact that his teleportation was faster that he was able to avoid death.

Naruko watched as the person that was supposed to be a demon in disguise battle her kaachan or rather ran from her. She didn't know what to do right now. The person she instantly fell in love with turns out to be the person she was trained to kill. She stayed rooted on the spot as the two teleported throughout the forest. While she knew about her kaachan using seals on her body to teleport, she did not know how the boy was moving faster than her kaachan. Her kaachan told her that she made her father's Hiraishin more advanced making her faster than him. Based on what she was seeing, Naruto was faster than her kaachan. She continued watching the fight until Naruto fell into one of Kushina's trap which was a seal she secretly dropped.

Naruto felt his body froze for a second allowing Kushina to land a chakra enhance blow. But unlike last time, she appeared next to him connecting another successful blow. For some reason his body wouldn't respond. All he could do was endure the beatings inflicted by the enraged Kushina. Right now he was in a world of pain as she rained punches and kicks on him. Just as he thought this would continue for a while, a solid blow to the back sent him to the floor creating a crater. He had still yet to gain control of his body. His eyes landed on Kushina who was coming to finish him off. 'I guess after all these years, I'm still not strong enough. I guess this is it.'

Kushina watched the demon with murderous eyes. She would finish what her husband started 12 years ago. As she closed in on the beast, killing intent spiked. It was the same killing intent she felt 12 years ago. Thinking the beast was getting rid of his human skin, she went to finish him quickly but was force to jump backwards when a large shadow appeared over her. When she looked to see what landed on the ground, her heart stopped. It was none other than the Kyuubi himself standing over the still alive Naruto glaring at her.

"**Kit don't worry I'll get you the hell out of here and soon."** She watched as one of the tails picked up her son's body then placed him on its back. Subconsciously she activated her Uzugan to find a seal hidden on Kyuubi's neck and one still on Naruto's stomach. It was then she realized what was going on. Kyuubi did not take over her son's body as the council members told her and now he was temporarily free. This meant that her son was still alive and not dead as she thought. Right as the beast made an attempt to move; she appeared next to the beast's neck and slammed five glowing fingers into the hidden seal resealing Kyuubi. She grabbed Naruto's body from the air and appeared on the floor. She looked over the seal on his stomach to see that Kyuubi had no influence over his body. Guilt wormed its way into her heart and for the first time in many years, broke down and cried.

"Kaachan what's going on and why are you hugging him if he's the demon?" Naruko didn't understand the sudden change in her mother. One minute she was trying to kill him and the next minute she's hugging him.

"He's...not a demon….Naruko. I should have checked the seal…..instead of….listening to those damn….BASTARDS. I know this seal very well and he's no demon." She continued crying in his chest. Naruko went over to comfort her kaachan knowing she needed it right now.

"So kaachan, what will you do now? Also what about the whole Uzumaki love at first sight? Love at first sight for us is usually the people we end up with for the rest of our lives but he's my brother." Kushina gently stroked her son's hair.

"It doesn't matter if he's family or not Naruko. We've had a few incest cases in our family and there's nothing wrong with it. It actually strengthens our bloodline plus my mother and father were siblings. We'll worry about that later but right now we need to set up camp until he wakes up." She went to heal him but his wounds were already closed. She along with Naruko set up camp allowing them to rest. By the time night had fallen, Naruto slowly woke up. Kushina and Naruko stayed close by him. As soon as he sat up, Kushina hugged him and fresh tears poured out her eyes again.

Naruto was confused at this seeing as she just tried to kill him. Why was he still alive considering the amount of power he didn't use to endanger the girl that made his heart skip? She had a perfect opportunity to kill him as he sucked in hand to hand combat. The only thing he had was power and speed but he didn't want to kill the women as a way to upset the smaller version. Before he had a chance to speak, she said something that shocked him.

"Are you ok musuko? I'm sorry that I hurt you thinking you were that damn fox." His eyes widened at the revelation that he actually had a mother that was alive.

"You're my kaachan and I'm guessing that she's my imouto?" It was a simple straight forward question. Seeing Kushina nod her head, he remained silent allowing this to soak in.

"Look I'm sorry Naruto but please believe me when I say I want to be a part of your life. I was told by the two elders Homura and Koharu who worked along with seal that Minato's seal was not placed on you as it should. I now know that the two had no Fuinjutsu skills nowhere near mine, the once Uzumaki clan, or Minato. Please forgive me?" He could see the guilt and the desire to be accepted in her purple orbs. He glanced over to see Naruko waiting for his reply with anticipation. He sighed at what he was about to do next. He just hoped it wouldn't be a mistake.

"I forgive you kaachan." He soon found himself in a bone crushing hug. She thanked him over and over.

"Ok musuko let's back to our country which is Uzushiogakure. I want the two of you to help our village and country seeing as we are both in a way. I'm the current Daimyo and Uzukage for now but we need a Kage soon and I'll be teaching you all I know." Naruto's mind seemed to go blank for a few minutes. An idea flashed by following others.

"Alright Kaachan I'll need to do a few things first. It'll only take a little bit so just stay put." Kushina allowed her son to leave which he returned later with scrolls. "I left my home and instructions to the person I chose to take my home. I figured that since I'm leaving that it'll be best to leave it to someone deserving of a new home." With that being said, the three Uzumaki members took off. Since they decided to take a slow pace and know each other, they would reach their destination in a few days.

Back in Konoha, one Anko Mitarashi found herself heading deeper in the forest of death after a note left by someone unknown made itself known to her stating that there was a house that was being given to her. She wanted to see this so called house and that was it worth moving out her current apartment to avoid paying twice the amount others pay. She followed the instructions to a T making sure to avoid poisonous plants that she would most likely use on her weapons later. She continued until she came upon a now 4 story house since Naruto added more floors before sending the letter. Her eyes scanned the property with awe. There were many fruits, vegetables, and other crops around the property making her glad that she took up a hobby in plants. There were fruits that she could identify and others she couldn't but based on what she read, they were hybrid fruits from fusing one with another. Anko looked around the property noticing labels placed around the area for her. Curious as to what the insides looked like, Anko went into the house noticing the lack of seals such as security seals that blocked all but the person that lived there. She made a mental note to add whatever seals she knew around the place for security purposes.

The inside was just as wonderful as the outside. The furniture was made out of expensive wood and possible cotton. Animal skins were scattered throughout the house giving it a cozy look. She flopped down on a nearby couch with a smile. This was her new home and it was all hers. It seems that someone was looking out for her. Now the place needed was electricity, home appliances, and a little of her touches. First she needed to move her stuff into here. Summoning a few shadow clones, Anko sent them to collect her things while she explored the house.

She entered the attic to see what was in there. There were a few paintings of animals along with a painting set so she guessed this was a painting room. The window had a beautiful few of the plants and the forest. Her eyes soon landed on a small red fruit. Using the notebook she found on the fruit, she spotted one that looked somewhat like it but not fully. It wasn't in the poisonous section of the notebook so it wasn't deadly at all. She just put it off as a variant of the fruit and ate it. The fruit had a wonderful taste to it ranging from bitter to sweet. Once she was finish the fruit, her entire body erupted into pain and she blacked out. The cursed seal on her neck burned away as a foreign energy coursed through her body.

Light brown eyes slowly opened up once again. Anko slowly sat up wondering why the fruit she ate wasn't recorded. She stood up and went to the bathroom feeling fresh and stronger than before for unknown reasons. She approached the mirror and froze at what she was seeing right now. The first thing she noticed was the lack of cursed seal on her neck. The second was the obvious body changes such as newly DD-cups, longer hair reaching down to her back, a body guys would be drooling over, and her skin was lighter as well. Her busts were barely contained and her clothes were tighter showing off her curves more. How could a fruit cause this change?

"Anko you're wanted in the Konoha chambers for an emergency." The voice came from her communicator around her waist. She sighed as she didn't have time to figure out her changes. She took off into the direction of Konoha chambers. She wasted no time in opening the double doors to reveal the konoha council members, the elders, and an irritated Hokage. There were jounins such as Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy meaning this was an important meeting.

"Anko Mitarashi is here reporting for duty sir." Upon seeing her new appearance, all eyes fell upon her. The Hokage had a decency to blush at her large proportions. Even Kurenai blushed when she realized that she was mentally comparing their breast size of her friend. Anko felt a little out of place and wished she grabbed bigger clothes on the way here. The Hokage coughed to regain himself and to get the other's attention again.

"Now that we're all here, I have disturbing news about the upcoming chuunin exams one month from now. From what Jiraiya has gathered, Orochimaru will be attacking during the final proportion of the exams. We need to prepare for both the fight and the repairs that we will be sure to have. I want everyone to make plans right now on how to do that. Now that the issue is covered, is there anything else any of you would like to discuss right now and not later?" One of the civilians stood up and eyed Anko up and down with a leer.

"I would like to know as to why Anko would move out such a wonderful establishment and onto the streets." The Hokage was taken aback by this. He knew of Anko's past but didn't blame her for anything as she was innocent. He always tried to help her when he could. Anko felt the urge to rip out his eyes to stop him from further scanning her.

"I do not live on the streets Temko-san. I have required a wonderful home that was given to me by a generous person. It's a wonderful home that resides in the forest of death." Her smiled put the Hokage at ease knowing she wasn't living on the streets. Temko didn't seem pleased with this new information. He would have been able to manipulate Anko into having sex with him. He would have offered to allow her to miss a payment or two but she would have to please him sexually but that idea was now gone. Seeing that there was no one else, Hiruzen dismissed the room.

Anko being eager to get to her new home shot out the room. Right as she made it out the building, several swirls of leaves appeared in front of her. Her friends Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy appeared in front of her. Kurenai stepped forward.

"Anko-chan, would it be okay if we saw your house?" Anko grinned widely.

"I don't mind at all. Actually we could use the area as our hangout area. It has some hybrid fruits and stuff there. All it needs is electricity, home appliance, some entertainment, and a few things to hook the place up." Kakashi decided to help Anko seeing as those stuff would be costly.

"I'll get the appliance seeing as I know where I could get them cheap. As for electricity, I know a few seals which only a few know about as that would ruin power businesses. You guys could take care of the rest. I'll meet you all at the forest of death entrance." He two finger saluted them then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai told Anko she would handle the entertainment part and meet up with her later. Guy took off to also contribute to be youthful.

2 hours later, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma all met up at the forest of death entrance where an eager Anko waited. Seeing them arrive with scrolls made Anko aware that they had retrieved the things they stated they were getting. She soon escorted them through a certain route making sure they were aware as to why that specific route. They were surprised to hear about the deadly plants that guarded her home. She had them follow her to the house then gauged their reactions. Kurenai was the first to voice hers.

"Someone gave you this house?" Her voice was filled with disbelieve. She looked over to see a smiling Anko and not a smile filled with promise of torture but a genuine one.

"YOSH, THIS IS AN AMAZING PLACE YOU HAVE. THIS COULD BE A YOUTHFUL PLACE TO TRAIN IN PEACE." Despite the loudness, she smiled at his compliment. Anko went in front of them and motioned for them to follow her which they did. She gave them a tour of the house along with setting up the new things she had. Kakashi placed seals around the house then placed special light bulbs around the house. Once the seals were active, he placed several seals in areas sun were to collect energy. Those seals were solar seals that gathered light and transfer them to the house. If enough seals were placed, the house with the power seals would gain a lot of power thus electric bills wouldn't be needed. The group started placing security seals around that would only allow the small group to enter the house along with traps that would catch anyone else. The traps were placed throughout the house.

As Kakashi set the last trap seal on the wall, he went to leave but stopped when he felt a slight breeze. The breeze wasn't the odd thing but the fact that he was in the basement that had no openings threw him off. He searched the area for the source then came to a wall.

"Kakashi, what are you doing? The groups-" Anko stopped when Kakashi tapped the wall producing a hollow sound as if there was something behind the walls. She approached the wall and knocked as well. Asuma and the others entered the basement to find Anko and Kakashi with their ears against the wall. Before he could ask, a small click was heard and then the wall lifted up revealing a passage. Asuma turned back to where he heard the click sound to find Guy's elbow on what appears to be a switch. Both Anko and Kakashi stood up and looked down the dark tunnel.

Kakashi unsealed more light bulbs and seals then started placing them as he went ahead lighting the way. The tunnel led them to a large empty room with strange looking fruits. Anko pulled out the notebook she carried with her and located the plant.

"These are the plants I'm supposed to use to create an all purpose cure that would take care of any poison found in the forest of death." The others turned to Anko with a questioning look. She merely shrugged her shoulders then replied. "I received a few things as well like this notebook telling me about every plant and a cure as well. The notebook is plain and simple so anyone could understand it. I was thinking about using the poison for my weapon against my enemies. You all should see these affects." She handed Kakashi the book which the others gathered around. Anko took this time to look around the room. She found a small opening going downwards.

"A poison that causes diarrhea before slowly killing you is not only humiliating but painful based on the description."

"YES THAT IS UNYOUTHFUL INDEED."

"Maybe I could make a few men suffer for thinking down on the Kunoichi Nins." The others stepped away from Kurenai when she started giggling at this. Asuma noticed Anko staring down a small hole that seems capable of being an escape route. The others noticed this and went to investigate. Anko continued staring down the hole as if contemplation.

"Hey guys I just sent a shadow clone down to see what's down there." She allowed the information from the now deceased clone to come back. "This is a secret way out leading to a small cave not far from the house. It's a good distance to start an escape but it doesn't lead that far. We could take it." With that being said, they took turns traveling down the tunnel. They slipped out the ceiling of the cave that was hidden by bushes. This would be a good way to sneak into the house. Anko pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright let's explore the house more so I could find every hiding spot in there." With that declaration from her, the group disperses with transmitters to speak to one another.

After finding a blueprint created by the person that built the home, Anko and the group located every hiding spot placing seals along with way. They were surprised to find many hidden tunnels and passages in and around the house. They were even surprised to find a large area that seemed to be made for a large animal. Guy after seeing the area once thought it would be a good idea to make the area a personal dojo. Anko thought about it after a while the agreed. They removed the large cotton bed thus creating the newly Mitarashi dojo. Anko summoned her snakes stating that this was her new home as well as theirs. She gave them strict orders to not anyone not being on the list she created. The snakes agreed then slivered through areas around the house. Neither of them was aware of the presence of the shadow clones Naruto left behind.

As soon as they went into the house to relax, the clones started creating statues of snakes around the house as well as in the forest. He was given orders to modify the area to fit the new owners style not really knowing much about here other than she was in the forest of death most of the time and that she was Konoha's second hated person. Having reshaped the area, he pulled out a note and left it on a statue nearby then dismissed itself before a snake could sink its teeth in him. The snake went into the home only to appear with an alert group.

Anko went towards one of the snake statues to find the note. She opened the note as the group read its content along with her.

**To Anko Mitarashi**

**I left behind these things to make this place suit your style more. This is now the Mitarashi compound located in the forest of death. Don't bother searching for me as I had a solid clone deliver this.**

**Signed the previous owner**

Anko burned the note seeing no danger. "I do like the snake statues plus I did want a compound before to have a family. The snakes seem to enjoy the statues as well. I guess I'll be able to have a clan I've always wanted." Kurenai smiled seeing how happy her friend was. "Now let's head to that spa room and complete it. All it needs is power and water which will be easy with jutsus right Kakashi." Kakashi knew where she was getting with this considering he copied over 1,000 jutsus many being water.

The group prepared the spa room and relaxed in it while sipping tea Anko prepared. She was glad for the many plants that grew around the house. She did notice that unlike the other plants, these plants were abnormal. She poured water on one only to have more fruits grow as if the plants were a part of a continuous jutsu. Seeing as she didn't have to worry too much about her plants, she just sat back and allowed her body to soak. She was brought from her thoughts by Asuma.

"I guess lucks on your side Anko. Not only did you get a new home with plants that grow food within a few minutes of adding water but it's also secured and it has hidden passages. Not only that but the previous owner even had your last name made out of expensive wood in front of your house. This place is wonderful indeed. Now the question is who will be the lucky guy you will start repopulating your clan with." Anko thought about it for a while but came up empty.

"I'm not sure right now seeing as my reputation as snake whore seems to mess things up for me. I'll find someone though." Her thoughts drifted to someone like Iruka or maybe Kakashi. Her eyes drifted towards him but couldn't decide. She shook her head of those thoughts and decided that she would find out later.

Naruto smiled as memories of his clones came back. It would seem that the house was now in good hands. Kushina saw him smiling and wondered what it was. "Naruto-kun what are you smiling about?"

"I was wondering how the house I had would be since I was no longer living there but it seems to be in good hands. I let Anko Mitarashi have a home away from the hate. She'll be able to enjoy some peace as I did." Kushina smiled at this. Originally she thought he was tortured and other horrible things for 12 years but she was relieved that he lived away from them in peace. He had informed them about how Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha but broke free of the genjutsu when he was sealed. He also informed her that he was trying to get Kyuubi to be his summon hence the partial summon. With Kushina's help, Kyuubi was now a summons for Naruto giving the Uzumaki clan powerful allies being the Uzumaki dragon summons and Kyuubi. Once the deal was created, Kushina broke the seal allowing Kyuubi to be free which he was currently in a small fox form riding Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto glanced over his imouto with a blush. He couldn't believe the first girl he fell in love with was his little sister but Kushina stated that it was okay. The odd thing was that she was a replica of kaachan so did that mean he loved her more than he should. He glanced over to his kaachan and his heart skipped as well. He looked away just as Kushina turned towards him sneaking a glance at his pants. Kushina while didn't show it or mentioning did indeed love her son more than she should. To her he was a replica of Minato which further increased her sexual desire for him. She felt in between her legs get wet and cursed mentally. She sighed when she saw the body of ocean up ahead. She motioned for them to stop. As soon as they did, she grabbed the two by the hands and vanished only to appear in the new improved Uzushiogakure.

Kushina with the two in tow escorted her children to the towers then signaled for a meeting for everyone. It was there she announced the return of her son and the new summon ally not mentioning who he was. The people seemed happy that Uzushiogakure was gaining more power. Kushina dismissed the crowd then took the kids to the Uzumaki compound then turned towards the two. "Alright Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan, I'll be training you just as I mentioned. One of you will be Uzukage and I'm betting it will be Naruto first followed by Naruko. You'll both be required to read about politics and such but we'll breeze through those with shadow clones. Now let's get this thing started Dattebane." Kushina and Naruko pumped their fists in the air.

**Two months later**

Naruto sighed as another stack of papers were dropped off by his imouto Naruko who also proceeded to take a load for herself. He wore the kage robes for Uzushiogakure signifying his kage status. He showed Kushina what he was capable of doing which shocked her. His lightning abilities and nature abilities were easily pass Kage. His nature ability was exactly like Mokuton but better. She taught him water, wind, and fire manipulation though they weren't near the level in which his lightning and nature ones were at. He received water element from Kushina, fire element from Kyuubi, and wind element from his father. On top of that, he gained kage level fuinjutsu skills due to his kekkei genkai and of course the Uzumaki taijutsu style which he blended it in with his speed. That was all he was able to learn within the two month as Kushina also had to teach Naruko who was now high chuunin level.

The door opened up and Naruto glared at the new piles of papers. Kushina dropped them on the desk then kissed him on the lips. The two swapped tongues for a bit then broke apart. Over the training course that Naruko and Naruto were getting close, Kushina grew tired of watching and told Naruto about her desires and her feelings that was once again awoke because of him. The three were now considered lovers though nothing sexual beyond kissing on the lips and exchanging tongues happened. They would wait a little bit before that happened.

"Is my Naru-kun easily defeated by paperwork?" She grinned when she saw his glare intensify for the paper." She gently grabbed his crotch and squeezed it allowing some of his anger to leave as well as a moan. "I can't wait until you're at least 16 Naruto then we could have a little fun. I'll be able to show you how much fun adults could have." She released her grip on him and her face grew serious. His full attention was now on her as was Naruko when Kushina's face changed. When this happened, it meant there was no time for jokes.

"Based on my spy network that was finally created, Konoha was not only attack 2 months ago. Suna and a village ran by Orochimaru attacked but they gained a Hokage a month ago which was Hiruzen's student Tsunade. After his death, Jiraiya was elected for Hokage but he declined stating that Tsunade was a better choice. He managed to convince her somehow and she's now the Godaime Hokage. Jiraiya with his spy network was able to gain knowledge of Uzushiogakure running. They don't know anything other than our village not having allies but also strong seeing as he wasn't able to sneak any spies in. Now the Hokage wants an audience with you in konoha with the Daimyo. What do you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't think as the next best choice. "Truthfully I'm not sure either. I can't think of any positive things that village did for me. I could only think of negative things about that village." She sat down in his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"Then deny her stating that you don't want anything to do with konoha. They can't get mad at our choice plus they wouldn't want to anger us when we regained our power. We're just as powerful as them or even slightly stronger seeing as we do have those unmarked Islands as our own. There's also the fact that we produce crops for not only our village but other's as well making us valuable to others. Without us then they will have to return to spending more than what's necessary for our crops. Our shipping company also adds on to that." Naruto couldn't see any flaws in her idea. Uzu has indeed grown strong in secrecy. They had a large profit coming in from their crops trade which was shipped using the multiple ships they had taken from a now deceased Gato. Naruto created more and placed seals on all of them for protection from attackers.

"Alright I'll send a letter to their Hokage. I think it's a good idea to find an alliance though and stronger Nins if we are to become the greatest shinobi village ever. Sure we're neck and neck with konoha but that's not enough. Our allies should be someone that doesn't have a lot of strength so that we could remodel them into our image. I think Kiri will be a good choice considering the Civil war that just ended. The location is close enough for us to reach quickly plus they'll need some help big time. I could easily rebuild it using my plant ability saving them time and money they'll use for supplies and contractors. I'll visit them in person now so could you watch over for me kaachan?" She kissed his cheek and agreed.

Naruto stood up then in a flash of lightning vanished. Lightning flashed once in a while in the clouds indicating Naruto's teleportation. He continued moving until he was close to Kiri before appearing on the ground. He walked into the mist knowing full well that anbu would soon be here. His body tensed when he sensed that they surrounded him.

"Halt tell us your name and purpose for being in Kiri."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Uzukage of the rebuilt Uzushiogakure. I'm here to speak to the Mizukage about an alliance and offer help in rebuilding Kiri. I heard about the civil war ending. I have a way that could cut the time and money you'll be using in getting Kiri back on its feet." Naruto sensed electricity being used which meant that they were possible communicating with the kage.

"Very well you are to come with us without any weapons."

"I don't have any weapons Anbu-san as I came here alone and disarmed. I am not here to fight at all." He felt anbu approach him and allowed them to search him. Once they found nothing on him, they used shunshin taking him out the mist and right into the kage towers where Naruto was who he believed was the Kage. Mei looked up at the young boy and his kage robe and hat. At first glance you would have thought he was trying to pass himself off as a Kage but the power radiating off him said otherwise.

"Hello I'm Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. I presume that you are Naruto Uzumaki, Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. I guess the remaining Uzumaki clan still live up to their reputation after all seeing as someone as young as you are in charge of a village. So what can I help you with today?" Naruto smiled at the red haired beauty in front of him.

"I'm here for an alliance with Kiri and to offer you a quick way to rebuild Kiri meaning the buildings, food supplies being fruits, vegetables, rice, and other things you could grow. Seeing as we're not too far away, we could send help faster to one another. We won't charge you for repairs at all. You could have your buildings repaired in a few days prior to the alliance being made. I have already written terms in which we will both benefit from." He gave her a piece of paper allowing her to read the simple form. There were no hidden anything like other contracts she'd seen before. It was simple and straight to the point. She signed the document seeing no harm then passed it back to Naruto.

"So Naruto-san when should I expect my contractors?"

"I want to see the blueprint of the village or one you created." She pulled out the one Zabuza created and gave it to him. Once he received it, he motioned for her to look out the window. She looked out to see nothing but destroyed buildings and empty lots of homes had cleaned away. As she was about to turn back to Naruto, multiple roots shot out of the ground quickly forming into houses, stores, and other buildings. She turned back to find Naruto's eyes glowing blue. He was looking over the blueprint creating buildings based on what he saw. The sounds of weakened buildings falling could be heard along with panic due to the fact that buildings were being created out of nowhere. It was that moment Zabuza appeared in the office. His eyes landed on the boy whose chakra was swirling around him like a blazing fire.

Soon the chakra died down and Naruto's eyes stopped glowing. "Well I've completed part of the deal. I'll have crops here as soon as possible allowing your people to have meals. I'll do so now then leave to inform the Whirlpool Daimyo which she'll emerge soon. I hope you have a wonderful day Mei-san." He vanished in a flash of lightning shocking the two present in the room. Zabuza turned to Mei. "What just happened?" She looked at her village again to find the rubbles in the street but the buildings were all there now.

"We just gain an alliance with Uzushiogakure and got our village repaired within a few hours. There is also the soon to be food supplies we'll be getting soon. Well we have slightly less work to do but that's a good thing seeing as we need to take on missions so that we won't appear weak to our enemies or those who still hate Kiri." Zabuza agreed then went to help around where it was needed.

Naruto after growing the crops traveled back towards his home but didn't teleport so that he could get familiar with the area to teleport faster. He used lightning to enhance his speed going from area to area. As he grew close to familiar areas, his eyes landed on what seemed like an unconscious girl floating on the remains of a boat. He landed on water and picked her up throwing her over his back then took off again. He arrived in his village where he proceeded to take the Taki kunoichi to the Uzumaki clan's hospital where it would serve as his clan's personal healing center. He scanned her body for any signs of disease or injuries but found none. What he did find was a seal containing demon energy. Using the Fuingan and information he had collected on each village, he was able to identify her as Fu of Takigakure but also the Jinchuriki of the seven tailed horned beetle that now had a kill on site stating she was a monster that need to die for her crimes.

He deducted that the village was ignorant as the ones in konoha and that she didn't do anything bad. He placed a few tubes in her arms allowing water to enter. She looked as if she haven't eaten or drank fresh water in days which was true. Once he made sure she was ok, he placed a note for when she awoke explaining where she was and that he wanted to speak to her. He left directions for her to follow then went to his mansion where he went to sleep.

The next day he was soon awoken when he felt the girl's chakra source close by. He opened his eyes to find her at his door. Fu wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Fu carried a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back. She stared at him curiously. Naruto rose out of bed and got dressed not caring about the fact that she was still there. Once dressed, he put on his kage robe then led Fu to the towers.


	18. Naruto body bloodline

5 years after the Kyuubi attack

It's been 5 years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha but was defeated by the Yondaime. As to how he defeated the Kyuubi no kitsune, he sealed it in his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze though he was only known as Naruto Uzumaki. Only a hand full of individuals knew about his parents and that they died. Naruto was hated for being the holder of the beast yet he didn't know why. That was the same question he asked himself as he took another beating from a small group. But unlike the other groups who beat him since the age of three, this group consists of Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino who all hated him.

Kakashi lost his sensei and father figure during that attack. Kurenai lost her family and her clan leaving her alone. Asuma lost his mother Biwako and a few other relatives. Iruka lost his only parents leaving him an orphan. Each had a reason to hate Naruto or the Kyuubi but they thought of Naruto as Kyuubi. Currently they had Naruto tied to a tree and took turns torturing him for crimes he didn't commit. They ignored his pleas and the thought of new ways to torture him.

By now Naruto had both arms removed; his toes lay on the floor, gashes adorned his face and body, and blood covered his body. Kurenai had also used a few of her strongest genjutsu to torture him mentally. Kakashi looked at his watch and signaled the others to leave knowing that in a few minutes the Hokage will be there. Kakashi went through some hand seals and called out, Katon: Great Fireball Technique. Naruto watched in horror as the fire ball came towards him, split in millions of fireballs due to the effects Kurenai's genjutsu had on his mind, and howled in pain when he felt one of the struck but not the others. Kakashi seeing his chance of survival being slim left with the others. Right as they left, Kyuubi's chakra rushed out and tried to heal him. But unlike his last beatings where as only a little bit of Kyuubi's chakra came out, this time Kyuubi's chakra came out more than usual forcing his body to go into full overdrive and adapt to the nature of the chakra. This would increase his healing speeds beyond human capacity.

Naruto's entire body turned numb as he grew his limbs along with his toes back and all injures began to heal. Once he was all healed and the numb feeling went away, Naruto curled into fetal position and wished he was a furry animal that was loved instead of a boy that was abused physically and emotionally. He didn't want to be the boy that had no family or home to go to. He wanted to be something else. He closed his eyes and made a small mental wish. He soon felt his clothes seemingly getting larger. What actually was happening was Naruto was getting smaller and slowly took on a different shape. Naruto felt as if he was under blankets and crawled out only to discover that they were his clothes. He looked at his palms to discover that they were now small paws. His ears picked up on foot steps and along with in a fit of panic ran away.

Hiruzen ran to the area smoke was rising from. He cursed himself for not watching Naruto more and hoped that Naruto wasn't anywhere near the fire. Once he was within a certain range, his nose picked up the scent of blood and a lot of it. The scent of blood made him nervous but he hoped that he would be able to make it in time. All hope dashed away when he saw the amount of blood, the small remains of his clothes, and the pile of ash blowing away. He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain having lost not only Minato's son but the mysterious bloodline from both Namikaze and Uzumaki. He also mourned his grandson figure as he did care deeply about the boy. He was forbidden to do much for him or that would have made it seem that he showed favoritism over everyone else. He sent a silent prayer to Naruto hoping that he would pass over.

Naruto ran until his feet or paws hurt. He knew he didn't get far and cursed his tiny legs. His ears picked up on rustling from the bushes and before he could react, a purple haired woman jumped out and grabbed him. She has light brown pupil-less eyes and violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She is wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. On her neck was something that took the appearance of three tomoe, is at the back of her neck on the left side. She looked over the creature with amusement.

"A baby Maltese cub in the Konoha is a rare sight especially a blue cub with blonde stripes, and blue eyes." She held the cub by its scruff and brought it up to her eye level to get a good look at it. Naruto shivered in fear as she eyed him curiously. A snagging sound was created behind her and she turned to see Itachi Uchiha. Naruto's eyes darted in several directions for a possible way out. He felt her move him and turned around to see her hand him over to the mysterious newcomer. Itachi cradled the cub before taking off. Naruto's heart raced and he was being taken away. Itachi sensed his fear and gently rocked him as a baby knowing how to deal with cats. Naruto felt his eyes droop and despite how much he fought to stay awake, he found that he no longer could do so. His eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

Itachi approached the compound and stopped as small tapping sounds closed in on his location. He couldn't help but smile knowing who it was. He turned to see his little 5 year old brother Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke ran happily to his older brother.

"Aniki, where were you and what's with the cub?" His wide grin had yet to leave his face. Itachi didn't answer but he simple poked him in the forehead. Itachi handed the sleeping cub to Sasuke and Sasuke gently held him. Sasuke seemed to forget the question he asked Itachi. Instead he stared at the rare cub already knowing about felines. This was his first time seeing one with such rare color fur. He sensed his father approaching and turned to leave knowing his Aniki would be busy. He went to his room and placed the cub on the floor before going to retrieve something to wash and dry him off. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and memories flooded his mind. He got up and ran through the first door way he saw but stopped when Itachi appeared and stopped him. Blue eyes met onyx and a stare down began. Naruto's body without him realizing it began to adjust to that of a tiger. His hearing became improved allowing his to hear Sasuke slowly coming towards him. His heart raced and he knew if he stayed long then he would be in trouble.

Right as Sasuke came to grab him, Naruto ran through his legs and sprang threw the window. Itachi made a move to grab him but he had to move around Sasuke giving the cub a chance to jump out the window. He too jumped out the window and chased the cub that seemed to be getting faster every second that passed. Naruto subconsciously pumped a lot of chakra in his legs ripping his muscles in the process but was healed due to his fast healing. The rapid healing came from his body adapting to the abuse he received by the people of Konoha. Every time they tortured him, his body would adapt to the pain and his healing rate would increase especially when Kyuubi's chakra was involved. His healing level was on levels that allowed him to re-grow limbs.

Naruto ran not realizing that he ripped his muscles and heal them making his natural speed increase. What he did realize was that he was making distance between him and Itachi which was the only thing that mattered. Itachi watched in shock as his speed increased. Not wanting to be outdone by the cub, Itachi increased his speed but that proved to be futile as the cub increased his speed and dashed into the forest of death. Itachi stopped at the gates already knowing that the rare cub was lost to him. It wasn't easy finding certain animals in the forest of death. He sighed and turned away wondering how a cub ran so fast. 'Maybe it's a special summons.'

**8 years later**

It's been 8 years since the death of Naruto reached the public and the entire village cheered. They told their children their version of what happened to the nine tailed fox such as the demon transforming into human and living here. Only a few smart ones like the Nara clan and the Aburame clan told their children the truth that Naruto was a container of the beast. Hiruzen then revealed the reason why he was chosen by the Yondaime and that Naruto was his son. The people all shouted in rage that the demon was not his son. The elders along with Danzo and the civilian side then made a demand to release the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's belongings to Konoha so they could distribute them. After a majority vote, everything but the bank account containing billions of dollars were distributed as the seals prevented everyone including the Hiruzen to touch the money. Only Naruto would be able to do that.

They were still happy that they had the Yondaime's prized jutsu which was the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. They soon found the reason why Jiraiya didn't learn the jutsu when they figured out how to use it. The victim transported his skin leaving his insides in one spot. Other's tried the jutsu but after several deaths and seeing no mistakes in their seals, they then realized that there was something missing from the equation but didn't know what it was until Hiruzen told them that the Yondaime had a bloodline that was unknown to him. The council members all scattered to find blood of Naruto as a way to possible extract DNA from it and give the mysterious bloodline to one of their own but failed to do so. The hospital didn't keep any blood sample or anything belonging to the 'demon' making the Hiraishin useless. The rasengan had a similar case though no one died from it. They were able to teach stage one and two but the final stage burned several hands and destroyed the chakra circulator system of a young boy that tried the jutsu ending his ability to use chakra making the rasengan a move only Jiraiya knew. Both prized jutsu along with the Namikaze clan techniques were all unable to be used as they require special requirements. Even the humming bird Taijutsu style could not be taught without watering it down to the point where it was pointless in teaching it.

As for the Uzumaki techniques, after a few attempts they quit especially when Hiruzen told them that Kushina had a bloodline that allowed her to heal and re-grow limbs but the growing limbs only occurred when an Uzumaki reached the age of 10 and older or in rare cases if the bloodline activated early due to certain circumstances. The fuinjutsu had a special blood seal making it unavailable to everyone except an Uzumaki member. The only reason why the Namikaze jutsu was available was because the Yondaime never got around to doing so. Realizing that both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan secrets were no longer available, they had Hiruzen seal the techniques away. Word of this spread out and not one person attempted to steal them seeing as Konoha, one of the strongest villages right now failed to utilize them properly.

Naruto was unaware of this as he stayed in the forest of death and lived his life. He survived off the animals in the forest and trained his body to the point that he was able to cut down trees or shatter them in a single slash or tail swipe and outrun the snake lady that lived in the forest without breaking a sweat. It was the same lady that first caught him when he turned into a cub. His senses also improved allowing him to sense up to 2 miles around him. With these skills combined, Naruto had become uncatchable. For that reason, Naruto would soon bring unwanted attention. Naruto froze in his mid step as he sensed the snake lady's chakra source enter his sense range. Soon multiple chakra sources were created within his range almost as if they were summons or clones. The chakra sources all separated and they all create a circle around him. As they closed in on his position, he began to wonder how she knew where he was.

Anko watched the small monitor having set cameras through the forest. She was currently watching the image of the cub looking around and guessed he knew she was here. This cub had outrun her without problems and it infuriated her seeing as he was only a cub. Ever since her first encounter, she made it her goal to catch him no matter what. She once heard from the now deceased Uchiha clan that a cub with the same description outran Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy. By catching him she would have done what a prodigy couldn't do but that sure was a big if. Anko slowly closed in on him and made sure to keep an eye on his visual image. He had yet to move but the question was why?

After traveling at a fast pace, Anko and her summons and clones approached the target and stopped when they saw him. He stood unmoving from his spot. Before Anko could formulate a plan, here summons charged at him only to turn into a puff of smoke. The cub still stood in his spot and waited almost as if he was ready for battle. The cub closed its eyes and his head moved slightly. In that single motion, her clones and summons puffed out of existence and memories of the clones getting their throats slashed rushed to her head. Anko dropped to her knees as memories assaulted her at once and once she looked up, the cub was right in front of her shocking her of his speed. His small tail swung her direction and she was flung through several trees. She got us coughing up blood and looked around to see the cub no longer near her. Feeling her body with her hands, she found several broken bones through her body.

"If that's a summons then I have to tell Hokage-sama about this." She winced at the pain she was in before leaving in a swirl of leaves only to appear in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen tucked something away in his draw and nearly dropped his pipe when he saw her condition.

"Anko what happened to you?" Anko rubbed the bridges of her nose before she began her explanation.

"It's the Maltese cub we heard outran Itachi. I've been trying to catch him for a while but failed. The little cub not only outran me every time but his tail was strong enough to do this to me. I think he's a summon creature and if he is, we need to catch him somehow. I'm sure Konoha could use a strong summon like him." Hiruzen agreed before giving Anko a note so that the hospital could heal her knowing how much Konoha hated her. He thought about the cub that lived in the forest and decided to send anbu to investigate. He looked at a monitor Anko left behind and when he looked on the screen, he saw four cubs near each other and the location of the camera. He summoned several anbu and sent them over there.

**Forest of death**

Naruto went back to his friends which were three other Maltese tigers that mutated under the effects of being exposed to Naruto's blood and Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto didn't know about that or the fact that Kyuubi did that as a way for him to have friends. They were not as fast or as strong as Naruto was but they were still able to outrun anbu. Their skills lie within trickery and deception having gained a fox like intelligence.

The first of the three was Izuna, a black cub with blue stripes, and blue eyes. Izuna was kind, gentle, and timid never wanting to hurt others. The second cub was Inabi, a blue cub with orange stripes and red eyes. Inabi was the ball of energy out of the group. He likes pranks, running around for fun, and bright or fiery colors. Then there was Tekka, red cub with black stripes and red eyes. Tekka was the calm one of the group. He was second in command when Naruto wasn't around. All three looked at Naruto as a leader after it was through him that they gained the ability to use chakra and talk making them able to be summons. They were completely loyal to him.

The three watched as Naruto walked towards them and smiled slightly before speaking. "The snake lady's gone for now and they don't know about you guys yet. But we'll be hearing from Konoha Nins soon. We need to move out before that happens. Does anyone have an idea on where to go?" All three cubs shook their heads. He sighed at his predicament. His senses went haywire and he immediately called out, "Hide".

The cubs took off leaving Naruto alone for a few seconds before Anbu appeared. Naruto did not turn to acknowledge them making them believe that he wasn't aware of their presence. The rat faced anbu dashed to grab him but right as his hand reached him, the cub faded away making them think genjutsu or after image. A strong force sent rat anbu thought several trees shocking the others. A roar came from the left and right showing a fire dragon and a lightning dragon heading towards them. They jumped back and an explosion went off when both jutsus clashed. A black cub with blue stripes and blue eyes appeared in front of them and fired off a torrent of water pushing them back into a tree then took off after apologizing.

The anbu watched as four cubs took off on speeds slightly faster than them. The red cub with black stripes fire an electric ball from his tail and the anbu was forced to jump as to avoid being shocked to death seeing as they were drenched in water. Naruto and the others took off and made a dash for the exit gates of the forest. Naruto decided it was now or never that they left the forest. He moved at a pace that they were able to keep up with. Naruto sensed the anbu behind them and signaled the others to fire attacks at them. Naruto, Inabi, and Tekka fired lighting, fire, and wind attacks with their tails. The anbu was forced to dodge attacks that flew at them separately or combined.

Just as Naruto reached the fence, his senses went wild before the Hokage and a group appeared. The people that the Hokage brought along was the ninja council members meaning Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. He made a quick summons for them after seeing the cub move beyond anbu speeds. He told them a brief summary about a possible new summons in the forest of death that was to be captured. He told them that it was four rare Maltese cubs able to take down anbu hence the reason they were there. The cubs stopped right in front of the group and growled. Naruto stepped forward menacingly and flared his chakra. Blue potent chakra took the form of a large tiger head growling.

"What do you want human? We have done nothing but tried to live peacefully and you go and do something like this." His growl deepened until it was similar to a male adult tiger. Hiruzen did not flinch but the others did. He sighed sadly before speaking.

"It was not my intention to bother you. I was hoping to speak with you about offering you an agreement. You and your friends are a rare breed of tigers and I was hoping to have you as one of Konoha's summons to fight along with us. We will offer you a better place that the forest you dwell in. How does that sound?" Naruto snarled at him putting the anbu on guard.

"I would never join a place like this especially after witnessing the death of the blonde haired boy." He was referring to himself as being dead. Tsume growled.

"That thing was not human. He was the Kyuubi in the Yondaime's son body. The Yondaime sealed Kyuubi's soul in his body and Kyuubi took over. That innocent boy died 13 years ago and took the last of his family's unknown bloodline. Not only was that but the bank account only was accessible to that monster." Hiruzen held his hand up and stopped her. She did not continue as to piss off the 'god of shinobi'. Naruto put up a blank look but inside he was beyond pissed. His father sealed a demon in him and that was the reason he was hated. Then to make things bad, his father was the leader of the village and died without making sure he was ok. He would leave this place now and never return. He soon felt his body freeze as did the others as well. Naruto also felt a needle enter his neck and stood still. After waiting a few seconds, Naruto turned his head forcing Shikaku to do the same and saw a pink haired woman with a blow dart.

"I'm immune to poison human." His head turned to Shikaku. "Could you explain as to why you would try something as pathetic as that?" He stepped forward and broke free of the minds. Shikaku's eyes went wide that the cub was strong enough to break his binds. Naruto enjoyed his shocked expression. "I'll be taking my leave now." Homura stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but that won't be happening." Killing intent spiked preventing him from saying any more. Naruto used a special sign language he created with his tail and signaled the others to use maximum power. The others watched as each cub's chakra level spiked and they undertook a transformation. Once the transformation was complete, each cub was now 7 feet tall except Naruto. Before they could question as to why the three cubs changed and the one they labeled as leader didn't, all of them left blurred away. All ninjas took off in the direction they turned at top speed and was able to get a glimpse of them before they once again blurred away from view once again. The only one that would have been able to keep up with them were low Kage level Nins and higher but Hiruzen knew it wasn't a good idea to chase them alone. The konoha group stopped and watched as the cubs escaped. Hiruzen turned to the group after guessing what would happen next.

"Those cubs will end up being a part of another village and I'm sure of that. There's no way someone would allow them to roam free after seeing them. And to think Naruto's death resulted in this makes me wonder what would have happen if we followed the Yondaime's wish even if you pretended to like him. Not only did we lose two bloodlines but a possible speed based summons as well." He closed his eyes and zoned out the argument to think about Naruto's early death. 'I wish I was able to save you Naruto.'

Naruto and his group had slowed down sensing no one following them. He had his companions return to their cub forms. They traveled into one direction for a long time and Naruto looked back to see them getting tired. Naruto knew he had stamina in spades but they were unfortunate. He stopped them as to take a rest while he himself slept lightly. The next day, they all woke up and went hunting for food. Once they've eaten, they began their trip once again. Naruto did not know where they were heading at all. He stopped and looked around his area to change directions not aware as to where it would lead them. They once again found themselves traveling in a random direction and stopped to once again change direction. They saw a sleeping group and an open map next to them so Naruto went to look at the map to see a compass and Konoha marked as a target. Naruto looked on the map and selected a non-ninja country before taking off in the direction of the place.

Naruto and the cubs took off once again at anbu speed towards the direction of wave country. Right as they reached the waters that led to wave country, Naruto and the cubs dashed across the water having learned the use of chakra on his own and teaching the cubs what he learned. Once that was established, the four began to learn from each other and from watching others train without being caught. That was how they learned out to use elemental manipulation. The strength part came from fighting creatures to defend his pack. He fought against mutated animals and abnormal animals.

The group made it halfway across the water when they saw a large bridge with workers on it. The cubs ran up the wall and onto the bridge shocking the workers there. Naruto led his group across the bridge ignoring the wide eye expression from the people. Right as they made it at the beginning of the bridge, they stopped upon seeing 2 samurai's with swords. The people on the bridge began to panic when they saw the samurai. One of them stepped forward and drew his sword.

"Now didn't Gato tell you people not to construct on the bridge? Do we have to make another public execution?" His eyes glanced down on the rare looking cubs. "I'll overlook this for your cubs as I'm sure Gato would love them as his pets." He put his sword away and went to grab the cub. Naruto swung his tail forward and the samurai was sent through several trees before hitting the floor dead. The other samurai panicked and tried to leave only to receive the same death. Naruto smiled at his hand work and turned to signal his pack to leave until he saw a man bowing down next to them. Before he could ask what the man was doing, the man rose up and spoke.

"The gods have sent us mighty cubs to take down Gato. They were able to kill one of Gato's strongest men in seconds. Please young cub, help our country. We need someone to kill Gato for us to free our country from suffering. Please save our poor country?" Naruto looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer of hope. He thought about saying no but memories of his pleas falling on deaf ears came flooding back. He sighed before shocking the crowd.

"Fine I'll kill this Gato man, just tell me where he is." The man was shocked that a tiger could talk but managed to point in the direction of Gato's headquarters. Naruto told the cubs to stay and watch before heading off to eliminate this Gato person. The cubs waited an hour and guarded the bridge until a large tornado formed in the area Gato was. Naruto came back with Gato's head and a scroll with the deeds in them. One of the workers ran and came back with a blue haired women and a little boy with black hair. They were named Tsunami and Inari. Upon seeing Gato's head and deeds, Tsunami broke down and cried that their country was now free. She told them that her father had just gone to Konoha to retrieve ninja. Naruto was about to lead his group out until people ran and hugged them. Inari picked Naruto up and hugged him before crying into his fur. With the deeds in their possession, Tsunami gave some of the deeds back to those who owned a business in wave that was stolen by Gato and kept the remaining contracts. She created a small account for the cubs as a way to thank them. Naruto had a small meeting with his pack before they selected this area as their new home. Naruto chose a small cave where he and his pack would live at. It would be one week before Tazuna came back.

One week later, Tazuna and team 7 made their way to wave country by boat on high alert. They had encountered missing Nin Zabuza Momochi, the Demon brothers, and a fake hunter Nin all targeting the bridge builder's life. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai easily defeated the Demon brother then not too long ago, Kakashi beat Zabuza and would have killed him if it wasn't for the fake hunter Nin showing up and putting on an act long enough to buy them time to escape. As they drew close to the bridge, Tazuna heard the sounds of bridge being built but didn't understand why. The people should be hiding by now. As soon as they were close enough to the bridge, his heart skipped a beat when he saw how close the bridge was to being complete. He had the boatman turn on the engine and speed to the island.

Tazuna with new found energy made it to his country with team 7 behind him. He saw open business and people roaming around as if Gato wasn't there. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tsunami and Inari. Tsunami pulled him into a hug before explaining the situation.

"Otousan, Gato is dead." Those words hit him like a sack of bricks. It was then everything made sense that his people were building the bridge instead of hiding. Gato was no longer there to terrorize them. But who was their savior?

"Musume, who were the ones to save us from Gato" Tsunami was about to answer until the cub's words came back.

"_Don't tell any ninja who killed Gato. I don't want any attention from any ninja especially Konoha."_

She thought about it for a second but decided to just tell him. "He doesn't want to be known to any ninja as it would bring unwanted attention. He seems like a skilled non-ninja." She added the non-ninja part so he would seem like a skilled civilian. The ninjas seemed to buy it though. Tsunami then asked them the cost and paid them for their services of an A-ranked mission. Team 7 was then told that their services were no longer needed before dismissing them. Tsunami hugged each one and thanked them for protecting her Otousan before sending them off. As soon as they left, Tsunami introduced wave country's heroes to her father. Tazuna thanked them before promising them that he would build them a better home.

Team 7 traveled at a faster pace not having to watch Tazuna anymore. They didn't have to limit their speed to that of a civilian. Wave country was only 8 hours from Konoha if they were civilians but since they weren't, they would make it to Konoha with 4 hours at chuunin speeds. 4 hours later they made it to the gates of Konoha and went straight to the office where the council members were. As soon as Kakashi and the group walked in, Tsume's nose picked up a scent that was connected to what they were discussing about. She moved closer to confirm the scent and it was indeed the scent of the cubs. She voiced her discovery to the others.

"Kakashi has their scent on him. He's been in contact with him or his scent recently and the others have as well." The others looked over at team 7 making them nervous. Hiruzen looked over at Kakashi who had a puzzled look on his face by now as to what they were talking about.

"Kakashi, have you come into contact with the Maltese tiger summons? We encountered four but they managed to outrun the most of us. Only I was able to keep up but did not think it was wise to pursuit them into another village. We've been searching through records of summons we've encountered but found no information of a speed based summons like them. This makes me believe that they're either new or well hidden. One of them is the same cub that outran Itachi." Sasuke's head perked up. He remembered Itachi with a blue cub in his arms. When he tried to give him a bath, the cub jumped out the window and Itachi chased after him. It was shocking to hear that a prodigy was outrun by a cub making him believe the cub was a prodigy. Sasuke checked the cat records and even Nekobaa but came up empty. His desire to have them had started from there but that desire instantly grew when he heard they were able to move at kage speeds.

Hiashi saw that look and made his statement. "Don't even think about it Uchiha. Those cubs are on everyone's want list meaning you won't be able to demand for them." They all refocused their attention on Kakashi who was speaking.

"Well no sir but it must have come from our client's daughter. She hugged us in appreciation for protecting her father. She lives in wave country." The others thought about how they were going to get those summons now that they had a location. Each council member left the room to make their plans leaving team 7 to report their mission.

Naruto, Inabi, Izuna, and Tekka stared at their new members of their pack. They too were Maltese tiger cubs found deep within the cave they settled in. Naruto saw them in the back dying from starvation. He guessed they hid away from humans as to not get caught and sold for various purposes such as fur, a pet to abuse or anything that would not be comfortable for them. As Naruto got close to them, he felt red chakra and traces of blood flow into them. He watched as the cubs underwent a transformation.

After the transformation was done, the new cubs were able to talk hence new members going his pack. The first new member was Goro, a brown cub with black stripes and red eyes. Goro always talked about eating food when not sleeping. Goro's element was mokuton and earth having gained certain life properties from Kyuubi's chakra. The second and third member was Yin and Yang. Yin was an all black cub with red eyes and Yang was an all white cub with red eyes. Yin was a lazy cub that liked watching clouds and Yang was an energetic cub that loved to train her new body. Yin's element was dark and Yang's element was light with both being female. Yin and Yang were the only females of the group both being twins but due to Kyuubi's chakra changed colors. And the last cub was Arashi, a white cub with blue stripes, and red eyes. Arashi was a super pervert which no one knew how that happened. There were a total of 7 cubs not including Naruto.

Naruto had Goro create several tunnels for them to escape into should an enemy discover their den. Several bases were created around wave country and the cubs were paired off into twos except for one group before being disbursed to those bases. Izuna, Arashi, and Tekka moved to a base next to the bridge as it was close to water allowing them to utilize the water around them to create sub elements or amplify an attack which occurred in Tekka and Izuna's case. Inabi and Goro were moved to the first area that was once their den and now considered a base. Yin and Yang didn't stay in one base but moved through their unoccupied bases and monitored the outside world. They had teleportation ability along with binding, shield, and very few attack techniques thus the reason they were chosen to watch over the other bases. They seem to specialize in shielding attacks, binding victims, and stalling them for a while.

After having a system set up for them, Naruto had taken the roles of watching over his pack and wave country. His sensed picked up several high leveled Nins within his 2 mile range. Naruto made his way over to them to see that they were Konoha Nins. Tsume and her partner Kuromaru picked up a scent close by and looked over the direction to see nothing. She led the group into town following the scent that they had from Kakashi and the others. She stopped and sniffed the air a few times. The air was filled with their scents including a few other fur smells. "There are a few more of those cubs around here and this whole area smells like them so I suggest we move out." This one line from Tsume had their heads perked up. Hiashi activated his byakugan and scanned the area. Tsume seeing what he was doing went ahead to find the cubs using her nose. She wanted to find the cubs for her clan.

Hiashi seeing Tsume trying to gain an advantage went in a different direction with his byakugan active. Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza began scanning an area a cub would most likely hide. Shikaku glanced around taking in the scenery until his eyes landed on a small hole. He nudged the two others with him and showed them the hole. Inoichi looked around until he found a squirrel. Shikaku used a shadow tendril to immobilize the creature allowing Inoichi to use his clan's Mind Body Switch Technique. Choza caught him with one hand and used the other to lower the squirrel with Inoichi in control to the hole. Inoichi in the squirrel's body went into the hole. Having entered the hole, he began to explore. He went deep within the hole until he came upon a multiple tunnel entrances. He turned his head only to come face to face with the black cub. The black cub opened his mouth and fired out a jet stream of water. Inoichi seeing electricity seconds from being added canceled his technique just in time to avoid electrocution.

The Ino-Shika-Cho groups watched as an electric and water torrent fired from the hole. They looked down to see the now dead squirrel floating on the water unmoving. Hiashi ran back over after hearing the sounds of electric and looked down to see the hole. Following the tunnel with his eyes Hiashi was able to see three cubs which he voiced out. "There are three cubs down there." Tsume reached the group as he described them. "The first is a white cub with blue stripes, and red eyes. The second one is a black cub with blue stripes, and blue eyes. The last one is a red cub with black stripes, and red eyes." Shikaku recognized two of them.

"The second and third one I recognize from the escape from konoha. The first one must be new to the group. Have they moved from the area yet Hiashi?" Hiashi shook his head indicating that they had yet to move from their spot. Shikaku muttered troublesome as it seems that it would be a little challenge to get to them without chasing them away.


	19. Naruto the jubi

**The information down below is a speed through of information that contribute to the story. It is a quick explanation of what I want you to know.**

Kyuubi is forced summoned from the demon realm and forced to attack konoha by a sharingan user but ends up being sealed away inside an infant by the leader of said village which was the Yondaime hokage at the cost of his life. His wife Kushina and mother of Naruto abandon Naruto seeing him as Kyuubi reincarnation. She had not gain enough knowledge on seals to know how the one her husband created worked. She traveled back to Uzugakure where she had 3 kids to a man whom later died in which she began training them to kill Naruto claiming that this will set their brothers soul free. Their names are Naruko, Arashi, and Minato. Arashi and Minato were twins. All of them inherited kushina's looks which included her red hair and violet eyes.

Minato and Arashi had bright fiery red hair that reaches their shoulder blade. They both had purple eyes just like their mother and her 'don't give up' attitude. Both of their personalities were described as protective of their younger sister and mischievous in which showed in their pranks.

Naruko was a mini copy of her mother down to her personality. Naruko also had a verbal tic when she was flustered or excited in which she would end her sentences with "dattebane", a trait she hoped she wouldn't pass down to her children. Naruko was very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanor, she still had a slight temper and could lash out from it just like her mother.

While she trained them, Naruto grows up as the most hated person in konoha. People who lost someone close to them in the Kyuubi attack began to abuse him seeing him as Kyuubi in human skin. They thought the kyuubi was forced in human skin thus making him weak which they tried to kill him stating they will finish what the Yondaime started. He is not only abused but also denied food and scorned by majority of the village.

Naruto wanting people to see him as a normal person sets his goals to be hokage. He goes through the ninja academy but ends up dead last due to the fact that no one wants to train the 'demon'. Naruto fails the exam three times but later is confronted by Mizuki lied to him about a secret test which was to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower. It was there he learned of shadow clones and about the reason he was hated which was the fact that Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Naruto used his newly technique to beat Mizuki down and save Iruka. Iruka, who had warmed up to Naruto, decides to graduate him seeing him as a struggling boy. Naruto's goal as hokage is questioned by Naruto himself seeing as he was hated for something out of his control.

As soon as word got out about Naruto being a ninja, a few anbu and jounin decides to eliminate him in which led to the point where he meets Kyuubi in his mindscape and make a deal that he would get to summon Kyuubi and his family. Kyuubi is then sent to the summoning realm in which only Naruto and he knew what transpired between them.

Naruto survives the next day which angers the ninjas that tried to kill him. Kakashi, a student of the Yondaime and another person who hates Naruto along with Kurenai, Asuma, and a few others decided to handle the demon themselves in which they took him to the forest of death. There they tortured him by cutting off his limbs, tying him to a tree then setting him on fire before leaving him to die knowing he would die for sure or so they thought.

The Jubi who was dying as a result of battling the nine tailed beasts together saw the dying boy. He knew his days as a tyrant was over as he knew he would die. The only reason he lived as long as he did was because he avoided all battles in which he hid well. He did not want to go without passing on his title thus passing on all his powers to Naruto in which he finally did die. Naruto re-grew his limbs back and gained more things such as abilities and a kekkei genkai or even two. Naruto's dream as hokage died after this incident as he saw everyone in the village as someone who would kill him once they were offered or given a chance.

Naruto shows up the next day in which is where my story begins as Naruto the Jubi.

**Now I will begin from this point.**

Naruto was seen heading to his broken down apartment to change his clothes due to the large amount of blood. He wasn't sure why he was still alive but he wasn't one to deny a gift. As he made his way to his most likely destroyed home, he flexed his new arms or at least that's what he think they were. He was pretty sure they cut off his limbs and that they were the ones he saw on the floor as he woke up. He notices several things about himself like the fact that he felt physically stronger than before.

He did not have much time to think about it as he reached his apartment which as he predicted right, was destroyed. It reeked of human waste and fire. He sighed sadly before heading to his shower in which was recently attacked seeing as the shower head was barely hanging on. He took a shower before heading to a secret compartment of his room in which he had several jumpsuits in different colors such as all black, orange, and red. He picked out the black one before closing back his compartment. He put on his jumpsuit before tying the headband around his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror before he noticed that his jumpsuit was not fitting him. It was now tight on him which was odd as his jumpsuits were always a little big on him.

Naruto went back and got the biggest black one he had which managed to fit him perfectly which was still a little odd as he got use to his clothes being slightly bigger but then again having clothes that fit did sound nice for a change. He brushed his teeth then went to search around his apartment for food in which he turned up empty. He sighed sadly as he would have to go to ichiraku's ramen shop for food again.

Ichiraku was the only place that would secretly sell ramen to Naruto or if he didn't have the money, they would have him work for it such as cleaning their building, wash dishes, and other things. It started out as just cleaning but as he got older, he moved on to foot rubs and back massages. He just did as they requested as it kept food in his stomach. He was very grateful for that.

Naruto made it to their shop in no time seeing as they weren't too far from them. He then made his way to the back of the shop in which he would be served there. He knocked a few times and waited for the door to open which revealed a 17 year old ayame. Ayame was about 5' "3" with a slim figure hair, and a pair of firm b-cups. She had brown hair and black eyes. She was currently dressed in her work outfit. Seeing Naruto here, she already knew what he wanted.

"So are you paying or working for you meal this time?" This was a common thing between Naruto and the workers of Ichiraku.

"I don't have any money now so I'll work for it. What is it you need of me to do?" She placed a finger under her chin as contemplating on what to do with him. She looked at him carefully and noticed that he grew taller and a little mature in the face than a few days ago. He looked as if he was about 15 or 16 years old. This gave her an idea of what she could have him do for her

"Say Naruto, aren't you a ninja now?" This question made Naruto look at her in confusion. He checked to see if his headband was still on his forehead which was still there which he confirmed that it still was.

"Yes I am a ninja. I will be receiving my team today. Why do you ask?" He was curious as to why she would ask him that.

"Well, because I found a way for you to work off a few meals. Just follow me and I will tell you what to do." She led him pass the kitchen and into her room before shutting the door behind him. Naruto was a little nervous about now as she had never once taken him to her room before. This was new to him but he needed to do this in order to gain food for possible the day.

"Well seeing as you are a ninja and now considered by the village to be an adult, I want you to have sex with me in exchange for several bowls of ramen. I have been in this shop for far too long without any type of release and I haven't had the time to find a boyfriend seeing as I work almost every day. All you have to do is take off all your clothes, lay down on your back and I'll do the rest. So will you do this for or not? It's up to you whether you want to or not."

The grumbling stomach caused her to smile a little in knowing he would not deny her a chance of pleasure. She and her father Teuchi knew about his Jinchuriki status as they were there during the sandaime's announcement of Naruto and the Kyuubi but put total trust in the yondaime's seal. They also knew about the fact that he couldn't get food elsewhere thus they offered him service behind the counter knowing that if the public knew about them serving the demon, it would ruin their business.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you want, but I do have to be at class soon so is it possible for you to be a little fast?" She nodded before going to her door and yelled out for her father to make 3 bowls of ramen.

Naruto took off his clothes and lay down on her bed and waited for her to do whatever she wanted to do. He of course did not know what exactly she wanted so he just did as he was told. She walked over to him and took off her clothes exposing all to him. She wasted no time climbing over him and began massaging his penis.

Naruto didn't know what he was experiencing but he felt good right about now as her warm hands pumped him. She stopped as soon as he was fully erected. She then positioned herself over him then without delay, she slammed down which caused her body to stiffen in pain in which was proof that she broke her hymen. A little blood leaked out of her vagina. She waited for the pain to subdue before moving around a little before bouncing on him.

As she waited, Naruto was feeling more pleasure than ever. That feeling only got better as she began bouncing and moaning. Pretty soon, he felt her getting wet in which caused pleasure to course through his body. Pretty soon he felt a build up as if had to pee. Before he knew it, his body reacted and he buried himself into her, his toes curled up and he began to grunt while releasing several large burst of cum inside of her.

Ayame in return let her juices out as he released his sperm inside her thus mixing the two together. That was when she thought about it. Naruto, who was thirteen released a large quantity sperm inside her system but his body shouldn't be able to produce that much yet. She then wrote that off as a perk of being a Jinchuriki. Her thoughts were cut short when her father walked in carrying the bowls of ramen. He looked at the scene of a naked Naruto with his penis in his equally naked daughter. He noticed the sperm dripping out.

"Oh my baby grew up so fast, I can't wait until the babies start coming. I could already imagine super strong ramen chefs running our business." He chuckled at his joke before setting down the ramen bowls leaving. Ayame and Naruto were as red as a cherry by now at the thoughts of having kids despite it being a joke.

Naruto redressed after he was signaled by Ayame that she was finished with him for the day, ate his food then left off to the direction of the academy. On his way there, he noticed the glares heading to his direction in which he simple ignore them. As soon as he made to the school, he walked in the classroom ignoring the obvious taunts and glares from his fellow classmates towards him and sat in the back of the classroom. There he waited with his head down until Iruka came in which caused his head to perk up.

"Alright class, I will skip the usual speech about being a ninja as I have mentioned this time and time over the years and get on with the team listing." Naruto listened on as teams 1-6 were picked. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin sensei will be none other than Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Your jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 will continue from last year which is team guy. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Those are this year's team."

He looked around for the different reactions. Sakura was glaring daggers at Naruto who seemed to be ignoring her. Ino was peeved at not being on the same team as Sasuke but was glad for not being on the same team with the 'demon'. Shikamaru was too into his sleep to even care. Choji was too busy eating to pay attention as to what was happening. Kiba and Akamaru were having a conversation about something they did to piss off his sister Hana. Shino was doing the same with his bugs only he was talking about different bugs around konoha. Sasuke was brooding as always. Hinata took side glances at Naruto whom was off in his own world. Iruka looked at them and just hoped they all shaped up into wonderful ninjas.

10 minutes after the teams were assigned, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi all came to get their teams. They all seemed to be in a good mood in which would change soon. Kakashi looked up to Iruka.

"Yo, who do I have on my team?" Iruka responded without looking at the paper.

"You have Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto on your team." The last name caused him along with the two other jounin senseis to look around the room until their eyes landed on Naruto himself. It was then all the happiness that was brought with them left the room.

Naruto did not look as if they took away his limbs or burned him to death. He looked perfectly fine as if nothing happened to him. They all glared at him with as much hate as they could muster. Iruka and the others felt as if the room temperature dropped greatly. Naruto sensed them but didn't bother looking up as he knew it would cause more problems than he has to deal with.

"Team 7; meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto got up and headed there followed by an arrogant Sasuke and a fan girl Sakura. Soon they were all on the roof waiting for Kakashi to say something in which he did.

"Alright, I would have tested you guys to see if you were truly ready to be genins but I don't see the point in that. Instead, I will jump ahead in training you guys. Naruto and Sakura, I want you to work on your physical exercises while I take Sasuke away for training in which only he would be capable of." Naruto already knew something like this would happen so he began jogging away from his group in which once out of view, he summoned some shadow clones to test something out. During his fight with Mizuki, he noticed all the areas where his clones punched and kicked such as his private area, his toes, and other areas where ninjas don't often hit unless it was a cheap shot. He came up with a theory he wanted to prove whether it is right or not.

He soon sent those clones off to the library henged as ordinary ninjas to learn some chakra control exercises like the leaf control ones he learned at the academy. He then jogged around passing his team mates so he wouldn't look as if he was up to something. After 30 minutes of running, he gained some memories of clones in which his theory was proven correct. It seemed that the memories of the shadow clones went back to the creator of the clones. With that being said, as soon as he was out of view of his team mates again, he created 50 clones in which he had them henged into 10 clones, 10 flies, 10 roaches, and 20 objects in which they would sneak into the library and learn about different theories, chakra control exercises, and other things that could help him create his own jutsu.

Since the library didn't have any strong Justus that he could learn, he thought about creating some instead. He jogged around wondering what his so called sensei was teaching Sasuke. It was probably some strong jutsu in which he would try to use on him which means he would have to create an even stronger jutsu to counter said powerful jutsu being used on him. It would be one that the Uchiha couldn't copy with those thieving eyes. But the only way that could happen is if it was something like the rasengan in which was pure chakra manipulation. That's when an idea struck. He could use chakra manipulation in ways that others couldn't which he would need to find out how and also he would have to get his chakra control up a few levels or things might not end to well when creating a jutsu that utilize a lot of chakra.

He continued his jogs until new information came in from his clones. He smiled due to the fact that he now knew some chakra control exercises and a few other things that could help him along the way in creating jutsus. They were called water walking, tree walking, waterfall walking, shape transformation, and nature transformation. He stopped a good distance from his team before making 500 clones in which he had 100 clones practice each exercise. If he was right which he was sure he would be, by creating clones to do the exercise, he should be able to learn things at a much faster rate as he should gain the memories from all of his clones that did the exercise.

So that was how the rest of his day went, he would jog pass his team while having his clones learn the exercise without anyone knowing about it. He would keep replacing his clones to see how far his clones had progressed in which they were halfway through already. When Kakashi dismissed them, Naruto continued his training at the forest of death in which it was there he turned in for the night once again.

**6 months later**

Naruto had learned not only the chakra control exercise but he also learned how to manipulate certain elements such as fire, wind, earth and lava. He created several techniques both elemental and non elemental ones in which were done outside the walls of konoha in secret. He created 6 techniques which he named them twister, sonic roar, fire stream, chakra arms, chakra cloak and menacing fire ball. He also created his own taijutsu in which he called it 'Nanto Seiken'. It was a style that used powerful strikes to break bones and injure their opponent.

His first techniques was the Chakra cloak which was a dark cloak that covered his body and gave him several chakra tails which grant him a large amount of power flowing through his body. He grow up to 3 tails right about now and was trying to figure out what his maximum amount of tails he could grow.

His second technique was the Chakra Arms which is exactly what it sounds like. It was arms made out of pure chakra in which he varied the chakra arms' use from grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, to offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, due to the foul nature of his chakra which he did not really understand at that point. Due to having chakra attached to his body, the chakra arms can grow in size. The arms can divide into two or more fully operational appendages.

The third technique was the Fire Stream which was a stream of intense flames spewed from his mouth to do considerable damage to its target. The flames have enough power to break enormous boulders.

The forth techniques was the Sonic roar which uses massive amount of chakra and turn a simple roar into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. It could be used to repel attacks coming his way. He figured that the more chakra he pumped into the technique, the stronger it will get. That was the same for his other techniques.

The fifth technique was twister in which with a swipe of its claws, Naruto can create a tornado which could possibly do massive damages.

The last technique he created was Menacing Fire Ball in which he fires a huge spectral fireball made of chakra and fire that explodes on contact from his mouth. These blasts are very destructive, and can reduce his surroundings to rubble.

There were other things he knew but he just put them off as abilities such as spitting lava and ink along with swimming fast. He was sure he swam faster than many people he knew in the village. As a matter of fact, he was fast on top of water too. All in all, he was proud of his techniques in which he knew based on the damages that they were all over b-ranked techniques.

During those 6 months, Kakashi had yet to teach him anything which he did not care at all. He had given Sakura some genjutsu techniques in which due to her small reserves of chakra, she wasn't able to do them all in which he had her increase her reserves. All Naruto was assigned to do was physical exercises in which he took advantage of building on his body strength to increase the power behind his strikes in his taijutsu style. They also did nothing but d-ranked missions in which Sasuke started getting irritated which now leads to Kakashi asking the Hokage for a c-ranked mission. The hokage sighed as Kakashi explained that his team was ready.

"Hokage-sama, I really believe that this team is ready for a few bandits. I have been training them and this mission will prove just how ready they are for the ninja world. They won't gain ninja experience doing civilian work their whole life. This could help them understand the ninja world much better plus it could help them later on in life as they were exposed to at least some of the things we have seen Hokage-sama." He waited for the final verdict from the Sandaime whom was deep in thought at what was said. He then decided to make his decision in which he hoped wouldn't haunt him later on.

"Very well, I will assign you a c-ranked mission." He turned to the door before calling out. "You could come in now." In walked an old man in his mid 40 or 50's with grey hair and a jolly stomach. He had a bottle of sake in his hand and judging by the way he looked along with the strong sake scent coming from him indicated that he was drunk.

"What, I asked for ninjas and I get little brats." Kakashi turned to him before answering him.

"Now now sir, I could assure you that this team is more than capable of protecting you. Sasuke is the best member of my students, Sakura has her knowledge, and Naruto is well, Naruto. Plus if all fails, I am here and I'm an elite jounin." The description of Naruto caused the Hokage's eyebrow to rise but he did not comment on it. He only hoped that Kakashi warmed up to the boy just as Iruka had. He was sure Kakashi was a little more level headed than Iruka thus led him to believe that Kakashi would be a great teacher for Naruto.

"I hope so, I'm Tazuna the best bridge builder ever so I expect to return home safe in one piece." He took a sip of his sake before heading out. Kakashi gave them 30 minutes to get prepared in which they would meet up at the gates.

As soon as they met up, they headed out towards wave country in which Sakura started firing off questions asking him about his country. While they did that, Naruto scanned the area up ahead. Kakashi looked over his teams and noticed Naruto's lack of weapons and supplies which made him smile a little. He was sure that the demon had a high chance of dying due to lack of supplies. All he needed now was an enemy in which would kill Naruto. He would tell the Hokage that Naruto died protecting Sasuke.

His prayer was answered as he spotted a puddle of water up ahead sensing two chuunin leveled ninjas in it. He of course knew this was a genjutsu so he leaned over to Sasuke and told him about the enemies up ahead and a plan. He didn't bother to tell Naruto hoping he would die right there on the spot. Naruto of course due to sensitive hearing which he had no idea where he got them from, heard Kakashi but already knew about the two up ahead.

As soon as they walked pass it, the two jumped out the puddle and threw chains at Kakashi in which Naruto purposely stepped into along with him. They were identified as the 'demon brothers of the mist' Gozu and meizu.

The both were wrapped in spiky chains in which the two enemies pulled 'ripping' both him and Kakashi into pieces. Sakura went paled at the lost of her teacher and protection while Sasuke went into action at charging at his enemies. The two brothers charged forward hoping to rip Sasuke into pieces just as they did the other two. Sasuke saw this and jumped over the ropes but as he landed pass the chains, Gozu turned around and used his gauntlets to swipe at Sasuke whom was almost punctured in the chest had not Kakashi intervening and taking them down immediately. He then bound them with ropes then summoned his ninja dogs to alert anbu of their location to take them to prison.

It was that moment Naruto stepped out the trees in which Kakashi turned to him with a murderous glare.

"Why the hell did you abandoned your team mate Naruto? Because of you, you almost got him killed. Wait until I get back to the village. I will have you ninja license suspended and revoked for good."

"Well the same thing could be said about you Mr. Sensei. You are supposed to be in charge of us but you ditched us to a pair of ninjas. I wonder how the hokage will react to that considering we were assigned to take on bandits not ninjas. Besides, you did train Sasuke more than us so how come he isn't all high and mighty." He shot back at Kakashi which made him go silent. Kakashi then turned towards their clients and demanded why ninjas were after him thus Tazuna spilled the information on a man named Gato and how he was draining wave of their money.

The team decided to continue in which Kakashi knew the next person that came would be on a higher level. He hoped that this time their next opponent would kill Naruto. As they reached closer to wave, the mist around the area started getting thick then without warning, the sound of a blade came whizzing towards them. He yelled for them to get down in which they did just in time for the blade to pass where their heads use to be.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here this fine evening. Why it's Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan. No wonder the demon brothers failed to kill the client. It seems as if I need to take care of this myself." They looked in the direction the voice came from and spotted him on a blade that was imbedded into a tree.

"Well if isn't Zabuza Moichi, the demon of the mist. It seems I will have to go all out from the beginning to defeat you now don't I?" He pulled back his headband which exposed his sharingan eye. He felt someone's gaze on him and knew who it was immediately.

"I'll explain how I got it later Sasuke. Team 7, move into a diamond formation around Tazuna now." They did just as he asked in which the two jounin went head to head. They watched as the battle went from one side to the other until Kakashi ended up being trapped in a water prison. Kakashi was now in a fit of panic as Zabuza created a water clone. The water clone then took a couple of steps forward in which cause Sasuke and Sakura to take one backwards. Not getting the reaction he wanted from the blonde, the clone raised it's killing intent at a high level which caused Sasuke and Sakura to grab their throats as if they lost their breathe and couldn't regain it. The clone stopped his killing intent as he was not doing anything to affect the blonde. The real Zabuza chuckled at that.

"It seems as if you have one capable ninja on your team eh Kakashi." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Did he get training from someone else? If so, he would have to increase the training for Sasuke. He unconsciously let killing intent towards Naruto which Zabuza sensed but said nothing of it as he would find out what was going on later. Naruto just looked on trying to decide what to do ignoring the killing intent coming from his '_sensei'_.

He knew he had to fight on a certain level to stay alive, but he was trying to figure out which ability to expose that his teammates would see and ask about later seeing as his enemy was not a walk in the park and he would most likely end up using at least one of them. The thought of his teammates seeing his ability and being questioned or in his sensei's case demand him to teach them to the teme made him rethink using his jutsu. He also needed something that the sharingan couldn't copy so his taijutsu was not an option.

After deep thinking for a while, he decided to use his speed on water and lava spitting abilities. He turned to the lake and made a dash for it. Zabuza thought he would try and run around his clone to attack the real him so he had his clone after him. As soon as both of Naruto's feet hit the water, he took off on as if he was on a pair of water skis. Zabuza was amazed at how fast he moved on water thus making him want to test just how fast he was thus he switched with the water clone which made Kakashi smile seeing as the demon of the mist was going to kill the 'demon' thus freeing konoha of it's only demon.

He tried to mimic his action by propelling himself forward with chakra. Thought he was not as fast as Naruto, he still had achieved the ski part. Naruto sensing Zabuza behind him turned around and spat out a blob of lava at him. Zabuza in a state of shock almost didn't dodge it which would have been fatal towards him. Naruto then began spitting more blobs at him at speed that would have killed any other person who did not have years of experience in the art of dodging. Zabuza felt his energy draining as he continued staying afloat on water and dodging death at the same time. He looked up to see how the boy was fairing and was once again shocked. This boy must have massive reserves in order to stay afloat and use that much chakra without looking tired at all.

Naruto soon doubled his lava spitting speed in which Zabuza countered the blobs of lava by throwing water jutsu at his lava in which would harden then sink. He grew more and more impressed at the boy's ability until it came to the point where he wanted him to join him in overthrowing the Mizukage. He ceased fire and raised his hand to stop the fight in which cause Naruto to stop. Naruto didn't like the idea of killing a person who was not fighting back which is why he stopped in the first place.

"Boy, you have some talent in which I'm very interested in. You should join me and my team in which you could be well respected plus it looks as if your sensei will try to kill you anyway. I could use your talents plus I'm willing to train you. What do you say boy?" Naruto thought about all he had at home which all he really had was the people at Ichiraku but they were on a business relationship rather than friends and the hokage was never really there for him so he basically had nothing to go back to. He then turned to Zabuza.

"Well considering my treatment at home, I would say yes but I can't just leave unless I'm considered 'dead'. Otherwise they would send hunter Nins in which they would waste no time sending as soon as they hear of an opportunity to kill or retrieve me dead or alive." Zabuza thought about it before coming up with a solution. "What if I have my partner put you in a death-like state and have you fall off the bridge that old man is creating. That should distract your team long enough for me to flee while grabbing your 'body'. We could take Gato's money and business from him later as he doesn't look like he will pay us anyways."

"Fine that sounds like a great deal, but what do we do now." Zabuza got an evil glint in his eyes which made Naruto feel a little nervous. Before Naruto could ask what he was thinking, he kicked Naruto sending him into his water clone thus releasing Kakashi. Kakashi wasted no time in charging in the direction he saw Zabuza went and began throwing ninjutsu at him until he stuck him with a powerful water attack which left Zabuza leaning against a tree open for an attack. But before Kakashi could take that opening, two senbon buried itself in Zabuza's neck causing him to slump on the floor. A 'hunter Nin' came out and thanked Kakashi before taking the body away.

Kakashi then fainted for the overuse of his chakra. The remaining teammates except Naruto dragged his body to Tazuna's house where they met his daughter Tsunami and his adopted grandson Inari. It was there that team 7 slept in at.

The next day arrives in which Kakashi had awoken. He then summoned his students to ask a question that was on his mind starting with Naruto himself.

"Ok I want to know what happened between you and Zabuza Naruto. Also while you're at it, I want to know who taught you the water walking exercise and all the things you know how to do." The last request shocked Naruto as he did not know anything about his teammates so why would he reveal his secrets to them. He decided to reveal only a little about himself.

"I had Zabuza chase me down on water while dodging all his attacks. He later ended landing a successful kick in which I landed into his water clone thus freeing you." Kakashi could sense no lies in him but he had the feeling that wasn't all that happened. "As to how I know the water walking exercise, it's called the library and as for my skills and abilities, I will not reveal that seeing as I don't know any of yours or my teammates." That last part pissed him off. He was not going to let this 'demon' tell him what he would do or not.

"You will tell me your abilities now GENIN." Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid which in his mind he was.

"As I told you, the answer is no." Kakashi then got an idea.

"Well then, I will see to it that you are removed from my squad and the ninja program for insubordination as soon as this mission is over." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders seeing as he wasn't planning on staying anyway. He then got up and left. As soon as he was out of view, Kakashi asked his other students what they saw. To his disappointment, they didn't see anything due to the mist except that Naruto stood on water. The Uchiha then demanded to be taught how to walk on water in which Kakashi told them he would need to teach them tree walking first. The tree walking exercise took Sasuke a week to learn which pissed him off. Sakura got it on her first try which infuriated the Uchiha even more.

During that week, Naruto had secret meetings with Zabuza and his partner in which was the hunter Nin. Her name was Haku and she had been with Zabuza for a while. He got to know about her past and vice versa. He learned about how her mother was killed because of their bloodline which manipulated allowed her to create ice by fusing water and air.

Haku and Zabuza then learned that Naruto was once the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and now had him as a summoning creature which made Zabuza thank the gods that he was going to have this boy join the fight. Having Kyuubi on their side would surely tip the fight in their favor. As the days winded down in which Kakashi would be healed by now, they made some revisions to their plans.

The plan in which they created and executed down to the last T was that Zabuza and Haku showed up and knocked out the workers on the bridge. This would draw out team 7 minus Naruto who stayed behind and interrogated Gato's cronies for information on the money, business property, and other valuables before eliminating them. Seeing Zabuza made Kakashi realize that his 'death' was just a backup plan which he must had plan with an associate of his incase their first encounter failed in which he deducted from those facts that there was going to be a tough battle up ahead.

After Naruto took care of the cronies, he went to Gato's base and interrogated them until he found what he was looking for. He went to the location and began sealing away everything before heading to the bridge where Haku then placed Sasuke in a death like state before they began their plans.

They then initiated the next plan in which they set things up in which the results were as followed. Naruto ended up in an explosion which sent him near the edges of the bridge. The explosion caught the attention of the Kakashi which Zabuza took that moment to 'attack' Naruto in which he plunged his sword close to Naruto's heart. At the same time Haku secretly threw senbon in his neck thus giving the appearance that Zabuza had stabbed him in the heart. Zabuza then kicked Naruto over the bridge along with his sword before escaping with Haku. Kakashi seeing Naruto slumped under the blade and the fact that the blade looked like it punctured his heart didn't even bother to check for his body. He had finally gotten what he wished for and that was all that matter to him. The 'demon' was not going to return anytime soon to konoha or fire country.

Later Gato showed up in which as soon as he stepped where Haku and Naruto 'fought', an explosive tag went off killing him and a large handful of bandits. The surviving bandits ran off seeing as they weren't getting paid and that they were terrified now. Seeing as their mission was completed, Kakashi stayed around until the bridge was complete in which they named it 'the great Naruto Bridge' much to Kakashi's chagrin as he thought; 'the great Uchiha Bridge' was better. Tazuna then stated that Naruto risk his life for them thus the bridge will be a token of appreciation towards the 'deceased ninja'. Kakashi didn't pursue the subject as he would use this as proof when he and his team discussed how to tell the Hokage that the 'demon' died saving a country which sounded more believable than dying to save Sasuke. He smiled knowing how happy the people of konoha would be at the demon's demise.

Meanwhile Zabuza and Haku stopped as they were far enough. Zabuza placed Naruto on the ground, removed his blade in which the wound healed quickly, then removed the senbon in which his eyes started to flutter. Naruto sat up in pain in which he turned to the source of the one who caused it.

"Damn you Zabuza that hurt a lot." His eyes were now fully open. He then leaned up and reached in his coat before pulling out a scroll then proceeded in handing it to Zabuza. Zabuza opened the scroll before releasing its contents and smiled. In front of him were access points to Gato's fortune and deeds to his business. There was also another scroll that was labeled valuables in which he guessed would be the jewelry and other things that were expensive items. Zabuza patted Naruto on the back before congratulating him on his success.

"Good job little squirt, now I just need to train you more, is there anything else you know how to do that we haven't seen yet?" Naruto gave him a mischievous grin that spoke of volumes of pain.

"Well I know 6 techniques in which the lava thing isn't one of them and I have a taijutsu style I've created. But instead of launching into a detailed description on each technique, why not show you what I can do instead Zabuza." Before he could object, Naruto sprung to his feet and inhaled a large amount of air before spewing out a large amount quantity of intense flames in which Zabuza ducked. When he looked back at the damage that attack did, he could help but feel afraid of the other 5 techniques. If you thought he was scared now, imagine what he looked like when Naruto got into a stance he never saw before, launched at him and threw a punch which he dodged. The tree that was behind him on the other wasn't so lucky. Right as his fist hit the tree, the tree exploded under impact.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any worst, a dark cloak of chakra covered him in which he grew three chakra tails too. So for the rest of the day, he dodged the maximum damages of stronger versions of his 6 attacks. He sat back and recovered from his injuries for a few days once again thanking the gods for a strong soldier.

After he recovered, he then began teaching Naruto using his own sword the basic kata moves for his sword style. He would have taught Naruto everything he knew but Naruto refused his ninjutsu stating that he wanted to create his own by scratch or his own variation of the techniques Zabuza had. Zabuza decided to tell him the concept and information of his techniques in which Naruto would be able to create a variation of the technique. In less than 3 years or even 1 depending on the situation, he was sure that Naruto would be ready to help take over mist country. But for now, he needed to start working on the boy and collect the money Gato had at his access points. So here Naruto and the others began planning which points in which they should go to in order.

**Konoha**

Kakashi had managed to reach Konoha in a day and a few hours. He went to the Hokage tower in which he and the remaining members of team 7 took turns telling the hokage how Naruto 'died'. After they finished their story his story Sasuke and Sakura left the office leaving him and Sasuke alone. Hiruzen sighed sadly before dismissing Kakashi not knowing his intention to celebrate along with the people of Konoha. He also braced himself for Kushina's return.

In no time after Naruto's 'death', news travels throughout konoha and made it all the way to Uzugakure in record time which Kushina and her children marched over to konoha with a few guards. Since she was Minato's wife and the fact that there wasn't a living heir left, she would be able to collect the Namikaze fortune and jutsus or so she thought. Hiruzen had decided to drop the bomb on her.

"I'm sorry Kushina but only someone with the Namikaze blood could get access to his things. And because Naruto is dead, it also means that anything that belonged to the Namikaze clan is lost forever. Besides, the flying god techniques are a bloodline not a technique that could be taught. The three pronged kunai was created because Minato didn't know how to fully use his bloodline thus needing a sort of beacon to guide him to his destination." This shocked her greatly as she did not know about it being a bloodline.

"I wish I could help you but I can't. The only way you would be able to access them would be to revive Naruto in which you would need his body to do that. But Kakashi did not bring his body back." She dropped her head low before leaving with her children. She was disappointed that she could not get what she came here for. But that last part got her attention. If she revived her son, then not will she get her son back but also the things that belonged to the Namikaze clan.

"Where did he die Hokage-sama? I would like to know just out of curiosity." The Hokage already knew what her intension was but was also pretty sure his body floated away.

"It was in wave country which isn't far away from where your village is. And before you go, I would like you to have a few things from your husband." She was curious as to what was left from her husband. Hiruzen then handed her the scroll in which contained the notes to the sealing techniques along with the letter. He instructed that she should read the scroll first which she did. She unraveled the huge scroll and began looking through it. She looked over the equations and everything in which she could not help but be impressed at the level of this technique. But why would the Hokage give her this and what did it mean.

"Hokage-sama, what does this seal do?" He decided to ask her a few questions first.

"You will get that answer after a few of my own questions. The first one is do you think that seal could possible fail?" Kushina looked over it a few more times.

"No hokage-sama, any seal powered by a death god won't fail at all. Why is it that you ask sir?"

"Would you put your trust in the seal with all your life?" This made her think what he could possibly be up to.

"Yes hokage-sama, now could you tell me what this seal has to do with anything?" She was getting a little impatient. Hiruzen decided to drop the big news.

"That seal is the very same one he used when he sealed the Kyuubi into your son Naruto." Her heartbeat doubled for a second and her blood froze. She felt her knees weakened slightly under her as her whole life came crashing down. If this seal was truly the same one on her son, then she just damned him to a life of pain and misery. She tried to think of how it was justified only to come up empty.

The hokage smiled a little in knowing that the image she once had of Naruto just shattered in front of her. He began to wonder why he didn't show her the notes in the first place which made him feel like shit. He would have been able to give Naruto a mother at least. Kushina broke down and cried in which her children gathered around her for comfort.

"What's wrong kaachan, why are you crying?" She looked up into her children eyes before answering them.

"I'm a failure. I thought your brother was a demon which he wasn't. I left him to die here alone which he did. I should have been there for him and now I won't be able to. I'm sorry that I told you that he was a demon because he wasn't. Now I don't know what to do." This revelation shocked the, greatly but they did not show it as to be strong for their mother. Kushina wanted to hold Naruto now and apologize for her stupidity. Her desire to revive him had just skyrocketed. She gathered herself before heading off to wave country to find his body in which she would revive him. She left Konoha with a new determination which was to hold her son in her arms again and love him just as she had not done in years.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku made their way to their first access point which was at an island not too far from water country. The odd things about the access points were that they were all located on an island. It was based off those facts that they came up with a conclusion that Gato wanted to rule the trading routes by sea. Naruto thinking it was a good idea asks Zabuza to keep the deeds in which he would run the business himself.

"Hey Zabuza, can I keep the deeds for all his business. I will keep them up and running in which will generate big bucks." Zabuza thought about it for a while. He was not interested in the business but they can create money in which he would need later on to rebuild kiri after he gained control over it.

"Only if you help rebuild kiri after I gain control over it with the money you'll make. I'm pretty sure we will need a lot of money for supplies for reconstruction on damaged buildings, weapons for out men, money for our people whom would need food and other variables that need money."

"Don't worry about the money issue. I'll turn Gato's industry into a bigger one. We'll have all the money we need and more. I have an insane idea that will rake in the cash. You'll be surprised by the results but first things first; we need to change the name of this company. We need a name that will become well known throughout the lands. This name will be one you will soon hear about as it gains more fame and fortune." Naruto then began thinking off possible names. He wanted one that would represent him or something associated with him. The only thing he was ever associated with was kyuubi. That's when he came up with a name.

"I think I will call it fox Inc." This name caused Zabuza to chuckle as he knew it was associated with kyuubi.

"Well I guess you have fox Inc to build upon so I guess this is where we part ways for now eh Naruto?"

"I guess so too but I will need the access points. I will wire the money to this account which I will create soon." He wrote down where he would wire the money to before taking the map and leaving in which he would change Gato's business into his image. They soon parted their ways in which Zabuza gave Naruto a scroll for his sword style. Naruto took off to the first place in which would be the start of Fox Inc.

He arrived to a large beaten down building with double doors. When he entered, he notice the place was in poor condition in which he would fix as soon as possible. He walked right on through and straight to the closest person that worked there who was at the counter near the entrance.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me what kind of business this building runs." The man looked up before replying.

"This is a general business sir. We sell just about anything here. Is there anything I could help you with?" Naruto then thought how he would explain that he was taking over the business soon and that Gato was dead. He was about to decide against it but the thought of his face expression made him decide to be as blunt as possible.

"Yes I would like some help in changing this image into something foxier. You see, Gato is dead and I now have the deed to the building." To emphasize his point, he waved the deed in front of his face in which his face turned to pure shock in which Naruto was glad that he decided to be blunt.

"I need to know where I could find all information on this building so I could change it into something better." After getting over his shock the man wanting to find out what kind of person the new owner was decided to ask some questions.

"What do you mean better? Are you willing to pay us more money than that cheap bastard has?" Gato paid his people little to none for their hard work. Naruto not knowing how much they were making yet told him he would wait and see.

"It depends on how much this business makes. If I can, I will give you guys more money. But I need to see the inner workings first." The man wasted no time in showing him the office in which Naruto wasted no time in reading all documents. After getting to know about the business which he did all day with the help of shadow clones, Naruto discovered that Gato wasted the excess money on unnecessary things that were luxury items.

He decided to take that money and give it to the workers in which made them very happy. Then using some of the money, he fixed the building into the image that would start the beginning of fox Inc. The color scheme he chose were red, black, and blue in which would be the color that showed part of his association with kiri. He would later place kiri symbol on it as soon as Zabuza took control but for now, he placed his newly corporation symbol in which was a fox head from a side view inside a circle.

After establishing his first business, he repeated the same process to Gato's other business in which he would show up, take the money that was being wasted and putting them to good use such as pay the workers more money, fix the buildings, or invest in other businesses. After that he would change the color scheme so that all his business had his signature colors. In just a few months after doing so, fox Inc began blooming in which Naruto decided to invest a large amount of money in rebuilding wave country. When he heard the name of the bridge, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had a bridge named after him. As soon as wave country was rebuild, fox Inc opened a trading route in which wave country was able to purchase things from them at a cheaper price than other countries. And just as Naruto said he would do, he became ruler of the seas which wasn't hard considering there wasn't any other shipping countries out there due to Gato owning them all. It took him two months after recreating Gato's business into his image to start raking in large amounts of cash.

Naruto then sent a proposal to them in which he would control their bridge so that their shipping company would not suffer. At first they didn't like the idea until Naruto made deal in which would give wave country more money than before. So they took the deal in where as Naruto had Tazuna build a toll system in which all trading routes by sea was now controlled by Fox Inc. Fox Inc had now become a multi millionaire business by now and was only increasing as time went on.

Because Fox Inc owned the water trading route, major islands such as Nagi Island, O' Uzu Island, Taro Island, Jiro Island, Kika Island, Haha Island, along with the less major Islands created an alliance causing Fox Inc to bloom rapidly.

Fox Inc's success began to spread throughout the elemental nations making Zabuza smile knowing all he had to do next was take control of Kiri country. It was now a multibillionaire business in which Zabuza began utilizing by gathering some of Kiri's former inhabitants to take back their land. Little did he know was that someone had already initiated that idea. She went by the name of Mei Terumi. She had two associates that went by the names of Chojuro and Ao.

Zabuza was able to rally up 70 shinobi, 10 percent being kekkei genkai users while the others didn't like how Kiri was being ruled meaning their success would depend on Naruto who trained along with taking over business. He was now able to wield 6 tails worth of chakra and he created his own kenjutsu style that was based on brute force. Naruto through his fox summons was told by Zabuza that they would move the attack up as soon as possible. Naruto in 2 days met up with the small army prepared for a war. Looking over at the group, Naruto concluded that he was the main fire power thus he could not fail at all or else their planning would have been for nothing.

As soon as they met up, they moved out to kiri reaching there in 4 days due to making final preparations o their plans. As soon as they got there, they were greeted to the sight of a village that looked as if it had been through a war already. There were destroyed buildings here and there. People were clearing through the rubble.

Zabuza stood there not knowing what to think so he voiced out his confusion. "What the hell happened here?" His answer soon came in the form of several squadrons of anbu along with whom Zabuza identified as Mei Terumi, Chojuro, and Ao.

Mei is a slender, attractive woman in her late twenties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown with dark-blue lipstick.

Ao is a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye, under which he hides a Byakugan he took from a Hyuga clan member he defeated. He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear", uketamawa written on them twice on each side. These talismans react when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wears a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. His blue hair bears a resemblance to that of Kisame Hoshigaki, while his attire is strikingly similar to that of Haku.

Chojuro has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; traits that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices shared. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza Momochi wore during his first appearance. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster like a badge on his chest. He carries Hiramekarei on his back, wrapped with large bandages. He also has a shuriken holder strapped onto each leg.

Looking at Mei wearing a kage hat showed that she must had won the war.

"So I'm guessing I missed the fight right?" Mei snapped at him with furry.

"Of course you missed the fight. Where the hell were you hiding?" Zabuza snapped back at her.

"I was not hiding, I was making preparations incase the village suffered too much damage. I made sure to have the funds needed to rebuild our village after the war in which I'm guessing you haven't had you?" Mei's eyes scanned his group before landing on Naruto. She found him to be attractive. She refocused her attention on Zabuza.

"Well I was just about to send out request for assistance from konoha." Zabuza dismissed her idea before giving her a better one.

"Don't worry about the money or supplies. Fox Inc will help us with the damages." Mei was shocked at this idea as she heard about the Fox Inc and how they owned the sea trading routes. She was going to talk to them right after konoha.

"How will you get them to help us? I mean would they consider giving a hand to us?" There was desperation in her voice as they needed all the help they could get. Zabuza then put up a thinking look before turning to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, she wants to know if your company Fox Inc would be willing to help our village." Mei's head snapped in the direction Zabuza was turned to and saw it was the attractive boy she was staring at.

"What do you mean, wasn't that the main purpose of creating fox Inc. To rebuild kiri after the war or did you forget." Mei looked back at Zabuza.

"You mean you guys are in charge of Fox Inc." Zabuza shook his head no.

"No he is the owner of that company but he created to help us recover after the fight was over in which it is so, Naruto if you would do the honors of bringing some contractors here as soon as possible." Naruto answered with a simple 'hai' before starting his task in which he went to sent messages through summons. "I guess that these men could be incorporated into our ranks." Mei nodded before giving him a report of her ranks.

"That will be a good thing seeing as I lost many of my men in the attack. By removing the main pieces such as the Mizukage and the generals, the remaining bloodline haters were easy to take down. I'm down to about 200 shinobi though it is dangerously low for our country. How many shinobi did you bring?"

"I brought about 70 of them." Mei seeing such a low number wondered how he was planning to win the war.

"How do you think 70 men were going to win this war? That seems like a low number to do anything."

"I know that which is why I was going to rely on Naruto as he has a contract in which he could summon Kyuubi. Also he has more chakra than several kages combined." Everyone that was in hearing range and was listening to the conversation froze.

"What do you mean a contract with the Kyuubi? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Zabuza shook his head indicating the answer was no.

"They didn't kill him but rather sealed him in the boy you just saw who later made a deal in which the Kyuubi was set free into the summoning realm. Also Kyuubi is now a summons for his clan only. I'm sure he will rebuild as soon as he finds a female or two. I'm guessing one of them is you right Haku." This caught said person off guard. It was true that Haku began liking Naruto seeing as he was the only 'cute' boy by her standards that she stayed around. She couldn't help the fact that her body was going through some changes and felt attractive towards him. "Don't worry Haku, as soon as you turn 16 or older I'll allow you to date him. Just don't make me a grandfather too quickly." She blushed at what he was trying to imply. Mei then thought about what she was told about this Naruto boy.

"Zabuza, how old is he and how exactly does he have more chakra than several kages combined. Where did you find someone like him? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't get rid of someone like him." She knew no one would get rid of a ninja with that much potential.

"They didn't but rather he left. Apparently he was mistreated back at home and as to the chakra thing, I don't know how. He even has the ability to produce lava just like you. I've seen him use it himself without getting tired." This got Mei interested as she had never ran into anyone else with the same ability as her plus she was sure she was the last of her clan.

"What is his last name?" What he said next shocked her.

"His last name is Uzumaki."

"Then he must be related to Kushina Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure located in whirlpool country. What if she finds out that he is here in our country?" Before she could say anything else, Zabuza cut her off.

"I don't care about that. I didn't force him to join me. He joined us willingly thus he is part of our village now. We'll just keep him a secret plus with his abilities; we could create a strong clan in Kirigakure."

"Are you sure that it is a wise thing to do that? I mean what if she demands him to come back to her village?

"Well she won't as Naruto was never part of her village. Naruto was a part of konoha as an orphan which makes me believe that she abandoned him. His own sensei hates the boy as I saw that with my own eyes when he directed killing intent at him. His teammates didn't seem to like the boy either so taking him away is a good thing for both me and him. Would you agree with my decision now?" She thought about it before nodding at what was said. If he was truly hated, then taking away from the hate would be a good thing.

"Now what are you going to do with him seeing as the war is over?"

"We'll re-create the seven swordsmen. The title group dragged down the title with their corrupted ways even though the Kage was corrupted himself. We'll select loyal ones as well as making sure they meet up to standards of our choosing." Mei thought about it for a while before she agreed.

"Fine but I want to test Naruto's skill out and see just how powerful he is. Let's just see how powerful you made him out to be." Zabuza chuckled at the image of her face after the soon to be display. He looked over and called Naruto over.

"Hey Naruto, hurry up with getting those contractors. The Mizukage wants to fight you to see where your ability lies at." Naruto created several chakra infused clones and gave each one a scroll before sending them off. Each Naruto clone simple vanished in a yellow flash successfully scaring Mei but not Zabuza as he was use to it. There was only one person in history that was recorded to know how to teleport and that was Minato Namikaze. But now it seems there was a new one but his way seems better since it did not require special kunai or any seals. Naruto got into battle stance ready to engage in taijutsu. Since he would be fighting a Kage level, he would need his chakra tails but not too much as to cause destruction. Mei looked over the dark cloak that reminded her of the previous Mizukage that was a jinchuriki. But for some reason, she could decipher what beast he held because she never saw that color before. She had notes that were collected on each tail beast and their elements. She also had what their chakra color was but Naruto's didn't match any of them. She waved her hand in front of her.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'll just trust your judgment on this Zabuza. Let's just get Kiri back on its feet right now. We need to recover quickly enough so that the others won't try to attack in our time of weakness. We also need to start taking up missions to keep up the appearance that we are still strong. I'm assigning you, the young girl, and Naruto as a team. Make sure you keep your face hidden or at least Naruto and the girl. We don't want Konoha or Uzu to know that the boy is alive especially when they could threaten this weakened country with war. Once we gain more power than the two villages, we'll be able to allow him to emerge." Zabuza understood where she was coming from and agreed.

**3 years later**

"Naruto-san, the Mizukage wants the seven swordsmen to the towers immediately." The anbu stood outside the large compound felt nervous about standing outside their elite jounin, Nightmare. That was what he was known as in the bingo books for being able to use every element without the use of handseals and his brutal fighting styles in taijutsu and kenjutsu. He simply used element manipulation on high levels. He had not failed a single mission and was often seen with Ice demon of Kiri or Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Team Demon had gained a reputation that people spoke about in awe, fear, and anger.

Naruto emerged from his compound wearing a black cloak with white skulls on the back showing his status as one of the seven new swordsman of the mist. He carried around a wrapped sword on his back for certain purposes. The sword was created out of his own demonic energy thus the sword became unique. No one was sure what would happen if someone else did not try to wield it nor did they try. The new seven swordsmen group consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Haku Momochi, Zabuza Momochi, Chojuro, Suigetsu Hozuki, Utakata, and Raiga Kurosuki.

Suigetsu as it turns out was a loyal Nin of Kiri but was kidnapped by Orochimaru who tried running experiments on him. The experiments failed but Orochimaru kept trying to make use of him until he almost killed him when trying something new. Deciding that he was of no use, he discarded him into a random place to die. As for Utakata, jinchuriki of the six tailed slug and Raiga Kurosuki, they were offered a chance to return stating that the tyrant known as the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura was dead and that things would get better. They agreed feeling better to return to their country once again. Mei was surprised that Utakata had gained kenjutsu skills as well as the fact that he had one of the swords with him. As a matter of fact, most of the original 7 swords that they had now were Kubikiribocho, Hiramekarei, Nuibari, Shibuki, and Kiba. Haku and Naruto had their original swords which were unique in its own way.

"Thank you anbu-san I'll be on my way as soon as possible." He took two steps then vanished in thin air. Those who knew him could tell it was teleportation with a little genjutsu to hide the flash while others thought it was an advanced shunshin version. Naruto appeared in the office right as the others began to show up. He waited until everyone was present. Mei looked over her most trusted men with awe. The new seven swordsmen not only surpassed the previous ones but also restored the people's trust in the group. They were kiri's elites. They even took on D-ranked missions to show that they weren't too high and mighty for them. Mei's eyes lingered a little more on Naruto as she began to lick her lips. Naruto not only surpassed the current seven swordsmen but the previous one as well. He also grew into what she considered a handsome teen. She made a mental note to discuss extending his clan soon. She would love to help along with Haku seeing as the girl had grown strong feelings for him. She placed those thoughts for later.

"Well guys, I've just finalize our new water alliance with Uzushiogakure seeing as they had no allies. The council members from both villages being civilian council members and elders were against allying up with each other for different reasons. Konoha's side keeps bringing up their loss in the second shinobi war. Not many knew about the fact that they were fighting enemies of three major villages on their own which is odd seeing as Konoha was their allies during that time. Uzushiogakure states Konoha is too selfish and weak. I thought it would be nice to create a water alliance between one another. She asked that I come over with the seven swordsmen for a meeting plus it seems that you guys have fans. Let's not keep them waiting shall we." She smiled cheerily as she rose. She stopped and turned to one of her anbu.

"Anbu-san, could you tell Ao to watch my village while I'm gone. Also tell him if he screws up, I'll kill him." Her voice was a cross between sweet and sickly at the same time sending shivers up the seven swordsmen's spines. She motioned for them to follow her which they did but not before a silent prayed to Ao. They all placed on demonic looking masks then placed the hood over their heads. They now looked like their pictures from the bingo book seeing as their actual picture weren't there but their cloaked pictures instead.

The trip to Uzushiogakure was a silent and quick one considering they were moving at a fast pace across an ice path Haku created for them. The ice path would melt a 10 minutes later after being made due to the current temperature add to the fact that Haku didn't keep a constant stream of chakra in them. The stopped when they saw whirlpools ahead. They waited until the Uzu Nins allowed them entry in which they subdued the whirlpool allowing the group to pass. They were forced to allow the whirlpool to start again but at least they did their part.

Mei led the group to where the towers should be. She found the towers then led her group into it where she found Kushina sitting in the office going through paperwork. Kushina looked up at the group then allowed her eyes to scan until they came upon a particular one. She scanned him closely as if inspecting him for something. The others grew tensed as her eyes had yet to leave the boy. She leaned over and hugged Nightmare. She sobbed into his chest causing the others to look at her weird except Mei, Zabuza, and Haku who had an idea as to why she was crying but wasn't 100% sure seeing as Naruto was supposed to be dead to everyone not being a part of kiri. Their thoughts were confirmed correct soon.

"Naruto, my sweet little Naruto. I finally get to see my little baby. Please let me see the face of my son. I want to see your face Naru-kun." Naruto looked over to Mei who nods her head. Naruto removed his mask as Kushina stepped backwards allowing her to see his face. Kushina looked over his face and noticed how much he resembled Minato but with darker whiskers which shocked her. "Please don't tell me that Konoha did this to you?" Her voiced was filled with concern at the thought of someone carving into his face to make the whiskers more pronounced.

"You could tell her Naruto. Besides we are allies so it would be best to get the awkward things out of the way" said Mei who was referring to Kyuubi related things. Naruto nods his head then turned back to Kushina. Mei was wondering how she knew about Naruto. She cursed inwardly at the predicament she was in.

"The marks represent my new summon contract of Kyuubi and his family. I am now the summoner of demon foxes. Before you start talking about how evil he is, it wasn't his fault that he attacked Konoha. Someone tried to force him to submit to him but only managed to put him in blind rage. Konoha was just there in his path. By the time he snapped out the genjutsu, it was too late for him as he was being sealed." She thought of the reason and accepted it seeing as Kyuubi has been chased down in the past. Apparently Kumo tried as well only to have their men eaten alive. Kushina stood up and looked at Mei with a serious look.

"I would ask why this was kept from me but the fact that I left him due to my ignorance more than warrants that as punishment. But we will be discussing about other things later." She looked back at Naruto and her eyes soften a little. "Please forgive me Musuko for my ignorance towards you. I should have been there for you since day one." She got down on her knees and asked him once more for forgiveness. Sensing no deception or ill will, he forgave her. She hugged him with all her might feeling weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you don't know how much it means for me to hear that. Since you are here, I want you to meet your half brothers and sister. I'll have my anbu escort you to them." She summoned one of her anbu and told him what to tell the others. Naruto followed behind to meet his family members leaving the remaining seven swordsmen and the two Kages. Kushina waited until she could no longer sense Naruto in the towers then got down to business. Mei sensing what she want cut straight to the point.

"I'm guessing that you want Naruto as one of your Nins am I right." Kushina sat behind her desk and recomposed herself.

"That's exactly what I want as he is an Uzumaki. It's only natural that he comes to his family and in return, I'll give you one of the blades I found that belong to mist being the Kabutowari. This will help you get closer in your goal to collecting all the swords again." Mei quickly thought on her feet. She knew she couldn't say no without angering Kushina. Uzushiogakure was stronger than Kiri in multiple areas one of them being water jutsus. It didn't help that the clan were descendants of the Rikudo Sannin which only a few knew about though not the whole history. The Uzumaki members were on the same level as the Senju and Uchiha being a relative clan of theirs. As to how, it went like this.

The Rikudo Sannin on his dying bed had two sons. The elder son possessed sage eyes and the younger son had sage bodies. He elected the young sage over the elder one to be his successor because of his beliefs. The elder son grew angry towards his younger brother thus triggering a never ending bloodshed fight. Years had passed and bloodshed continued to occur to what became the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan whom were generations with thin blood of the Rikudo sage running through their veins. The Uchiha clan was born from a small group that possessed the sage's eyes mixing in with another group thus the sharingan was born. The same thing occurred with another group possessing the sage's eyes but instead of the sharingan, they had the Fuingan. The Fuingan was now the Uzumaki kekkei genkai. The ones possessing the sage bodies had combined their powers with another group thus the Senju was born. The senju had two branches being the mokuton group and the Suiton master groups.

As to how the Uzumaki clan gained power over water, both Senju being the Suiton masters and Uzumaki clan had created an alliance much to the Uchiha's disappointment seeing the Uzumaki with someone they considered beneath them. The three clans were sibling clans all capable of fighting each other on equal grounds though the Uzumaki clan never tested that out. Instead the stepped aside as their sibling clans fought things out until the Uchiha clan surrendered to the Senju clan to stop the bloodshed. The current leader Madara didn't like the fact that the Senju clan held more power over the Uchiha clan. He challenged the leader of the Senju clan and fought at what became the valley of the end. After the fight in which Hashirama won, Hashirama began shaping Konoha into his image. The Uzumaki remained allies with Konoha for years even when the Senju clan had fallen until the attacked in which involved Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. Konoha had failed to send help thus resulting in Uzushiogakure suffering heavy losses. They managed to pull through but not without losing over 95% of the clan. They severed their ties to Konoha when they saw how konoha didn't suffer as much as they did having to send out their men to help said village while they kept their men to themselves.

"How about we make him both a kiri and a Uzu Nin. He'll stay here in Uzushiogakure with his clan and continue being of my seven swordsmen. Surely we both could benefit from this plus it would strengthen our villages beyond what others have done. Also we could extend our military to the empty lands around us and in between. We could change our uniform and headbands to something that would signify our relationship." Mei quickly though on her feet of ideas not wanting to lose a good man and anger the country by trying to keep him. "The symbol could be swirls but have half of it covered in mist. As for the color scheme, I think dark blue, light blue, and red." Kushina thought about it for a bit then agreed.

"That's a great idea and as for the name, I think Swirling mist alliance will be great. I'll tell the council members about this along with our Senju clan to build areas close by." The words Senju caused Mei's eyes to widen. Kushina gave her 'you heard me right look'. "Yes I mean Senju clan and the Mokuton branch to boot. We've had a small group for years which was why we were able to bounce back. Konoha thought they all died off but the truth is they went over here to survive plus they sense disaster approaching when other clans such as the Hyuga clan came to Konoha. The Uchiha and the Hyuga was like the Senju and the Uchiha without the bloodshed. Instead they just showed off in front of each other. The hatred was visible enough to cut with a kunai. Anyway, I'm estimating that in a month or two we should have made the changes. How does that sound Mei-san?" Mei agreed and the two soon began talking.

Two months later, word of the alliance leaked causing several reactions mostly not being good. The Swirling Mist alliance had a huge advantage over the waters making other countries tense. Just as they planned, bases were formed throughout Islands surrounding kiri and Uzu with seals allowing only those from the two countries in. Seals were placed on every Nin in kiri and Uzu to access the buildings. New uniforms and symbols were created using the idea Mei had which was the red Uzumaki swirl with half being covered by blue mist. The symbols were placed on headbands and clothing.

Currently Tsunade the Godaime Hokage after being convinced by Jiraiya and Konohamaru after Hiruzen's death was sitting before the council members talking about the Swirling mist alliance and the word of Naruto Uzumaki being in kiri's ranks making them believe Kushina actually brought him back alive. If so then the Swirling Mist alliance had the Namikaze bloodline and the key to all the things that once belonged to their Yondaime Hokage that would have been passed to his heir. They were protected by seals so no one but Naruto could get them. They didn't like the idea of another country with their bloodlines. Jiraiya stood next to her and listened to the council members argue. Tsunade motioned the room to stop knowing about her quick temper. "First off there is nothing we could do about the alliance nor did they make any threats towards us. Secondly, we were never their enemies in the first place. Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo were their enemies but Kiri is now their allies. I doubt Kumo or Iwa will ally with either because of the hate that exists between Kushina and the two countries separately. Also instead of focusing on one Nin, we should be preparing for a possible war. I know my teammate Orochimaru and he will not surrender until konoha is destroyed. We need allies so what do you suggest? I'm taking suggestions here."

Homura pushed his glasses upwards then cleared his throat to speak. "I suggest that we use Uzu's current method right now seeing as it gave them power over the seas. They could control our shipping movements meaning any equipment or food source being shipped off to us has to pass them or take another route close to enemy territory. I think a meeting will be required with Suna. Despite the invasion a few years ago, I do not fault them for being manipulated. Orochimaru was indeed a conniving one. We will need to be discreet about it as that would draw the wrong type of attention to us." Koharu added her two senses to that.

"That sounds like a nice idea plus they have a Jinchuriki that is no longer mentally unstable. I heard he's become well acquainted by the people there. We'll need the Jinchuriki in the alliance to possible gain strength. Kiri do have a Jinchuriki by what Jiraiya said. The host is Utakata the jinchuriki of the six tailed slug. Jiraiya was able to get that information from the new seven swordsmen Archive he managed to copy before their security went up. He also wrote other information he knew and created his own list." She gave out copies of the list.

**Kiri's new seven swordsmen**

**Naruto Uzumaki** – Naruto's Creation

Sword Ability- unknown

**Zabuza Momochi** - Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife)/ massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. It has a circle cut out of the top and a semicircle near the handle, which seem to fit the sword's purpose of decapitation aptly, and the latter gives something to wrap a back strap around, in order to carry the weapon. It's extremely long handle is detachable.

Sword Ability-Like every other weapon used by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword possesses an unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from its victims' blood. This regenerative process takes place almost instantly, and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original perfect condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or a nick to a completely missing half of the blade.

**Haku Momochi**-Haku's Creation

Sword Ability- Unknown

**Chojuro**- Hiramekarei/ a double-handled sword wielded by Chojuro. The Hiramekarei has two holes in the upper end of the blade

Sword Ability- The two holes in the upper end of the blade can shoot out chakra, which can seemingly be formed into weapons such as a hammer. However, it is apparently heavy, as Chojuro tires easily from carrying it.

**Suigetsu Hozuki**- Nuibari (Sewing Needle)/ The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire mirroring thread, tied to the _eye_ located at the base of its hilt.

Sword Ability- This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally _stitch_ them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taught. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the _needle_ at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the _thread_.

**Utakata**- Shibuki (Splash)/ is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The blade utilizes various exploding tags, contained within a substantial scroll, in order to incorporate explosions into the user's own swordsmanship, earning it the title of. The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The aforementioned scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous exploding tags, which separates from the remainder upon detonation.

Sword Ability- Only once the desired opponent comes into contact with the platform, do the exploding tags finally ignite and then detach, providing a small opportunity for the user to escape the devastating blast radius, while simultaneously compensating for any resultant recoil. The sword is seemingly able to _reload_ another segment of tags onto the platform, automatically after each strike.

**Raiga Kurosuki**- Kiba (Fangs). It is a set of twin swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence.

Sword Ability**- **uses them to instead channel his own respective Lightning Release techniques and to conduct natural lightning

Shikaku after seeing the list looked towards Jiraiya with a question on his mind. "Since two of the swords are as new as the group, I'm guessing Kisame has kept his blade and the other sword can't be found. If not then they don't have anyone that could wield that specific weapon." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders not knowing why only 5 of the blades were there instead of 6 seeing as Kisame wouldn't return. Tsunade put the list down and thought about what she could possible do. The room was completely silent giving others time to think about things. Jun Haruno, mother to Sakura Haruno soon came up with an idea.

"Why don't we have a special group since the Swirling mist alliance has the seven swordsmen? Surely an elite group of our own will strike more fear in the heart of others and bring in more clients." The other civilians agreed to the idea while the Ninja side didn't say anything. Sure creating an elite group sound good but who would they select and what would they specialize in? Tsume was the one to voice it.

"But who would be strong enough to compete with the seven swordsmen and what would our group specialize in. I personally recognize four members of the swordsmen from encounters and when I say these guys are strong, I mean it. Zabuza is around Kage level as he did try to take over Kiri by attacking the Kage. Then there is also their high standards which make me believe Naruto and Haku are strong as well. While I'm not sure about this Haku, Naruto could be this strong considering who his father was. I can't believe Hiruzen would hide that from us. We could have done more for him."

No one said anything about Naruto being a demon when the elders exposed what Hiruzen hid from them after his death. A seal powered by something that could destroy planets surely was more than enough to deal with a creature that couldn't fully destroy a village. The people grew ashamed of their actions and now konoha was suffering having lost the Namikaze and Uzumaki ability to Kiri and the last Sharingan user to Oto. Tsunade looked over the guilt looks present.

"Well there's nothing we could do about the past so stop bringing it up. Right now we have Oto and a few small countries we have to focus on. Kusa, Oto, and Taki despite their small power do have an upper hand as their countries are placed around us. It's only due to Shikaku's defense strategy that we are able to repel any invading troops right now. Jiraiya has updates on the situation right now." Jiraiya organized a few papers then launched into his speech.

"Orochimaru will be gaining help in this war from Iwa, Ishi, Kumo, and Shimo after making a few promises such as the Byakugan to Kumo and revenge to Iwa." The news of 4 countries, two being major joining the war against konoha caused panic in the room. Tsunade slammed her fist down cracking the table and yelled, "QUITE". The entire room became silent once again and Tsunade motioned for Jiraiya to continue. "Now it may seem that hope is lost but it isn't as Kumo, Shimo, Ishi, and Iwa will most likely be half and half on this or hopefully. They apparently want Uzu and kiri destroyed. Iwa and Kumo still hold hatred for Kushina and her country and Shimo and Ishi are their allies so they will join as well hence the reason we're their targets as well. This will work in our favor because if war between Swirling alliance and those four countries do break out then the numbers of troops we'll have to deal with will be reduced greatly. I'm sure Kushina will be able to deal with the two Jinchuriki Iwa has, the two Kumo has, and the one Taki has using seals." Five Jinchuriki in the war caused others to pale. If those all of the Jinchuriki decided to attack Konoha instead then how would they counter them? Jiraiya watched over the grim looks and knew they understood how bad things would be if the Swirling alliance don't join the war. Shikaku was the one to ask about it.

"So there is a chance that the swirling alliance doesn't engage the war?" Jiraiya nods his head slowly and Shikaku went silent as his mind went into overdrive. He muttered troublesome then leaned back. Homura thought of something that would help.

"Why don't we make an agreement with Uzu seeing as we both have something we want? They have the power to help fight off the Jinchuriki group and we have the Namikaze account and things that Kushina wants." At the mention of the Namikaze clan things, the civilians rejected that idea in protest not wanting to lose the Namikaze clan jutsus and other things as well. Tsunade noticed that he had more to so and silenced the group once again. Homura continued his idea. "It's not like we could access them anyway as the seals prevent that from happening. They would need to send someone with the Namikaze blood over. I'm sure Kushina will escort Naruto along with a few elites as well. While they're here we could speak to them about allowing one of our kunoichi's to bear a child of his in honor of Minato thus giving us another yellow flash to be our Hokage one day and also allow the Namikaze clan to be here in konoha as we wanted." His idea made sense to everyone and they soon agreed with the idea. Tsunade herself found herself liking the idea.

"Alright I will set up a letter for a meeting. You guys decide the possible candidates for the selection and please think clearly about this. We just might have a slim shot at this so be careful who you choose." With that, Tsunade began the letter while others began brainstorming ideas. Once she wrote the letter, she had Jiraiya send it to Uzu seeing as their country had more power than kiri. The reason why was because Kiri suffered more damage than Uzu due to the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. The civil war added on major damages as well. Uzu also had more time to recover hence the shift in power towards them. Neither one had a Daimyo controlling their village meaning the Kage along with the council members had the power unless that changed soon. Tsunade dismissed the meeting seeing as the issues were addressed.

Back in Kiri we find Kushina, Mei, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Chojuro, Kaede Senju, and Ken Senju. Kaede and Ken were from the mokuton Senju group both being elite jounins. Kaede is a 24 year old male with long black hair, dark tan skin, and brown eyes. Ken is a 22 year old male with black shaggy hair, dark tan skin, and brown eyes. Both wore the Senju armor that their ancestors wore. Mei sat on one side with Zabuza, Haku, and Chojuro. Kushina sat on the opposite side of Mei with Naruto, Kaede, and Ken. They were in the middle of a discussion concerning the Swirling Mist alliance. The discussion was would it be a good idea for Swirling Mist alliance to have a Daimyo and if so who would be the Daimyo. Since there was two Kages, they needed to know who would make the important decisions for the entire Swirling mist alliance if they are to move as one force.

"Why don't you become our Daimyo Kushina-san and allow your son to become Uzukage. The Uzumaki clan carries a lot of power on par with the Uchiha and the Senju plus you're reputation as Red death pumps fear into the enemy's heart. Naruto will be a great kage plus that will only bring our country much closer together. Also we need to give Naruto multiple women as his abilities are unique. I would like to volunteer myself and Haku. I'll simple have another female carry my child so I can continue running as the Godaime Mizukage." The others agreed with Mei and Kushina agreed to her idea. It seemed that ever since the alliance was created, decisions were created without problems unlike the others. They look at what's best for both villages' interest and knew what each other would need. Kushina looked at her son and smiled.

"Well Naru-kun it seems that you're our new Uzukage and pretty soon you'll be a father as well. You're going to be one of the youngest kages that came about and that will bring more fame to Swirling Mist alliance and our clan. Make us proud Naruto." He nods his head and accepted the hat and robe she gave him. He sealed it away for later. Soon the room fell into complete silence until Naruto thought of something.

"Kaachan does this mean you'll have a new building created for the Daimyo? If that's the plan then I believe we should place the location in the center of both villages or behind Kiri. Either way you would be in a secured location from enemies. I think setting up the location and adjusting our power system will be the best idea right now. Water country will be larger and stronger than before plus we will have two ninja villages under her belt." With their plan in mind, the group went to one of the locations and began building what would be the location of the new water country Daimyo. They were glad that they had two Mokuton users and two seal masters with them. The transformation would be a quick one. In a few days, the new water country was created. Naruto went to Uzu and Mei went to Kiri to run the village. They both sent elites to be the new Daimyo's body guards. Naruto having received the letter informed Kushina about it through a system they created with seals. Both Kushina and Mei appeared through the teleportation zones only usable to the kages and a select few Nins. The two kages, the Daimyo, and the seven swordsmen all went to konoha to speak about the Namikaze belongings in which Kushina asked for multiple times.

The group arrived in konoha in record time surprising konoha Nins when they saw two kages, a Daimyo, and the seven swordsmen. They were even more surprised to see Nightmare wearing the Uzukage hate and robes. A group of anbu appeared and escorted the Swirling Mist alliance to the chambers. They were seated close to one another. Tsunade's eyes scanned the group until it landed on Nightmare who was suppose to be Naruto Uzumaki. Seeing him Kage meant he was that strong. She cleared her throat bringing all attention from her council members and the alliance.

"I thank you for coming here to this meeting Daimyo-sama, Uzukage-san, Mizukage-san, and the rest of you. Now let's get on to business as I'm sure you all have things to do. Konoha is currently in an ongoing war though we're able to keep the fights away from the village. We have more enemies joining Orochimaru and they have 5 Jinchuriki which is why we asked for Uzu's help or a way to combat the Jinchuriki group. In exchange for that, we will give you your husband's belongings given that you brought Naruto here." Kushina removed her hat and nod her head. It was then Naruto removed his mask and hate showing the council members that he was not only Nightmare but the Uzukage.

"I'm here Hokage-san so where the procedure shall be done? I would like to get back to my village as soon as possible." Tsunade motioned for him alone to come with her. They appeared 30 minutes later and sat back down both holding large scrolls. Tsunade then pushed on to her next topic. "Also Uzukage-san, a few of our council members would like to discuss a possible trade with you that you would probably find interesting." She went silent allowing someone to go. Hiashi was the one to go first.

"Uzukage-sama, I Hiashi on the behalf of the Hyuga clan would like to propose a marriage between my elder daughter Hinata and you Uzukage-sama. We only ask for missions towards the Hyuga clan and anything that could help us. Also any children you have with her inheriting the Byakugan will be moved to Konoha and any child possessing the Fuingan will stay in your village. How does that sound Uzukage-sama?" Naruto activated mental connection seals allowing him to talk to the others of the swirling mist alliance whom had them as well to speak to each other. After a moment of silent conversations, Naruto gave Hiashi his answer.

"I agree with your terms Hiashi-san. I'll write up a blood contract so that neither of us breaks the terms." He pulled out a pre-made contract and wrote the terms to which both read and signed in blood. Once the terms were complete, Hiashi sent anbu to collect his daughter telling her that she was being married off to the new Uzukage. Tsunade waited for someone else to propose something but it didn't seem like they had something to give unlike Hiashi whom had two daughters. The reason why he was trading Hinata was because he didn't want the elder placing the caged seal on her forehead. He also didn't like the idea of sending her off to be the wife of a fat slob that would simply use her body for pleasure.

Anbu soon repapered with Hinata. Naruto looked over her and couldn't help but admire her beauty. She had a wonderful figure and a cute face. He watched Hinata interact with her father then approached him with grace. She bowed her head to him. "I'm all yours Uzukage-sama." She of course recognized the boy she had a crush on years ago and sighed that he wasn't going to be a fat slob as she originally thought. She would get to know what changed about him. Naruto turned back to the others.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss or is that everything?"

"No Uzukage-san, assistance in the war was the main concern. Which country will you target anyway Uzukage-san?" Naruto thought about the one country that tried to kidnap his kaachan for a breeding tool as well as one of the reasons he chose to join the war. Kumo would surely receive some destruction especially when they played a major role in attacking Uzushiogakure.

"We will be targeting Kumo and Shimo leaving the others for you. I'll start making the preparations now." He vanished with Hinata leaving the others to plan their next moves. Their conversation ceased 30 minutes later when Kushina appeared holding the contract and a masked Nin wearing a blank mask slung over her shoulder. She tossed the body on the table then ripped the contract.

"Just when we were about to assist you all in the war, you went ahead and sent you Nins to spy on us. We will no longer help you at all and you have Danzo and his ROOT to thank for that. I hope you all have backup plans because we will give you all no aid in the war." She took off leaving a shocked group. Tsunade turned towards Danzo and glared with murderous intent. She knew what the ROOT was but to her knowledge they should have been disbanded years ago. Now he just caused Konoha possible help in the war. Danzo's face remained neutral but was cursing inwardly at how his ROOT could have possible get caught or what information they gained from his men.

"What do you have to say for yourself Danzo?" Danzo looked at the angered Sanin in front of him. She seemed to be forcing herself not to kill him. The shinobi council members stared at him in anger reminding him how bad he screwed up.

"It was for the best of Konoha Hokage-sama. I never anticipated that they would help us in the war so I had sent my personal guard to try to gain something for Konoha. Despite our predicament we're in right now, I know a way we could still get their help." The Hokage as well as the others seemed interested by now. "All we have to do is get Kumo to attack them. As soon as Uzushiogakure retaliates, Shimo will join knowing how dangerous Uzu can be. As a matter of fact, Ishi could very well join the war if Kumo and Shimo suffer too much damage. We on the other hand will be able to cut down Iwa and Oto while Ishi, Kumo, and Shimo are being cut down. Since Uzu is allied with Kiri then we could expect Kiri Nins to join the war." The civilian council members seemed pleased with his words but Tsunade wasn't.

"What about Suna Danzo? Suna will naturally get dragged into the war weakening them further more. They could very well turn their backs on us one day with how we treat them. Look at what happened to Uzu and our nonexistent chance of being allied to them. You just made things worse for us Danzo and for what reason other than being greedy."

"With most of the enemies being occupied, Suna won't have to worry about being attacked much. We will be doing a large amount of fighting. We could use this war to take out Iwa completely unlike the Yondaime Hokage who decided to spare them. I knew they would cause trouble later on which was the reason why I wanted them gone in the first place. We'll be able to get rid of them once and for all." Tsunade rubbed her forehead to alleviate a growing headache.

"What do you think the Earth Daimyo will do if you destroy his shinobi village Danzo? Surely it won't end well especially when our Fire Daimyo will most likely get involved escalating this into a large scale war instead of a shinobi war. If they get involved then that won't result in anything good for us. We'd be seen as dangerous to keep around. The Daimyo could very well get rid of shinobi villages cutting off any source of income or resources that would keep us running. Just look at how Suna resulted with their mission cuts. They have a rough lifestyle right now while we have a better life for now. Did you think everything through Danzo?" Danzo remained silent to avoid angering her anymore. He needed to revise some plans he had created but never used. Tsunade seeing him quite turned towards the others. "It seems that we'll have no choice but to go with Danzo's plan. If we don't get an at least Kumo and Shimo off our back then we'll be in big trouble."


	20. Time travel challenge

"Look it's that boy"

"I can't believe the Hokage would allow that thing to live better yet become a shinobi of Konoha"

"I think the Hokage's senile to let the Ky-"

"We're not supposed to talk about it"

"Still I think the Hokage should have that thing executed."

Naruto continued staring at the ground as he continued swinging back and forth from his personal swing seeing as no one else wanted to use it after him. They believed it was tainted or something so they told everyone to avoid the swing or become infected. As he sat alone, his mind drifted back to the events that occurred not too long ago. Somehow he was able to travel 20 years back into time and merge with his past self. While many would see this as a blessing, Naruto saw this as a curse. He had endured so much pain and suffering in his past life. Just the thought of his other life brought sorrow to his heart. No matter what he did for this village, in the end he was still hated. While he wasn't able to remember everything that happened, he was able to remembered painful events.

A few painful memories living in Konoha as a child

Sabotaged education at the hands of Konoha's chuunins

Sasuke's attempt to kill in when leaving Konoha

Fighting a masked Nin with teleporting abilities

Looks of hatred from Konoha Nins

A ripple in space that sent him back into time

That's all he was able to pull together so far while the other information he would just simply guess. He did however maintain shinobi based knowledge ranging from fuinjutsu, jutsus he created, and a few other things he created or learned. He glanced up to see the looks of hatred directed at him as if he was the worst thing in the village. 'Why do they look at me like that? What did I do to deserve this?' As he thought about the reason why they hated him, his mind came up blank. There couldn't possibly be anything that warrants the hate of the entire village. It had to be something his parents did yet he didn't know who they were. He placed his head down as he thought about why the village would hate him so much yet he just couldn't find the answer.

"Naruto"

He looked up to find a chuunin standing before him with a sad smile which confused him. "What do you want chuunin-san?" The man in front of him flinched when Naruto didn't call him by his name. Did that mean he was angry at and if so then why? The only reason Naruto could have been mad at him was for not helping him in the academy sooner.

"Look Naruto I'm sorry I didn't help you in the academy sooner." He released a sigh of sadness as he continued. "It's just that you were a constant reminder of what I had. At first I was angry at you for containing the killer of my parents but over the years I-"

"What do you mean I contain the killer of your parent's sir?" Iruka stopped completely and turned to Naruto in confusion. He looked Naruto in the eyes and saw nothing but confusion as to what he was talking about. His mind began to race through different ideas as to what was going on.

"Naruto, do you know who I am?"

"No sir, am I supposed to know who you are?" Iruka's eyes widen at the implication as to why Naruto called him chuunin-san instead of Iruka. He needed to see the Hokage immediately to report the possibility of Naruto's memory loss. Did the incident with Mizuki traumatize him that much?

"Well Naruto I'm your academy teacher Iruka or was before you graduated as a genin. You're on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under the jounin-sensei Kakashi Hatake." Naruto allowed the new information to process through his mind as he began filling in the major blanks in his life.

"Thank you for the information Iruka-san, can you tell me where my home is as well?" Iruka nods his head while mentally making a note to really see the Hokage. He stood up straight and motioned Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed Iruka into the slums of Konoha where he soon found his home in the form of an old abandoned apartment that looked ready to fall down. He made a mental note to make some home improvements as soon as he could. He turned around just as Iruka vanished in a swirl of leaves. His attention went back to the building in front of him as he walked in making sure he was extra careful when entering. The thought of his house collapsing on him if he shut the door too hard was both humorous and scary at the same time. But then again he was a genin so it should be worthy of a genin to be killed by a house collapse or was it?

As he journeyed into his home, he made mental notes as to what he would do in the apartment to make it much better. There were a few decorative ideas floating around his head that he would use one day. He even began thinking about color schemes he would use like red, orange, and blue. For some reason he just loved the color combination. He made a guess that the reason he was wearing an orange jumpsuit was proof of that. What else reason would he buy an orange jumpsuit when he was a shinobi? No shinobi in their right mind would buy Orange as a shinobi unless that had some type of fetish to the color. Naruto was bought out his thoughts when a piece of the ceiling collapsed in front of him and fell through the floor in front of him creating a hole 5 meters in diameter.

"This place is going to need a lot of fixing it would seem." Naruto traveled to the top floor of his apartment complex and reached for the door handle. As soon as his hand touched the door knob, everything went black for him.

**Elsewhere**

Persuaded Uzushiogakure from sharing knowledge to many villages- Complete

Prevent alliance with Konoha thus preventing Konoha from gaining Uzumaki member- Complete

Prevented destruction of Uzushiogakure- Complete

Madara Uchiha scanned over a small list of changed he created to assist him in his time travel quests. Somehow the clash with the Kyuubi brat and his dimension jutsu had created a ripple in space allowing him to travel to any events within a certain time frame. This meant that for a certain amount of time, he was able to travel throughout time to make several changes that could very well help him in the long run. He had to make sure that whatever decisions he made would have a neutral effect on him or a positive one. As soon as he made his changes, he would merge with his past body before the time travel effect. The effects that would soon occur would remain thus a big change in the future.

His first trip was to Uzushiogakure to prevent them from sharing any knowledge to the world and later preventing Uzu from being Konoha's allies. Without Uzushiogakure, most villages wouldn't get summoning contracts or special weapons. Madara was shocked to discover that most summoning contracts were introduced to the world by the small village. There were only a hand full of shinobi that had direct contact with a summon race such as Jiraiya when he tried to use summoning jutsu without a contract thus teleporting to the toad's territory. The snake summons found Orochimaru when visiting the world for potential partners. By persuading Uzushiogakure to keep most of their knowledge to themselves, many shinobi based villages wouldn't gain summoning contracts unless they met with a summon race. Since most villages didn't have summoning contracts, Madara would have an easier time gathering tailed beasts later on.

As to the effects of not having Konoha and Uzu allying together, Konoha wouldn't gain certain seals that would be deadly for him. This also meant that Konoha would not gain a yellow flash especially when he would made sure that Minato never ended up in Konoha in the first place. He had Minato head over to Uzu thus yellow flash would be an Uzu Nin. Konoha wouldn't be seen as the greatest shinobi village ever unless the other villages were weakened later on that is.

By taking away summons from many shinobi village took away their advantage when attacking Uzushiogakure. Uzu was able to repel many shinobi villages without suffering damages. Madara sat by and watched Uzushiogakure cut through forces sent by multiple small villages and the 3 major ones being Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure. So far his plans were going perfect unlike before. He took notice to the various changes as a result of Uzu living. Nagato's parent never left the village thus Ame didn't gain any rinnegan. When the Second shinobi war broke out, Madara escorted a few strong shinobi to Uzu such as Konan and Yahiko along with their family thus gaining their trust and more. The only downfall was that Hanzo remained alive but that wouldn't be a problem later on especially when he had Nagato and the Uzumaki clan's trust.

With Uzu on his side, Madara would be able to make major changes here and there later on. He would have a strong shinobi village to back him up from any problems he would have later. He would no longer be forced to hide in underground caves for his operations. Uzu could simply create a dimension for him to gain power. When Madara noticed his body shimmer a little, he immediately knew his time of changes were up. As he faded away, he allowed a cruel smile to adorn his face.

"Power will be mine at last."

**Uzushiogakure**

"Jiji are you ok?" Madara blinked a few times to find none other than 13 year old Naruto standing in front of him with a worried expression. His eyes glanced around to see where he was and found himself sitting behind a desk. "This is why you should retire and let me become the Godaime Uzukage jiji. You're getting too old for the position." As the words left Naruto's mouth, Madara stood up to find that he was indeed wearing the Uzukage blue robes and hat. Without warning, memories of what happened due to the changes he made passed through his mind until he was up to date as to what was going on. Somehow in a twist of fate, Madara became the Yondaime Uzukage after an incident involving Konoha and Kumo.

The Sandaime Uzukage had left the village for a meeting with the Mayor of Wave country with his daughter granddaughter Kushina and Minato Namikaze. Somehow word of this got to Kumo and Konoha who both sent shinobi over to wave country while they were discussing trade agreements. Upon arrival, both sides attacked with different objectives. Kumo wanted Uzu dead for shaming their country during the assault on Uzu years ago that crippled them. By killing the Uzukage, Kumo was hoping that Uzu would be weakened. Konoha whom was ran by Orochimaru wanted Kushina to not only forcefully impregnate her but experiment on her to discover any secrets an Uzumaki member had. They had successfully killed the Sandaime Uzukage but Minato used hiraishin to escape with Kushina.

Both Kumo and Konoha had made sure there were no connections to the incident thus Uzu couldn't do anything without causing problems amongst the Daimyos. Madara was elected the next Kage due to the amount of people he helped over the years. Everyone in Uzu knew who he was but kept it a secret from everyone else. Madara pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a few notes.

**Kages**

Konohagakure- Orochimaru

Kumogakure- A

Iwagakure- Onoki

Kirigakure- Yagura

Sunagakure- Father to Gaara

**Enemies to Uzu**

Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, etc….

**Notes**

The Senju clan lives

The bloodline side in Kiri civil war loses thus fleeing to other villages

The Uchiha clan lives

Danzo and root are active

Konoha still gains Kyuubi but through the usage of unstable seals and Rikudo Sage artifacts

As Madara continued writing his notes about any changes, Naruto walked out the door allowing his jiji to work.


	21. Skyrim crossover challenge

"AAHHHH" Naruto screamed in agony as the villagers tightly wrapped ropes around his wrist then hoist him to a tree 6 inches from the ground. One of the civilians tied the end of the rope to another tree to keep him suspended while the others opened several sacks revealing various weapons ranging from kunai, shuriken, swords, and a few others. Each member of the gathered group reached into the bag and grabbed a weapon they would use to exact revenge on the demon brat. They would not only be able to torture it but finally kill it once and for all and it was all thanks to the council members for distracting the Hokage with an important meeting and a group of shinobi that supported killing the beast. A few of members were sporting blood thirsty grins as they got into position. One of the civilians stepped forth to address the others.

"People of Konoha, today will be the day we exact revenge on the demon for his crimes 6 years ago. Our family will be avenged by the people they died fighting today and there isn't anything or anyone that will be able to stop us. Now let's show the demon our pain starting with our fists and feet. The demon will not receive a quick death but a long painful one. This will make up for 6 years of pain and suffering we endured." The people dropped their weapons and started punching the 6 year old anywhere they could. The boy screamed in pain as the civilians used his body as a punching bag.

"THIS IS FOR MY WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD YOU MONSTER"

"YOU MURDURED MY SON FOUL BEAST AND YOU WILL PAY"

"THIS IS FOR MY 13 YEAR OLD SON YOU BEAST"

"DIE"

Blood leaked from Naruto's mouth as they continued punching him as hard as they could. A direct hit to the nose not only broke his nose but caused blood to flow freely from it as well. The sight of blood only fueled their adrenaline more. With the added energy, they continued attack the young boy without any signs of stopping.

"Alright guys I think it's time to switch over to our weapons now." Everyone stopped attacking before running over to grab the weapon they were holding before. The leader stopped them from attacking. "Now we'll take turns torturing the beast so that we don't kill it too fast. Our medic Nins will standby to keep the demon alive long enough for everyone to get a turn. Just like the attack on Konoha 6 years ago, we will not show it any mercy. He needs to suffer just as we did plus more. Now everyone form a single line so we can begin the process." They didn't seem happy about this but seeing as he was an ex-shinobi, they listened to him thus forming a complete line. The ex-shinobi turned towards the bloody form of the boy and spat at him.

"By the time we're finished with you, you will be begging for a quick and merciful death but I have other things in mind. Let the torture commence." The first person in line holding a spiked club walked over to the boy and struck him in the face without warning. A large amount of skin was peeled from his face and Naruto screamed louder than he did. He could feel his blood flowing from his face and it hurt so badly. The spiked club wielder grinned in victory when he saw how much pain the demon was in. He swung the club a few times breaking a few bones in the process. It didn't take long before he was too tired to swing the large weapon so he moved away to allow someone else to take their turn.

The medic Nins went over to heal enough damage to keep the boy alive. They wouldn't let the foul beast die until everyone was satisfied. Every second the demon screamed in pain was enough revenge for them. Not only would they see the demon bow to their might but they would see the demon's death as well. The nurses stepped aside as a civilian wielding a scythe approached the demon and began hacking away at the demon's skin. The people behind him soon began cheering when the demon squirmed.

"Hey guys why don't we have a competition right now? The person could make the demon scream the loudest will be declared the best demon killer."

"As if you'll be able to do that, I'm sure I'll make the demon beg."

"Not with those weapons you won't. What you need is a leather whip like this one here." He held the whip tightly in his hand as if he was ready for a whipping spree.

"We're here to kill the demon not sexual things with him." The whip wielder scoffed at the man that said that.

"Whips were used as torture over the years and still are used just for that. The whip tears flesh from the victim without killing them. The whip is designed specifically for torture procedures."

"But that's considered old school now dude."

"But it still hurts though"

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Naruto's screams brought their attention back to the demon tied to a tree. They watched as the medic Nins healed him once more for another session. The line soon went down as each civilian took turns torturing the demon or that's what the view him as. After each torture session, the medic Nins would heal him allowing the line to continue. Once the last person tortured him, the leader of the group ordered the medic Nins not to heal him. Instead he ordered everyone with enough energy to attack the demon with the intent to kill. They didn't hesitate in doing just that. Once they were finished, the ex-shinobi turned towards a few present shinobi being Minato's ex-body guards Genma Shiranui and Raido Namiashi. They had come to see their Yondaime Hokage avenged. This demon was the reason why their Hokage died and they too wanted revenge but unlike the civilians, they couldn't do that. If the ruling Hokage Hiruzen found out about them playing any role in killing the demon, they would be in serious trouble hence the reason for masks and a black cloak.

Both Genma and Raido tossed the ex-shinobi a scroll. The ex-shinobi unsealed the contents revealing explosive tags, a boulder with chains and shackles, and several axes. The Leader sealed the boulders then placed them near the cliff. He tied the shackled chains Naruto's legs before cutting him down from the tree.

"See you in hell demon" He unsealed the boulders right over the cliff allowing them to drag the bloody form down into the waters below. He turned towards the two shinobi present. "Now that the demon's gone, let's head back home. I'm sure you two should be able to use Hiraishin for a total of 23 people right." Genma nod his head

"Yes but its take 95% of our chakra reserves. We'll need a soldier pill immediately if you have any on you." The leader of the group nods his head as well.

"Hey why isn't it that you can't use the Hiraishin like the Yondaime Hokage? I'm sure having two yellow flashes would have helped Konoha greatly."

"Our body isn't capable of surviving several teleportation due to the stress it has on the body. Minato had seals that allowed him to resist any damage use in teleportation. We believe the seal is sealed within his home along with many other secrets. The council members are working diligently to access the Namikaze compound but so far we haven't reached anywhere. Anyway let's head back to Konoha. Everyone gather around so I transport everyone back to Konoha. Your bodies will be sore for a few weeks but I'm sure our medic Nins at home will be able to help speed things up to a few days." The people gathered in between Genma and Raido then in a flash vanished. If they had stayed longer, they would have witnessed a cloaked figure diving underwater and appearing with Naruto's body before taking off.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a ceiling instead of water. He slowly sat up to find that he was in a rather large bed in clean clothes as well. He winced slightly when pain erupted from his entire body. "Try not to move around Uzumaki-sama. You just recovered from severe wounds." Naruto despite the pain he was in managed to turn his head to find the source of the voice. What he saw wasn't something he was expecting. Immediately he knew this thing beside him wasn't human if the blood red pupil-less eyes, gray skin, and pointed ears were to go by. The question was what was he? The creature in front of him fidgets under his curious stare.

"What are you?" The creature seemed to be more nervous than ever but answered.

"I'm what you call a Dunmer or Dark elf which many others use to call us when they knew of our existence." He turned away prepared to receive some type of negative reaction from the boy in front of him.

"Where are we and what is your name?" The Dark elf was surprised that he didn't get the reaction he was expecting from the boy.

"My name is Drevis and you're currently in your family's village Uzumaki-sama. This village once belonged to the Uzumaki clan before their destruction over 20 years ago." At the mention of the Uzumaki clan's destruction, Drevis became sad. The Uzumaki clan had allowed not only the dark elf race to live freely amongst but the high elves and Dwemer race as well. They were all treated like one big happy family. Despite being created by evil, the Uzumaki clans were the kindest people they knew. The Uzumaki clan gave them a home, shared its knowledge with them, and later saved sacrificed their lives to protect them from being killed by the multiple villages that invaded them. The clan's dying wishes was for the three races to protect any survivors of their clan, rebuild the village stronger than before, and expand Uzushiogakure. The three races honored their wish without hesitation or two of them. They had yet to encounter any survivors until now that is and that was pure luck too. One of the clan's agents had sensed a spike in energy not far from Uzu so he went to check things out. The agent must have immediately recognized the Uzumaki clan's unique chakra thus springing to action.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Drevis couldn't help but smile at the young boy in front of him. He was glad that the torture he went through didn't affect his mind at all. As to how he knew it was torture, the signs were very obvious ranging from whip marks to a few other types of injuries.

"That is a nice name Naruto and I love it. Anyway there are a few people that would like to see you Naruto for important reasons. You see you're the last of the Uzumaki clan thus you are important." Naruto nods his head though Drevis could tell he wasn't really paying attention. He didn't blame him seeing as he was too young to understand his importance right now. "As a matter of fact, I'll tell you everything else when you're older. Right now let's go eat something." At the mention of food, Naruto's stomach let loose a loud growl causing Drevis to chuckle. Naruto blushed in embarrassment then scratched the back of his head.

"What will we eat Aniki?" Drevis was taken by surprised by his new title. One glance at the young boy's innocent eyes was enough to prevent him from speaking for the next minute. Once he was able to recover from that, he responded to his question.

"You can have anything you want otouto and I'll have someone cook it for you." Naruto produced the largest grin he could then proceeded to shout what he wanted.

"RAMEN"

Drevis could only sweat drop at the boy in front of him. He was just like every other Uzumaki member before him. They too had a love of ramen and a great deal of it. "Alright I'll go get some ramen for you and lots of it. Just sit back and relax for a while. I'll go tell the cooks to prepare different flavors including the Uzumaki special as well." Drevis walked away from Naruto leaving the boy alone. Naruto's attention went to the door and stayed there for the next few minutes. 10 minutes later, Naruto got bored and decided to explore the place he was in. He walked out the hospital onto the streets of Uzu to find various others like Drevis and a few different others.

Naruto began exploring the village as his eyes scanned ahead. So far this village was very beautiful surpassing Konoha. There wasn't a single destroyed home or homeless person anywhere. Not only that but the temperature mild meaning not too hot or cold. It was like being in paradise and he loved every second of it. He took notice to the curious glances thrown at him and he could understand the reason. It would seem that he was the only human in the village. He was glad that they were looks of curious instead of the dark looks he received in Konoha. His legs carried him through various places of the village and ended up at what appeared to be a library. He stared at the building in contemplation as he thought about what he knew about a library. Based on what his jiji told him, a library was a building filled with knowledge that could help him becomes strong and wise. If this place could help him become a super ninja then he would check it out.

Naruto entered the building passing several odd symbols on the way in. As soon as he entered the library, his eyes went as wide as dinner plates at what he walked into. The library was much large that what it appeared to be. The building structure was built downwards instead of up so the building wouldn't be too tall. Naruto couldn't contain himself as he made his way down to the bottom to see what they had first. He didn't notice the various eyes watching him as he made his way towards the lower level of the library. One of the dark elves that worked in the library trailed after him so that he didn't walk into Uzu's forbidden section of the library. That section was protected by powerful seals that only allowed members of the Uzumaki clan to enter. Anyone else entering the area would die instantly or so they were told by the Uzumaki clan themselves.

Naruto increased his speed as he traveled downwards like a child at a candy store. It didn't take long before he started running out of curious as to what the bottom looked like. He was so focused in getting to the bottom that he didn't notice the fact that he had a follower that was running after him now. 30 minutes later, Naruto made it to the bottom of the library and proceeded to run towards the first door. He opened the door and walked through passing and entire hallway of seals. It was this moment that the dark elf appeared to find the young boy in the forbidden section. Just as he was about to say something, a thought passed through his mind. 'Wait if he's not dead right now then he must be a member of the Uzumaki clan.' The thought of an Uzumaki member surviving brought a smile to his face.

"Welcome home Uzumaki-san." He turned his back to report his findings to the others but froze when a large amount of chakra pulsed. His head turned towards the direction Naruto was to find the entire room turn pitch black. It didn't take long until several dark elves appeared next to him.

"Gin what happened and what's going on with the forbidden section of the library?"

"Hey where's that blonde headed kid that came down here Gin?" Gin stared at the pitch black room for a few more seconds before answering.

"That kid is a member of the prestigious Uzumaki clan. As to what he did, I'm not even sure. I'm sure there will be others appearing soon due to the amount of chakra that pulsed. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire village felt that."

"The entire village did indeed felt that." All heads turned towards the new comer who was none other than the strongest of the dark elf race Vladimir. "I'm guessing the Uzumaki boy has accessed the forbidden section or rather his family's section. There's nothing we could do right now except wait for major changes. There's nothing bad that's going to happen so you may return to whatever you were doing." They all left without another word leaving Vladimir alone. Vladimir watched the pitch black room with a smile on his face. "I think it's time to revive the Uzumaki clan and bring Uzu to greatness once more. Also I believe it's time for Uzu to finally rise as a hidden village in which this young Uzumaki will be the Shodai Hokage. We'll simply have to mold him into kage material isn't that right Heihachi?"

Small movement in the corner of the room indicated that someone was indeed there. Said person appeared from his invisibility cloak reveling himself to be a high elf. Heihachi had long light brown hair, amber eyes, and light gold skin. He wore black robes with swirls placed on various parts of his robe. Heihachi was a tall man in his mid 60's. "To think your skills haven't dulled much surprises me Vladimir. Anyway you are right about molding this boy to become a leader however he'll need experience as well. The only way he could gain that type of experience is through missions However I have faith that this boy will be do great things later on." Vladimir could only agree.

"I think we should begin setting up a training regime for him to grow strong. If he's like the other members of his clan, he'll no doubt want to start his training as soon as possible." The duo walked away from the room to start preparations for the Uzumaki heir.

**2 years later**

"Vladimir, it appears that the young Uzumaki heir has left the village alone. What will be our next actions sir?" Vladimir merely waved it off as nothing.

"Don't worry about him Heihachi plus he's not going to be gone forever. As to being alone, the agents are with him which I'm sure he's aware of by now. He's strong enough to handle himself after all. 2 years in this world is equivalent to 20 years in the Uzumaki training chambers. He's been in this village for 2 years straight so I'm sure he wants to travel the world to see new sights."

"But Vladimir don't you think that's a bit reckless to let the last of the Uzumaki clan wonder around?" Vladimir thought about the question thoroughly.

"Would you rather forcefully keep him in his home and take away his freedom?" Heihachi shook his head.

"Of course not Vladimir, I was just asking. If you think its okay then I'm okay with your decision." Heihachi walked away from Vladimir with no destination in mind. Vladimir glanced out the window to find a small figure skiing across water and knew it was Naruto.

"Still playing on the whirlpools I see, you're reckless just like a few Uzumaki members." He watched as Naruto played around the abnormal whirlpools with ease and could only imagine what he was saying right now.

"WHIRLPOOLS ARE AWESOME" Naruto continued skiing around the large whirlpools for the next 5 minutes then shot off in a random direction. There was so much he wanted to see that Uzu didn't have. He would explore those areas and do many things before returning to Uzu to become an awesome leader. The thought of being the Shodai Uzukage made him feel excited.


	22. Hate incarnation

"Hokage-sama what are those things? I know they aren't human as I confirmed this with my byakugan. They all possess chakra in their body but none of them possess a chakra system thus the gentle fist will be completely useless against them." Hiashi Hyuga sat in silence as he thought about what he witnessed around the apartment complex where the Uzumaki quadruplets reside. Hiashi was the head of the Hyuga clan and representative of the Hyuga clan. He has long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wore very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak much like the others of the Hyuga clan.

"They don't even have a scent either Hokage-sama and they all carry this dreadful feeling with them. Not only that but they don't even make a sound when their moving and that's nerve-racking. Our partners don't even want to be near that building." Tsume Inuzuka shivered slightly when she thought about the masked figures floating around the building like phantoms. Just the thought of phantoms in Konoha sent shivers up her spine. Tsume has a feral animalistic look similar to that of a canine. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi.

"My allies grow restless whenever my clansmen come anywhere within 30 feet of them sir. I tried to send one towards one of them sir but my ally ignored my command without hesitation. Whatever those things are that's guarding the jinchuriki and siblings aren't natural. I think the best thing to do is to avoid the building unless you don't have any ill will towards the Uzumaki siblings. I think they sense your emotions." Shibi Aburame pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichu. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets a lot.

"As troublesome as it seems, I think Shibi's right about this. They haven't caused any problems to anyone except those that tried to harm in infants. It would seem that the infants have their own personal guards." Shikaku Nara leaned on the table as he got into a comfortable position. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

"I still wonder what those things are and how long have they been around. Surely these things didn't just appear over night. There has to be some information out there as to what we're dealing with right now." Inoichi Yamanaka has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which include a well defined jaw line. Inoichi wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat.

"They don't seem to eat at all so they surely can't be human. Maybe it's some type of jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage to protect them. He did ask that the jinchuriki were to be seen as a hero. He must have created a backup plan should anyone decided to ignore his wish." Choza Akimichi pulled out a small bag of chips and ate. Choza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector, a hachimaki tied around his head.

"I say we gather a few of our best men and destroy those things before they do become a threat to Konoha. Maybe from there we'll be able to analyze whether or not it's a jutsu. If it is a jutsu then we could re-create this jutsu for Konoha to use." Fugaku Uchiha slammed his fist down to further his point on the situation. Fugaku had short, black hair and onyx eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back.

"And what will happen if the retaliate? Firstly we don't know anything about these creatures yet you want to run in head first. That's just asking for death no matter how you see it. We don't even know what their truly capable of besides like Shibi stated; I think its best that we leave them alone." Hiruzen Sarutobi placed his pipe on the edge of the desk as he exhaled smoke from his mouth. Hiruzen was described as an elder man with grey hair, several wrinkles and very few liver-spots. He wore the Hokage's gear which consist of the customary hat and cloak, which he wore over a red, full-length gown that was tied using a white sash.

"Perhaps we could learn about what they are through observation. We could have a group monitor as much as we can about it. Homura Mitokado was curious as to what the robed figures were. Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage.

"Homura is right; we could have someone observe the nature of these things. Maybe they could be beneficial for Konoha later on." Koharu Utatane sat deep in thought. Koharu is described as an elder woman with her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time.

"That's the only thing we could do right now unless you have a death wish. The death of our three chuunins is proof that they are indeed skilled. The fact that they took out three chuunins in seconds is a little surprising. If we could get them to work for us then Konoha will only rise to greatness. They could take on any assassination missions and complete them flawlessly. No one would suspect who sent them except us that is." Danzo Shimura could see many uses for these ghostly figures. Danzo appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. Danzo has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

"Well those things are defending the demon so it's a threat to Konoha. They're probably helping the demon regain its power so it could take revenge on Konoha." Jun Haruno slammed her fist down on the table much like Fugaku had done minutes ago. Jun has long and wavy pink hair, emerald eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well-known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She was currently wearing a pink Kimono and black sandals.

"Haruno-san, what do you possible know about fuinjutsu that gives you the right to decided whether or not the boy is a demon? Besides I'm sure the Yondaime's seal is perfectly working unless you doubt the power of the Yondaime Hokage that is." Unkai Kurama watched as Jun grew frustrated. Unkai was described as an elder man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and several wrinkles on his forehead. He wore simple grey traditional robes.

"Oh course I don't doubt Minato-kun's seal but what if he made a mistake when doing the sealing procedure. We weren't there when he sealed the Kyuubi plus we were in a dire situation. He had to do some type of rushed job on the seal thus giving the demon a chance to take over the infant's body."

"I was there Haruno-san and Minato didn't do a rushed job on Naruto. The seal he used was stronger than the one he used on Kushina so you don't have to worry about Kyuubi breaking free." Hiruzen's statement caught the attention of everyone which he noticed. "Kyuubi has been in Konoha for years which most of you are unaware of. Our first host was Mito Uzumaki followed by Kushina. We never had a problem regarding Kyuubi until the attack 2 weeks ago. Apparently an outside source broke the seal holding Kyuubi thus leading to the attack. While I'm not sure as to who broke the seal, I do know for a fact that the Kyuubi did not break the seal on its own. Since Minato didn't arrive immediately to seal Kyuubi, I think it's safe to say that whoever broke the seal was on the same level as Minato in terms of power and possibly speed." The room went silent after hearing this. The thought of someone on par with Minato was scary to say the least.

"As if I'd believe that story Hokage-sama, no offense but I still believe Kyuubi broke free on its own. The Kyuubi is the strongest demon in existence anyway. Also why weren't we told about the demon whore?" Jin Mishima hated Kushina after what he did to him in the academy. He hated the tom-boy with every fiber in his body. Jin is a civilian council member and owner of a large business.

"It looks like someone can't let go of the past Mishima-chan. You're just mad because of that ass kicking Kushina gave you and your older brother." Tsume chuckled as she thought back to the time Kushina got her nickname Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Images of a tomato of a girl brutally beating down several guys or more likely the entire class caused a few others to laugh while the others scowled at that memory. Jun on the other hand sneered when she heard that name.

"That whirlpool whore stole Minato-kun just when I was about to get my hands on him. I had him wrapped around my fingers. You should have seen how I handled the Yellow flash in the academy. I rode him until he was unconscious." Jun thought back to her sex memories with Minato. She had managed to convince him to allow her to experiment with him in sex. While they weren't in any relationship, Jun was slowly making her way to doing just that but then Kushina came along and stole his heart. After that, their little sexual experimentation ended leaving Jun bitter towards Kushina. Minato was such a nice guy and a once in a life time type of person. It was because of his personality that she was able to get him to agree with their sexual acts.

"Well Jun-san, you're not the only one that fucked the yellow flash." All attention went to Tsume who was grinning. "I showed him the meaning behind doggy-style if you know what I mean." Tsume couldn't help but widen her smile at her sexual memories. That smile soon faded when she thought about Kushina stealing his heart. "Still I wish I made a move before Kushina did. I would have fucked the guy until he had many legacies instead of dying without a single one. I wonder who Kushina had children by anyway."

"Someone she met on a mission" Hiruzen quickly answered that so no one would suspect that Minato had quadruplets one of them being Kyuubi's container. He could list everyone who knew about Naruto's father with both hands. There was him of course, Jiraiya since Minato was like a son to him, Shikaku due to his intelligence, and finally the three advisors Homura, Koharu, and Danzo which he didn't know how they figured it out. Still he was glad that they kept that information a secret. The others seemed to buy it and Hiruzen was glad about that. "Anyway is there anything else you all wish to discuss?" Jun raised her hand the replied.

"Hokage-sama I believe the siblings should be moved into a different home. There's an old abandoned compound on the outskirts of Konoha that will be just fine. With those things around, we don't know what could happen. They could very well be helping the Kyuubi escape. I for one don't feel comfortable with them being this close to the general population." The council members agreed seeing as it did make sense. No one knew who the creatures were protecting. Hiruzen thought about it for a few seconds. On one hand, the siblings would be safer away from the general population since he would be away but on the other hand, he wouldn't be able to watch their building from his office. After thinking about the pros and cons, he decided to do just that since the pros outweigh the cons.

"Very well I will move the siblings to the compound after it's deemed safe enough to move them in." While he said this, he was mentally thinking, 'I guess moving them into their family's compound won't be such a bad idea after all.' He returned his attention to the council members. "Very well you are all dismissed." He rose from his seat and walked towards the building with the intent to move them into their parent's compound.

Hiruzen walked out the towers with an anbu squad following behind him. Unlike the Hokage who had no ill will towards the infants thus had confidence that he wouldn't be harmed, the anbu squad did have some concern since they did to a small degree had a dislike towards the Kyuubi jinchuriki. The thought of going near the building made them nervous. Despite the nervous feeling they felt, they would still put their life on the line if it means protecting the Hokage. "Anbu I'm fine on my own, I want you all to go ahead and check on the compound. Set up a room for them as soon as possible." The anbu members turned towards Hiruzen who seemed deep into thought. Hiruzen dismissed them with a hand gesture when he felt their presence still behind him. They all went to begin their task while the Hokage went to retrieve the infants.

Hiruzen walked to the apartment and entered it without any problems as expected. He made a few shadow clones as on the way to the infant's room to assist him in the moving process. He wanted to end this procedure as fast as he could. Upon entry to the rooms, he walked over to the four identical cribs where three girls and one boy slept. The girls all had red straight hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The boy on the other hand had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The girls took after their mother of course while Naruto was a carbon copy of Minato. He wouldn't be surprised if people started connecting the dots if they were intelligent enough that is.

"Alright little ones it's time for a move in location." Hiruzen along with his clones grabbed the infants placing them in small orange blankets, wrapped them comfortably in the blankets, and then left the building. He glanced back to find the masked figures right behind him looking as intimidating as ever. Just the sight of them unlevered the "god of shinobi". Never in his life did he encounter anything like them and that was saying a lot for a man in his 50s. His attention went ahead when he noticed the presence of civilians nearby. The people that saw these flying masked figures moved away from them not that no one could blame them. Hiruzen increased his pace until he arrived at the designated area.

Several of his anbu members were seen leaving the largest building so he knew which building to place the infant. Hiruzen went into the building and into the infants room where he found four cribs set up right next to each other with name tags. Hiruzen matched each baby with the name tag as he placed them into their cribs. He was glad that each blanket had their names on it so that when he wrapped them up before bringing them over, he didn't lost track as to who each infant were. While he was able to separate Naruto and Naruko for obvious reasons, it was easy to mix up the other two. Naruko had a large seal on her stomach which was the seal Minato used to keep Kyuubi contained.

As to why he placed Kyuubi into one of his daughters instead of his son, someone from another village had tried to kidnap Naruto during the Kyuubi attack. Because Minato wasn't able to locate Naruto plus he didn't have any time to spare, he grabbed one of his daughters to seal the beast. Naruto was later found in the hands of an unknown shinobi leaving the village. He was immediately caught and interrogated. During interrogation time, he activated a seal that wiped his entire mind out and killed him thus no information as to who he was or his village associations were discovered. Hiruzen found himself staring at Naruko with sadness.

'Kushina, what happened to you?' Hiruzen still couldn't figure out why Kushina went into a coma. He supposed it was better than her dying thus leaving the children alone to fend for themselves. Once she awoke from her coma, she would be able to raise her children. 'I wish Tsunade didn't leave because she would have been able to fix this issue. Not only that but I'll need her to teach Konoha's next generation of medic Nins.' Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he figured out what he should do next. Personally he didn't want to be Hokage anymore after he had a taste of retirement but there was nothing he could do about it. He had a village to help recover. That Kyuubi attack chopped down his forces greatly in record time too.

'I could somewhat understand how Oniki felt when Minato butchered his men in seconds. The feeling of uselessness is unbearable. Konoha has never been this weakened before but then again there's a first to everything.' He smiled at the infants and waved at each one of them before walking back out the building. As he walked out the building, his eyes caught a few movements to find several masked figures watching his every move. 'Security's tight around here when it comes to the infants. I guess that's a good thing for them. Still I think it would be a good idea to warn my shinobi about coming up here. The last thing I need is for the council members to be in my ear about some foolish shinobi dying in attempt to reach the Uzumaki siblings. This will only fuel their desire to get rid of them.' He went back towards the kage towers to create some letters for all his shinobi and fight with paperwork. He was sure the pile of evil creatures had reached the ceiling by now.

"Master the Uzumaki infants have been relocated to the outskirts of Konoha. Right now they're being protected by masked figures with the ability to fly."

"**Yes it would seem that those things have great skills plus assassination skills if you count the fact that none of them makes a sound."**

"That's good to know Zetsu, is there anything else you would like to inform me about like the results of the Kyuubi attack?" Zetsu is easily distinguished by two large Venus fly-traps like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions are open and his head is visible, it is revealed that Zetsu has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white and the right side black with small white dots along his body. The black color doesn't extend all the way down Zetsu's body, as his feet are both white.

"Yes it would appear that Konoha has taken a large amount of damage from your attack sir. The amount of shinobi power has been reduced greatly. They'll need several years trying to recover from this thus allowing you to make a few moves here and there."

"**One the side note, Konoha is in a weakened condition as the other villages. All in all if we were to start collecting tailed beasts now, things would be too easy. It's too bad we're not collecting them right now because I'm sure things will only get complicated later on." **

"Don't worry about that Zetsu; I'll have a solution for that already. What we need are more subordinates for Akatsuki. I want you to seek out any strong individuals worthy enough to join Akatsuki. We can't have weaklings in our group now can we?"

"Of course not, we'll find such a worthy ally for you master."

"**Just give us some time and we'll complete your task." **The two halves sank into the floor completely leaving the mysterious figure alone. The mysterious figure stepped into dim lights revealing his appearance. He was described as a tall figure reaching 6' 2". He had short black spiky hair, and orange, swirl-pattern mask covering his face. The only thing visible was one of his eyes which were red with three tomoe, characteristics of the sharingan. He wore black robes with red clouds on various parts of the robe and black sandals. The mysterious person walked over to a large table and sat down to view a large map lying across the table. His lone sharingan eye landed on 6 marks located on the map the trailed down to a small list.

**Jinchuriki locations:**

Kyuubi- Konoha

Hachibi- Kumo

Nibi- Kumo

Shukaku- Suna

Gobi- Iwa

Yonbi- Iwa

'Soon I will find the location for all the tailed beast then they will be mine for the taken. No one will stop me from obtaining what is rightfully mine. All your efforts to prevent me from gaining Kyuubi will be for nothing Minato Namikaze.' He winced in pain then proceeded to bring his left arm to the area his right arm used to be before Minato drilled it off with a rasengan. Just the thought of someone managing to not only injure him but severely injuring him made the sharingan user angry. 'How dare that mortal touch a god like me with those filthy hands? If it wasn't for the accursed seal placed on me, I would have killed all his children except the container.' He clenched his fist in fury. Minato's rasengan not only ripped his arm off of damaged not only the chakra pathways in his right side but a few tenketsu as well. He would need several years of healing before he was able to recover fully.

"I'll make you pay Minato, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET TOUCHING ME EVER." He soon broke out in a crazed laugh at the thought of making Minato suffer somehow. The only way was through his family being his kids. Since he could affect them directly, he would make them suffer indirectly. Since they were living in Konoha filled with people that hate them, he would be able to make a few moves here and there. He would make their life a living hell no matter what. Little did he know was that his action would cause a great deal of change. Whether that change was good or bad, only with time would one be able to tell.

**7 years later**

"I-Itachi you traitor, you won't ack-" Itachi watched as his kinsmen dropped along with his severed head without a hint of remorse. His mangekyo sharingan scanned his surroundings as he quietly moved along the uchiha compound passing various kunai, shurikens, and dead bodies on the way. Seeing his dead clansmen on the floor didn't bother Itachi one bit. He had single goal in mind and it was to wipe out all of the Uchiha clan except one being his younger brother Sasuke. Sasuke would live his life as an avenger with a single goal to kill him. Several blurs caught his attention but he didn't react to the presence of them at all. 'It would seem that ROOT works fast when it comes to assassination but then again Danzo wouldn't expect any less from his men.'

Itachi made his way to his compound with his sword gripped tightly in his hand. A small smile made it to his face when he sensed two large chakra signatures waiting inside. He knew very well who those two chakra signatures were and anticipated a large battle up ahead. He walked inside where he was greeted to the sight of his kaachan and Otousan both holding swords. Fugaku sneered at Itachi as he entered the compound.

"So you betrayed your clan for what, money, power, what is it? Why would you turn your back on us Itachi when we not only raised you but helped you achieve greatness? Without us YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTHING. Now you're just a cold blooded murderer who would kill his family. To think my son would be so low as to kill an unborn infant sickens me to no ends." He gripped his sword as Itachi stared impassively at him.

"I haven't killed any infants Otousan and there aren't any infants in the Uchiha clan anymore. You prevented that when you were busy preparing for a coup d'état. If I remembered correctly, you wanted to make sure all kunoichi were prepared at any moment thus you made sure none of them had gotten pregnant." Fugaku scoffed at the teen in front of him then proceeded to do something that shocked Itachi to the core and forced him to make quick adjustments to his plan. He formed a ram hand seal then sent a chakra pulse canceling the genjutsu around Mikoto revealing that she was indeed pregnant.

"When you started acting funny towards the clan, I decided to create a better Uchiha member so I one of the Uchiha's best doctors to take half of Kushina's egg to fuse with half of Mikoto's egg. Once the fusion was complete, I used Minato's sperm to fertilize the egg before placing it into Mikoto thus creating the ultimate Uchiha member unless you kill her and the small girl inside her. Go ahead Itachi kill little Chiyo Uchiha won't you." Itachi rolled his eyes at his pitiful attempt to save Mikoto not that he would kill her anyways. He knew she wasn't a part of the coup d'état so she was innocent. He would have simply knocked her out but not anymore.

"Kaachan please leave the room unless you want to risk the baby's life." Mikoto dropped the sword and walked over to Itachi before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you sochi" She walked into the basement of the building leaving her husband and her son alone. Itachi's full attention went to the traitor in front of him and mentally prepared to fight.

"Now it's just you and me Otousan. Let's see who's the strongest between the two of us." With that being said, the two charged at each other with their swords.

While Itachi and Fugaku was fighting each other using swords, a lone Akatsuki figure was seen near the Uzumaki compound scanning the entire complex with his lone sharingan eye. He scanned the different masked figures as he estimated how many of them were protecting the Uzumaki brats. Once he counted the amount of ghostly figures protecting them, he went back to retrieve his pawns to get rid of them. By eliminating the guards would allow anyone from Konoha to harm the Uzumaki siblings without any problems. He would make sure their will was completely broken with the amount of emotional and physical abuse they would face. Maybe there would be rape later on in the female's face. While he couldn't harm them himself, he would use pawns to bring harm to them. His hand went to his chest where a small seal was located. It was a constant reminder that he wasn't allowed to harm or touch the kids directly. His fist clenched in furry once more at the reminder but he soon shook it off before heading over to a few individuals under the affects of his sharingan.

"Eliminate the guards now with the intent to kill."

The Akatsuki member watched as 60 shinobi under his control ran over to the compound with killing intent. The guards quickly reacted as soon as their killing intent was sensed. The guards decapitate the first 9 members of the group with ease. This gave the others an opportunity to strike but they didn't. 30 members grabbed onto the 9 guards then used chakra to hold them down while the other members went through several hand seals before calling out the jutsu that would no doubt kill them and the guards.

**Shiki Fujin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)

The Akatsuki member watched with glee as his pawns gave their lives to the death god to destroy the guards completely. What he didn't expect was for the Shinigami to turn around and slash through his body. While it didn't kill him, it caused in extreme pain.

"**Since they were under your control, the controller of the caster will suffer as well but you won't be killed. You will lose 25% of your overall power for now but next time you summon me, you will lose double what you loss meaning 50% of whatever power you have at the time. As to what happen if you summon me the third time, let's just say you and I will have a long talk Madara Uchiha." **The Shinigami faded away leaving Madara in pain. He cursed inwardly for not anticipating that but at least he knew not to use that jutsu again. Now all he had to do was tell a few shinobi about the defenseless siblings and sit back and relax. He winced in pain as he swirled out of existence via teleportation.

Itachi jumped back to avoid a fatal sword swipe from his father. While he didn't show it outwardly, he was impressed with his father's abilities with a sword. He jumped from the side of the wall using chakra and towards Fugaku with the intent to decapitate him. Fugaku ducked allowing his son to sail over him without harm. As Itachi sailed over his head, he swung his sword to slice Itachi's front but Itachi quickly reacted by raising his blade thus allowing the weapons to scrape against each other. Itachi swung his body so that his feet were turned towards the floor then rotated in mid air so that he was facing his Otousan once more.

Fugaku charged at Itachi as he applied chakra to his legs. Once he was within a certain distance from Itachi, he jumped forward and swung his blade down with as much strength as he could muster. Itachi blocked the strike but almost loss grip of his weapon. He managed to keep the weapon in his hand as he pushed off Fugaku attack. Both sharingan users separated from each other before staring each other down for possible weaknesses. The atmosphere was much tensed to say the least.

"It would seem that you're skills hasn't rusted out too much Otousan but I should have never believed someone as arrogant as you would allow your skills to diminish." Fugaku rolled his eyes at the arrogance in front of him.

"Why would I head of the Uchiha clan would allow my skills to slip away? You never know when you need that skills especially in a world filled with shinobi. Not only that but fighting is in our blood. We are elite fighters with powers beyond anyone else. Konoha rightfully belongs to the Uchiha clan and no one else's. I should be running this village instead of that old monkey. The Uchiha clan deserves better treatment than what we're receiving." Itachi could only shake his head.

"You're still as arrogant as ever Otousan. It is that type of thinking that led the clan to its current situation." Fugaku glared at the brat in front of him.

"After I kill you little traitor, the Uchiha clan will take what rightfully belong to us now prepare to die." Fugaku charged at Itachi once more and their battle continued.

"Hey guys that Akatsuki guy said this door didn't have any seals on it. Apparently it's the door the Sandaime Hokage uses to access the building. Since he already took care of the guards, all we have to do is kill the demon whore and her siblings. I'm sure the demon has influence on their minds."Long Inuzuka turned towards the group of men that volunteered to help get rid of Konoha's demon. Long was described as a man with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His clothes consist of the standard Konoha shinobi outfit.

Long stared at the door ahead of him with pure hatred in his eyes. He would finally get revenge on Kyuubi for what he did to him. Because of the Kyuubi, his chakra network was damaged resulting in several unfortunate things for him. First he lost his position as Konoha jounin since he was no longer able to keep up with certain requirements in Konoha. He skipped past chuunin and into the ranks of genin indicating how severe the damage was. Things got worse when his wife Tsume had replaced him as clan head due to the fact that she was now considered stronger than him. The thought of a female stronger than him infuriated him. He believed a clan should be run by male only. It was this kind of thinking that placed a strain on his relationship with her. He of course blamed the Kyuubi for his relationship problem as well.

Long's head went down in shame when he thought about his son Kiba. His son would never look up to him the way he wanted him to unless he did something worth talking about like killing the demon once and for all. By killing the demon, he would be his son's idol for many years to come. Not only would that happen but Konoha would see him as a hero for finishing off Kyuubi once and for all. The Inuzuka clan would place him as clan head once more thus restoring balance. Long turned towards a group of chuunins he managed to gather. "Alright guys we have a demon to slay once and for all." The group walked over to the door, opened it, and walked in with their weapons drawn. Long sniffed the air a few times to find four scents in different direction. He turned towards the group of 30 behind him to give them the locations as to where they were. "Alright guys the demon and the others are split up into different parts of the house. My plan is to have 7 for the demon siblings while 8 of us attack the demon itself thus giving us enough power. I'll head with the group that has 8 members while everyone else quickly decides or we'll lose the element of surprise." Once that was said, the group members quickly decided based on skills they had to offer. The strongest would fight the demon while the others would fight the siblings. Once they were separated into groups, the group went into four different directions.

**Group one**

Group one led by Long made their way to the kitchen where Long had picked up on a large fox scent. He knew instantly who the scent belongs and since the fox scent was stronger in the direction he was heading, he knew it had to be the fox. The closer he got to his target, the more adrenaline pumped into his veins. The thoughts of shredding the demon into pieces played over and over in his mind. Subconsciously his hand went to the area Kyuubi's tail pierced him. This was the reason why his network was a mess. When Kyuubi's tail penetrated him, a large amount of demon chakra leaked into his system. His fist clenched as he thought about the incident that ruined his life.

"Sir how close is we to the demon?" Long didn't have to answer the question when they walked into the kitchen to find their target Naruko eating ramen. When Naruko's eyes landed on the group in front of her wielding all sorts of weapons, she screamed.

"ANIKI"

**Group two**

"ANIKI"

Group two flinched when they heard the girl's voice penetrate through the house. By then they knew group one had found their target and was most likely attacking here. They increased their speed towards their second target to start their fun as well. What they didn't expect was the door in front of them flying open revealing their target with a frantic look on his face. Naruto easily recognize his sister's voice and which one as well. As soon as his eyes landed on the group in front of him and more specifically their weapons, his mind began to race at the possibilities as to what was going on. The worst scenario came to his mind and before he knew it, his body reacted by entering battle phase. The group members watched as the boy's boy turned into pure chakra before vanishing. Group 2 didn't know what hit them as their heads slid from their necks completely.

**Group three**

"ANIKI"

Natsumi ran to the door when she heard her sister's cry. Her sisterly reaction was to see what was going on with her older sister and comfort her in any way she could. It was the least she could do since her older brother and sister were always making sure her and Natsuki were ok. As soon as she opened the door, she felt something struck her neck and hard. Her vision went black as her eyes rolled back. The group members that stood by the door all grabbed her and started dragging her body across the floor. A few members of the group stomped on her head drawing blood from the young red head girl while a few others tossed a few kunai in her body not wanting to wait any longer for revenge. They wanted to see this girl suffer as much as they could before killing her.

They dragged and beat her body on down the hall and stopped when an angry chakra humanoid form appeared in front of them. Just like what happened to group one and two, Naruto quickly cut their heads off without a hint of remorse. They had harmed his sister and he was going to make sure they suffered. It was then Naruko made an appearance to find her sister bleeding on the floor. She ran over to her side and began healing her as she removed the weapons from her body. Tears streamed from her eyes as she wondered why they would do such a thing to her. She placed her sister's head in her lap and stroked her hair and prayed that her younger sister Natsuki was ok.

A large amount of killing intent followed by an explosion made Naruko very nervous as to what was going on. The killing intent made it hard for her to breathe as well as Natsumi. She never felt anything so vile in her life before until now. What could have possibly produced such a vile feeling was beyond her. Her heart began pumping faster and sweat poured from her face. Her blue eyes darted left and right as if looking for some type of escape. She just wanted to escape this feeling as quickly as she could away from the killing intent. The killing intent stopped immediately allowing her to regain her composure. Naruko soon noticed her fast beating heart and her heavy breathing.

'What was that?' That was the main question that was on her mind. 'Who can produce something like that other than Naruko's chakra? Not even Naruko's chakra felt this scary at that time.' Soon another thought crossed her mind. 'What happened to Natsuki and Naruto?' When she remembered seeing Natsumi in her current state, morbid thoughts went through her mind. Those morbid thoughts however went away when Naruto appeared in front of her holding Natsuki's bleeding neck.

"Imouto please heal her or she'll die." Naruko ran over to Natsuki's form and began healing her starting with the large slash across the neck. She poured most of her chakra to seal it up first to prevent her imouto from dying. Once it was sealed shut, she went over it to ensure that it was properly healed. At least she was out of danger of dying though. Naruto watched with trembling hands as Naruko healed Natsumi. His sisters were hurt under his care and that was unforgivable. How did they pass the phantom guards that protected them as long as he remembered? Usually they were seen throughout the house but not today. If the recent attack was anything to go by then he would have guessed that they faded away after a certain time of someone had managed to destroy them. Either way, if they were no longer here to protect them then his siblings were in danger unless he activated Master seal core in the center of the clan compound. By doing so would prevent anyone outside of their family from entering.

He glanced down the hall to find several dead bodies lying down without their heads. Seeing them in his home showed how unprotected they were. He was glad that most of them were chuunins and genins otherwise his siblings could have died by now. Just the thought of losing his little siblings put Naruto on the edge. He would activate the seal right now before any other attempts were made. There was also a roof damage that needed to be fixed but he was sure the seals found throughout the house would do the trick. With fuinjutsu, anything was possible and I mean anything. Naruto made a mental note to continue his learning with fuinjutsu for future purposes and up his training to inhuman levels. He would make sure no more harm came to his sisters as long as he lived. He would endure pain himself if it meant saving his sister from it.

'From this day forth, I will get stronger to protect you guys.'

"In the end, I came out victorious Otousan. I guess this is the end of the line." Itachi swung his sword to decapitate the head of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku watched as the sword glide towards his neck before dying by decapitation. His head dropped onto the floor and rolled over to Itachi's feet. Itachi glance at the head with smile on his face before masking it with a blank expression when he sensed a familiar chakra signature.

"Aniki, everyone is dead! Who killed them Aniki?" Itachi turned around to face his panicking brother with an impassive face. While he didn't portrait any emotion on the outside, he was sad as to what he would have to do next. He mentally shook away any doubt in his mind so he could complete his personal task. By the time he was finished with Sasuke, Sasuke would become an avenger of the Uchiha clan with a personal goal to kill him in order to avenge the Uchiha clan thus making him a hero to Konoha. Not only that but Sasuke would lead the Uchiha clan to greatness unlike their Otousan and he was confident that he would do just that. Itachi closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened it revealing his mangekyo sharingan once more.

**Tsukuyomi**

Sasuke's body froze completely as his mind torture session at the hands of his older brother began. The genjutsu torture session lasted seconds in the real world but 72 hours in genjutsu world. This was one of Itachi's most powerful genjutsu in his arsenal. There were rumors that this technique was able to kill someone by shutting someone's brain and body function off being both automatic and manual motor functions. That added more fear to the Uchiha clan seeing as the sharingan was the only one capable of using the technique. Several shinobi tried to replicate the jutsu but they failed horribly or crated a watered down version of the technique. Once the torture was over, Sasuke dropped on the floor having witnessed members of his clan die in front of him.

Itachi watched as his brother broke down and cried as he twitched on the floor. As soon as Sasuke had control over his legs once more, he stood up and ran out the door inflicting more emotional pain to Itachi but it must be done in order to put Sasuke on the path of an avenger.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE" Sasuke cried as he distance himself from the compound as fast as he could. He didn't want to be near his murderous brother. Tears streamed down his face as he continued running hoping to get away soon. As soon as he turned the next corner, he spot Itachi right in front of him with an impassive look on his face.

"W-why did you do i-it Aniki? Sasuke was both scared and confused as to why his brother would slaughter their clan without remorse. This didn't sound like the Itachi he had come to known. Itachi was the clan's pride and glory yet here he was killing the clan he brought fame and glory to. Something just wasn't making sense here.

Itachi stared him in the eye as if he was about to say something scary. He quickly thought of an excuse he would use to anger his brother and help create an avenger. He soon came up with one. "I was testing my skills as en elite shinobi of the Uchiha clan. I wanted to see where my skills were so I challenged to entire Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan was considered elite warriors but I guess that was all a lie after all. The Uchiha clan is nothing compared to my powers. I guess they were all hype and no action after all." Sasuke stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Y-you mean to tell me, that you did all this to test your skills?"

"Hai" Itachi's face remained neutral as he answered Sasuke's question.

"I'LL KILL YOU" Sasuke's fear was replaced by pure anger at what he was hearing. His anger clouds his judgment thus leading him to charging at Itachi forgetting that Itachi was miles ahead of him in terms of skills and experiences. Itachi swiftly took him down bringing him out his fit of rage. Once Sasuke regained his composure, it was then he remembered Itachi's skills in the anbu. Fear etched on his face as he rose. He didn't run like he did last time knowing he would be able to outrun him. Itachi was just too fast so there was no point in running.

"You're too pitiful to kill Sasuke so I will let you live. Cling onto your life Sasuke and savor your hatred for me. You will be the clan's avenger so train hard until you're on my level. Also come with me when you have eyes like this. In order to get eyes like these, you must take the life of your best friend. Make sure to check up on your mother in the basement Sasuke." Itachi's dispersed into several crows which flew off as they faded. Once Itachi was gone from sight, Sasuke ran back home to check on his kaachan. He wanted to make sure she was indeed alive. Just the thought of his kaachan alive gave Sasuke a little hope. He ignored everything else around him as he made his way to his home.

He dashed through the doors passing his Otousan's body. There was nothing he could do about that at all. He went to the basement where he indeed found his kaachan sitting in the corner of the room rubbing her swollen stomach. Having learned about pregnancy, the small hope he had rose at the thought of a sibling. Sasuke ran over to her and gently hugged her to avoid any harm to his sibling then cried into her shoulders. Mikoto rubbed Sasuke's back to comfort him already having an idea as to what he went through. "It's ok Sasuke, everything will be fine."

"Hokage-sama there was several chakra spikes in the direction of the Uzumaki compound. Some of the chakra levels were close to the ones 7 years ago." Hiruzen smoked his pipe as he thought about his next course of actions. He was sure the guards would protect the siblings as well but still it would be a good idea to investigate what happened and who possibly died. He was brought from his thoughts when anbu appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama the guards that were seen around the compound are gone and there were at least 30 shinobi with seals on their stomach similar to the one Minato had after sealing the Kyuubi no kitsune." As soon as those words left his mouth, Hiruzen vanished in a swirl of leaves. The anbu Nin and the sensor Nin went straight over to where the bodies were which they were sure their Hokage would be there as well. Just as they predicted, Hiruzen was standing over the bodies scanning each seals with keen eyes. The pipe was all but gone so they knew he was in serious mode right now.

Hiruzen scanned each seal twice to confirm that these shinobi had indeed used the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) just as he feared but the question was how. Not many people knew how to perform the jutsu due to the fact that he had placed it in the forbidden scroll due to its nature. The Shiki Fujin was a seal created by the Uzumaki clan which they gained through the alliance with Uzushiogakure and Konoha. The Uzumaki clan had left details about the jutsu leaving out nothing so they knew what they were dealing with. Just the thought of summoning the Shinigami made Hiruzen shudder. By summoning the Shinigami for a sealing service, the caster of the jutsu would lose his soul to the Shinigami.

Still to think that 30 shinobi learned how to use the Shiki Fujin was disturbing. He knew it was the seal after studying it after Minato's death. He thought it was a good idea to learn the jutsu should something similar to the Kyuubi attack occurs. He wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything any time. Hiruzen made a mental note to check on the forbidden scroll once he got back to the towers. He would make sure it was more secured. These men must have read the scroll in order for them to learn the jutsu. Hiruzen was brought from his thoughts when several anbu Nins appeared.

"Hokage-sama there's a barrier around the Uzumaki compound preventing any entry."

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan has been wiped out sir except Mikoto, her unborn child, and Sasuke Uchiha sir. They told us that Itachi killed him them on his own sir."

"Hokage-sama, Kushina has awoken from her coma sir and she's requesting your presence."

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought about what he would do first. It was times like this that he cursed Minato for dying forcing him to retake the seat as Hokage. Sometimes he wished he did the sealing of the Kyuubi instead of Minato. "I want anbu to protect the last of the Uchiha clan right now. Anbu I want you all to follow me to Kushina's room. The barrier will keep out all intruders so there's no point in trying to get through. The barrier will only allow a member of the Uzumaki clan to enter so they'll be safe. I'll deal with the Uchiha members as soon as I'm finished talking to Kushina. It's been 7 years since she went into a coma." The anbu answered in a series of "Hai" before taking off to complete their task.

'So it would seem that Homura, Danzo, and Koharu went ahead with their plan.' He narrowed his eyes dangerously. 'I hope they know what they did will have serious consequences later down the line. They need to think before acting more.' He could already feel a growing headache. 'If Sasuke ends up anything like Fugaku, he'll be a pain in the ass later on. Why must you curse me so much Minato?' He sighed in frustration as he made his way to the hospital.

Hiruzen walked into the hospital and into an isolated area where he kept Kushina. As he made his way there, thoughts drifted through his mind as to why Kushina awoke from her coma today of all reason when the guards were killed and a possible attack on the siblings were made. Did the chakra spike have some type of reaction on her body or did was there a certain amount of time she required to heal? Right now that did matter to him at all. The only thing that mattered right now was the fact that Kushina was awaked from her coma. He would finally get to unite mother and children together after 7 years. She would be able to raise her kids into fine shinobi. The more he thought about it, the more Hiruzen wanted to see her.

He opened the door with a wide smile on his face but that smile soon faded away once he felt the aura radiating from her. It wasn't the same happy aura that radiated from her that he was so used to but something along the lines of dark and cold. Seeing her face made him flinch outwardly. Her eyes were ice cold like glacier and there were no smiles on her face. Kushina turned towards Hiruzen like a predator to a prey. "Hello Hokage-sama, are you here to explain why my daughter Natsumi was attacked by your shinobi or did you come here to eliminate the threat of Konoha?"

Hiruzen by now was completely confused as to what she was talking about. "Kushina-san what do you mean attack on your daughter?" Before he could continue speaking his mind, killing intent flooded the area. Leaf anbu appeared by the Hokage's side ready to defend him.

"Don't lie to me Hiruzen; I know for a fact that my babies were attacked today. I have a small weak connection with my children so I was able to gather bits of information here and there. If it wasn't for Naruto then my daughters could have been killed in this village. The fact that they were harmed upsets me dearly Hiruzen and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be angry now do you." The air grew heavy with killing intent causing the anbu to sweat. Just as they thought she was about to do something, the killing intent went away in place of the cheery one Hiruzen was use to. "Alright give me a pair of crutches so I could see my babies. Mommy can't be away from her babies any longer."

Hiruzen motioned for anbu to retrieve a pair of crutches which Kushina took as she leaned up. She moved her legs off the ground so that they were dangling over the floor then allowed her body to slide forward making sure her crutches were angled a certain way. Once she was off her bed, Kushina's smile widened as she thought about meeting her special children for the first time. She slowly channeled chakra to her legs to strengthen her legs slightly just enough so that she could place her feet onto the floor. Once they did reach the floor, she took a few minutes to move her legs around to get use to walking once more. Within the next 20 minutes, she was limping without the aid of her crutches. Hiruzen and the others couldn't help but be amazed at how fast she recovered. But then again all the members of the Uzumaki clan had incredible healing abilities. None of them ever got sick before and they lived much longer than the average human. Some of them reached up to 500 years old before dying of natural age.

"Alright I'm ready to go Hokage-san." Kushina's voice snapped Hiruzen from his thoughts. He nods his head before leading Kushina out of the hospital with anbu in tow. He would make sure Kushina made it home safely without any problems at all. On the way to the Uzumaki compound, Hiruzen noticed various glares from various individuals both shinobi and civilians alike. It would seem that no one forgot the tomato or Red Hot-Blooded Habanero especially those she humiliated during the academy. He glanced over to see how Kushina was holding up but it would seem that she was obvious to the looks she was receiving right now. She was probably thinking about her children right now not that he could blame her.

"Hey guys isn't that the demon tomato?"

"Yeah I recognize that woman anywhere. She beat me and my brother up. The worst part was she was an academy student like me while my brother was a genin at the time."

"She sure did fill out in the right places. I wouldn't mind a go at her right now. I would knock her up until we have at least 6 children."

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind having children with her. I'm sure our children would be super strong."

"I thought she died during the Kyuubi attack guys."

"I did too but she must have survived somehow. I'm guessing that she managed to recover today just as the demon of Konoha dies. I heard someone got rid of the guards allowing some of our men access to the building they were in. I'm sure they killed the demon by now."

"What if the demon had a spell that kept Kushina weakened until his death in which broke the spell?"

Killing intent silenced the crowd and made them retreat to the closest building. Hiruzen stared at Kushina with a worried expression. It appeared that she was indeed listening to the people around her. She must have tried to make it appear that she wasn't paying attention but the demon remark angered her very much. Speak of that, Hiruzen made a mental note to have anbu bring that guy in for questioning regarding the situation that occurred. He needed to know what happened and who came up with the idea.


	23. Nentou Souzou

**5 years after the Kyuubi attack**

"17, 18, 19, and 20 ready or not here I come." The sounds of small bare feet running echoed the confines of the small apartment. The sounds made their way to the bathroom only to come to a complete stop. The bathroom door creaked open until it was wide enough to reveal the contents of the bathroom. It was a basic set up having a sink, toilet, tub, and tile floors. On the toilet was an old beaten up teddy bear. The teddy bear looked as if a dog chewed up on it and spat it out having destroyed it then thrown away based on the stench coming from the bear. Now people would avoid something such as this but not Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. This disgusting bear was his only friend as others tend to avoid him or hurt him in any way possible. It was the only friend that he could count on to be there for him. Naruto named the teddy Jin.

Naruto seeing his friend ran up and tagged him causing the bear to fall. "I found you now again. I must be getting good or you're losing your touch."Despite being 5 years old, Naruto was able to speak fluently though he didn't do it in public. As a matter of fact, he didn't leave the confines of his home anymore or the apartment building except for when he needed food. When his birthday came around he would hide in one of the rooms of his building or secret spots he built. Ever since he moved in two years ago, the building cleared out as no one would want to share a building with a demon. A few hours after the building cleared out, the people cut off the power sources from the building. Naruto adapted to these changes as he was able to see in the dark, produce more body heat should the temperature drop, and survive weeks without food on chakra though the reason went beyond just chakra. The reason being was that part of his bloodline partially activating. Even though he was able to live off chakra instead of food this didn't stop his appearance from altering. His body was hidden away from view with large quantities of orange jumpsuits he found in the dumpster along with sandals nearby.

They did not bother taking the furniture not wanting to be near him. Naruto stared at his Jin for a while as if having a silent conversation. "I'm tired too Jin maybe we could play next time. Let's see what we could get for lunch today." Naruto tied Jin to his back then proceeded to sneak through the vents. He soon found his way in the alley of the Akimichi restaurant where he took whatever food seemed edible enough. Having filled a bag of food, Naruto closed his eyes and imagined he was at home. He faded out of existence only to reappear home.

"That was a cool trick Jin. I can't wait until you teach me more things." He placed his food in a small zipped seal container with a seal that kept things fresh for him in there. He estimated that he would be able to stretch the food out for a few months before he had to leave to get more food. All he had to do was eat a little bit here and there. He took out a small amount of food and ate it already feeling hunger pain. He was use to the feeling by now. The pain would go away as it always does. The feeling of emptiness would leave as well. He closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to live in paradise and could eat any fruit and meat he wanted. A place where he could escape the hate did sound nice for him. Without warning images of such a land painfully flashed through his mind. They were images of a land containing large fortified Empires all with red swirls around it, crops all throughout the land, beautiful sceneries, and also devoid of human life. The images slowly faded away and Naruto did not want that to happen. Using all his will power, Naruto tried his best to resurface those images not realizing his body was fading away.

It was when he felt winds caress his skin that he noticed he was no longer in his apartment but in the actual place he envisioned. He looked around the area and for some reason; he knew where everything was including the Uzu Empire. He took off to the fruit tree and where he sat down and gobbled down fruits until his stomach was satisfied. Every fruit he picked a sliver of something in his body would leave and more would grow. Once he was done eating and being full for the first time of his life, Naruto went to the area where the castle was located.

He entered the castle and went straight to where important documents where held. What he didn't realize was that information was coming to him due to his bloodline being unlocked giving him complete control over everything on the dimension. Little did he know was that by the end of the day, he would gain all knowledge this place held and how to use the place. He found the personal library ahead of him. The sheer size of the collection made him gawk as to how long it would take him to read them. He placed his hand on the shelf wishing he could gain all the knowledge in seconds. The entire book case glowed blue. Naruto's head exploded in pain as thousands of information flooded his young mind forcing him into unconsciousness.

One week later Naruto awoke from his slumber. He got up from the floor and looked around the room. He now knew that this was his clan's secret dimension and that he ruled everything in it. He flexed his hands a little before experimenting with what he was capable of doing here. It was just as the book written by his mother said. He was able to materialize anything from thin air here. He would be able to manipulate objects that entered his realm and everything here. This was his paradise and he would use this place as a way to escape the village. A thought occurred when he realized something. He went to retrieve Jin and tried his ability on him and Jin appeared before him just as he remembered him. Using his new abilities, he allowed Jin to shape into another color in mint condition. Jin was now a light tan bear with black eyes. On his back was the symbol decorating the walls of Uzu Empire. He visualized the bedroom inside the main castle and appeared there. He showered before jumping into his jumbo bed.

"I could get use to this for a while." It was here Naruto would remain and train his body using the knowledge he gained here. He began formulating plans to return to Konoha in 8 years where he would return to become a konoha Nin and surpass the Yondaime who he was shocked to know was his father. He would surpass his father and become Hokage to make him proud especially when his father was the one to kill Kyuubi. He would also not copy the Yondaime but a combination of various people but first he wanted to see what the blocked area of Uzu Empire was that he couldn't easily reach. From what the books said, one of his ancestors Albert Wesker Uzumaki. It gave him coordinates of a sealed off area but nothing else. He would soon find out who this Albert Wesker Uzumaki was.

**8 years later**

Naruto stood proudly in the mirror staring at his image of his new style. He wore black leather pants, shirt, steel toed combat boots, gloves, and trench coat that reached his ankles. His hair was combed straight back and glasses adorned his face. This was the image he had taken from Albert, a member of the Uzumaki clan that tried merging Uzu Empire into the real world making him somewhat of a god. He believed an Uzumaki was meant to rule the world angering the other members of his ambition to become a god. They only stepped in once he started experimenting on members of his own clan for personal gains. He of course did gain a lot of power in doing so. It didn't help that fuinjutsu was something the entire clan knew hence he allowed his power to continuously grow. They were only able to kill him when he was in his weakest moment being evolving his powers. They had seal away everything created by him which was things such as taijutsu style, jutsus, etc…..

Naruto was inspired by the amount of power that he had and his dream for Hokage seemed insignificant compared to having more power than the Daimyo. But that would be a goal he would need to work on starting off with being a Nin to build a reputation. With that thought in mind, Naruto began learning all about Wesker's ways in terms of power though the look was something he would also use as an image. He trained in Fuinjutsu, his bloodline known as the **Nentou ****Souzou** (Mind Creation), telepathy, telekinetic, the dark blade kenjutsu style, his elements wind, water and shadows, shadow fist taijutsu created by Wesker, chakra control exercises, the Uzumaki clan jutsus without hand seals, and he had his muscles and speed increased through physical training.

Naruto liking his appearance turned away from the mirror and retrieved his scroll where he had everything he needed. He allowed his eyes to close and soon his body started fading away from Uzu Empire. He reappeared right in the towers where Hiruzen slowly went through his papers. "Hello Hokage-jiji" He was startled by the sudden voice appearing. He looked up for his eyes to land on two sets of whisker marks he never thought he would see again. In a burst of speed, Naruto found himself in a hug. Hiruzen frowned when Naruto tensed a little.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto sighed and stared up at the person that once tried to offer him a good life. "It's nothing jiji it's just I've been away from human contact for 8 years. I found comfort in animals and plants I grew. Anyway I came here to be a ninja and I'm more than qualified for genin rank." Hiruzen smiled knowing he would be able to fulfill Minato's promise that Naruto was to become a Konoha Nin.

"Can you use substitution, clone jutsu, and henge?" Naruto did all three without ease. "Then all you need to do is answer this written test then I'll administer you as a genin." He gave Naruto a test which he passed quickly surpassing Hiruzen. Now let's get on to your living arrangements." Naruto raised his hand stopping him from going any further.

"I already have that covered jiji so you don't have to worry about it. It's a place that will be kept in secret from now on as a way to avoid attention." Hiruzen nod his head and gave him the location he was to head to before dismissing him. Naruto walked out with his headband hand towards the academy. Hiruzen summoned an anbu to give Iruka the letter about the new student.

Naruto made his way down the streets getting a few curious glances and some sneers from those who recognized the whiskers and blonde hair. His face was neutral but inside he was starting to get irritated by these people. It's been 8 years and yet they still hated him. The sound of a blade cutting air made its way to his ears. Without looking he created an invisible barrier around him stopping the blade in mid air. His head rotated to find the civilian who threw it based on the fact that his arm was still stretched out. The Kunai turned to the assailant's head. Without warning, the blade shot through his skull and towards a chuunin but slowed down. The chuunin caught the blade gaining a smile at his stupidity. The chuunin now had his finger prints on the blade so now he would be able to get away with it as their hate for him would make their claims unreliable. The Hokage wouldn't believe bias based people nor will the logical clan members. He vanished in front of their eyes near the academy. Right as he walked into the class, he sensed a mob heading to the towers for complains. He was brought of their musing when Iruka approached them.

"You are 5 minutes late Naruto don't do that again." Naruto noticed the suppressed hate towards him but said nothing. Iruka turned to the class to make an announcement. "Aright class we have a new graduating student with us today. The Hokage game him permission so there's no complaining. Anyways I will be assigning teams after I get the new list so sit down and be quite." The class waited 20 minutes when anbu appeared with the list and took off. Iruka looked over the list getting a shocking discovery but read the list anyways.

Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka

Team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi

Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki

Team 9 circulation from last year

Team 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi

"Those are the teams that you will be placed with. If you have problems then take it up with the Hokage and not with me." With that being said he took off not wanting to be in the same room as the demon ignoring the many complains except from Sasuke who looked over him curiously for a while then switched to brooding. Not even 5 minutes after the teams arrived that the jounins come one by one with the exception for Kakashi who would arrive 3 hours late. She led her team 8 to one of her favorite training grounds where they took turns introducing each other's names, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future. Hinata and Shino did as they were asked but Naruto revealed barely anything. Kurenai frowned at his response.

"You know Naruto you're supposed to tell us a bit about yourself to create some sort of trust. How will we work effectively as a team if we don't know what you could do?" It was Naruto's turn to frown.

"You'll learn about my skills sensei but my personal information will be kept to only a select few that I will be able to trust. Right now I trust no one but myself. Everyone here is a potential enemy seeing as we are ninjas trained in the art of deception." Kurenai's frown deepens at his bold statement. She knew just who this was as rumors of him tends to spread fast about his return. She also saw Hinata frown a little and wondered if the two knew each other. Hinata did indeed know Naruto from a few years ago. It was around the time her mother was still alive when she was 4 years old. He was the first boy that asked for her friendship.

_Flashback_

"_Look mom's not here to save you bug eye freak."_

"_They think they're better than us with their freak eyes."_

"_They're ugly just like rats."_

"_Let's teach her who's boss and who's not."_

_They began pushing her around making her cry. She couldn't do much about them as they were a few years older than them and was more experienced. After 5 minutes passed, a new voice emerged over their taunts._

"_Hey leave her alone or suffer my wrath dattebayo." They turned to see none other than the demon their parents told them about. They were told that he killed hundreds of humans 4 years ago and was sealed in an orphan's body to weaken him. Hinata's head perked up at her hero with hope gleaming in her eyes. Letting her guard down was a mistake as one of the boy gave her one final push. Her head landed on a rock and a small amount of blood leaked out as her conscious went out. The last thing she saw before her vision faded out was the small whiskered blonde charging towards them. After that she would look out for him. Once she found him, it was usually when someone threw an insult along with physical injuries to him. They would call him things such as Hokage killer, Demon, Monster, and several other names. They even made threats to his life shocking her. She grew curious as to why so she made a plan to follow him. Unfortunately she didn't get to follow him long when he vanished for 8 years._

It was then things clicked inside Hinata's mind. His trust issue stemmed from abuse but how much of it did he endure. Based on what she saw today, he must have endured at least double or more pain than she did with her father belittling her. She had only witnessed a few times when he was abused which she didn't like at all. It was only due to her guards following her that she wasn't able to run towards him. But now she would be able to be there for him just as he did before for her.

"Very well our test will be based on what this team will be formed for. This team will be a tracking based team or I will try to create one. I already know about Shino and Hinata's tracking abilities but what about you Naruto?" Naruto thought about what skill to reveal right now. "I could sense chakra from up to 2 miles. Right now Kakashi is in one spot while the others seem to be hiding." An idea struck right there for Kurenai.

"Alright team our test is to get close to a select target and track their movements without getting caught. You may chose which target you want but the more difficult the target then the more points you'll get. Whoever gets the most points will get secondary leader position for this team should I get injured." Hinata seemed nervous, Shino merely pushed his glasses up a little, and Naruto yawned. He thought it over for a while before choosing.

"I'll take on Kakashi to test my stealth ability. You guys chose whoever you want but Kakashi's mine." He vanished before their eyes surprising Kurenai who knew this wasn't shunshin. She looked over her other students to see who they chose. Shino chose Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata chose Kiba as her eyes allowed her to see farther than he could smell even if the distance wasn't by much. Kurenai would watch over their progress to know how much work she would need to put into them. Casting a genjutsu over herself she moved to training ground 3 and searched for her students. Hinata and Shino weren't hard to find but Naruto was non-existent. She took this as a sign that he didn't show up until a small light caught her eye revealing Naruto to be 25 feet away from Kakashi. Either Kakashi didn't care that he was behind him or he didn't know. Since Kakashi was an anbu captain before becoming a Jounin, she guessed it was the former of the two. She marked them off as failing and focused on the other.

Team 8 watched as Kakashi passed their teams before jumping out in front of them. Kakashi looked up and waved lazily. "I sensed you and your two students watching us but why would that be?" Her eyebrow rose when he said two. Who didn't he sense? "Your student Shino watched Sasuke, Hinata monitored Kiba, and I'm guessing that you came here to monitor me. Did your last student get sick or something?" She looked to see Naruto standing directly behind team 7 without being noticed. Kakashi noticed her shocked expression and turned to the source. There standing behind him was the last person he wanted to see, the demon that took his sensei. His blood boiled with hatred on the inside but froze as he realized that he did not once sense the demon at all. He looked over to Kiba wondering how he wasn't able to smell him. Just as he was about to voice the question, Kiba blurted out something that shocked him.

"How did you get pass my nose demon? I should have been able to smell you especially at the distance we're at but neither Akamaru nor I smell you even right now." Naruto smiled and replied, "That's a secret Inu-teme." Kakashi frowned as something like this was important to him. This would surely allow the demon to avoid the Inuzuka clan while sneaking around for unsuspecting victims. This would not bode well with him but seeing as he was not his sensei, he wouldn't be able to command him. Naruto felt his team's curious gaze settle upon him. "I'll tell you guys a little about how I was able to do that." They seemed satisfied by what he said but the same didn't go for Kakashi. His hatred only went up more. He kept a calm demeanor but to those such as Naruto, Kurenai, and Shino, they were able to see his body tensed. Kiba growled at him but didn't do anything when Kakashi motioned him to stay still.

Kurenai escorted her team away from Naruto then her head whipped in his direction. "Spill it" was all she said and Naruto knew exactly what she was talking about. He turned to her so that she wouldn't miss a word. "You see Kurenai; I'm able to suppress my chakra to the point where I may seem dead. And before you ask the most likely question as to how I was able to suppress _all_ that chakra I contain, I am no longer a jinchuriki. I freed it in a different dimension after finding out as to why I was hated." As he grinned at being freed from the burden, Kurenai's blood froze and fear of the beast one day returning came flooding back. Kyuubi was free no matter where but he was actually free. What's to stop him should he return? She decided to put that off as being a joke Naruto made for her or a cover up to the real answer. That theory flew out the window once he lifts his shirt revealing his stomach and pumped chakra. Kurenai may not be a seal master or anywhere near that level. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even halfway pass novice. But one thing she did know was that any seals placed on the body was either constantly visible like the caged bird seal the Hyugas used or chakra must be used for the seal to be exposed. Seeing the bare spot where the seal was suppose to be even after having chakra pumped there made her heart drop. Without warning she formed a single hand seal and took off to immediately report her findings to the Hokage.

She appeared in the towers with fear in her eyes. Before Hiruzen had time to dismiss Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, Kurenai said something that shocked them to the core. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's seal is completely gone and he claims that he released Kyuubi into another dimension. We have to prepare for the worse." Hiruzen chocked on his pipe and the three elders paled at the thought of Kyuubi returning to finish the job. Hiruzen regained himself then started shouting commands. "ANBU" several anbu appeared in front of him. "Get me Hiashi and Naruto right now. I need to confirm this immediately. Kurenai please stay put." Anbu took off with an objective to complete only to return with both people in questioning. Hiashi seeing Hiruzen's serious face didn't bother asking why he was summoned. Hiruzen saw Hiashi in front of him. "Hiashi I need you to use you byakugan to see if any traces of Kyuubi remains in the boy." Hiashi activated his byakugan and scanned Naruto with them. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when not a single drop of red was present. It was that moment that the whisker marks faded from his face further shocking the elders and Hiashi. Naruto looked more like Minato more than ever.

Questions churned inside the elders head and the same thought ran through their heads at the same time. The three elders and Hiashi turned to Hiruzen. Koharu voiced what was on their minds. "Just who's the boy's parents and don't lie as we already have a hint as to who they are." Hiruzen could only sigh in frustration. He dismissed Naruto not knowing he already knew who his parents were. He would be sure to ask about Kyuubi later after speaking to the four in front of him. He also dismissed Kurenai as well stating that he would also speak to her later. The two left the office silently into their own directions with different goals in mind. For Kurenai, she went to dismiss her team and head home to think about things. Naruto went out to relax a bit until the Hokage called him back.

An hour later, an anbu showed up for him telling Naruto he was once again needed at the towers. Naruto allowed the anbu to take him to the towers where the council members from the shinobi side and elders stood. He ignored them as he walked up to face the Hokage. Hiruzen wasted no time in asking what he needed to know.

"When did you know about Kyuubi, how did you release him, and where did you release him?" The council members that didn't know about Kyuubi's release gasp in horror at the thought of Kyuubi being free once again. Naruto seeing the Hokage serious got serious as well.

"I picked up a small amount of fuinjutsu seals add to the fact that the hints were throughout Konoha such as the nicknames, the hate, and my birthday. As to the release part, I sent him in another dimension through tweaking the seal in experimentation. That is all I really have to tell."

"Why would you release the demon Naruto?" His eyes never left the boy once. Naruto stared at him in the eyes. "I wanted to be free of the burden I was forced to have. That was my reason for releasing him." Tsume scoffed at him.

"Yeah right, you and the demon made some deal and now you're a demon. Why don't you just die demon?" She spat towards him resulting in spit landing on his face. Before the Hokage could react, Naruto was already in front of her with his knees driving into her gut. Tsume bend over in pain. His fist buried into the side of her face sending the Inuzuka clan head into a close by wall. His body suddenly stopped and Naruto was forced to look at Shikaku. He realized that Shikaku had his shadow binds on him. "Troublesome meeting" was all that came out. He stayed in his lazy position causing Naruto to become agitated. Naruto channeled his anger throughout his body. What came next shocked everyone.

Naruto broke Shikaku's hold on him. He knew they would ask as to how he was able to do that so he went ahead already. "It is a part of my training end of story as I don't want to reveal too much of my future clan secrets. Every clan does have secrets of their own so why can't I?" Tsume groaned as she awoke from the two brutal assaults on her. She slowly stood up with the help of Inoichi. Her eyes landed on the boy in front of her. She settled for a glare instead knowing he would be able to take her down again without ease. She never saw him move thus she knew she would be able to keep up with his speed. Hiruzen seeing no other reason to hold him in the office dismissed him. "You may leave now Naruto." Naruto walked out the office and out of the presence of anyone. Once alone, Naruto faded away with the intention of heading to the Uzu Empire.

He appeared in Uzu Empire only to have to dodge a claw from Kyuubi. He jumped forward to avoid a tail as well turning in mid air to face the beast. "Kyuubi, you should stop trying to kill me or else I will seal you away inside a special object. You should be thanking me for returning your body." Kyuubi did not seem to listen as he lunged at Naruto once again. Naruto reached his arm forward and the earth seemed to rise around the Kyuubi trapping the beast. Before her had a chance to break out, Naruto threw down several seals around him. The seal stopped Kyuubi completely. Kyuubi struggled a bit but none prevailed. He instead turned to the boy with a fierce glare.

"**What do you want from me? No one's going to just free me from the cursed Uzumaki clan that kept me locked away without wanting something in return. I'm the so called vile creature Kyuubi who doesn't deserve freedom." **Sarcasm was present in his voice. Naruto merely shook his head.

"I don't want anything from you Kyuubi except a partnership with one another now that I think about it. I read about how you were used and I don't see myself following them. If you don't believe me then maybe a blood contract will do." He pulled out a blood contract stating that he and Kyuubi will now be equals with one another and not a pet/owner relation. Kyuubi looked over the contract and signed it making the two equals. Kyuubi did not see any tricks or loop holes. The contract was simple and straight to the point. "This contract is proof of me not wanting anything from you Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

"**I guess it is young one. You seem different from those who enslaved me from your clan. I guess I will be able to put my trust in you and only you. So what will happen from here?" **Naruto thought it over for a while until an idea came to mind.

"You could always take part of Uzu Empire and create it into your own image where you and your future family could be created. The perfect settings would be by the volcano. You could make it your lair." Kyuubi thought it over for a few seconds and agreed. He shot off in the direction of the volcano eager to do things with his freedom. Naruto could only shake his head at the fox's behavior. He simple went off to bed ad close his eyes.

His senses went wild and he found himself jumping out of bed avoiding a tail from piercing him. He opened his eyes to find a grinning Kyuubi. His eyes narrow and before Kyuubi knew it, a large amount of water struck him away from the castle soaking the fox.

"**Damn you're good kit. You've now managed to do what no mortal has been able to do, gain my respect and trust. Not only did you beat me twice but you didn't try anything to take my freedom away. I know you're fuinjutsu skills are high enough to revoke the contract but the fact that you didn't counts." **A scroll appeared from Kyuubi's mouth landing in front of Naruto.** "This contract is the fire breathing dragon summons. I swallowed the contract whole after the last summoner died. They were a pain in my ass and strong enough to run me off. I offer you this for freeing me making us even." **Naruto took the scroll as Kyuubi walked off. A mischievous glint shone brightly through his eyes. Without any warning, a large amount of water struck Kyuubi sending him flying. Naruto vanished to an isolated section of Uzu Empire leaving an enraged Kyuubi. Naruto signed the contract and summoned the beast in a large cave.

Three hours later, Naruto emerged from the cave. He looked as if he went to the pits of hells and emerged. The remains of his clothes had burned marks. He had just taken a test made by the dragon boss Jin which was to stay alive for a timed period. The red fire breathing dragon was not only fast but strong as well. Naruto was lucky he didn't take to the skies for battle. Whenever Naruto manipulated the earth, the dragon would break through the walls he created. Water only affected him when fire struck it producing steam. The worst part was the fact that fire bounced off the cave walls which he wasn't allowed to remove due to one of the conditions he agreed to. It was only due to the many amount conditions that Naruto couldn't just easily defeat him. But Naruto had passed the test so there was nothing to worry about anymore. He even had a dragon tattoo for quick summons created on his arm.

Naruto changed into a similar outfit as he had on before the fight then proceeded to travel back into konoha. He appeared right outside the walls of Konoha in stealth mode. He slowly made his way over the walls and located his sensei's chakra signature. He found his team on the move. Naruto made his way over there just in time to hear Kurenai ask someone if they saw him or not. Naruto merely waited until the team moved. He appeared right in front of them shocking them. Kurenai saw him having searched 2 hours for him.

"Where were you Uzumaki? We asked the Hokage where you lived and he didn't know. How are we supposed to meet up should we get a mission if we can't find you?" Naruto resist the urge to slap his forehead forgetting about that. He pulled out three devices from a scroll handing his two teammates and sensei one each. He proceeded to unseal simple instructions on how to use them giving them out as well.

"These are communication devices that will allow us to communicate with each other. The power source ranges from chakra, solar, and battery so we could travel places and stay in touch. It's also water resistance making underwater communication possible. Their equipped with a camera as well." He took out his own to snap a picture. He showed the picture to them impressing them. "If one of us gets lost, there is a locator on there as well. We'll be able to find each other as long as there on this planet." The others took the last part as a joke not knowing about Uzu Empire. Kurenai was busy looking over the instructions as were the other two. Naruto waited a bit knowing questions would soon appear. It was a surprise to see Shino being the first.

"Uzumaki-san, could you explain to me the search part of the device?" Naruto took the device and began explaining. "The device's purpose is to serve as a potable library for you thus saving you a trip to the library. If you want to find anything such as information on bugs, just type in bug related things." Naruto punched in a few bug related things for Shino. Shino was given the device back. He looked at the results to find thousands of bug related things. He was amazed on the information that was provided. Naruto spoke once more. "If the information isn't there then there is also the scanning function enabling you to scan any source for missing information. Any information you scanned will be added to it thus reducing the amount of books you would have to carry." Kurenai punched in genjutsu to further her skills. She nearly had a heart attack at the amount of information that appeared. She giggled in delight. Feeling eyes upon her, her face grew red from embarrassment. Kurenai grew serious once more.

"Well now that communication is established I'm going to have you all do the tree climbing and water exercises for the day."

"I can already do that" came from all three of her students. She pulled out her list for things she would teach for the day only to discover that they already knew that.

"Well how about we learn how to use these devices and the hidden functions to them. Is there a way to protect these from enemies Naruto?" He nods his head.

"They are now in tune with each individual's chakra signature. Only I would be able to access them other than yourselves so don't worry about enemies getting them." The others looked at the device with awe. For several hours, Naruto introduced them to the wonders of his device not missing out anything or so he thought until he heard a splatter sound. He looked over to see Shino playing a game that was about squashing insects. Shino turned away from Naruto and sulked.

"You should have warned me about that game Uzumaki-san. Who would make such a cruel thing such as this?" Kurenai and Hinata stopped what they were doing to see the display. The two giggled at Shino's facial expression. Naruto's head perked up when he sensed Shibi, Hiashi, and Asuma approaching the group. Shibi appeared first following by the other two. Asuma saw Naruto and suppressed his hate. Naruto sensed his hatred towards him though.

"Shino where were you today and why are you sulking?" Shino snapped out of his sulking mode and approached his father with a response. "I was doing my research through my team's new communications created by Uzumaki-san when I stumbled across this." He gave Shibi the device with the game on. Shibi grew a tick mark as he realized the entire game was about squashing different bugs. Shino showed his father the search tool and bug information results impressing him. While the two interacted, Hinata showed her father the device as well as explain things about it. His face stayed neutral but inside he was impressed. He simple took the device and punched in Kumo. It was this moment he choked and his neutral facial expression shattered.

"This thing has Kumo's bloodline information as well as members too. This could prove to be a valuable asset to Konoha." Naruto heard this sprang into action.

"Hold on Hiashi-san, let's not get ahead of ourselves. This will only be available to my team only as a way to communicate with each other." Hiashi felt a little disappointed by the reply. That is until an idea occurred.

"Then how about a deal that my clan receives them and in return, we'll give you something depending on what you want. What do you think Uzumaki-san?" Naruto shook his head indicating the answer being no. "How about you give us a few of those devices for an alliance with the Hyuga clan? This surely will give you more power around Konoha if an elite clan's backing you up." Naruto thought it over for a while. If he gained more power right now, then he'll be able to keep the civilians out his life more.

"Very well Hiashi-san I'll think about it but what will I get in return should I agree?"

"I'll discuss things over with my clan first then return as soon as I have a decision." He walked away 10 feet and turned back to grab Hinata almost forgetting her. He felt a little embarrassed about doing that. Naruto turned around just as Shibi stepped towards him. He didn't need to ask what he wanted.

"I'm guessing that you want one as well." Shibi nod his head. Shibi would be able to research bugs for his clan's growing collection plus communication with his son was a good thing as well. Naruto could feel a growing headache. "I'll think about it but this doesn't mean yes. These devices were supposed to be for our team's communication only." The two accepted this and left. Shino went with Shibi and Kurenai went with Asuma leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he thought about what Hiashi would try to trade him. His legs carried him through the village not once noticing the looks he received. 30 minutes passed when his device went off. He pulled it out and answered it. A live image of Kurenai appeared on screen.

"Hey Naruto meet up at the Hokage's tower where we'll be getting our d-ranked mission. Oh and Naruto, is it possible that I get another one for Asuma-kun?"

"No" he terminated their connection after that. He turned to the towers and took off. He arrived at the tower to find his team waiting there. Hinata was looking at something while giggling. Naruto glanced to see her messing with the camera features such as morphing one's face. Hinata cut the program off when she realized that she was caught. Naruto also noticed Hiruzen looking over Kurenai's device with great interest. He cleared his throat gaining their attention. The Sandaime looked sheepishly at the group.

"Oh I'm sorry about that team 8. I have a stack of D-ranked missions in the box to the left. Now before you leave, Naruto is it possible for konoha to get devices like this. This surely would help us out in many ways. We would be able to communicate better with one another plus pull up information at any time such as antidotes on a certain poison or information on certain individuals as I noticed the bounties from all countries listed there. You could simple sell this at a great price and make a fortune for them." Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"I'm would like to decline that offer Hokage-sama. Now is there a mission for our team?" Kurenai who was looking over the missions frowned.

"Hokage-sama all these mission requests states that they do not wish for Naruto to take on the assignment. If that is the case then we'll need to take on C-ranked missions instead preferable low c-ranked missions." Hiruzen looked over a few of them and frowned as well. He proceeded to show them the c-ranked missions instead. Kurenai searched through a few until she found a suitable one.

"Ok team our mission is to take care of a gang that has been harassing traveling merchants. Merchants no longer feel safe with them around. The gang names the Axe gang even took children as slaves after killing their parents. Our mission is to eliminate them or have them arrested and turned over. Meet me at the gates within the next 30 minutes prepared." With that team 8 went to prepare.

30 minutes later team 8 met at the gates and took off. Shino and Hinata went to their family compound to inform their parents, Kurenai went to a few stores, and Naruto secretly went to his empire to arm himself as if he was fighting a war. Team 8 slowly made their way to the location which was near swamp country. The trip was fairly simple with breaks here and there. They had time as it seems the axe gang did not move from their location. This led team 8 to believe that they were confident that none shall be able to eradicate them.

Using the skills of Shino, Hinata, and Naruto, team 8 were able to locate 4 camps set a certain distance from each other. It was a simple box formation to fend off enemies from all sides. Kurenai had each member including themselves separate to each camp to simultaneously take them down. Naruto went north, Shino went south, Hinata went east, and Kurenai went west. All made sure their devices were activated before taking off.

Naruto increased his speed and went in stealth mode. Anyone who saw him would have seen a black blur speed pass. Naruto stopped as soon as he was close enough to survey the camp. There were a total of 6 tents, 50 bandits, and two cages of female hostages. There was one girl seemingly sitting by herself. She was very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She looked to be around 8 years old. Every other person seemed to have someone watching over them except her. In that moment, Naruto chose to take her with him as his Imouto and clan member but first he had bandits to kill. His mind formulated attack plans as his other teammates got into position. As soon as he was given the order to attack, Naruto created several shadow clones. In less than 5 minutes, every bandit died and the hostages all ran for it except the young girl. She sat in the cage not knowing what to do. Naruto approached her and smiled.

"Excuse me little one but what is your name?" Her head turned towards him showing her sad face.

"It's Yachiru" she answered meekly. Naruto smiled at her warmly.

"Well Yachiru, if you don't have a place or anyone to go with then come with me. You'll become Yachiru Uzumaki instead and I'll give you a home where you'll become a princess. How does that sound hime?" The sad expression she displayed went away in came a bright cheery smile. She nods her head until Naruto feared it would fall off. He placed a hand on her head to stop her from moving her head. "Let's get you cleaned up shall we. You are to look like an Uzumaki now. I'll get you registered into my system." He pulled out a device and punched a small amount of information on her. He would get the rest later. "Now Yachiru I'll send you off to our home where I'll meet up with you." He created several shadow clones and summoned a small dragon. The small group transported to Uzu Empire taking Yachiru with them.

Naruto met back with the group and went back to Konoha where they reported their mission. Having done that, Naruto was about to leave the office to his Empire when a few civilian council members walked in along with the Elders. Mebuki Haruno, mother to Sakura Haruno stepped forward with the intent to complain.

"How does this DEMON get a C-ranked mission but not Uchiha-sama?" Hiruzen noticed Naruto preparing to dish out pain and stepped in before that could happen.

"I gave _Naruto_ a C-ranked mission because every D-rank mission I have has been unavailable to him seeing as the people specifically said they didn't want him doing any missions for them. Sasuke on the other hand had no limitations thus the reason why he was given D-ranks. Besides, they were successful in their missions. Now if you come here demanding anything once again, I will put that down as treason and have you all executed on the spot is that clear?" They could only nod their heads in fear. They filtered out except the elders. Danzo spoke his mind.

"I came here for a different reason Hokage-sama. I heard about a small communication device that several people were trying to get their hands on. I want to know where I could get one." Both Koharu and Homura seemed interested as well. Hiruzen simple glance at Naruto much to his irritation.

"The answer is no seeing as I have two clans being the Aburame and Hyuga trying to get one. It was meant as a means to communicate with my team. Now if you'll excuse me Hokage-sama, I have somewhere to be right now." He turned and walked out before he was bothered anymore. Naruto dashed out the towers and into a dark alley. It was there he traveled to Uzu Empire. As soon as he was there, he located Yachiru's chakra signature and went to find her dressed in a small black kimono with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. She was currently riding on top of the small dragon as the clones watched her. Naruto took her from the dragon then dismissed the clones along with the dragon.

"So Yachiru, did you eat already?"

"Yes I ate a lot of pancakes with candy. I had a lot of candy as well." She ranted on the different flavors she had and Naruto listened closely. He sensed Kyuubi approaching him. He stepped out still holding Yachiru in his arms but prepared to dodge an attack. Kyuubi who was indeed ready to attack stopped upon seeing the young girl.

"**Well hello there little girl what are you doing here?" **Her eyes went wide at the large fox. Kyuubi took this as a sign of fear until what she said next.

"Plushy-chan, how did you get so big?" She wiggled out Naruto's arms and started petting his fur. Kyuubi stared in disbelieve as she stroked his fur without fear. "You have really soft fur plushy-chan." Naruto snickered at the fox's misfortune.

"That my friend is my new 8 year old Imouto Yachiru Uzumaki." Kyuubi still hadn't said anything. Yachiru turned to Naruto with a sad look.

"I think he's broke Fishcake." 3 seconds later, Kyuubi fell over laughing at the blonde boy's nickname. Naruto turned to a corner and sulked. Of course he would receive that nickname. He glared at the laughing fox and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. The fox was soon struck by water once again. Yachiru giggled as the fox chased Naruto down swinging his tail with deadly force. This went on for 10 minutes before they stopped. Kyuubi looked over the small girl with amusement.

"**So where will you keep her for the time being and who will watch her? Surely leaving her in konoha would be bad." **Naruto could see an issue with this. He never really thought about that until now. Lucky for him, Kyuubi had a solution. **"I could watch over her and teach her a few things about ninja. Actually you could leave behind a training schedule for her."** Kyuubi slowly went through a change until he had a human form. He was now a large man with a wild and aggressive appearance as his personality. His red hair was spiked with a large ponytail in the back. He had nine red tails flowing behind him. His fangs hung from his mouth giving him an intimidating look. He wore a replica of Naruto's clothes. **"It's been a while since I used this form. I'll be taking little hime with me." **Yachiru cheered as Kyuubi wrapped his tail around her and took off at high speeds. At least he had someone to watch over her as he rose in the ranks.

**3 months later**

It's been three months since team 8 was created. They had completed a total of 10 c-ranked missions and one b-ranked once several ninjas were involved being chuunin level. Naruto and Kyuubi looked over Yachiru and Naruto noticed Kyuubi taking a liking to her personality. Kyuubi seemed to enjoy her company thus Naruto kept her with him but still visit her whenever he wasn't doing anything. This kept the fox very much happy. Currently team 8 was moving to the towers for another mission. As they walked in, it was there team 7 was sighted. Naruto heard them trying to get a C-ranked mission but Hiruzen denied them.

"Look Kakashi you're team isn't ready for a c-ranked mission especially with the infighting going on amongst them." He listed several wrongs with the team that was clearly visible. Kakashi pleaded his case once more. Hiruzen knew he wouldn't leave until he said yes. His eyes landed on team 8 and an idea came up. "I'll give you a c-ranked mission only if team 8 accompanies you and your team. They have completed several c-ranked missions plus a b-ranked with no failures." Kakashi accepted it though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Hiruzen turned to team 8. "Team 8, you will be going on a mission to wave country with your client Tazuna who will be here shortly." As the words left his mouth, Tazuna walked in to see team 7 students glaring at team 8. The drunken old man turned to Hiruzen.

"I hope I don't get in their crossfire. I'm ready to leave as soon as possible." Team 8 followed Tazuna out having already prepared for a c-ranked mission or in Naruto's case an S-ranked mission. He was always prepared for the worst. Team 8 waited at the gate for team7 to arrive which they did 30 minutes later. The two groups took off in a diamond formation with team 8 guarding the front and left side and team 7 guarding the right and back. Kakashi looked over to see team 8 all holding a device seeming absorbed into it. He had never seen something like that before and he was curious as to what it was. He heard rumors of a new technology but seeing it and hearing about it were two different things. Sakura saw the device.

"What's that baka?" Naruto knew very well who she was talking to. He ignored her pretending that he didn't hear her at all. Sasuke grew curious as to what it was as well.

"Answer her question dobe." Naruto ignored him as well. Shino took the initiative to answer the question as to avoid confrontation. "It's a new technology that allows you to communicate with others, research information found in multiple libraries saving you the trouble of carrying books, and other things as well. Currently team 8 is the only ones with one. My father along with Hinata's father is trying to get their hands on one right now as information on a village including missing Nins and bloodlines are included as well. We're able to use visual communications with one another." This got team 7 interested in one. Sasuke made plans to get one but he would need the store location first.

"Where did you buy it from Shino as I know the dobe won't tell me?" Shino pushed his glasses up more.

"I didn't buy this Uchiha-san; Uzumaki gave this to us which he himself created. This was a means of communication for team 8 since he wouldn't tell us where he resides." Sasuke glared heatedly at Naruto. He would get the elders to get him one with his Uchiha status. Sakura also had plans including her mother who was a council member. Not another word was said about the group. As the group appeared near a puddle, a few trained eyes tensed as they sensed genjutsu. Both Kakashi and Kurenai prepared for battle but right as they passed the puddle, Naruto dropped six seal in the water. As soon as they were away, the seal activated and everything in the puddle was gone by the fire explosion the seal created. The only thing left was burning flesh. Both jounins turned to Naruto who continued staring at his device. Kurenai seeing no more danger did the same as well. Naruto felt burning eyes behind him as he squashed his way to another level. He knew it was Shino glaring at him for playing that game. He pretend not to notice until Tazuna started laughing at something. A message appeared showing a morphed form of his face giving him the appearance of a dumb blonde. The picture came from the one he had taken for his ninja application.

Kiba grew curious and looked over Hinata's device. He snickered at the blonde's face. Naruto's eyebrow grew a tick mark at what was going on. Team 7 continued glancing at the small devices that team 8 was so focused on. Sasuke leaned over to see what they were doing. He looked at Hinata's to see her sending messages to someone. He guessed it was Kurenai seeing as she was the only one responding. There was also the fact that Naruto was seemingly playing another game as well as Shino. Naruto cut off his game and sent a message to his teammates once he knew no one was looking. The message stated, 'We have possible hostiles ahead.'

Kakashi noticed team 8 tensed a little. This must mean there was an enemy nearby but how would they know unless they sensed them. He motioned his team to be on alert through a way him and the team created. If team 8 were on guard then so would team 7. Both teams traveled until they reached a boat which they needed seeing the large amount of water between them and Wave country. As they approached the other side, Naruto tensed when he felt a jounin level and chuunin level Nin close by. Just as he made a move to alert his team, both sources went away. He relaxed and signaled the team that there was no danger. Kakashi seeing team 8 relaxed motioned his team to do the same.

The group arrived at Tazuna's home where they met his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. Having greeted each other, team 8 went to the woods for different reasons Shino being new bugs, Hinata for herbs for her medical salves, Kurenai to talk to Asuma though he used a radio, and Naruto to contact Kyuubi. They ceased their activities when team 7 came out. Kakashi approached team 8.

"So Kurenai, are you up to a group exercise which involves both teams. I would like them to have a friendly spar against one another if you don't mind. I want to see what my students are capable of doing against another Nin." Kurenai seeing no harm agreed as she was curious at what her team was capable of.

"Very well I will allow each student to chose who they want to spar against. Team 8, go find a sparring partner." Sasuke walked up to Naruto as he was a mystery to him. He knew about the other's fighting skills and strengths but not Naruto. Kiba and Shino were paired up leaving Hinata and Sakura together. Kakashi grinned thinking all his members would win thus humiliating team 8. His eyes landed on the forms of Sasuke and the demon. This match would be the one he would pay attention to the most. He couldn't wait until his prodigy that he's been training over the years before the academy wipes the floor with the demon.

5 minutes into the match we find Sasuke on the floor unconscious with Sakura over him glaring at the blonde haired boy. Kakashi was angry that the demon not only dodged all Sasuke's attacks but knocked him out as well in a few blows. Sasuke was on mid chuunin level so that meant that Naruto was high chuunin or above. This would not bode well with the council members who thought he was weak. He collected his student from the floor and turned towards the house they were staying at. Sakura followed behind having loss to Hinata as did Kiba who didn't want to stay around having been beat by someone he considered weaker than him. It was a bad feeling to know your entire team was defeated by a tracking team especially when the defeated team was supposed to be an assault specialist.

Naruto turned towards his sensei wondering what they would do next. "So what will we do now Kurenai-sensei? Should we set up a perimeter outside the village for possible enemies? We're bound to run into them soon." She nods her head stating that it was a good idea so Naruto went on the outskirts of the town and started setting traps along with creating a shadow clone to stay hidden. The shadow clone would alert him should the trap trigger. Once that was complete, he stood up to head home when he sensed the same two chakra signatures approaching him. He waited there until said targets appeared in front of him. Based on the bingo which he made sure to remember, this was Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Zabuza Momochi and partner, what a surprise to see you here in wave country during my mission. I'm guessing you're here to kill the bridge builder and that this isn't a simple C-ranked mission. I guess that makes us enemies then." Zabuza chuckled at the young blonde in front of him.

"That depends on if you're from the Uzumaki clan or not." Naruto seemed to ponder on things for a while. He decided to answer truthfully to see what would happen.

"Yes my mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was the last of the clan until I was born. She died on the day I was born which was during the Kyuubi attack." Zabuza frowned a little.

"Then I guess we aren't enemies then seeing as I was a close friend of Kushina. I guess I'll have to cancel Gato's mission but knowing him, he'll get someone to kill us most likely being kiri Nins which something tells me he was going to do instead of paying me." An idea soon occurred for Naruto which he voiced.

"I have a secret area no one knows about where you could hide there. Only three people know about the area one of those being me and the other two aren't associated with any villages. You would be able to do whatever you could while you're there. How does that sound? There will be large amounts of money involved." Zabuza thought over his options and agreed. The reason why he didn't attack them when he had a chance was because he looked like Wesker who was an Uzumaki member. He was taught by the remaining members of the Uzumaki clan a few of their secrets and he was grateful a he had no one to teach him. The surviving Uzumaki clan was like family to him so when they died, he grew angry. When he heard of Kushina being alive, he was happy. That happiness went up when he found out about her pregnancy. Looking at the boy in front of him, he could see the resemblance in the face.

Zabuza watched as Naruto created a rip in space allowing an image to appear in front of him. Naruto had created a portal to one of the areas Kyuubi did not go to. He gave Zabuza a device then allowed him and his apprentice to enter. Zabuza turned around one last time to tell Naruto where Gato was before leaving to wherever Naruto was sending him. Naruto closed the portal back then created a small group of clones to eliminate Gato without anyone knowing. By taking out the main guy, his group would fall apart.

Naruto traveled back to Tazuna's home where his team was waiting for him. Sasuke had recovered by then as was glaring at him heatedly that he was beaten so easily. Sakura seeing her crush glaring at Naruto did the same thing as well. Kiba was having a conversation with Akamaru while taking glances on his teammate Sakura with a blush. The two groups ate in silence until Naruto whipped out his device and started playing his game. Shino glared at him when the sounds of bugs being squashed were heard. Hinata and Kurenai giggled at this. Kurenai's device went off and Asuma's voice was heard.

"Hey Kurenai-chan how's your mission so far? I heard you went on a C-ranked mission with your team. Ino's still mad that her rival went on a higher ranked mission when she couldn't. She's starting to push herself more which is a plus for me seeing as she's taking her training more serious. She states that she will pass Sakura by a long run." Sakura upon hearing this did her mental ranting about not letting that happen. Kurenai pushed a button before speaking.

"Well our mission's fine right now plus we haven't run into any trouble yet. I'm also glad to hear about Ino. Hopefully she'll let go of her fan girl tendencies and focus more on being a kunoichi." As the two had their conversation, Kakashi watched with interest. Communication with one another using walkie talkies from the range they were supposed to be hard but then again Kurenai was using something more advanced. He found himself wanting one even more now considering how useful it seemed to be. The only problem was that the demon created them thus only the demon could give them out. He began to wonder where the demon was creating them so that maybe he would be able to steal a few for him and a few others such as Asuma. Naruto's device soon went off indicating someone was trying to communicate with him. Naruto answered it allowing a live image of the person in which only he saw but the others heard him. Kurenai ceased communicating with Asuma as she wasn't aware of any friends Naruto had.

"Hey Naruto, could you tell me why Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice is here. You know what never mind. Anyway Yachiru says hi and she's wondering when you'll visit her. Here she comes right now." Naruto waited until he saw his Imouto's face.

"Oniisan, when are you going to come by? You have to make some more pancakes and…."She went on and on about different things she wanted and things she thought would be interesting. Naruto guessed that she gained access to a cook book with pictures seeing as she was naming the dishes from said a cook book he had. The others around Naruto listened on and on as the little girl talked wondering who the little girl was and when did he get a sister. Naruto didn't show any signs of irritation as he was happy to see his Imouto's smile. She talked for a few minutes longer until something distracted her in which Kyuubi took the device back as she took off to the source of distraction. "I guess I'll be seeing you later Naruto." What Naruto said next shocked the group.

"I guess I will Kyuubi." Kakashi felt his heart drop at what Kakashi heard especially Kurenai whom knew about Kyuubi being free. Kakashi didn't hear about that. Before Kakashi had a chance to say anything, Kurenai spoke first.

"YOU SPEAK TO THAT DEMON? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NARUTO, HE'S EVIL." By now she was standing up. When Naruto told her about Kyuubi being in another dimension, she felt a bit safer but now the Kyuubi had a connection to Naruto whom in her mind could allow Kyuubi to come back to their village which she was right about. She did not want to see the demon anymore. "I forbid you from speaking or going near the demon Naruto. He's trying to manipulate you into allowing him back here to finish the job he started a few years ago. I for one won't allow that demon to go anywhere near Konoha again." Her device went off. She answered it which was new seeing as she never had to do so before. An image of a feral man with whiskers and red hair appeared on her screen. Asuma didn't have a device of his own so when he tried contacting her, Kurenai would hear a few chirps.

"Hello Kurenai-san, I get to see your face once again and you look wonderful. I wonder what your family has to say." He looked at his stomach and rubbed it a little. "They sure have good genes to have you." It was then Kurenai knew this was the Kyuubi. In a fit of rage, she tossed the device on the table. The device slid towards the floor but Kakashi caught it and came face to face with Kyuubi in human form.

"I remember you little lightning boy. You're the one that tired to hit me with that chidori as I recall you screaming. Man that attack was weak. I could generate more electric rubbing my ass on carpet." Kakashi glared at the screen releasing killing intent towards the demon in front of him. Of course Kyuubi didn't feel it but the others did. The students except Naruto along with Tazuna and Tsunami saw their deaths flash before their eyes. Kurenai felt her knees go weak and Naruto didn't have any reaction as he felt Kyuubi's killing intent which was much stronger than that. Kyuubi laughed at Kakashi's glare as if it was nothing then cut off his connection seeing as his fun was over. Kakashi grit his teeth in anger at the image of the Kyuubi. He recognized those eyes anywhere. Those red slitted eyes were burned into his mind and now an image to match. The Kyuubi's human form was fitting for him as well. He swore to himself that he would kill the beast that ruined so many lives. Kakashi allowed his anger to drop as he became aware that he was scaring the people around him.

It was then something dawned upon the copy cat. If that was the Kyuubi then that means….He looked over at Naruto who had his blue eyes glued to the device in his hand. Guilt washed over him as he realized how ignorant he was. Here he was accusing the boy of being a demon when he clearly was human the whole time. Guilt soon inflicted emotional pain to his heart when he noticed how much the boy resembled Minato except the face which looked more like Kushina. His heart skipped several beats at the possibility of the two having a child and sealing Kyuubi in him. The two have been hanging around a lot plus…..He felt like an idiot right about now for letting his hate blind him from the fact that this could be sensei's son. He would have to confront Hiruzen about the issue after the mission was complete.

Naruto stopped as memories of his clones assaulted his mind. The others noticed him deep in thought about something. Naruto turned to Tazuna with a smile. "Gato and his thugs are dead Tazuna-san. They fell for my traps and died so you and you're people are free to rebuild the bridge at anytime. I'll bring Gato's wealth back to wave country by tomorrow to allow wave country to recover." Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami froze in shock especially Tazuna who never mentioned whom was after them. For Naruto to know who he was meant that he was finally dead. He took off to the people of wave country to make the announcement and build a bridge. Tsunami looked over at Naruto as if he was a gift sent from above.

One week later team 8 and 7 was found leaving across the finished bridge which was completed by the people of wave and an army of shadow clones created by Naruto himself. True to Naruto's word, he had the money given back to the people of wave country not keeping anything to himself. Speaking of Naruto, he noticed the lack of hostility from Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi, Sasuke's hostility was still the same even though it was never directed to anyone directly. He didn't think much about it but instead focused on his soon to be visit with his Imouto. The travel took less than a day considering they were traveling at top speeds. Both Kakashi and Kurenai dismissed the groups having collected written reports from each one of them. Naruto wasted no time in vanishing once he was alone.

Sakura ran home as fast as she could and into her home to where her mother was. "Kaachan I need more ninja training and soon. I need to get stronger for when Kyuubi escapes the dimension Naruto trapped him in. Sensei saw the Kyuubi's human form and he told me Kyuubi looked nothing like Naruto. He was described as a large man with a wild and aggressive appearance, red spiked hair in a large ponytail and nine red tails flowing behind him. Kakashi-sensei said he remembered his eyes which is the same. I also heard him on Kurenai's and Naruto's device which I want one by the way. Apparently he's communicating with Naruto so that he could be allowed to exit the dimension and finish what he started. That's what both Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei said." Mebuki listened to what her daughter said and knew a meeting with the Hokage was needed and now. Little did she know was that Kiba was telling Tsume the same things as well.

Meanwhile Naruto watched as his Imouto ran around him at high speeds in which would make a jounin green with envy. Kyuubi had made her fast be he never expected her to be this fast. He used his chakra being the positive side along with storing Naruto's chakra in her body and allowed them to adjust. The result was here being fast enough to outrun anbu and keep up with said speed. Then if that wasn't enough, she was really light of her feet especially when she landed on his hand with her big toe. Naruto caught her as she tried to lap around him once more and planted a kiss on her cheek. She giggled as he tickled her without any signs of letting up. He stopped allowing her to breathe once more.

"So Yachiru-chan what do you want to do now?" She started thinking in a way Naruto found cute. He was soon interrupted by his device going off. He answered it wondering what Kurenai wanted right now. He allowed a live image of her to appear on the screen.

"Naruto you're needed at the council chambers for a meeting and you were told to bring your Imouto here as well." Naruto nod his head even though he wasn't going to bring his Imouto with him. He just made her think he would do so." He cut his connection off with her then turned to Yachiru.

"I'll play with you later at any game you want but right now I have some people to meet and scream at." This brought a giggle from the little pink haired girl. She took off to Kyuubi allowing Naruto to head to the chambers. He appeared right at the door and walked in to find team what was called the rookie 9 along with the council members, the elders, and the hokage. There was one extra seat which he guessed was for him so he sat down in it. Hiruzen cleared his throat gaining Naruto's attention.

"Well Naruto it's nice to see you but we wanted your imouto to be here as well as this concern her too. Well anyway, I've heard a few disturbing news that I would like to address with you and I'm sure you already know what that is." Naruto nods his head.

"Yes it's about my communication with Kyuubi." This caused uproar amongst the civilian council members. The shinobi council members that didn't like Naruto such as Tsume didn't say anything due to the information given to them about what happened. She would not disregard what Kakashi said about knowing Kyuubi by his eyes. He was one of the Nins that fought the Kyuubi plus he had a reputation she around Konoha that was well known. She trusted him with her life. Hiruzen lift his hand stopping the noises then turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, could you explain what happened again to everyone here?" Kakashi explained from the time Naruto answered his device up to the point where he saw the image of Kyuubi's human form. Something about that seemed off to Hiruzen.

"Naruto, when you said you freed Kyuubi in another zone did he stay in spiritual form or did he get a new body?" The thought of Kyuubi getting a new body made the others nervous but they still held on to hope that he didn't.

"He does indeed have a new physical body and he has all of his power again." That little bit of hope they had flew out the window. Hiruzen inhaled his tobacco then asked another question.

"Is there a way for him to escape that dimension on his own or he needs you to create some type of opening to allow him to leave?" Hiruzen needed to know if his village was in danger or not.

"The Kyuubi cannot leave the zone on his own Hokage-sama no matter how much chakra he uses." Hiruzen felt relieved about this new information seeing as his village was safe unless Naruto allowed it to come out.

"Very well Naruto, I will trust your judgment on this." This was not something the civilians wanted to hear.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? He could get revenge on us."

"He'll release the demon on us when our guard is down."

There were other complaints like that which Naruto ignored. Instead he pulled out his device and started playing his game. He felt Shino glare at him once again when squishing was heard. His head snapped in his direction. "It's not the bug killing game Shino. It's a game Kyuubi created called nine tails. I'll send you a copy through messaging." He sent copies to anyone that had a device. Shino select the game and played it for a few seconds the cut the program off. Hinata and Kurenai did the same when they notice the object of the game like bug squashing was to destroy humans with tails instead. Multiple eyes landed upon the small device. Hiashi then remembered what he discussed with the council members. He pulled out a scroll and hand it over to Naruto. Naruto read the scroll and gave it to Hinata.

"I'll agree only if she does Hiashi-san. I wouldn't want to-"

"I agree with the terms Otousan. I wouldn't want to be anywhere close to that guy the elders are trying to have me married to. I also want Neji to continue serving me so that the elders won't torture him." Hiashi agreed to the terms. Naruto gave Hiashi two scrolls which he unsealed the contents revealing several devices and instructions. He gave Shibi two as well which also contained the same as Hiashi. Shibi seemed pleased with the new events. He took one up and programmed it as soon as possible following the easy steps. Naruto pulled out one and gave Hiruzen as well. Hiruzen noticed the monkey designs on his and could help but smile. He himself started setting his device up as well. Those without a device watched with envy as the new device owners explored the new technology and what it was capable of. Hiruzen looked up from his device and blushed in embarrassment.

"This meeting is over and you're all free to go." Hiashi and Shibi took off eager to hand out the device to a few clan members. Naruto slipped out the room only to run into Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Without thinking, he turned away from the group hoping he could avoid them.

"Naruto wait up" He mentally debated whether or not she should run or stop to hear what she wanted to say to him. In the end he waited already having an idea what she wanted to say. "Is it possible that we talk in a little more private area?"

"Fine" He allowed a sigh of annoyance to escape his lips. Kurenai led him out the area into a private training ground away from everyone. While they were moving away, Naruto began thinking about what he would do later. He was brought from his thoughts when they stopped. "The answer is still no Kurenai-sensei. I already know you're going to ask about a device for Asuma." Kurenai frowned but already knew he would most likely say no. "Is there anything else or could I leave?"

"Actually I wanted to speak to you Naruto." Naruto turned to Kakashi who was the source of the voice. "I'm asking for your forgiveness for my treatment towards you. I'm not skilled in fuinjutsu plus I allowed my hatred towards Kyuubi blind my judgment. That demon took away my sensei and father figure. The Yondaime and his wife were like parents to me. To see both of them die in front of me made me feel useless. None of my attacks worked against it. I was just so angry at the time so I blamed you." He allowed his head to drop in shame. Naruto understood where he was coming from but he needed to set a few facts straight.

"Kakashi, would you blame a kunai for killing anyone you loved or do you blame the person that threw the kunai?" Kakashi's head went up towards him to answer the question.

"Well the kunai is just a tool so the person would be to blame since he's in control. Why do you ask?"

"That principle applies to Kyuubi 13 years ago. Someone in an organization known as Akatsuki produced a genjutsu strong enough to gain temporary control over him. Said person had to be an enemy of Konoha since we were attacked instead of Kumo. Kyuubi has a person grudge against Kumo not Konoha. Apparent two Nins by the name of the gold and silver brothers not only stole a large proportion of his chakra but they also gave Kumo powerful weapons belonging to the Rikudo Sage." This news shocked the three about Kyuubi being used to attack Konoha. Naruto didn't stop there. "I did a few searching here and there to find out more on the Akatsuki. I managed to get a few names from the group and wrote it down." He pulled out his device and sent Kurenai the information.

Sasori of the Sunagakure/ Puppet master

Deidara of Iwagakure/ Clay explosives

Hidan of Yugakure/ Immortality

Kakuzu of Takigakure/ 5 Elements through monster figures made from body

Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure/ Uchiha clan

Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure/ Wielder of Samehada

Orochimaru of Konohagakure/ Snake Sanin

"There are more members though not a lot. The others are well hidden but based on what I gathered, there are about 11 or 12 members in this group all on Kage level. One of the mysterious members was responsible for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha so Kyuubi isn't at fault here. Now I'm not saying he is a good fox but considering the insults towards you two. He's more of a pain in the ass type plus he's stubborn sometimes. So your hate shouldn't stem onto Kyuubi but Akatsuki instead." That did sound like a logical thing to Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma. Naruto left the three to think as he traveled back to his kingdom.

**Another old story I wrote a few years ago**

**Abilities Naruto has in this story**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Abilities/bloodline: Nentou (Mind) Souzou (Creation) – Controls anything in dimensional world from time of day, the view of the location, the weather, and anything belonging to his world. It also works to a certain extent outside of real world though not godlike like his world.

Naruto's world- Anything is possible

Real world- Examples such as Telepathy and telekinetic

Attributes to bloodline:

Allows user mind to soak up knowledge faster than usual

Different way of thinking from others

Nentou Souzou

**I command you to adopt this story and improve it**


End file.
